We Call It Chemistry
by nealcaff
Summary: Blaine Anderson is at McKinley with the New Directions. He's being bullied and decides to transfer to Dalton Academy, where he meets Kurt Hummel, who instantly captures his heart. This is their story. Now complete! Klaine, some Finchel on the side.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a collab with me and friend Allie. We're both new to writing fanfic, so please don't be shy. Tell us what you think! :D (A longer A/N will appear at the bottom) Enjoy!**

**We don't own Glee, if we did, it would be all Klaine, all the time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**End of Sophomore Year**

Blaine Anderson, for the most part, was your typical teenager. He had a lot of friends, loved to sing in his high school Glee Club, was really into college football, and did well in school. He was also 100% gay. Being out and proud while growing up in the small-minded town of Lima, Ohio wasn't easy. Blaine spent each and every day of his sophomore year at McKinley High School getting bullied by one David Karofsky. Karofsky was captain of the football team, and your typical homophobic Midwest jock. He was somebody that no one crossed, and lately Blaine was his favorite target. But really, that was the least of his problems. At least for now.

Luckily for Blaine, he had a boyfriend named Sam Evans. Sam was also in the Glee Club, and he played on the football team. But unlike Blaine, he didn't get bullied for being gay, because no one knew that he was. While Blaine was outspoken about his sexuality, Sam kept his silence. Being new to Lima, he wasn't ready to rock the boat just yet. In fact, Blaine was the only person at McKinley whom he had come out to.

They hadn't been dating for a long time, just a few months, but Blaine really, really liked him. At first, it was kind of fun and thrilling for Blaine-sneaking around for a secretive love affair. But lately it had gotten old and annoying. Blaine wanted to be able to go out on dates and hold his boyfriends hand down the hall. He kept hanging on to the idle promises Sam made, holding out hope that one day Sam would come to terms with everything. But the bullying kept getting worse for Blaine, and he was beginning to fear that his harsh treatment would never end.

Chapter 1

As Blaine saw Sam walking down the hallway toward him early one June morning, their shared history reeled through his head. He'd missed Sam over the long Memorial Day weekend, when they'd been traveling with their respective families. Now that they were reunited, however, Blaine couldn't wipe his puppy-dog expression off of his face. He really had feelings for Sam. It was a shame that he couldn't just lean over and kiss his boyfriend in the hallway, but Sam had made it clear that Blaine was to avoid PDA until he was ready to come out.

They said their hello's with each other but nothing more than a casual greeting as to not attract any unwanted attention toward Sam. As the bell rang, Sam headed to his first period class, and Blaine grabbed his last few books from his locker.

That's when it happened.

Blaine didn't even hear anyone coming up behind him. All he felt was the cold locker smashing against his face and his shoulder. Then he felt someone pull him backwards and shove him again. The second time, he wasn't so lucky and the corner of his open locker scraped the side of his face. He felt the blood trickle down immediately.

"Watch it homo!" David Karofsky yelled, before getting a good look at Blaine. He froze slightly he saw the blood.

"Oh shit, man! Let's get out of here before this faggot tattles on us!" Azimio, Karofsky's best friend, shouted.

"All right man, hold on a second." Karofsky walked towards Blaine. Towering over him, he snarled, "It wouldn't be smart to say anything to anyone about this, homo. Not unless you want it to be more than a little scratch next time." With that Karofsky and his meathead friend stalked off down the hallway.

Blaine threw his books back into his locker and ran into the bathroom. He had dealt with harmless shoves and slight bruises before, but Karofsky had never broken skin before, not to mention that his threat didn't seem too empty. Staring at himself in the mirror, Blaine realized he'd reached his boiling point. He was tired of getting pushed, punched, and shoved every day. He was sick of the looks he got walking down the hallway. And most of all he was exhausted with keeping his relationship with Sam hidden.

Blaine cleaned up his face the best he could. You could tell it was a cut, but it wasn't too noticeable. He walked back to his locker, grabbed his books, and made his way to the office to get a late pass. He went through his day in a daze, not really paying attention to anything or anyone around him. Finally, the last bell for the day rang. Time for Glee Club, his saving grace. He was kind of dreading Glee at the same time, because he knew he wouldn't be able to hide this from any of his friends in the New Directions.

Blaine walked into the room and immediately strode over to his best friend, Rachel. He specifically made sure that he was sitting on her left side so she hopefully wouldn't notice the cut on his face. No such luck.

"Blaine! What happened to you?" Rachel exclaimed loud enough for the whole club to hear.

"Rach, it's not thing really. Just a little cut on the side of my face. I'm fine"

"But it looks kind of deep! Did you go to the nurse to have her look at it? I'm sure she would have helped if you just went down and asked. How did this even happen anyways?"

"Really, Rachel it's not a big deal. Karofsky and his idiot friend decided to shove me into my locker, like any normal day. This time my locker was actually open . But really, it doesn't even hurt. Stop making such a big deal."

The whole club was now listening to the conversation and all at once had decided to throw their opinions into the mix.

"I'm about to throw down on Karofsky, dude!" Puck was yelling over everyone.

"My poor baby gay shark. How could anyone do this to him?" Brittany chimed in .

"I'm abouts to go all Lima Heights up in this bitch" Santana added at the last minute.

Blaine looked around the room, simultaneously touched and annoyed by all their concern. Unfortunately the one person Blaine would have loved to hear something from was sitting in the corner of the room strumming his guitar and avoiding eye-contact with Blaine.

Mr. Schuester got the pleasure of strolling into today's Glee Club meeting at the tail end of Santana's Lima Heights rant. After everyone filled him in on the recent happenings, he looked over to Blaine to make sure he was okay.

"Blaine, I think you should try to talk to Mr. Figgins again."

"I don't know, Mr. Schue, I've tried to go to him in the past and that was only for a couple shoves and a few bruises. This is my mountain to climb alone, I think." Blaine sat there feeling utterly defeated.

This time, Mr. Schuester wasn't having any of it. He and Blaine excused themselves from Glee Club, telling the rest of the rest of the kids to use it as a free period. The two of them walked down to Mr. Figgins' office. It was the end of the day and the principal was getting his briefcase ready to depart for the afternoon.

"What can I help you with today, William?"

"Well, Blaine here has been the victim of David Karofsky's bullying for way too long. In the beginning it was just a few shoves, but today it finally escalated and Blaine now has a cut going down the side of his face." Blaine silently cheered for Mr. Schuester right then, realizing that having a teacher with him and on his side was exactly what he needed.

"Mr. Anderson, was anyone else witness to this altercation with you and Mr. Karofsky today in the hallway?" Blaine looked up to answer the principal. He knew how this was going to end already.

"Just his friend, Azimio Adams, sir." Figgins nodded his head in response and excused himself from the office for a moment. Mr. Schuester looked over at Blaine.

"Listen, Blaine, if this doesn't turn out in our favor today; I wanted to talk to you about something." Blaine stared at his teacher with a puzzled expression on his face.

"There is a school not too far from here, in Westerville. The Dalton Academy. It's a private school, and while tuition is a little steep, I think without boarding your family can probably afford it just fine. Blaine, the reason I'm bringing this to your attention is because the school has a 100% no bullying policy and it's strictly enforced." He pulled out a couple of pamphlets from his vest pocket.

Blaine took the pamphlets from the teacher and was just about to open them when Mr. Figgins reappeared with Karofsky and Azimio Adams behind him.

"Now Blaine, please explain to us all again what exactly happened in the hallway today?" Blaine gulped inaudibly and glanced over at the Karofsky. The menacing stare he was getting was enough for him to get up and bolt out of the office right now and never look back. But, no, he was going to be strong and get through this. He sat there and recollected in his own words what exactly happened to him this morning in the middle of the empty hallway.

"Mr. Karofsky, Mr. Adams, do you have anything you'd like to interject?" The principal turned his head to look at the other two boys.

"Look, Mr. Figgins, I think it's clear here that Blaine is overreacting. It was never intentional to hurt him. Z just tripped in the hallway and fell into Blaine." Blaine looked over at Karofsky completely stunned. Was he really using this bogus excuse right now? He glanced over to the principal, who thankfully didn't look like he was buying into any of this.

"David, while I do not believe any of what you're telling me to be true, there is the fact that there is no proof." He was now looking at Blaine. "Mr. Anderson, unfortunately since nobody else witnessed these events, the most I can do is give the two of them detention. If further incidents occur, we can reconvene here in my office and deal with the matters at hand."

Yep, this is exactly how Blaine knew it was going to happen in his head. The five of them got up and made their way over to the glass door. As Karofsky and Azimio made their way down to the locker room, Mr. Schuester turned to Blaine.

"Look, Blaine, I'm really sorry it turned out this way. Nobody would blame you for wanting you to try out Dalton. I think it could be really good for you. Of course, as your Glee coach and teacher I'll be sad to see you go, but I do think it's really worth considering."

Blaine nodded at his teacher and headed towards his locker to grab his homework. "Thanks for everything, Mr. Schuester." He was just about to close his locker when he heard the Neanderthal footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Listen here you little fairy. You think bringing other people into this is going to help you at all? I wasn't kidding what I said. Tell anyone else again and it'll be worse next time." Karofsky stormed away yet again.

Blaine slouched against his locker with his head in his hands. Just as he saw Sam walking down the hallway towards him, he knew he had made his decision.

Sam and Blaine walked out of McKinley at the end of the day toward Blaine's black Jeep. They drove in silence to Sam's house, Blaine ever-so-often subconsciously glancing at the shiny Dalton pamphlets Mr. Schue had just given him. As Blaine pulled the car into park, he caught Sam's eyes, which wordlessly invited him inside. It wasn't until they were sitting beside each other on the bed that Blaine finally spoke.

"So, thanks for sticking up for me in Glee today." He said, turning toward his boyfriend. "I could have used your support in figuring out what to do with Karofsky."  
>"I didn't want it to be too obvious, Blaine," Sam replied, shaking out his straight blond hair.<br>"Too obvious!" Blaine spat out. "Sticking up for a friend when he's in trouble is 'too obvious' for you?"

"You know what I mean Blaine. I didn't want anyone to think, you know-"  
>"Right! Because GOD FORBID anyone at school catch ahold of your lie and expose it!"<br>"Blaine! You can't get mad at me like that!"  
>"I'll be however mad I want Sam! I'm tired of this! Of you not owning up that this is your life! That I'm the only one who knows you're gay!"<br>"Blaine, please!" Sam was crying. "You don't understand!"  
>"What could I possibly not understand Sam?" Blaine exclaimed, his voice cracking, as Sam started stuttering under his breath. Blaine caught Sam's face with his hand, and gazed into his watery green eyes. "I know you better than anyone else. Please, just tell me what the matter is."<p>

Sam swallowed hard. Hesitating for just a second, he revealed the one secret he'd kept from his boyfriend.  
>"You aren't the only one who knows I'm gay." Sam finally explained. "I came to terms with my sexuality at my old school, but I held it all in. Until one day, this kid, Jonah, who I played football with-" he paused, shuddering as an unpleasant memory flooded his mind.<br>"You can tell me, Sam." Blaine said, his eyes softening for just a second.  
>Sam bit his lip before continuing on, painting the scene before Blaine's eyes.<br>Jonah only knew because he had caught him staring in the locker room after practice one day, and asked Sam what he was doing. Unable to speak, red-faced, with tears streaming down his eyes, Sam looked at his feet. Jonah pushed Sam against the row of lockers, hissing into his face.

"You like what you see, fag? You want a closer look!" He roared as Sam cried out in pain. "You come back here ever again, you fucking queer, and I swear to God, I'll fucking kill you!"  
>He shoved Sam again, and swung towards him with his fists. Sam dodged the first, but the second met his stomach with a sickening thud. He collapsed on the floor, as Jonah aimed to start kicking. Tears flowed down Sam's face as he prepared for more abuse, but the sound of the locker room door opening stopped Jonah. The boy sprinted out the back door, while Sam remained curled in fetal position, until the football coach who'd entered got him help.<p>

"I've never told anyone about that," Sam continued, "I didn't even tell on Jonah. I pretended I had no clue who'd beaten me up. I just convinced my parents that I couldn't to that school anymore, out of fear." Looking back into Blaine's eyes for the first time since beginning his story, Sam expected to see his hazel eyes filled with sympathy. Instead, an enraged expression had filled his boyfriend's face.  
>"Sam, that's a terrible thing to go through," Blaine began, running his hand through the mop of dark curls on his head. "But you let him win! You didn't fight back! Look at me!" he nearly yelled. "Karofsky has been tormenting me ever since I came out in October. Look at my bruises. Look at what he did today alone!" He continued, turning his cheek to show Sam the newest addition. "I've had to deal with him all on my own, and I just can't do it anymore. I've gone to Mr. Schue, the principal, and my parents-just trying to end this! I didn't try to hold it all in and wish it away!"<p>

"Yeah, well look at how it worked out for you!" Sam bellowed back. "The school did nothing, and all your father did was tell you to grow up and take it like a man! And everything you've done has only made Karofsky more vicious toward you!"  
>"So I should have just taken it?" Blaine bursted out. "I should have ran and hid, like you? You're a strong person Sam, and you're more than capable of handling this! And I'm here to help you!" He paused for a moment. "I don't care what happened then, I'm here <span>now<span>, and I'm here for you. I want us to be in this together. But I can't support us alone anymore. I'm willing to do whatever it takes for you-for us. But if you can't be strong for me, then I can't be in a relationship with you."  
>"Blaine, don't-" Sam choked out in between sobs. "Don't end this. Please."<br>"I don't want to Sam, but I can't handle the abuse of being the only gay kid at McKinley anymore. I don't want to force you into doing something you're not ready for, but knowing that you won't at least try doesn't give me any reason to continue this. It's too difficult for me to be on my own at that school, and knowing I had someone to share my pain with would be the only way I could even consider staying with you."

"But Blaine!" Sam blurted out "I love you!" He realized his words almost seconds after they escaped his lips, and Blaine's eyes got even angrier.  
>"No, Sam. You don't get to say that to me. You don't get to look at me and tell me you love me, when you obviously can't even love yourself. Maybe one day, Sam, when you can accept that not everyone will support your decision like I did, and you can handle the hatred, we can be together. But I can't carry all this weight on my shoulders alone anymore."<br>Sam looked up at Blaine with tortured eyes. "So this is it?" He murmured.  
>Blaine nodded. "I think, this is it, Sam. Not just for you and me, but for me and McKinley."<br>Sam's head snapped at the last remark. "What are you saying?"  
>"I can't do this anymore. I'm not going to continue to be tormented for being who I am." Blaine stood up, and gathered his things from Sam's bedroom.<br>"What do you mean Blaine?" Sam asked, still shaking from their conversation. Blaine sighed, and turned towards him. "I know this may seem hypocritical given the conversation we're having, but today was different, Sam. I've been putting up for this for too long and the school won't do anything. Karofsky threatened my life today. The threats weren't just words anymore. It wasn't just a harmless shove into a locker. I need to physically protect myself. I've had it with the lax policies of McKinley." Blaine started walking towards Sam's door, turning again. "I'm transferring to Dalton." He stated firmly before he walked out of Sam's room for the last time.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was the first chapter! We have 2 more chapters written already, and they're are not angsty at all. This was just the way we felt that it needed to be done. We understand that it looks really hypocritical that Blaine is leaving after yelling at Sam for doing the same things, but they're teenagers. And we really feel like Blaine had it way worse. So we're gonna try and update at least every other day. Over the next week, it'll probably be more frequent because I'm on vacation from work, but expect every other day definitely. We really hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep coming back for more. We have lots of plans for our Klaine babies.<strong>

**Thanks, Cait & Allie :)**

**OH! and follow us on tumblr because we love new friends:**

**Caitlyn - enjaycait**

**Allie- tomorrowneverkn0ws**

**THANKS. xoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the views and alerts! We really appreciate the interest being shown in this story, but please don't forget to review! We want to know how we are doing! We are also open for suggestions...let us know what you wanna see and it may just make it into the story! Don't be shy! Read and review and enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Blaine parked his Jeep in the driveway and headed up the walkway to his front door. He was freaking out about talking to his parents about transferring to Dalton, already envisioning how this conversation would play out with his father. He wasn't exactly supportive of Blaine and his lifestyle. Walking through the door, he saw his mother, Gloria, was sitting at the kitchen counter starting on the salad for dinner. His father was nowhere to be found, just as Blaine had hoped.<p>

"Hey Mom, can I talk to you for a minute?" Blaine inquired as he approached the empty stool next to his mother.

"Sure, darling, what's – oh my god what happened to your face?" Blaine's mother immediately reached over to touch the cut stretching down her son's cheek.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Mom. The bullying is getting worse. I know that Dad doesn't really care and tells me that I just need to 'man up' or whatever, but I'm getting hurt, Mom. I can't keep doing this anymore. I don't want to run away from my problems, but I'm scared for my life. Today it escalated beyond usual, and my face hit the side of an open locker. I went to the principal and Mr. Schuester, and they couldn't do anything. And afterward, Karofsky told me that he'd make sure it was way worse than a cut the next time I ever went to anyone again. He threatened me, Mom. I'm scared." Blaine had never been so brutally honest with his mother before in his life. He never confessed his feelings and most certainly never let his guard down. His mother was staring at him with wide eyes, asking him to continue.

"Today, before the meeting with the principal, Mr. Schuester gave me some pamphlets to look over." Blaine laid the Dalton Academy pamphlets on the counter. "This school, it's in Westerville, out by Sophia. It has a strictly enforced no bullying policy. It's a private school, but if I don't board there I could save a lot of money on tuition. I could live with Sophia." Blaine looked nervously over at his mother trying to gauge her reaction. She opened her mouth to speak as the kitchen door swung open.

"What's going on in here?" Thomas Anderson boomed, clearly listening to their conversation from the hallway.

"Blaine wants to transfer schools. He's getting physically injured at school, Thomas! Just look at his face! The school is doing nothing about the bullying and he's not safe there anymore. I think that this could be a really good opportunity for him." Gloria jumped in, knowing full well that Blaine wouldn't be able to speak directly to his father about something like this.

"Bullying again? Didn't we talk about this, son? You need to man up. A little harmless bullying never hurt anyone. Once this phase you're in passes, the bullying will stop anyway. I see no reason to send you over to this private school. Andersons don't wimp out and run away." Blaine knew this was going to be hard but hopefully having his mother on his side would help out a little.

"Blaine, go up to your room for a little while, dear. I'll call you down when dinner's ready." Gloria cupped his cheek one last time, and Blaine stood up and made his way towards the stairs.

Once in his room, Blaine fell face-down into his mattress. He faintly heard murmurs of the conversation downstairs. He didn't know what the final outcome of this conversation would be, but he sincerely hoped that his mother could persuade his father to let him do this. Blaine briefly considered calling his older sister, Sophia, to tell her about everything, but decided to wait until the final decision had been made. Gloria called him down to dinner a little while later, and they all sat down at the dinner table eating silently. Blaine's father finally was the one to break the silence.

"So Blaine, you're mother and I discussed this. She convinced me to allow you to go to this school. I'm not happy about it, and tuition is expensive, so you will definitely not be boarding. I think that it would be wise for you to get a part time job to start covering some of the expenses." Blaine broke into a huge smile.

"Dad, seriously thank you so much! This means so much to me, you guys have no idea! I'll do whatever you want! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Well don't get too excited, we still have to call Sophia and figure out the specifics. Living with her isn't going to be a party-we're having her set up rules and a curfew. If your grades slip or you get into any sort of trouble, you'll be moving back home. And we have to call this Dalton school and sort everything out. Your mother wants to set up a tour next week so you can go take a look at it. I'm not going to attempt to be understanding of this _phase_ you're going through because you know very well that I don't support it. But you're still my son and I can't have you getting knocked unconscious at school, regardless."

Blaine ate so fast he felt sick afterwards. He got up to bring his plate into his kitchen and kissed his mother on the cheek. Racing up to his bedroom, he was already pulling his phone out of his pocket calling his older sister.

"Hey, Blainey! What's up?" Blaine smiled at his sister's voice, deciding how best to word this to her.

"Well, Soph, the bullying at school is getting worse. I got shoved into an open locker today and have a huge cut on the side of my face." He heard her sister gasp on the other end of the line.

"The school isn't doing anything about it and Mr. Schuester gave me these pamphlets for Dalton Academy. It's out in Westerville about twenty minutes from you." Blaine was hoping his sister got the hint. "I spoke to Mom and Dad about it, and after much convincing, they're on board. They said I could go as long as I don't live there because it's really expensive."

"Is that your not-so-subtle way of suggesting something, little brother?" Sophia was chuckling on the other line. Blaine grinned. Out of everyone in their family, Sophia had understandably been the most supportive of Blaine. The 23 year old recent college graduate had a job working at a local newspaper. She hated living so far away from Blaine, knowing how school and their father could be. He knew she'd jump at the opportunity to take care of him again.

"I hope that's a yes, Soph," Blaine said, knowing already it was.

"Blaine, don't be stupid. Of course you can come stay with me! This is gonna be so fun!"

"Well we still have the whole summer. I won't be starting until the fall, but Mom is going to call Dalton tomorrow to set up a tour. Maybe we can get lunch after I go visit it?"

"Sure, Blainey. Sounds great! I can't wait to see you! Love you baby bro."

"Love you too, Soph. And thanks." Blaine hit the end button and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. He was genuinely happy for the first time in a long time. Things were finally starting to look up. Now, he just needed to tell Rachel and the rest of the Glee Club. He hoped they'd be happy for him, like Sophia was.

Blaine woke up the next morning and got ready for school. He was sure he could handle two more weeks of this. Summer was almost here and then he would be going off to Dalton in the fall. He walked through the doors of McKinley and the first person he saw was Sam. With everything else that happened last night, he hadn't even thought about Sam since he left his house yesterday afternoon. Sam walked right over to Blaine.

"Can we talk about this?" Sam whispered.

"There's nothing to talk about Sam. I've made up my mind. I'm finally doing something for me. I'll see you in Glee." Blaine grabbed his stuff and made his way towards his first period class.

After an agonizingly long day, it was finally time for last period. Blaine approached the choir room door and hesitated, feeling faintly nervous. These were his friends. These were the only people who understood him and didn't pass judgment on him. And he was leaving him. He hoped they would be happy for him. He was sure that they would support him.

He walked in and went to take his seat next to Rachel. He had called her the night before after talking to Sophia, so she knew what was going on. She looked over and gave him an encouraging smile and reached for his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. She nudged him and he cleared his throat, remembering what he had to do today.

"Mr Schue, if I could, I'd like to sing a song." Mr. Schue looked up from his sheet music, and stepped aside to give Blaine the floor.

"All right guys, so after everything that went down yesterday, I've decided to make some changes in my life." He briefly spared Sam a glance, but quickly averted his eyes. "Mr. Schuester brought to my attention that out in Westerville there is a school called the Dalton Academy that has a zero tolerance bullying policy and it is strictly enforced. I've spoken to my parents about it, and we've decided that I'm transferring there come fall." Everyone looked shocked, but nodded their heads, knowing that Blaine was a rational person and was only doing what was best for him.

"We still have a couple weeks left together, but I'd really like to take this time to sing you guys a song that helped me through a lot this past year." Blaine started to sing, tears already forming in his eyes.

"_You're not alone, together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold, and it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go, you know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in"_

The tears were freely flowing down Blaine's cheeks now, as well Rachel's and a few other of the New Directions members.

"_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, make it through_

_Just stay strong, cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say_

_There's nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through."_

As Blaine finished up the song, all of his friends were jumping to their feet to wrap him in a big group hug. Most of them were crying by now, even the boys. Even his favorite teacher looked a little misty eyed as well. After Blaine's performance, Mr. Schuester took the floor again to talk about the number they'd be performing at graduation the following week. The New Directions wiped their tears and began working. Blaine was really going to miss them and the choir room, his safe haven.

Blaine's mother set up their appointment at Dalton for that Wednesday. She had to work, so Blaine was bringing along Rachel instead. They had both gotten excused from school for this trip. Blaine picked up Rachel early that morning with two cups in his hand, a medium drip for him and a Chai latte for her.

"You're an angel," Rachel cooed as she climbed into his Jeep, still half asleep. He laughed at his best friend affectionately as he pulled away from the curb. He was so anxious to get to Dalton. They drove nearly two hours, chattering lightly about the Glee Club and other recent events at McKinley.

Blaine pulled open the heavy door to Dalton Academy. Rachel reached out to grab his free hand and squeeze it firmly. They walked into the front office, and Blaine's eyes never stopped moving as he took in the fancy portraits, gleaming floors, and polished spiral staircases. Most importantly, on first glance down the Dalton hallways, Blaine did not see one person being shoved, pushed, or even looking hurt. Everyone here seemed to be best friends.

He followed Rachel into the office, where they were each given a visitor tag. The secretary's eyes flicked first to Blaine's scratch, then her clock, and then a list on her desk.

"Our next tour isn't for a little while," she explained. "If you'd like to wander a bit around the main building, feel free. Your tour guide will be out of class at twelve, so just be back before then."

Blaine and Rachel nodded, leaving the office and walking back into the entrance hall.

"This place is amazing!" Rachel stage-whispered, as she spun around trying to capture it all. They walked toward the first spiral staircase they saw, pushing past the Dalton students rushing the opposite way. A boy with shiny chestnut hair nearly knocked Blaine over as he passed him from behind. The other boy immediately turned and began apologizing, but his words were lost on Blaine the instant he saw his blue eyes.

Rachel nudged Blaine lightly in the shoulder.

Oh. He was supposed to speak? But how could he? Those incredible eyes had entranced him and were refusing to let go.

He stretched out his hand towards the boy on the stairs. "Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson." he finally managed.

"I'm Kurt Hummel," the other boy replied. "What are you two doing here at Dalton today?"

"Taking a tour," Rachel replied, realizing her best friend was clearly not capable of making coherent sentences. "Well not, me, of course. Blaine here is thinking of transferring for next year."

"Thinking of coming here?" Kurt asked with a raise of one eyebrow. "Well then. Prepare to see an average day in the life of a Dalton student."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, clearly confused.

"Look at the students gathering," Kurt replied. "We're not this excited about class, trust me. It's the Warblers! Sometimes they just decide to perform in the middle of the entrance hall. The other students love it."

"Wait," Blaine spoke for the first time in minutes. "Your glee club is...cool?"

Kurt's eyes flashed impossibly brighter. "The Warblers are Dalton's celebrities!"

He reached out and grabbed Blaine by the hand; he jumped at the sudden touch and the smoothness of Kurt's palm. In turn, Blaine grabbed onto Rachel, and the three set off toward the crowd of students. Blaine turned back toward Rachel for a split second, and when he looked forward again, he noticed that Kurt had gone. Turning to face the performance area, he realized what had happened to the other boy.

With the Warblers beginning to harmonize the background noises for a familiar song, one voice began singing the opening lines.

"_With a step to your left and a flick to the right _

_You catch that mirror way out west _

_You know you're something special and you look like you're the best."_

Kurt seemed to be directing his words directly toward Blaine, whose mouth fell open immediately. He looked at Rachel, who was also in shock, then behind him to see if Kurt was directing his words elsewhere. But Kurt's eyes were still on him as he turned back toward the performers.

"_Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand. _

_Just like that river twisting through a dusty land. _

_And when she shines she really shows you all she can _

_Oh Rio Rio dance across the Rio Grande. _

_I've seen you on the beach and I've seen you on T.V. _

_Two, of a billion stars, it means so much to me _

_Like a birthday or a pretty view _

_But then I'm sure that you know it's just for you"_

The Warblers finished, and Blaine somehow managed to pick his jaw up off of the floor. Kurt scampered back over to where he and Rachel stood in awe.

"You guys-are amazing!" Rachel eked out. Blaine simply nodded, dumbfounded.

"Oh stop it!" Kurt replied. "We barely even rehearsed that number, and-" he babbled off, talking about the song. "So when is your tour?"

"Twelve," Blaine mumbled.

"Oh good!" Kurt continued, oblivious to the other boy's dazedness. "That's my brother Finn's group. He's a great tour guide, and he's in the Warblers too!"

They had stopped moving, and Blaine realized they were back in front of the office. "Well, I have to go and head to class," Kurt said, fidgeting with the straps of his book bag. "It was wonderful to meet you both, and Blaine, I do hope that I see you here next year!"

Blaine nodded in goodbye, and Rachel managed to pull him into the office. An unusual look was on her face.

"What is it?" Blaine asked her worriedly.

"I've never seen you be that away around someone before, Blaine," she murmured, not wanting to attract attention. "Maybe Dalton would be a good change of scenery for you."

A tall boy in the signature tie and blazer walked towards them, ending their conversation.

"Hi, I'm Finn Hudson, your tour guide for the afternoon," He introduced himself to them. "And you are-Rachel and Blaine! Great. So, did you manage to catch the Warblers' performance today?" He asked as they started out of the office.

"As a matter of fact," Rachel began, in her most determined voice, "We met your brother today." And with that, she spend the remainder of the tour quizzing Finn about Kurt, while Blaine walked silently behind them.

As they walked out of Dalton that afternoon, Rachel looked at her best friend, who had barely spoken in nearly two hours. She began to ask him a question, but stopped instead. Reaching out to gently stroke the healing scrape on Blaine's face, she slid into his Jeep.

About fifteen minutes outside of campus, they passed a coffee shop, called the Lima Bean. Rachel turned to Blaine with pleading eyes. He jokingly sighed and gave her an exasperated look, before he realized he probably need the caffeine too. The got out of the car and headed inside.

They approached the barista, each ordering their signature drink. As they headed toward the door, Blaine caught a glimpse of chestnut hair in the corner of the shop.

He spun around, and saw Kurt with all the Warblers. A barista caught him looking.

"Oh, those boys?" She asked, nudging in his direction. "They're from Dalton. They stop in a lot." She continued sweeping. "Especially that one," she gently pointed toward Kurt.

Blaine felt Rachel tugging at his free hand, but his eyes snapped instead to a neon yellow 'Help Wanted' sign. He walked back up to the register and requested an application. After all, his parents had hinted at him to get a job, hadn't they?

He ignored Rachel's questioning glance as he folded up the form into his pocket.

"Let's go home!" He said rather cheerfully to his best friend, and they headed back toward the parking lot, not realizing a pair of blue eyes followed their every step.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We know that Finn at Dalton might seem strange, but we love the Furt brother relationship too much to not include it, their dynamic awesome so just go with it. We also love the Hudmel family too much to leave them out.**

**Songs used: "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne and "Rio" by Duran Duran**

**As we said before, find us on tumblr or review if you have any questions or suggestions!**

**Cait: enjaycait**

**Allie: tomorrowneverkn0ws**

**xoxo C&A**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay! So thank you to the 3 LOVELY, AMAZING people that finally reviewed. You guys are awesome and too kind, really. Allie and I have a lot of plans for this story so I'm excited to see so many alerts and favorites! But please, don't forget to review! We love to hear how we're doing! :D **

**OH I forgot to add a disclaimer last time: No, we don't own Glee. If we did, it'd be all Klaine all the time. ;)**

**Also, I reread this chapter like 3 times. So if there is any grammatical or spelling errors, I apologize..I was going cross eyed.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The end of June and July passed by uneventfully for Blaine. He spent the majority of his time with Rachel and the other New Directions members down at the community pool. They were having fun soaking up sun and getting ready to say their actual goodbye to Blaine. He was slated to move into Sophia's apartment July 31st, and started his new job at the Lima Bean August 1st. Blaine didn't tell anyone this but he was more excited to start his job at the coffee shop than to move in with his sister. More specifically, he was anxious with the possibility of seeing Kurt again. Blaine had all of his features committed to memory, but none more than his incredible blue-green eyes. He never thought you could feel so much just by looking at a person. He certainly hadn't felt that way with Sam, so he couldn't place the feeling.

Soon enough, it was the night of July 30th. Rachel, who was over helping Blaine pack some last minute things, hadn't stopped crying for the last fifteen minutes.

"We're just going to miss you so much, Blaine. I'm going to miss you so much. You're my best friend. You're the only one who isn't afraid to tell me when I'm being too much of a diva. You tell me the truth, whether it's going to hurt me or make smile. I don't know what I'm going to do with you not in Glee anymore." Rachel was damn near sobbing now.

"Please, Rach. Stop crying. It's not like I'm moving to California. I'm moving a little over two hours away. I'll see you all the time. You can come have sleepovers with me and Soph on the weekends. I know she misses you, too. And we still have a month left of summer. I promise to make tons of trips to come see you on my days off. Just stop crying."

Blaine was on the verge of tears himself. Rachel really was his best friend, too. They'd known each other for ten years and grew really close during high school. She was his constant. During the bullying, she was always the one he'd cry to about it. Knowing that he was leaving her killed him, but knowing that he wouldn't have to do deal with that bullying anymore outweighed that feeling without question. Blaine was confident that this was what he needed to do.

Blaine finished up packing and walked Rachel downstairs to the front door. After she hugged him goodbye for what felt like the thirtieth time and a promise that he would call her as soon as he got to his sister's house tomorrow, he made it his way back up to his bedroom. He lay down on his bed and stared around his nearly empty room. He was going to miss it, but he was so excited to start this new chapter in his life.

The next morning he packed up his Jeep, giving his teary-eyed mother a hug goodbye and his father a firm handshake. He climbed into the driver's seat and called his sister to let him know he was on the way to her apartment. He set up his iPod to his favorite playlist and put the car in gear.

After what seemed like forever, he finally made it to Sophia's apartment complex. He pulled out his phone to send off a quick text to Rachel and headed up the steps to his sister's place. Blaine had his hand mid-air ready to knock when the door swung open revealing the other Anderson. Sophia had long brown hair, similar in texture to Blaine's. She was somehow even shorter than her brother and shared his sparkling hazel eyes.  
>"Blainey!" she shrieked as she threw herself at him. Blaine laughed and picked her up in his arms. "I missed you so much little brother! How's everything? How's Mom, how's Dad? How's Rachel? How is your summer?"<p>

Blaine was still laughing at his sister has he put her down.

"Hey, Soph. I missed you too. I'll catch you up in a little while, but first let's go unpack my car."

The two siblings headed down the flight of stairs out to Blaine's jeep and began unloading his car. After Sophia complained for about the millionth time about Blaine having so much stuff, they finally had everything out of his car and collapsed on the couch together. They spent the night eating pasta, watching crappy reality TV, and catching up on each other's lives. Blaine was so happy to finally see his sister and couldn't help but think that this school year was going to be the best one yet.

They headed to bed early because they both had work in the morning. Blaine stared up at his new ceiling for hours trying to fall asleep. His mind kept going to the same thing it'd been going to since the middle of June- a pair of incredibly blue eyes and a smile that could make time stop. He hadn't even spoken to Kurt for more than ten minutes and yet he couldn't get the countertenor out of his mind. He had to see him again before school started. Blaine could only hope that Kurt lived close enough that he would frequent the Lima Bean during the summer. Those were the thoughts that drifted in Blaine's mind as he fell asleep that night.

Blaine woke up earlier than he needed to that morning and decided to go for a morning jog around his sister's development. He came back and started the coffee maker and hopped in the shower. They both sat at the tiny kitchen table silently drinking their coffee and reading the newspaper. Soon after, they said goodbye to each other and headed to work.

He wasn't surprised to find himself thoroughly enjoying his new job. He was a people person, after all. And he loved coffee. The older women found him positively charming, and his new boss loved him and how quickly he was picking up on everything. Blaine was going around to each of the tables and wiping them down during a slow period when he heard the bell ring to signal someone was entering the shop. He lifted his head up and saw a familiar figure walking towards the counter-Finn Hudson. He walked up to Finn and held out his hand.

"Hey, Finn! You were my tour guide back in June when I visited Dalton." Finn looked over at the short boy and smiled.

"Oh hey, dude. Blaine, right? Good to see you again. Have you decided if you're going to be coming to Dalton with us in the fall?"

Blaine talked to Finn for a few more moments when he heard the bell above the door chime again.  
>"FINN! I just drove around for FIVE minutes looking for a parking spot. You are totally—" Kurt stopped talking when he looked over to Finn's left and saw who he was talking to. "Oh gosh! How rude of me, it's Blaine right? You visited Dalton back in June?"<p>

"Yeah, I did. I'll actually be attending in September, so looks like we'll all be seeing more of each other." Blaine was surprised he could articulate as well as he did, but he'd be rehearsing this moment in his head all summer and he wasn't about to mess it up now. They spoke for a couple minutes, a conversation Blaine positively would not remember. Those damn eyes. It's a wonder Blaine wasn't a stuttering idiot.

They were getting ready to close for the night when one of the other baristas, Peyton, hung up a sign in the window that read "OPEN MIC NIGHT. THIS SATURDAY. 9PM- EVERYONE IS WELCOME".

"Hey, Peyton, can we participate in open mic night too?" Blaine asked. He couldn't even remember the last time he played his guitar. He missed it.

"I didn't know you could sing! Yeah, sure we can. Nobody who works here ever does, but that's mainly because none of us can carry a tune." She laughed awkwardly, "But yeah, definitely sign up!" Blaine smiled and nodded and they finished up closing for the night.

The rest of the week went by pretty quickly, and before Blaine knew it, Saturday had arrived. He had the day off, so he spent the afternoon shopping with Sophia before the two of them headed over to the Lima Bean. He was walking in the door, guitar case in hand, when he heard the familiar angelic voice.

"Funny seeing you here." Blaine turned around and saw Kurt standing behind him. Sophia gave Blaine a quick wink, unbeknownst to Kurt, and made her way inside. They both stood there for a moment, before Kurt saw what Blaine was carrying. "You sing?"

Blaine smiled up at Kurt. "I do. I was in Glee Club at my old school." Blaine held the door open for Kurt and they walked in together.

"Really? The New Directions?" Kurt sounded genuinely surprised and impressed, "You should definitely try out for the Warblers in September then. We are always looking for new people."  
>Blaine laughed, inwardly freaking out over the fact that Kurt had done a little research on him. "You haven't even heard me sing yet. What if I'm terribly awful?"<p>

"I find that very hard to believe, Blaine." Kurt replied, smiling.

They both ordered their drinks and Blaine put his name on the sign-up sheet. They watched a couple performers take the stage. One girl sang a song from The Little Mermaid and one weird guy sang a song Blaine didn't know. Then it was Blaine's turn. Suddenly, he was engulfed with nerves. He was singing in front of Kurt. What if he forgot the words? What if he was awful? Blaine walked up on stage and sat down at the stool with his acoustic guitar and suddenly was at a loss for words. He cleared his throat and spoke after a long moment.

"So, um, this is one of my favorite songs. And I really hope you guys like it..so yeah." Blaine finished awkwardly and started strumming the beginning chords on his guitar. He caught Kurt's eyes in the audience and couldn't look away.

"_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on  
>You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong<br>I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_."

* * *

><p>Kurt was captivated. He knew Blaine must have had a good voice, but he wasn't thinking it was going to be anything like this. The way he sat up there with just his guitar and raw emotion dripping from his every word. He never found this to be an overly emotional song, but Blaine brought a new dynamic to it and Kurt was transfixed. He couldn't look away.<p>

"_Let you put your hands on me in your skin tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight."<em>

And wait, why was Blaine singing directly to him? Was he flirting with him? He barely even knew this boy. Yes, he was gorgeous and seemed nice enough, but let's be honest, what did he actually know about him? Besides what he could gain from his Facebook, not a whole lot. But the way Blaine was looking at him right now, well it made him want to learn anything and everything he could about the curly haired, olive skinned boy. The song was over, and Kurt practically jumped out of his seat to clap for Blaine.

* * *

><p>Blaine got off the stage and started walking over to the table he and Kurt were sharing with Sophia. He noticed that the two of them seemed to be getting along pretty well. He hadn't even walked four feet when a short brunette popped up in front of him.<br>"Rachel! What are you doing here?" Blaine wrapped the girl up in a tight hug.

"Soph called me and told me you were doing this open mic thing so I thought I'd come and check it out! I got here right before you went up on stage, but you didn't even notice because you were practically having eye sex with loverboy over there." Blaine's cheeks instantly flamed red.

"Rachel! I was not. Oh my god!" Rachel laughed at him.

"Blaine, you've got to be kidding me. You didn't take your eyes off him the entire time you were singing. But don't worry, he was just as entranced as you were. Geez Blaine, it's been what, FOUR days, and you're already hitting on and singing inappropriate songs to boys you barely know? What HAS happened to you?"

"Rachel, shut up." Blaine was trying to get the blush on his cheeks to fade, so he could go over and talk to Kurt. He was dying to know what the Warbler had thought of the performance. Blaine and Rachel walked over to the table and Blaine pulled up a chair for Rachel to sit down in.

"Kurt, you remember Rachel, right? She came with me the day of my tour." Blaine introduced the two again.

"Right, right. Good to see you again, Rachel." The two shared pleasantries, and then Kurt finally turned to look at Blaine.

"Blaine, that was amazing. You're so talented. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but you may even give me a run for money for lead soloist. That was seriously breathtaking." Kurt smiled at the curly haired boy, who was blushing furiously.

"Stop, you are so talented as well, and I'm just the new kid. I wouldn't worry about that. But do you really think I should audition for the Warblers? I would really love to, I love singing so much." Blaine asked, hoping that Kurt was serious about what he said earlier.

"Of course! And auditioning is just a technicality, really. The council would be silly to turn you away. You really are talented." They both stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before Rachel cleared her throat. Blaine realized where they were and felt extremely awkward and embarrassed.

"Well," Kurt started, and looked a little lost for words, "I better be going. I have to pick Finn up soon from a friend's house. Always the designated driver." Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine smiled.

Everyone shared their goodbyes and Kurt started to walk towards the door. Rachel looked over at Blaine and kicked him under the table. She nodded her head towards Kurt. Blaine understood.

"Hey Kurt! Wait up!" Kurt stopped walking and turned around as Blaine approached him, "Do you mind if I get your phone number—I mean—It would be helpful to know someone on my first day of school and all."

Kurt smiled at Blaine and took out his phone. "That'd be great Blaine. I know what it's like to be the new kid. Exchanging numbers would be a really good idea." After that, they both said goodbye, again, and Blaine walked back over to the table where Sophia and Rachel were both giving Blaine suggestive looks and giggling at him. Blaine was too busy grinning like an idiot to even care. Yes, this school year was definitely going to be the best one yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay ya'll, I hope you enjoyed it! I'm kind of obsessed with writing my Blainchel friendship..like obsessed. I hope you guys are too. I'm also BEYOND excited for Ch4, which is still in the process of being written, but Allie wrote out this amazing scene last night that I can not wait to add to. Awkward Finn is back and I can't wait! I'm so excited about it!<strong>

**In case you're really oblivious to life, the song Blaine sang was Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. (Darren's acoustic version, of course.) And yes, we switched to Kurt's POV very quickly, so I hope that wasn't too confusing for you guys. There are plans on doing more of that in later chapters, as well. Ummm I feel like there was something else to say, but now I'm blanking. So anyways, we hope you enjoyed this chapter, and Ch4 will definitely be up sometime tomorrow.**

**Oh, might as well whore out our tumblrs one more time:**

**enjaycait**

**tomorrowneverkn0ws**

**Come say hello, we don't bite :D **

**xoxox C&A**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so this definitely our favorite (and longest) chapter so far. Thank you to all the positive reviews, alerts, and favorites. You guys are so nice :D**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee..**

* * *

><p>Blaine quickly fell into a routine within the first couple weeks of moving in with his sister. He'd get up at 6:30 every morning and go for his morning jog, and would come home and start the coffee before hopping in the shower. Sophia and Blaine would sit at the kitchen table and share the newspaper and drink their coffee and head off to work. Blaine couldn't remember feeling this at home in a really long time. He had always felt like with his father he was constantly tiptoeing around as to not bring attention to himself. He never had to worry about this with his amazingly understanding sister.<p>

He also couldn't help but notice that Kurt seemed to be frequenting the Lima Bean more often than usual. Since the open mic night when Blaine had bravely asked for Kurt's number, the two boys had exchanged a few texts back and forth. Mostly, they were just about the upcoming school year, as Blaine had plenty of questions to ask. He was still confused with his feelings for Kurt. He still couldn't get the gorgeous, pale boy off of his mind, and he was dying to know if Kurt felt the same. But, just as quickly as these thoughts entered his head, they left just as soon. He didn't even know Kurt, not really. For all he knew, Kurt could have a boyfriend. Nonetheless, Blaine couldn't ignore the nagging feeling inside that was telling him that he had to get to know Kurt Hummel better.

It was that very thought that was plaguing his mind when Kurt entered the shop on a sunny afternoon towards the end of August. Blaine smiled at Kurt as he walked up to the register.

"Good afternoon, kind sir. I presume you'll be getting your usual non-fat mocha on this lovely day?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "You know my coffee order? And that was extremely dorky by the way."

"Of course I do, dummy," Blaine laughed, "You do get the same thing every day."_** What am I doing?**_ Blaine was freaking out. He had never flirted so openly with someone before. He was afraid he'd scare Kurt off just when they seemed to be becoming friends.

Kurt laughed outright now, and Blaine felt a little more at ease. "Well, I suppose you're right. I'll take my usual and throw in a hot chocolate for Finn too. He's waiting out in the car." Blaine rang up the order and started making the drinks. As he was placing them on the counter for Kurt, Kurt reached for the cups at the same time and their fingers grazed each other. At that moment, Blaine could have sworn he felt sparks flying off in between the two of them, as corny and cliché as it both looked up immediately and caught each other's eyes. Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but didn't exactly know what. Kurt appeared to be having the same issue, but Blaine couldn't be sure. Just then, Finn popped his head in the door.

"Kurt, come ON! We're double-parked, and we have to get going or Burt's gonna be pissed at us."

Kurt took the cups away off the counter and smiled at Blaine, "I'll see you soon, Blaine."

* * *

><p>Three days later, Rachel drove down for the day to spend time with her best friend. She met him at the coffee shop and they headed to mall after work. They were browsing the Top 40 section of the local music shop when Rachel asked Blaine about Kurt. Blaine immediately tensed up and stopped thumbing through the CD rack they were checking out.<p>

"I don't know, Rach. I thought we at least had some semblance of a friendship going but he hasn't been in the shop for three days, which is really unlike him. I texted him yesterday and he didn't answer. I'm afraid I may have unintentionally freaked him out the other day at work. I knew I shouldn't have gotten all flirty with him! I took it too far! Now he probably thinks I'm some creepy, weirdo, transfer student who flirts with random guys all time. What if that's why he didn't come in the shop the last few days? What if I screwed everything up? I just really want to get to know him, and-" He was rambling now and Rachel grabbed his arm, turning him around so he was facing her.

"Blaine, calm down. I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for his absence the last few days. There is no need to get yourself all worked up over this when I'm sure he's just had other things going on. Not for nothing, but if the way he was looking at you when you were singing "Teenage Dream" was any indication, you didn't freak him out at all." This seemed to placate Blaine for the time being. He smiled at her warily, and she linked her arm through his as they continued walking around to the different stores in the mall.

They wandered around for a while longer talking about their friends at McKinley and how they both were excited for school to start-albeit for different reasons. Blaine was lost in his thoughts about Kurt when Rachel nudged him.

"Honestly, Blaine. Just ask the boy out. He won't say no. I'm telling you, he's as much of a smitten kitten as you are. Even if he's a little better at hiding at than you are."

"Hey! What's the supposed to-you know what, never mind. Do you really think I should though? I really think I like him, but what if he says no? I'll have to start off the school year on awkward terms with one of the only people I know there. It just doesn't seem like a smart idea." Blaine weighed the pros and cons in his head._** If he does say yes, we can finally get to know each other. No step-brothers interrupting. No customers interrupting. Just the two of them. **_The idea made Blaine a ball of nerves. He knew he really wanted to do this, he just hoped he had the confidence for it. He really couldn't take it if Kurt rejected him, but he knew the thought of what-could-have-been was more crushing.

"Blaine! Just ask him out! It'll work, I'm telling you." Rachel and Blaine headed towards the door, "And when he says yes, I can help you pick out an outfit to wear! This will be so fun!" Blaine laughed and grabbed Rachel's hand as they left._** Like hell my librarian school-girl chic best friend was picking out an outfit for me to wear on a date with the fabulous Kurt Hummel.**_ Blaine couldn't believe it. He was really going to ask Kurt out on a date.

* * *

><p>Blaine instinctively jumped as he heard the bells jingle on the door to the Lima Bean, inwardly praying it would be Kurt. The stormy blue eyes hadn't graced the coffee shop with their presence in a few days, and all that Blaine had accomplished was a significantly advanced head-snap reflex anytime he heard a door swing. A Warbler did walk in-not Kurt, however, but Finn. Though happy to see the other boy, Finn's solo entrance only helped cement Blaine's fears that he'd done something to bother Kurt.<p>

Finn gave Blaine a friendly wave as he cleared a few napkins off of a two-top and sat down. He drummed his fingers along the table, clearly waiting for someone. Blaine, who didn't have any other customers in the store, walked over to him.

"Hey, Finn!" He greeted the tall boy with a smile. "What's going on?" He noticed the boy seemed extremely nervous, and was dressed rather fashionably.

"It's Kurt," Finn began, and Blaine's heart dropped with horror, his mind racing every-which-way until- "He set me up with some girl he knows. And then picked me out an outfit. I'm just nervous, I guess, first-date jitters and all."

"Well," Blaine replied as his pulse attempted to regulate, "From what I know about your brother, if it's a friend of his, she can't be too bad!"

Finn shot a look at Blaine. "Trust me. This isn't my first set-up." And with that, he continued drumming until Blaine brought him a cup of chamomile tea. "To calm," he explained, "On me. Now relax!" Blaine turned around, shaking. He knew he could stand to take his own advice and stop worrying about Kurt, but-

The front door jingled and Blaine's heart plummeted to his toes as Kurt walked in, wearing a navy button-up that made his gorgeous eyes simply sparkle. He had a pretty brunette on his arm, who looked as thrilled as Finn did about her date.

Kurt sat the girl down across from Finn, did his introductions, and collected their coffee orders. Then he scampered over to the barista stand.

"Hello, stranger," he cooed to Blaine, making the poor boy melt impossibly faster. "I need a macchiato for Finn's date, I'd like my usual, and Finn would like a refill of whatever you got him before. He says he has no idea what it is, but to keep it coming."

Blaine smiled back to Kurt, retrieving the drink orders. Was he trying to flirt, or did it just come naturally? And God, his eyes were like nothing he'd ever seen before today. They were like magnets to his soul.

Blaine set the three cups in front of Kurt, who delivered two of them to the couple. Then he came back for his, and went to sit with Finn and his date, Sarah. Blaine watched the scene unfold for a few moments, since he didn't have any other customers. It appeared as though Kurt was doing most of the talking.

After about an hour, Sarah stood to leave. She gave Finn a forced smile and Kurt a hug before she exited the coffee shop. Kurt waited for her car to pull out before setting in on Finn. Blaine tried not to eavesdrop, but with Kurt's dramatic flair, it was nearly impossible.

Finally, after Kurt had almost worn a hole in the cafe floor pacing and yelling, Finn snapped. "Kurt, don't set me up again! I'm capable of finding a girlfriend-I just don't want to rush into anything right now!" he picked up his belongings and made his way toward the door, nodding a goodbye to Blaine.

Kurt heaved an enormous sigh before he picked up his messenger bag. Fishing out his keys, he turned to follow Finn. Blaine saw his moment vanishing before his eyes, and decided that it was time.

"Wait, Kurt!" Blaine blurted as the brunette turned to say goodbye. "Stay for a minute. I feel like I've barely seen you lately." _**That came out weird,**_ Blaine thought. _**It's not like he owes me any explanation. He's a customer at my place of work.**_

"Ah, yes." Kurt replied, irritation flashing in his eyes. "I was forced to accompany my father and step-brother on a ludicrous display of manhood."

"Oh?" Blaine questioned. "And what would that be?"

Kurt mumbled something under his breath.

"Sorry?" Blaine teasingly queried. "I didn't quite catch that one."

"CAMPING!" Kurt yelled. "They made me go camping. It was awful and hot and buggy and worst of all, I missed the annual Wizard of Oz sing-a-long at the movie theater."

"I can't picture you camping," Blaine said, wiping down the counters.

"Yeah, well, neither could the wonderful late Alexander McQueen, apparently. My rustic-chic leather boots are completely ruined as a result of this testosterone-fueled endeavor."

"So, fashion, no camping? What else are you into?" Blaine asked "I feel like I see you all the time but I know nothing about you. And after all, if all goes according to plan, I'll be a Warbler with you next year, right?"

"While I'd love to discuss all of my various hobbies and skills, it's almost closing time Blaine. Besides, maybe one day we'll hang out and talk-you do have days off, right?"

"I'd love that!" Blaine replied, and then, getting ahead of himself, "Like a date?"

"Well, not exactly a date, Blaine. Ugh, first dates. The mere thought disgusts me. I feel awkward just thinking about it.""

"Really?" Blaine grinned.

"This surprises you?" Kurt asked, seeming confused.

"Well, yeah. You seemed to enjoy the first date you just had plenty."

Kurt bristled. "First of all, that is my stepbrother we're talking about, so gross. Secondly, that was their date, I was just...helping."

"You seemed to be having more fun than they did, Kurt," Blaine said jokingly.

"I happen to be an excellent matchmaker. The fact was that they didn't realize how absolutely perfect they were for each other. And I happen to be a fabulous conversationalist."

"Fabulous conversationalist, huh?" Blaine smirked. "Well, then I guess I'll just have to put that to the test. What are you doing this Friday night?" He couldn't believe his confidence right now, flirting with Kurt and joking like they were old friends. _**I really hope he says yes!**_

"Well, nothing set-in-stone just yet, I might practice a run-through of Evita for the twenty-second ti-"

"Perfect. You and I are going to Breadstix, where we will put your conversation skills to the test in a getting-to-know-you date." Blaine's heart was racing as he inadvertently held his breath in anticipation

"I hate first dates," Kurt grumbled.

"Oh, well we'll see about that," Blaine replied. "This will be a change for you. After all, I too happen to be a, what was it? Oh yeah. Fabulous conversationalist."

Kurt smiled. "Okay, Friday it is. See you then." He walked out of the door, and Blaine closed his eyes, resting his face into his palms.

Had he really just done it? Asked out the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen? And how was he going to be able to focus on a date with him, when it would only be the two of them and he was definitely going to look fantastic. Blaine was growing more nervous by the second about Friday's plans.

He pulled out his cell phone, and hit the speed dial, waiting anxiously during the rings. "Rachel?" He finally murmured. "It looks like I need your help."

* * *

><p>Since the open-mic night, Kurt had spent an incomprehensible time getting lost in the memory of Blaine's warm hazel eyes, eyes that seemed to shoot straight through him. Anytime the Katy Perry song came on the radio, Kurt would blush in memory of the near-serenade that Blaine had performed. It was strange to be so entranced by this boy he barely knew, but he couldn't help it. Kurt wasn't used to this feeling. It had been such a long time since anyone had made his heart soar.<p>

He wanted to drive the Lima Bean the very next morning, but that seemed a little obsessive, even for Kurt, who was known for-overdoing it, to say the least. He managed to find reasons to stay away for two whole days, before he gave up hiding and dragged Finn with as to not seem completely pathetic.

He somehow was able to greet the dark-haired boy, pick up his low-fat mocha, and leave while holding onto his dignity. He decided that next time, his buffer would wait in the car and he would handle Blaine on his own.

Kurt kept up his causal pretense, stopping by the Lima Bean nearly five days a week. Finn made multiple jokes about how coffee couldn't buy love, but Kurt shrugged it off, certain that Blaine would be worth it in the end. At least, he hoped so. Despite his frequent ventures to catch a glimpse of Blaine, he still didn't know much about him.

All getting-to-know Blaine conversations would have to be put on hold, however, as his father and Finn had finally decided to include him in one of their obscene man-building excursions. Kurt had reluctantly agreed, with his only request being a stop to the Lima Bean on their way out. A fresh image of Blaine would be his only way of making it through the weekend.

As Burt Hummel's truck pulled up to the strip mall the shop was located in, they noticed there weren't any available parking spots. Kurt sighed in frustration.

"Just-park in the fire lane, Dad!" he groaned. "I really need this coffee!"

He leaped out of the backseat, ignoring Finn's laughter and his father's bewilderment. He pushed his way into the Lima Bean, thankful that there wasn't a line. Blaine looked up and dazzled Kurt, first with his eyes and then with his velvety voice.

"Good afternoon, kind sir. I presume you'll be getting your usual non-fat mocha on this lovely day?" Blaine crooned.

Kurt was flabbergasted. Blaine knew his usual! This was such a welcome surprise. And the way he was speaking was nearly enough to knock Kurt over. Attempting to maintain his cool, he raised an eyebrow, retorting "You know my coffee order? And that was extremely dorky by the way."

"Of course I do, dummy," Blaine threw out casually, laughing , "You do get the same thing every day."

Speechless as Kurt was, he was determined to not completely give himself away. He laughed, and ordered a hot chocolate for his brother. Blaine got busy making Kurt's order, and Kurt made sure he slid a few dollars into the tip jar as usual.

Blaine set down the cups on the counter, and as Kurt reached for them, his fingers lightly grazed the tip of Blaine's. Kurt's heart soared. They had finally touched, and as small a touch as it was, it sent electricity shooting through his soul. They both looked up immediately and caught each other's eyes. His mind was whirling trying to answer, but Kurt was eighty percent sure that the aftershock of the touch has paralyzed his vocal cords. Blaine looked like he too was struggling to speak, and just as it looked like he had an answer, the door sprang open.

Finn yelled for Kurt, who only heard the annoying tones of his stepbrother's voice. He grabbed at the paper cups, forcing a smile for Blaine.

"I'll see you soon, Blaine." He finally said, before he walked away from those gorgeous eyes and toward what was sure to be the longest weekend of his life.

He got into the car, and seconds after it pulled away, was berating Finn for his awful timing.

"There was a MOMENT, Finn, a MOMENT! A simple touch-where the magic all begins. Your tactlessness has managed to ruin YET ANOTHER scene of my life-SOMETHING could have happened just now and you HAD to come in!"

Burt cut his son off, "That's enough, Kurt. I don't care what could have happened with that boy in there, we need to get this show on the road. Come on, boy's weekend!"

Kurt slid his headphones on, but didn't play any music. He let what had just occurred run through his head again. _Was it really so dull working at the Lima Bean that the hope of reciting my coffee order is the only bright spot on his day? Or was he really interested? In me? And there definitely was __**something**__ just now, with that touch-but I've only known him since June. There's no way that he feels the same, it's simply been too soon. We barely even know each other, and we're just friends, right?_

To Kurt's dismay, their destination did not have cell phone service. While Burt and Finn were excited about the completely secluded trip, Kurt now had no escape from the burping and constant manliness.

As soon as they got home, Kurt rushed right to his phone. He saw he had texts from Blaine, but being after 1am, he didn't want to risk waking him-or worse, bothering him. It had been the longest weekend of his life.

Kurt looked at his calendar before nodding off. Then he saw the note for tomorrow, and smiled widely. He'd be seeing Blaine tomorrow, and that was enough to give him the first good sleep he'd had in days.

The next afternoon, Kurt knocked on Finn's door, an outfit in hand.

"I've set you up on a date tonight with Sarah from my acting studio. You're wearing this. Leave for the Lima Bean at seven. Don't be late! You owe me, especially after last time."

Finn groaned, knowing the outcome of past set-ups. He also knew there was no way of telling Kurt no, so he got into the shower and got ready for his date.

Kurt was driving to the Lima Bean in his own car. He met Sarah outside, and escorted her into the shop, where he could see Finn through the glass tightly gripping a ceramic mug.

He walked in and brought Sarah to the table Finn was sitting at. He introduced them, and nodded at their beverage requests. Then, finally, he set off to see Blaine. His excitement was probably completely visible, but at this point, he didn't care. He was seeing Blaine for the first time in days, and nothing would make him happier.

Blaine's eyes had managed to get even more intoxicating in the time since he'd seen them. Probably more flirty than he intended due to his sheer delight, he ordered the drinks and smiled at Blaine. He stealthily left his tip, and went to go sit with couple at the table. He tapped his foot with annoyance as the two struggled to make conversation, and ended up talking for them, trying to set up Finn to ask Sarah about her life. But he seemed distracted, and Sarah was clearly bored. He didn't blame her for leaving about an hour later. After saying goodbye and watching her leave, he lashed out at Finn, something he'd become rather good at lately.

"I go through all this trouble trying to make you happy, Finn! And you can't even make an effort? For me? I do so much for you and you can't even TRY to make that poor girl happy! God, you're impossible!" Kurt was pacing and flailing his arms, and out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Blaine watching.

His pause gave Finn ample time to retaliate, and then his step-brother grabbed his stuff and left. Kurt sank back into a chair, frustrated. Then he stood and picked up his bag to leave, embarrassed. Finn had just made him look like a raving lunatic in front of Blaine. This was clear by the way Blaine was staring and not speaking to him. Any chance he'd had was completely gone.

He made for the door, turning to say goodnight to Blaine (forever) when all of a sudden, he heard the boy speak.

"Wait, Kurt!" Blaine blurted "Stay for a minute. I feel like I've barely seen you lately."

Kurt was in awe. Blaine continued to surprise him-after seeing Kurt making a complete spectacle of himself, he was still interested in knowing where Kurt had been? He was touched. He recalled his past weekend, and his annoyance crept back. Determined to keep his composure, he replied that he had been forced to accompany my father and step-brother on a ludicrous display of manhood.

"Oh?" Blaine questioned. "And what would that be?"

Kurt loathed even the word, so he mumbled "camping" under his breath. But Blaine was clearly intending to make Kurt admit it. He asked Kurt to repeat himself, and he could have sworn the shorter boy was flirting. Kurt burst with the admission he'd been camping. The weekend had been a complete travesty, he explained. He missed the Wizard of Oz, got bug bites in places he didn't know were exposed to night air, and had destroyed his favorite boots. Blaine managed to pull from the conversation that Kurt loved fashion-love being a complete understatement of course. As excited as Kurt was to continue talking about himself, he glanced at the clock and noticed it was ten of nine. He loved that the boy was interested in getting to know him, but he didn't want to get him in trouble.

"While I'd love to discuss all of my various hobbies and skills, it's almost closing time Blaine. Besides, maybe one day we'll hang out and talk-you do have days off, right?" he joked, inwardly crossing his fingers that Blaine would pick up his hint.

The observant creature Blaine was, he did-and he asked him about a date.

Kurt's track record included only one successful first date, so however excited he was to be spending more time with him, he cringed at Blaine's idea. He was taken aback at Blaine's surprised response.

Then Blaine accused him of controlling Finn's date! _Like I'd even had a choice. That date was on a fast track to nowhere, and Sarah would have left in mere minutes if it hadn't been for me. I was just leading them down the right path, was all_. And, as he explained to Blaine, he was a fabulous conversationalist.

Blaine ate that up, teasing him with his own words. Then he asked what Kurt was doing Friday night.

_Great,_ Kurt thought. _I have no plans for Friday. What if it's a trick? There's no way it'll be a date, he barely knows me, and he's already seen me on one date. Let me just make something up to say to him-_

Kurt's pulse raced as he attempted to make himself seem busy. Seeming to see right through it, Blaine suggested that the two go to Breadstix Friday to get to know each other better. Kurt's heart stopped dead, then slowly restarted. _He wants to go on a date! With me? This is unreal. God, this is insane. But I hate first dates_,Kurt thought, the last ending as a murmur under his breath.

Blaine refused to take know for an answer, his determination both surprising and impressing Kurt. With a final smile toward Blaine, Kurt said his goodbyes and walked out the door.

Getting into his car, he rested his head on the steering wheel. _Did that just happen? Did Blaine Anderson really just ask me out? For Friday night? At Breadstix? To get to know me better? A whole date devoted to me memorizing his golden eyes? Oh my god, what if I can't speak? And oh no, what am I going to wear?_

It was hard to find the biggest dilemma in Kurt's mind right now, but finding a plan for Friday night was not among them. No, he had a date with the most handsome boy he'd ever seen, and no matter what he wore, he knew that he was in for a wonderful evening. If only his nerves would hold out a few more days, Kurt prayed, as he backed the car out and headed home to examine his wardrobe.

* * *

><p><strong>So we hope you all enjoyed how we went to Kurt's POV at the end. We felt like the lines were blurry on how Kurt was feeling towards Blaine. So if you guys all like the splitting of that, we will definitely be doing it more often.<strong>

**Up next: The date! Wheeeee! **

**Find us on tumblr! Really.. let's be friends.**

**enjaycait / tomorrowneverkn0ws**

**xoxo C&A**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**ITS TIME FOR THE DATE! **

**This chapter was the first one ever written when we were sitting in the same room. **

**This chapter will be the last one ever written when we are sitting in the same room.**

**It involved a Kurt playlist, smoke alarms going off, and Allie dancing to "Give Up The Funk". Then a fuse blew and we sat in Allie's basement in the dark as we cranked out the end of the chapter. We were getting delusional at the 2.5 hour mark and every typo became hilarious.**

**But anyways, we hope you love love love their date because we do! We had so much fun writing it, honestly. **

**Review review review please! We like knowing what's on your minds. We've had over 1000 hits on this, so we know you're reading...let us know what you think!**

**As always, we don't own Glee, but we're currently waiting on a call back from Ryan Murphy! Fingers Crossed! ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Before Blaine knew it, Friday was here. Rachel convinced Blaine to spend the afternoon at the mall before his date, in hopes that they'd find something for him to wear, to no avail. They were now in Blaine's room, with Rachel on the bed and Blaine standing in front of his closet with a ratty pair of McKinley sweats on.

They must have gone through about 6 outfit changes, from jeans, to shorts, to khakis, to different jeans, and back again. It didn't help matters that Blaine's selection of shirts was pretty limited.

"Rachel, I honestly don't know what to wear." He let out a frustrated sigh, peeling off his sweatpants one more and slipping into yet another pair of dark of jeans. Appraising the jeans in the mirror, he let out of impatient groan,"Kurt's going to look completely fabulous and all I have are about a million different polo's and I just feel like I'm not going to live up to his expectations." Blaine sighed, and ran a hand through his untamed curls.

"Blaine, you're going to Breadstix. It's not like you're taking him to some fancy French restaurant down in Columbus. Plus, I bet he's so thrilled you even asked him out that he's not going to care what you're wearing."

"Easy for you to say Ms. I-Wear-Reindeer-Sweaters-In-The-Middle-Of-The-Summer," Blaine looked over at Rachel with a smile on his face so his friend knew he was just joking.

Rachel rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Just because most people can't appreciate my unique sense of style, doesn't mean that I don't have any, Mr. Anderson. But enough with your blatant disregard for my ingenious fashion sense, let's get you dressed for your date." Rachel got up and started going through Blaine's closet.

With the help of Rachel, surprisingly enough, Blaine had on a pair of dark, straight legged jeans, cuffed at the bottom. He paired them with a dark purple button down that he found in the back of his closet, which Rachel swore brought out his eyes. He gave himself a once-over in the mirror and they both headed down the hallway to the kitchen where Sophia was popping popcorn and getting ready for her and Rachel's movie night.

Sophia saw Blaine standing in the entrance to the kitchen and cat-called, "Damn, my little brother looks all grown up! Lookin' fine, Blainey boy." Sophia winked at him and he rolled his eyes as his sister and Rachel dissolved into a fit of giggles.

Blaine glanced at his watch and decided it was time to go. "Well I think it's it me to go."

"Alright, Blaine. Rachel brought over The Notebook and The Last song," Sophia said, "It looks like I'm supplying the tissues." Sophia commented as Rachel was in the other room putting on her pajamas. "Have a good time, Blainey." His sister wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Blaine found himself rolling his eyes again and stifling a laugh.

"Goodnight, Sophia," Blaine made his way to the door and shouted a goodbye to his friend as well.

After sending Kurt a quick text message to signify that he was on his way, he climbed into his Jeep and was on his way, the nerves finally setting in.

* * *

><p>Kurt received Blaine's text as he was knee-deep in a major fashion crisis. He'd tried on at least fifteen different outfits, and none of them were suitable. He didn't want to dress too ostentatiously, after all, they were going to a mall in Ohio. But he didn't want Blaine to think he'd thrown something together at the last second. He did have an image to uphold, after all.<p>

Sighing deeply, he pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white button down with the sleeves rolled up, and a gray vest. He slid on a pair of black Marc Jacobs boots, and double-checked that his hair was perfectly coiffed in the mirror. He doused his hair with another blast of hairspray when he heard the knock at the door. He started to run down the stairs, in an attempt at beating his father to the door, but he had no such luck.

Burt Hummel answered the door, seeing the object of his son's affection for the very first time.

"You must be Blaine," he said, inviting the dark-haired boy inside. He shook hands with Kurt's date, noting the strong handshake he had. Kurt, realizing it was better to not interrupt his father, allowed a few minutes of idle small talk, before he made his entrance.

* * *

><p>Blaine's eyes glowed ever-so-slightly as Kurt walked down the stairs. He greeted him with a smile, and they both walked out the door toward the black Jeep. Burt yelled out behind them to have fun and not be too late.<p>

It took them about an hour to drive out to the Lima County Mall, the only decent mall around. Both McKinley and Dalton students frequented it, and Blaine was surprised they'd never run into each other there before.

They pulled into the parking lot and drove around the mall until Blaine found a parking spot in front of the famed Breadstix. He got out of the car and walked around to open the door for Kurt. Blaine could have sworn he saw Kurt's cheek blush slightly and it sent butterflies to his stomach.

They walked inside and up to the hostess. She smiled at the boys and led them to a booth in the corner of the restaurant. They stared at their menus in a comfortable silence while deciding what they wanted to eat. After the two of them put in their orders, Blaine started the conversation out by asking Kurt about his favorite fashion designers. Kurt seemed mildly surprised with Blaine's knowledge, and impressed that he was so committed to learning about Kurt's interests. The conversation progressed from there and the couple was happily enjoying their meal, content with how easy the conversation seemed to be flowing.

Things were going well, in fact, Blaine was surprised at how nearly effortless this date was going. He was reaching across the table to touch one of Kurt's soft hands when all of a sudden he caught a flash of platinum blonde hair walking down the aisle.

Blaine pulled his hand back, and turned his head to watch as the figure approached the table, noting the confused look on Kurt's face.

"Oh, hey, Blaine. Haven't heard from you all summer. How are things?" Blaine stared up at him. _Was he really going to do this now? Tonight was going so well. _

"Hi, Sam. Yeah, I've been kind of busy with things." Blaine wanted this conversation to be over as soon as possible.

Sam spared Kurt a glance for the first time since he walked up to the table, "Yeah, busy. I can tell."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean, Sam?" Blaine couldn't believe the audacity of his ex-boyfriend right now.

Sam looked around the restaurant to make sure he wasn't going to be overheard, but dropped his voice to a near whisper anyways, "You just seemed to be moving pretty fast is all. I mean, we just broke up a couple months ago and here you are gallivanting around with a new boy."

Blaine saw Kurt tense and couldn't help but thinking how this date was completely ruined. He was now furious with Sam for most likely ruining what had been, up until this moment, the most perfect night ever.

"His name is Kurt, Sam. And if you must know, this is our first date. I met him when I went for my tour at Dalton and- you know what? None of this concerns you. You stampede over here acting like a jilted ex-boyfriend when nobody even knew we were dating. I'd like it if you went back to your table now." Sam and Kurt both stared at Blaine, stunned.

Blaine returned his eyes to Kurt. "Goodbye, Sam."

Kurt noticeably relaxed as Sam walked away and Blaine opened his mouth to explain, "Kurt, oh my god, I am so sorr-" Kurt put his hand over Blaine's.

"Blaine, it wasn't your fault. You don't owe me any explanation. It's fine."

"I just feel like it ruined the night. This was going so well- I mean I think it was. I really am sorry for him. He didn't take it well when we broke up, obviously. I just never thought he'd do something like that." Blaine looked over at Kurt, who was smiling at him. Blaine suddenly felt this overwhelming need to tell Kurt about Sam. Not only to explain his unnecessary behavior, but just to actually let Kurt in. For some reason, he trusted Kurt.

"I still feel like I owe you an explanation. I want to tell you about Sam. And why he acted like that. Would you mind? I don't want to ruin our date," Blaine looked at Kurt with nervous eyes.

"Blaine, you can tell me whatever you want. You could never ruin this date. But like I said, you don't owe me an explanation. If you don't feel comfortable with it, don't feel obligated to tell me anything. We can always save that for our second date," Kurt stated, winking at Blaine. _Did Kurt Hummel just wink at me? Is he trying to kill me? How am I supposed to articulate now?_

"Second date, huh? See, I told you that you wouldn't regret this," Blaine replied. Kurt playfully rolled his eyes, not saying anything, which Blaine took as his cue to begin.

"Okay, so Sam and I met back at McKinley. He was, well he is, still in the closet. I guess he took an interest in me and asked me out for coffee one day. He came out to me and swore me to secrecy. He told me then that he also had a huge crush on me and asked me out on a date. I had never really been out on a proper date before so I immediately said yes. I was so excited. I'd never really had anyone like me like that, being the only out and proud gay kid at my school. He picked me up a couple nights later and we went to a restaurant about an hour north of here, where nobody would know us."

Blaine was annoyed just recounting all of this. He never realized how much trouble he actually went through keeping Sam's secret for him. Kurt gave Blaine's hand an encouraging squeeze and he continued, "At first, it was fun and exciting. Sneaking around, going out to different places where nobody would see us. It got old fast. I started really liking him and all I wanted to do was to be able to hold his hand walking down the hallway at school. I felt like hiding my relationship like this was a major step backwards for me. I was out and proud, but yet I was hiding myself for this boy. I was so torn. Here I was really having these really strong feelings for him, but I couldn't tell anyone. And then bullying got really bad, but we'll save that for another time." Kurt raised an eyebrow, but kept his mouth shut which Blaine was thankful for.

"But yeah, I broke up with him. I couldn't handle carrying the weight of the whole relationship on my shoulders alone. He didn't really take it well, especially when I told him I was transferring to Dalton." Blaine let out a breath, and met Kurt's eyes.

"I'm sorry. This is kind of heavy material for a first date."

"Don't apologize. I'm glad you told me. I like you, Blaine. I like getting to know you. I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me."

Kurt offered Blaine a warm smile, which Blaine reciprocated. They got dessert and the conversation became light again. They laughed as they shared the brownie and ice cream in front of them. Blaine felt like a weight have been lifted off his chest for finally being able to tell somebody besides Sophia about Sam. He was happy that even after the depressing story, they could still go back to talking effortlessly with each other.

Blaine asked the waitress for the check and the briefly argued over who was going to pay, "Seriously, Kurt. I asked you out on this date. Let me pay, please." Kurt rolled his eyes, which Blaine noticed he did an awful lot, but smiled at him.

"Fine, pay. But next time, it's on me." Blaine broke out into a huge grin at just the thought of their second date. They walked out to the car and Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand.

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled as they walked toward Blaine's jeep. This had been one of the most amazing nights of his life, even including the nasty interruption of that awful closet case. Kurt had loved what a gentleman Blaine had been all night, from driving and opening the door for him (just as he'd always imagined) to defending him in front of the Narnian and paying for dinner! He couldn't have asked for a better date, and holding Blaine's hand as they walked out the door was the perfect way to show it.<p>

The ride back to Kurt's house included a deep conversation about their musical favorites. They shared a love for showtunes, which segued into Kurt quizzing Blaine on all things Patti LuPone. As they pulled into the Hummel driveway, Kurt found himself wishing that they had more time together. Blaine seemed to sense this, and turned off the car to walk Kurt up to the front door.

Kurt's hand found Blaine's again as they stood on the front porch. Luckily, Kurt had remembered to draw the curtains closed earlier, so they had some privacy.

"This date was wonderful," Kurt said, getting lost in Blaine's eyes.

"I told you that I was a fabulous conversationalist," Blaine remarked, smiling. "But in all seriousness, again, I'm really sorry about the-interruption."

"Blaine," Kurt replied, "Stop apologizing. The interruption was just the smallest distraction from an otherwise perfect evening."

"Perfect?" asked Blaine. "From someone who hates first dates?"

Kurt laughed. "You managed to break the cycle. Congratulations."

They both smiled, and took a tiny step closer to each other. Kurt noticed that Blaine's eyes flickered down toward his lips. _Is this happening? _Kurt thought. _Is he going to kiss me?_

Blaine leaned toward Kurt as he subconsciously licked his lips. He inched in a little bit further when the porch lights started flickering. Blaine immediately pulled back, the moment ruined. Kurt dropped his head and groaned, "You have GOT to be kidding me!"

Blaine smiled and let out a light laugh, "Well I guess this is our goodbye. I'll see you soon Kurt. I had a really great time. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

He squeezed Kurt's hand before he walked away, looking back toward the porch as he reached his car. Kurt managed a smile and a wave before he unlocked the front door, nearly hitting Finn with it when it was opened.

"It was YOU?" Kurt roared in anger. "You RUINED yet another crucial moment, Finn! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Finn smirked. "Hey, if I'm not getting any, then you aren't either."

Kurt lunged at his step-brother, furious. Finn dodged him, openly laughing as Burt walked into the room.

"Oh hey, Kurt, how was your date with Blaine?" Burt asked, oblivious to the fight between his sons.

"Why don't you ask Finn?" Kurt snarled before stomping upstairs to his bedroom.

He flung himself onto his bed with frustration. His stepmother Carole knocked and when she heard no answer from Kurt she took it upon herself to enter the boys room.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" She asked, sensing his emotion. Kurt sat up on his bed with angry tears flowing down his face.

"It was PERFECT Carole. He was such a gentleman, he held open my door and wouldn't let me pay, and then we were holding hands and he was going to kiss me when Finn RUINED IT."

Carole rubbed in between Kurt's shoulder blades, consoling him.

"If the date was as wonderful as you say it was, Kurt, then you'll definitely have a second chance. Don't give up on it just yet." She smiled at her stepson and left him alone.

Kurt pulled out his phone and saw he had a text from Blaine. Grinning and wiping away his last tear, he read the text.

**"Kurt, I really did have a lovely time tonight. Thanks for listening. I'll have your coffee waiting tomorrow. Sweet Dreams. :)"**

Kurt typed in a quick reply and let out a happy sigh as he rolled off his bed to get his pajamas on and perform his nightly moisturizing routine. He had a smile on his face as he closed his eyes and replayed Blaine's text in his head. _**Sweet Dreams.**_

* * *

><p>Blaine smiled down at his phone as he text Kurt, again hoping that he wasn't' being too forward. He was dying to talk to Sophia about his date, but she was already sleeping. He was just getting undressed when his phone buzzed with Kurt's reply.<p>

"**I had a great time too. Goodnight, Blaine."**

His heart fluttered a little bit. He couldn't remember a time that he was this happy, and it was only after the first date. His mind wandered to all the things they could do on their second date and beyond. _**He did say he wanted a second date, right? **_Blaine giggled at the thought as he pulled his sheets down and climbed into bed. He reread Kurt's text one more time before closing his eyes with a blissful smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I'll be in Vermont this weekend where I will be able to write, but my aunt doesn't have wifi so I won't be able to post or email Allie with anything. The good news: We have Chapter 6 written already and Allie's going to post it on Saturday. With a little luck(and maybe some crappy weather that forces me indoors), we should have Chapter 7 posted by Monday night. Things are gonna be a little sporadic after that for a couple weeks because Allie is going back to school so she'll be packing and settling in and I have a full-time job. No more vacation :( <strong>

**We figured out a plan of where exactly we want this story to go and it looks like it'll be about 15 chapters. The next question would be: To sequel or not to sequel. The sequel, if we did one would be their senior year. Please let us know what you think! **

**Don't forget to review, suggest, and find us on tumblr!  
>Sorry for the two long author's notes!<strong>

**xoxo C&A **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So here's Chapter 6! A longer A/N will be below...Enjoy!**

**We still don't own Glee, but we're trying.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Kurt turned his head to see Blaine smiling down at him. He felt Blaine's hand moving closer and closer to the aching erection stuck in his tight jeans. While snaking a hand down Kurt's chest, the olive skinned boy simultaneously rolled his hips into Kurt's and the boys both gasped and moaned together.

"Blaine, oh god! Oh god! Please! Keep doing that! Ohmygod!" Kurt moaned as Blaine's mouth crashed back to his for a heated, sloppy kiss. The two started rutting against each other, and Kurt just knew that if they kept this up any longer he wasn't going to last. Blaine started to unbutton the top of Kurt's jeans and pulled the zipper down achingly slow.

"Blaine, just get on with it already!" Kurt moaned, as Blaine let out a deep growl and rut into Kurt one final time. Kurt screamed out in ecstasy and Blaine finally stuck his hand down Kurt's pants-

Kurt's eyes snapped open. _Am I insane? We didn't even kiss yet and I'm having inappropriate dreams about him? Kurt Hummel, get a hold of yourself._ Kurt groaned and made his way into the bathroom to take care of his little...problem. Afterwards, he went about his daily skincare routine and then made his way downstairs to make breakfast for his father and stepbrother, since Carole had to work today. He ran into Finn on his way downstairs.

"Morning," Finn replied grumpily and half asleep. Kurt ignored him. "Seriously, dude. Are you still mad at me about last night? I was just messing around. I don't think you should be kissing him anyway. You don't even know the kid that well." The last thing Kurt wanted was a conversation with Finn about Blaine, so he sighed and put his stepbrother into his place.

"Okay, Finn, listen. You don't get to dictate who I date. Last time I checked you're not my father. What you did last night was immature and completely unnecessary. And for your information, I know plenty about Blaine." Finn held up his hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry it won't happen again. So…are you still making breakfast this morning?" Kurt rolled his eyes, but suppressed a grin. Of course, Finn's main concern would involve food.

"Yes, Finn. Chocolate chip pancakes. Now, go wake up my dad and get ready. I'll let you guys know what it's done."

Kurt kept busy gathering the ingredients and flipping the pancakes while visions of Blaine remained his main focus. _I haven't even kissed him...yet. _Kurt thought. _And I want his hands all over me. _He tried shaking off the inappropriate thoughts as he set the table for breakfast, eating quietly with his family. Then he rushed upstairs to make himself look good. Desperate as it seemed, he would definitely be visiting the Lima Bean today.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up with the world's biggest smile on his face. Despite Sam ruining dinner and someone-probably Finn-ruining their first kiss, it was probably his favorite date ever. He skipped his run and got directly into the shower, then curled up next to Sophia in her bed, telling her all about what an incredible night he'd had. She added into the conversation at all the right times, and encouraged Blaine that the next time, he'd definitely get his kiss. Blaine hoped she was right, and pulled on his black polo to head to the coffee shop.<p>

His morning was relatively slow; just a few regulars nursing their usuals. Blaine had his back to the door, wiping down the coffeemaker when he heard the doorbells jingle, and what sounded like a pair of heeled boots walking in. He spun around and was met with the electric blue eyes of one Kurt Hummel. Blaine was pretty sure his heart stopped beating and nearly dropped his dishtowel. _How did Kurt become more beautiful every time I see him?_

"Hello, stranger," Kurt cooed, grateful for the currently empty shop. Blaine smiled in return and reached out for Kurt's palm resting on the counter and gave it a light brush with his fingers. "I know I sound like a broken record, but I had an amazing time last night." Blaine continued, reaching for the non-fat milk and mocha powder. He tried to refuse Kurt's payment, but the taller boy insisted.

"You paid for dinner, oh chivalrous one," Kurt explained, flashing a smile. "It's my turn to buy the drinks. In fact," he broke off, scanning the menu, "Make yourself something expensive and join me."

Blaine's heart leapt as he made himself a medium drip and signaled to his boss that he was taking a short break. Then he untied his apron and joined Kurt on one of the overstuffed leather couches, out of the direct sight of the window and barista counter.

They sat and chatted about their friends from home. Kurt looked interested when Blaine talked about Rachel and her huge dreams, and Blaine loved hearing about the other Warblers. They avoided talking about their run-in with Sam and their almost-kiss, and after a long conversation, a customer finally came in. Blaine glanced at the clock and realized they'd been talking for almost a half hour.

"Duty calls," Blaine said wistfully, wishing he didn't have to go.

"It's okay, the mall is beckoning. Can you believe we start school again the day after tomorrow? I have absolutely nothing to wear." Kurt said, standing and smiling.

Blaine looked confused. "Kurt, Dalton's uniform..." he said.

Kurt winked one of his gorgeous eyes, and Blaine swooned on the spot. "Yes, but all of the fall collections are out, and uniform or not, I will be expressing myself with all the right accessories. Plus, we do have weekends at Dalton, when we don't have to dress up. And I'm going to need some new outfits for our future dates, right?" Kurt winked. Kurt boarded at Dalton, even though he lived less than an hour away. "It's just easier," he'd explained to Blaine during one of their early run-ins.

Blaine grinned back at Kurt, and leaned in for a quick hug. "I'll see you on Monday, Kurt." he said, then turned to help his customer. He watched Kurt walk out the door, waving, and barely took in a word of the coffee order. His boss, Matt, sensed this, and walked over to make the drink for him, shaking his head jokingly toward Blaine.

_I can't believe I made the first move! Just a hug, but still-finally, full on contact. _Blaine thought as he cleaned up after Matt. _And soon, we'll be at Dalton together._

He envisioned them striding down the hallways in matching blazers, singing side by side at Warbler rehearsal, and eating lunch in the courtyards as crispy yellow leaves fell. He couldn't wait for his junior year to begin.

Blaine slept extremely restlessly Sunday night before school started. Even after several calming texts from Kurt, Blaine was still nervous to start his first day at Dalton Academy. It wasn't his usual pre-school jitters, because Blaine wasn't afraid anymore. He was excited. He was excited to be able to go to school and not have to worry about who was going to stare at him or push him into the lockers at any given time. Of course, there was still the fact that he was going to be the new kid, but knowing he'd have Kurt and even Finn by his side pretty much nixed any nerves he felt about that. He finally fell asleep around 1:30 and his alarm went off bright and early at 6.

Blaine let out a groan and rolled out of bed and into the shower. When he opened the bathroom door after finishing up, he smelt the coffee wafting through the apartment. _Oh God, she's an angel,_Blaine thought as he made his way into the kitchen to grab a cup and to take back to his room to finish getting ready.

"Morning," Sophia mumbled groggily. The Andersons were trained at an early age the wonders of caffeine, and Sophia had clearly not had her fill yet.

"Morning, sunshine!" Blaine replied, adding the cream into his cup and making his way back to his room.

It took Blaine all of ten minutes to get ready. _Ah, the wonders of a uniform, _he smiled at himself in the mirror and shrugged on his blazer. He was running 20 minutes early, which was just enough time to stop at the Lima Bean on his way to school and grab some more coffee. Kurt told him he'd meet him outside the school to walk in and show him where he was going, and he figured the least he could do was buy him a cup of his favorite drink. He grabbed his keys off the hook and shouted a goodbye to his sister who was in her bedroom getting ready for the day. Heading out to his Jeep, he received a text from Kurt.

"_**Good morning! Ready for today? Still nervous?" **_Blaine smiled and started typing a reply. _"__**And a good morning to you, too. A little less nervous, now. **__J__** I'll see you soon!"**_

Blaine walked into the Lima Bean and when he walked in his coworker, Peyton, smiled and winked at him.

"Well don't you just look all sorts of dapper this morning, Blaine Anderson." Blaine laughed and flushed a bit.

"Thanks, Pey. The uniform is a little stuffy, but it sure makes getting dressed in the morning a lot easier." Peyton smiled and nodded.

"Your usual, then?"

"Yeah, and add in a non-fat mocha and a hot chocolate too!" Blaine figured Finn would probably be waiting with Kurt for him outside Dalton. No harm in trying to suck up to the seemingly over-protective stepbrother, right?

After throwing a couple bucks in the tip jar, Blaine made his way outside and on to his destination. As he pulled into the parking lot about 10 minutes later, he saw Kurt leaning up against a black Lincoln Navigator, checking his phone. He pulled up next to him and got out of the car, tray of drinks in hand.

Blaine had to admit, this uniform worked for Kurt. It was tailored perfectly. He wore the Dalton-approved cardigan instead of the blazer that Blaine had on. The navy blue made his eyes pop and look even bluer, if that was even possible. They grinned at each other as Blaine rounded his vehicle to meet Kurt.

"Three coffees? Blaine, I knew you had a bit of a caffeine problem, but that's a little excessive." Kurt smirked at Blaine.

"Actually, I got a cup of coffee for this great guy I went on a date with the other night, and even thought to grab a hot chocolate for his stepbrother. Let me know if you see him, will you?" Blaine laughed at Kurt's glaring expression and handed him the coffee. Their fingers grazed as he passed the cup of coffee, and the jolt of electricity was still there. It was a feeling Blaine was sure he'd never get used to. The two caught each other's eyes, and it looked like Kurt was about to say something, but as usual Finn picked the perfect moment to hop out of the passenger seat and over to them.

"Hey, Finn," Blaine greeted the boy, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice. "Hot chocolate?"

Finn grinned ear to ear and grabbed the last cup from the tray, "Thanks, man! That was really nice of you! Kurt, wasn't that totally nice of Blaine to bring us coffee?" Kurt looked like he was gritting his teeth.

"Yeah, Finn. Really nice. Great. Shall we?" Kurt remarked and held is arm out, beckoning the two of them to start walking towards the school.

Finn went on and on talking about the newest XBOX game he had acquired, but Blaine had completely tuned him out and was staring at Kurt. Kurt caught him staring, and blushed from ear to ear. _He's beautiful. _Blaine thought in his head.

Blaine just smiled back at Kurt and the trio headed into the school.

"So what do you have planned for your Warbler audition? You're still doing that right?" Kurt asked, as the two of them headed towards their assigned lockers.

"Of course I am! I'm really nervous though. You guys are amazingly talented." Blaine had almost forgotten all about his Warbler audition. He picked out his song the previous week and practiced it a couple times, but not recently. He had been too busy with visions of Kurt's cerulean eyes dancing in his head.

"Blaine, you'll do fine. You know you're talented. There's nothing to be worried about. It's really just a technicality. Coming from a different Glee Club, they know you're talented so honestly I wouldn't even think about it too much." Kurt squeezed his arm to reassure him. Blaine gave Kurt a relieved smile as they made they went to their separate lockers. They both had French first period, and Blaine was blown away by Kurt's ability in the class. He pretty much was fluent in the language and Blaine thought he could listen to Kurt speak in French forever and never tire of it. They split up for the rest of the day, only having lunch together after that. Blaine and Kurt entered the cafeteria together, and Kurt led them over to a table where Finn was already sitting with two other boys.

"Guys, this is Blaine. He's new this year. He's a transfer from McKinley." Kurt introduced and Blaine gave an awkward wave as they both sat down with their trays.

"Blaine, this is Nick and Jeff. They're in the Warblers with Finn and I."

"So Blaine," the blonde one, Jeff, started, "how are you enjoying your first day at Dalton? Is Kurt here teaching you all the ins and outs of this place?"

"It's fine. It's a lot different than McKinley, but I like it a lot." Blaine responded. The conversation proceeded from there, Nick and Jeff curiously asking Blaine tons of questions about McKinley and the New Directions. Blaine divulged what he could and what he felt comfortable with. And the boys seemed nice enough, albeit a little chatty.

The day quickly came to a close, and it was time for Warbler practice. Kurt was excited to hear Blaine's audition, knowing how impressed his fellow Warblers would be with Blaine's performance. Everyone quickly filed into Warbler practice room, Blaine being one of the last ones, with his guitar case in hand.

Kurt waved his and Blaine smiled and walked over to take the empty seat next to Kurt. _God, I can't believe how good he looks in that uniform. I think he could wear a potato sack and I'd still find him absolutely irresistible. _Wes, the leader of the council, signaled the start of his meeting with his trusty gavel, as was tradition, Blaine would learn.

"Okay Warblers, we have a new student joining us today. He transferred here from McKinley High School. Blaine do you have a song picked out for your audition piece?" Blaine looked up at Wes, and nodded. Kurt couldn't help but notice how extremely nervous Blaine looked. He reached over and grabbed Blaine's hand, giving it a light squeeze. Blaine looked over at Kurt with a small smile as he stood up and took his guitar out of the case.

Blaine walked over to the stool in the center of the room and took a seat.

"Hi everyone, I'm Blaine." He said, trying to steady his hands. "Hopefully this will convince you to let me be a Warbler."

As he started strumming the beginning cords to the song, all of his nervousness melted away. He looked up and caught Kurt's attention and the two held eye contact for the first few lines of the song.

_Everybody wants to_

_Look into the mirror_

_And feel a little better now_

_And everybody wants to_

_Know there's someone out there_

_Waiting for you to come around _

Blaine was still staring at Kurt, and had to force himself to break eye contact remembering that this was an audition and they were in a room full of his classmates.

_And I wish that_

_You could feel it_

_But you don't choose_

_To believe it_

_Cause I know that_

_You can't see it that way_

_That way_

_If you could only just stop stop stop running_

_If you could only take a second to breathe it in_

_Everything that you know would be beautiful_

_Like you_

_You know they're never gonna stop stop stop your love_

_Let's pretend that the world is waking up_

_Everything that we see is beautiful_

_Like you_

_Like you_

_Everybody wants to_

_Tell someone their secrets_

_Why don't you tell me now_

_Well, maybe I can fix this_

_Then I don't want_

_You to miss this_

_And the sun is_

_Raining down_

_Yeah_

Blaine finished up the song with one last look over at Kurt who was smiling at him ear to ear. The song ended and Kurt leaped to his feet and clapped loudly for him. The other members clapped for him as well and Blaine felt really confident about his performance in that moment. Blaine was sent out of the room for a few minutes while they all deliberated, but as Kurt promised, they had accepted him into the Warblers. He was ecstatic. The prospect of seeing Kurt every day at school and every day after school at practice made Blaine practically giddy with excitement. Plus, there was the aforementioned second date.

Practice ended and Blaine realized he had sorely underestimated how much work went into a single song. Singing acapella was nothing like he had ever done before, but he was enjoying it immensely. Blaine and Kurt followed out of the room behind Finn, Nick, and Jeff. Walking side by side, their arms barely touching, Kurt looked over at Blaine and smiled. Blaine reciprocated, again flooded with strong feelings of contentment. He wasn't used to feeling this happy, and he didn't know what he ever did to deserve it.

"So, Blaine," Kurt started, "About that second date- I figured since you asked me out the first time, I'd do the honors this time." They both stopped walking and turned towards another. "Blaine, would you do the honor of accompanying me to a revival of the Rocky Horror Picture Show this Saturday night?" Blaine grinned from ear to ear.

"It'd be my pleasure." He replied, and Kurt laughed, letting out a little squeal of excitement that Blaine found utterly adorable. Blaine walked Kurt to his car, and waited until he pulled away before walking around to the driver side of his Jeep to make his way home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that was our first attempt at smut-hope you liked it! There will be more to come in later chapters :)**

**Anyway, I (Allie) started writing a companion piece to this on my account, tomorrowneverkn0ws. It's called "Someone Like You" and it's going to be a few chapters Blaine's past and the Blainchel friendship. Cait's offering me excellent guidance on it so it's shouldn't be too awful.**

**Also, we plan on having Chapter 7 up probably Monday night, depending on when Cait gets home from her Vermont trip/me packing/us working, since Cait goes back to work Monday. It's mostly done, but we just have to finish it up and edit it and such. After that, I leave for school Thursday, so hopefully we'll have 8 up as well before I leave!**

**Sorry for the long note, but we just had a lot to cover. **

**Read and Review, please! We've had over 1500 hits, so we know you must have some kind of opinions...we want to know what you think of Kurt's dream and Blaine beginning to be a Warbler!**

**Come find us on tumblr, please! enjaycait / tomorrowneverkn0ws**

**XOXO C & A**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: We're like Tinkerbell, we need reviews to live. Please and thank you!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM, PLEASE READ!**

**We don't own Glee, but Cait met Cory Monteith last month.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Kurt glanced at his watch, anxious for the school day to end. He had another casual coffee date planned with Blaine today, and he couldn't wait to sink into the latest gossip with him. Tapping his foot impatiently, he checked the school clock and swore the minutes were moving backwards. Finally, finally, the bell rang and he launched himself out of his seat, gathering his shoulder bag and dashing to his locker.

There Blaine was waiting, a goofy grin on his face. No matter how hard Kurt tried, the curly-haired boy always beat him to their designated meeting place, even though his class was clear across campus. Kurt smiled at Blaine, twisting the combination lock in between his pale fingers.

Blaine was chattering on about something amazing Finn had done playing football in gym, when all of a sudden he got a message. Kurt could see from here it was marked urgent.

"Answer it," Kurt nudged Blaine, swapping out the books in his locker. "Really, it looks important."

"It's just Rachel," Blaine answered, stowing the phone in his pocket. "She always marks it urgent because then she thinks I'll answer them quicker or something."

Kurt smiled. "From what I've heard and seen, that sounds so typical of her."

Then Blaine's phone bleated again. Before Blaine even had time to ignore it, the overly-loud ring began.

"You didn't silence it for class?" Kurt asked, looking around at the stares he was getting.

"No, I did," Blaine frowned, punching the buttons on his new BlackBerry. "She has one of these too, and knows it better than me. I think she set it so it will always ring no matter what for her."

He then received multiple BlackBerry messages, or BBMs, from Rachel, as well as texts from Sophia and one of Rachel's dads. Blaine began to get worried, as Harold rarely texted him, only when Rachel wasn't answering him. Finally, he pulled away from Kurt, reading his messages.

"Kurt, I gotta go..." He broke off, tossing bag over his shoulder, still glued to the phone.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt asked concernedly.

"I'm not sure, just-see if Finn can bring you home, okay?" They'd met up at the coffee shop that morning and drove to school together, leaving Kurt's car there. Blaine clearly had forgotten their date.

Kurt was crushed. His smile faltered, and he asked barely above a whisper, "What about-our plans?"

Blaine whirled around, as the realization crept across his face. "Ohmygod, of course, our date." He said, picking up one of Kurt's slender hands. "I'll meet you there in an hour, and I'll text you otherwise, okay?"

Kurt looked up, catching one of Blaine's worried eyes. "Okay," he smiled, "Let me know when you know what's going on?"

"Of course," Blaine replied, and set off for the parking lot. Kurt began speed-dialing Finn, praying his stepbrother hadn't left yet. Receiving his reply, he walked out to Finn's truck and told Finn to take him to the Lima Bean. When he got there, he made Finn come inside and wait with him as to not seem completely pathetic. He refreshed his screen every thirty seconds, waiting for Blaine's call.

* * *

><p>Blaine drove home at top speed, having finally answering Rachel's calls.<p>

"What's going on, Rach?" he'd asked without even a hello. "You, Sophia, and Harold haven't stopped calling me, and you're supposed to be at Glee right now besides!"

"I know. Just get to Sophia's." She'd answered vaguely, then promptly hung up.

And so Blaine was glancing into his rearview mirror nearly the whole way home, looking out for cops. He was so surprised he didn't get pulled over; he was doing nearly twenty over the speed limit throughout the fifteen minute drive.

Parking his car in the designated spot, he saw Rachel's sitting empty in the street. More confused than ever, he threw open the front door, throwing his bag down in the entranceway.

"Rachel?" He yelled, looking both ways. He found her sitting in the living room, watching TV and eating popcorn as if there was nothing going on.

"Oh, hey Blaine," she replied, muting the TV. "What's up?"

Blaine looked at her irritatedly. "You tell me what's up."

Rachel sighed and turned towards him. "You'll never believe this, Blaine. It was third period, and I was headed toward History, when I see Mr. Schue in the hallway, who tells me the soloist list for our invitational is up. Naturally, I go to confirm that I have received the main solo, ballad, closing number, and female duet lead. MERCEDES has been given the closing number, Santana the duet with Puck, and QUINN got the main solo. I only have the ballad, and he's already told me I can't sing Barbra. No BARBRA, Blaine! I don't even know what selection to choose. He's cut my catalog in half and I couldn't stand being in school afterwards, so I ditched and came here. Luckily I had a copy of this key made, but- " Rachel broke off, finally looking up and seeing the anger flash in her best friend's eyes.

"I thought something had HAPPENED, Rachel!" Blaine cried out. "I had to miss a date with Kurt for this, Rach." His hands were shaking in frustration. He didn't even know what to say to her.

Shaking his head, he grabbed his keys from the floor where he'd thrown them, and grabbed Rachel by the arm.

"Ouch, Blaine! That's going to bruise and we're wearing sleeveless dresses for the performance!"

Blaine gave her a sharp glare. "Get in my car. You are coming with me to the Lima Bean, and you are going to explain to Kurt why I was so rude to him for NO REASON. It's GLEE CLUB, Rachel. Remember sectionals when you didn't get ANY solos? We still won-well, tied. The bottom line is, sometimes Mr. Schue has to showcase other talents, especially when it's not competitive. Sectionals are in just a few weeks. Maybe he's doing you a favor and trying not to strain you over a measly invitational solo!" Blaine threw the car in reverse. They drove in silence, until Blaine turned toward his best friend. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. Please text Kurt on my phone to tell him I'm almost there and that you're coming with me, but that you'll be sitting alone as to not interrupt our date."

Rachel opened her mouth in protest, but typed away, nodding to Blaine that it was sent. Blaine rubbed the sore spot on his best friend's arm, and pulled into the Lima Bean parking lot.

* * *

><p>Kurt reread Blaine's text three times, as Finn stared at him mouthing all the words. "Blaine's on his way," Kurt murmured, and Finn stood to leave. Kurt glanced at his stepbrother, thinking quickly. "No no, stay!" he said, and his brother sat. "Blaine's bringing his hag-uh, best friend, Rachel for some unforeseen reason. Blaine loves her, so she must be okay. As an apology for ruining my first kiss with Blaine, stay and entertain her so that I can have my date."<p>

Finn knew when he was beat, so he agreed. Blaine walked in a few minutes later, followed by Rachel. Just looking at his brother, Kurt saw that he was impressed. He smiled to himself, pleased with his inadvertent matchmaking. Then he stood and hugged Blaine, waving to Rachel. Finn gave Blaine a high five/fist bump that Kurt was confused simply watching. Blaine went to pick up drinks, and Kurt, rattling his empty mocha, decided to join. They left Finn and Rachel alone, who began instantly to get into an in-depth conversation about music.

Kurt nudged his hip lightly into Blaine's side. "Nice of you to finally get here," he said playfully. Blaine ran his fingers through his untidy curls, shaking his head and smiling. "If only you knew," he replied, telling Kurt Rachel's story as he paid for a round of hot drinks.

Kurt and Blaine returned to their table and found Finn and Rachel drowning in their music talk. They decided to abandon the two for a quiet pair of chairs in the opposite corner of the shop. There, they finally had the date that Kurt had imagined, complete with Blaine grabbing his free hand as they sipped their drinks.

Around six o'clock, Kurt's phone buzzed. Seeing it was his father-who'd get an earful for interrupting-he answered.

"Son, I know you had plans today, but do you know where Finn is? It's getting very close to his mealtime, and he hasn't even called. And it's Burger Night, his favorite."

Kurt glanced over to his brother, who hadn't even looked at another person in nearly two hours. He laughed to Burt, saying, "For once, Finn may be too preoccupied for food. But we'll be home soon."

Blaine was staring quizzically as Kurt gathered his bag. "Dinner with the family beckons. But thanks for a wonderful afternoon."

He reached in for a hug, and could have almost sworn he felt the other boy's lips graze his cheek. His face grew warm as a result, and Blaine giggled when he saw. "Kurt, you're blushing," he said teasingly. "After just a hug? What'll it be after-" he broke off, seeing the other boy touching his reddening cheeks. He squeezed Kurt's other hand, lightly brushing the slender fingers. Kurt smiled and the pair walked over to Rachel and Finn.

"I hate to interrupt what looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Blaine said in the same teasing tone, "but it appears as though if we don't leave soon, Finn may miss his first meal ever."

Finn stood, grinning. "Well Rachel, it was great to meet you." he said, clearly trying to decide if he should hug her or ask for his number. Kurt nearly snorted; his stepbrother was completely transparent. He ended up giving her an awkward wave which she reciprocated, and Blaine gave Kurt a swoon-worthy wink as they walked out of the coffee shop.

When he reached his car, Kurt got in and checked his heart to make sure it was still beating. Despite seeing Blaine every day, dates like this were still incredible. _Thank god we only have a few more days till our big second date! _Kurt thought as he started driving home. _And maybe, without Finn around, I'll finally get my kiss._

* * *

><p>Blaine and Rachel climbed into his car and made their way back to his place. Rachel couldn't stop talking about Finn the entire car ride. Blaine smiled, listening quietly, his thoughts still occasionally going back to Kurt, his beautiful, blue eyes and his warm, adorable smile. Rachel babbled on about how kind and funny Finn was and how they both shared a love for music, "Even if his musical taste is more Rolling Stones and Journey."<p>

Blaine linked arms with Rachel as they walked up the sidewalk, his earlier annoyance with his best friend completely forgotten thanks to the lovely Kurt Hummel. Rachel continued to chatter about Finn and Blaine completely zoned out. It took Rachel about 5 times, Blaine guessed from the annoyed look on her face, to bring him back to reality.  
>"What?" Blaine asked, innocently as possible. Rachel couldn't help but smile at her friend.<br>"You look like a lovesick puppy dog, Blaine. When are you two going to make it official?"  
>"Rach, we didn't even have our second date, or our first kiss for that matter. I don't want to pressure Kurt into something he isn't ready for and I don't want to ruin this amazing thing we have going. I really like Kurt, but I need to know that he likes me just as much before we jump into this." Blaine stated. In fact, Blaine had been thinking just that during their coffee date earlier that day. Was he really ready to be Kurt's boyfriend? And more importantly, was Kurt ready to be Blaine's? It was definitely too soon, but he knew that if things kept heading in the direction they were, that the idea of an official relationship was inevitable. The mere thought made Blaine's heart soar. He was now even more excited for their date on Saturday.<p>

* * *

><p>It was finally Saturday. Blaine had work all day, so Kurt insisted on meeting him at the coffee shop. The day was going by achingly slow while he waited for the clock to reach six o'clock. It was only two when a tall brunette walked into the shop.<br>"Hey, Finn. What's going on?" Blaine asked at the nervous look on Finn's face.  
>"I was wondering- did Rachel say anything about me after coffee the other day?" Finn was <em>blushing.<em>Blaine was resisting a grin as he replied, "She said you were nice- and cute."  
>Finn perked up at that. "Really? She said that? Do you think-" Finn thought for a second, "Would it be too forward of me to ask for her number? Like, do you think she'd mind if you gave it to me?" Finn asked hopefully, and Blaine shook his head.<br>"No, she wouldn't mind. She seemed just as interested as you were." Blaine wrote down the number for Finn, who patted his friend on the shoulder.  
>"Thanks a lot, man! Now I just gotta figure out what to say to her." Blaine smiled and accepted his thanks.<br>"I'm sure you'll figure it out, Finn." Finn nodded, and ordered himself a hot chocolate before making his way out of the shop

_**Well that took up all of 15 minutes**_, Blaine thought to himself glancing at the clock and suppressing a groan. Blaine grabbed a rag from behind the counter and made his way to the empty tables.

After filling all the cups and lids, wiping down every single table multiple times, and sweeping and mopping the floor, it was FINALLY time for him to leave. He went into the office and clocked out and hung up his apron. He grabbed his bag from his locker and went into the bathroom to change his clothes. It was bad enough his fashion sense was nowhere near the same level as Kurt's, but there was no way he was showing up for a date wearing khakis and a black polo with a Lima Bean emblem on it.

After freshening up, Blaine made his way outside to see Kurt leaning against his car. He smiled up at the boy and walked over to the driver side where Kurt was leaning. "Hello there," Blaine greeted and reached over to grab the door handle for Kurt. Kurt smiled and blushed, and Blaine walked around to the passenger side of the car and leaned in. He glanced in the backseat and noticed a rain jacket.  
>"What's with the jacket?" Blaine remarked, "Is there a storm coming in that I should be prepared for?" Kurt laughed at this.<br>"You've never been to a screening of Rocky Horror before, have you?" Blaine shook his head, "Well, Blaine Anderson, this is going to be an experience for you." Blaine looked playfully nervous.

They drove the rest of the way to the theater talking about their day, both interjecting in the right places. Blaine was happy to see that they weren't running out of things to talk about. Kurt brought up Rachel and Finn and Blaine told him how Finn had stopped in earlier for Rachel's number. Kurt smiled approvingly, "Finn needs someone like that. I hope it works out for the two of them." Blaine agreed. Maybe, if the two of them got together, the two of them could spend less time interrupting him and Kurt.

They arrived at the theater and went up to buy tickets, which Kurt insisted on paying for. "You paid last time. I told you I was doing this. You're not the only one allowed to be a gentleman, Blaine." Blaine acquiesced and Kurt bought their tickets. He also had in his hand the see-through rain coat from the back seat of his car and Blaine was still confused.

Soon enough, he realized why Kurt put on his rain coat. People were yelling out random words, finishing lines of the movie, throwing toast, spraying water, and Blaine was pretty sure he had an entire deck of cards thrown at him. In between all that though, he found himself laughing and enjoying himself. A lot. Kurt grabbed for his hand a quarter way through and never let go. Blaine was on cloud nine.

The movie ended and Kurt and Blaine walked out of the theater with their hands still clasped and laughing all the way to the car. Standing in front of the car, Blaine looked over at Kurt who was still wearing the rain jacket. "Well that was probably the most interesting thing I've ever participated in." Blaine reached his free hand over to brush a few toast crumbs off Kurt's shoulder. Kurt looked over at Blaine nervously, "You liked it though, right?"

Blaine squeezed his hand and smiled reassuringly up at the gorgeous boy in front of him, "Kurt that was seriously awesome! I had a lot of fun, honestly. Thank you for taking me." Kurt relaxed at that statement and smiled back. They both grew silent and Blaine found himself instinctively licking his lips and taking a step closer to Kurt. _**It's now or never,**_Blaine thought, still inching towards the boy slowly.

Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes flickered down to his lips and he finally decided to go for it. Blaine reached his free hand up to cup the other boys cheek and kissed him ever so gently until he felt Kurt lean into it. They kissed like that, their lips learning each others, for what could have been days as far as Blaine was concerned. Time seemed to stop while their lips were touching.

Kurt's eyelashes fluttered against Blaine's and he smiled into the kiss before pulling away. Blaine pulled his hand away from Kurt's face, "Ready?" Kurt nodded, and Blaine walked him around to the driver's side before climbing in himself.

Blaine and Kurt sat in comfortable silence on the way back to the Lima Bean to retrieve his car. Blaine reached over to grab the pale boys free hand and they drove the rest of the way knowing that words weren't necessary. They both stole glances and smiled whenever they would catch each other looking. Suddenly, the forty minute car ride was over, and Blaine was wishing that this night could go on forever.

He reluctantly opened the door as Kurt shut off the engine and did the same. They met around the hood of the car. They both just stared into each other eyes not wanting to soil the moment with unnecessary words. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and leaned over into another kiss which Kurt happily reciprocated. "Well, I had a really great time tonight, Kurt. I feel like that's all we're saying to each other, but it's true. I wish it didn't have to end so soon." Kurt smiled and sighed.

"I know what you mean. Tonight was perfect. How lucky are we? Two perfect dates. I feel like it isn't real."

Blaine leaned in for another kiss, which Kurt sighed into. Blaine smiled, "Nope. Definitely real. We better get going though if we want to make curfew." Kurt grudgingly agreed. The two boys hugged for a long moment, but neither one was in any particular rush. They broke away and grinned at each other. "Goodnight, Kurt. I'll talk to you tomorrow. "

"Goodnight, Blaine." Blaine headed towards his car and got in. He leaned his head against the headrest and let out a little laugh. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to meet Kurt. And how lucky he was that Kurt returned those feelings. Things were going right in his life for a change. With these happy thoughts running around his mind, he put his Jeep into drive and made his way home. He received a text from Kurt letting him know he made it home safe. After he replied and took off his clothes, he climbed into bed and fell into a content, peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So we really hope you liked this chapter!**

**We have a story board of what we want to accomplish in this story, and the chapters are going to get a little longer and most likely more spaced out. We're still shooting to update at least 2-3 times a week .**

**We also have a question for everyone that we would love to get some feedback on: We would love to keep this story going throughout senior year, which would look to be about 30+ chapters. It would seem that would be easier than splitting it up into a sequel. Would you be interested in that? If not, we're probably going to stop after this year. And trust us, we have some GREAT plans for the summer so you need to let us know. **

**Check out Allie's sidenote piece "Someone Like You" on Blaine and Blainchel!  
>It's under her pen name: tomorrowneverkn0ws<br>It's really lovely, please go check it out!  
><strong>

**Come talk to us on tumblr, seriously! enjaycait / tomorrowneverkn0ws**

**Chapter 8 is still being written, it has a lot going on so it's gonna take a little while. We'll be switching to a lot of diferent POV's and it's going to be interesting for sure, so get excited. Look for it by Thursday or Friday.**

**Till then...Review please and let us know what you're thinking!**

**xoxo C & A :)**

**(Long authors notes are long)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Eeeeeep! :D We hope you all squeal with happiness like we did while writing this.  
>Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was now early November and Blaine and Kurt had been seeing each other for about 2 months. Neither one of them knew how to go about making their relationship official, but it was no secret how they felt about each other. They were going out on dates every Saturday night now. The two of them continued to hold hands and steal kisses at the end of the night. They took turns driving to the Lima Bean after school on the days that Blaine didn't have work for coffee and a study session. In short, they were happy and comfortable with the way things were, and they didn't want to ruin a good thing.<p>

Blaine was thinking about just that one afternoon on the way to the Lima Bean. Kurt looked away from the road for a second and smiled, "You're awfully quiet today. What's on your mind?" Blaine looked back at him and grabbed his hand.

"Just thinking is all." Blaine stated and gave Kurt's hand a little squeeze.  
>"Anything in particular?" Kurt inquired curiously.<br>"Just me. And how happy I've been the last couple months. Thanks in most part to you." Blaine answered, and caught the perfect pale cheeks of Kurts flush the slightest bit. Blaine found it utterly adorable how easily it was to make Kurt blushed and tried to make it happen at least once a day.

"I've been really happy too, Blaine. You're amazing and I love spending time with you and getting to know you." Now it was Blaine's turn to blush.  
>"So, if we're both happy spending time with one another, and we both are attracted to one another, why haven't we made it official yet? I mean, I don't want to rush you or anything, but we act like we're a couple already, so why not just make it official?" Kurt let go of his hand to turn into the parking lot and Blaine missed the smoothness and warmth of it immediately.<p>

"Blaine Anderson," Kurt said, with the slightest edge to his voice, "I would love nothing more than to be your boyfriend, but-" Blaines heart sank.

"But?" Blaine looked over at him, cautiously.

"But, if you're going to do this, you're going to do this properly. I need to be wooed, Blaine. You need to plan it out and ask me properly. It's not going to be that easy." Blaine grinned up at the gorgeous boy.

"Challenge accepted. Kurt Hummel, prepare yourself. I'm pulling out all the stops. You won't be able to say no to me once I'm through wooing you." Kurt laughed at this, and pulled into an empty parking spot. Blaine jumped out of the car and ran around to the drivers side and offered his hand out to Kurt. Kurt smiled and took it, climbing out of the vehicle, as Blaine grabbed both of their messenger bags out of the back seat so they could start their homework. "Starting now."

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson had never had a girlfriend. He went to an all boys high school and never really had the option of meeting a nice girl who he really liked. The dates that Kurt had set him up on had all turned out disastrous and he never had anything in common with any of those girls. That was until he met Rachel Berry. Rachel was the oddest girl he had ever met in his entire life. She stood at 5'2" and he was practically a whole foot taller than her. Kurt had warned him that she was a complete diva and kind of controlling, and Finn wouldn't dispute that fact, but he felt this pull towards the girl.<p>

Since they had met just over a month ago, they had text messaged and called each other constantly and she was the first girl that ever seemed interested in what he had to say. Yes, she talked incessantly most of the time, but she did ask about him and his interests, and Finn found her endearing nonetheless.

Now, Finn was in gym class throwing around a football with Blaine and was begging him for advice on how to ask Rachel out on a proper date.

"Well Finn, she loves musicals, but that's obvious. The theater company in Lima is putting on a production of Hairspray that she's been trying to drag me to for a couple weeks now. I think she might really enjoy that. Have you ever seen it?" Finn shook his head.

"I've only seen the movie- Kurt made me. But you really think she'll like that? Maybe we can do like dinner or something before? Does she like Breadstix?" Finn asked, thankful Rachel and Blaine were so close so he could get some reliable advice.

"Who doesn't love Breadstix, Finn? If you're nervous, Kurt and I could always come with you." Blaine offered.

"No, I want it to be just the two of us. At least for our first date. I really like her, dude. I just don't wanna screw this up." Blaine smiled.

"I totally understand. It'll be fine. Between us, you're the first guy that has ever been able to put up with all that Rachel brings to the table. I think she'll enjoy whatever you plan." Finn enjoyed his budding relationship with Blaine. He was an awesome guy. He could talk sports and he made Kurt really happy, it looked like, so there was no real reason to hate the guy. He also gave good advice, which Finn was eternally grateful for.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in the Lima Bean across from Blaine that Wednesday like he did at least twice a week. Nursing his nonfat mocha, he stared into the eyes of his-boyfriend? Kurt wasn't sure where he stood with Blaine these days. Ever since he'd told Blaine to woo him, the boy had been doing just that-but hadn't mentioned them being official. Kurt was confused, but not worried enough to ask Blaine. He knew that boy had something planned in his curly-hair-covered mind, but Kurt was getting impatient.<p>

He forced himself back into the conversation, nodding at whatever Blaine was saying. Blaine stared at him, appearing shocked.

"You have no idea what you just agreed to, do you?" Blaine asked mischievously.

"A weekend of shopping paid for by one Blaine Anderson?" Kurt replied hopefully.

"A weekend of camping endured by one Kurt Hummel?" Blaine teased back.

"Now I know you know better than to even suggest such a thing," Kurt said, stirring his mocha. Blaine relaxed into his oversized armchair, snickering. Then he glanced down to his buzzing phone. "Oh, crap, Kurt. I've gotta go!"

"Go? Why?" Kurt asked, seeing that it was only five o'clock.

"I have to go pick up Sophia from the dealership. She was dropping her car off after work." Blaine replied, picking up his bag. With his free hand, he lightly rubbed Kurt's pale palm before pulling him onto his feet. Pecking him on the cheek, Blaine waltzed out of the coffee shop, and Kurt grabbed his stuff to leave as well. He watched Blaine pull out of the parking lot of the Lima Bean, turning toward the freeway, not his house. Confused, Kurt wrapped a light scarf around his neck and shot off a quick text to Finn, telling him to keep his dinner plans open. He was desperately seeking advice, and it seemed that next to Rachel Berry, Finn knew Blaine best. While Kurt wasn't against going into enemy territory, he figured it wouldn't kill him to bond with his stepbrother and stretch Finn's gay horizons a little more at the same time.

Kurt met Finn near the dining hall, and they walked in together. The yellow signs emblazoned with "Taco Night" resulting in a groan from Kurt and a gleeful burst from Finn. Piling their trays, the brothers sat at an empty table near the windows.

Finn was loading his mouth with an overstuffed taco as Kurt delicately forked salad into his, shuddering at the tortilla crumbs splattering everywhere.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Finn asked as he chewed his meat. He had a piece of shredded lettuce on his cheek, and Kurt reached across to brush it away, sighing.

"It's Blaine, Finn." Kurt began, taking a sip of his water. "Now I know the mechanics of a relationship between two men may be a little too diverse for you to handle, but imagine I'm one of your 'bros' and I'm asking for girl advice. Or tell me what you would do if a girl did this to you, okay?"

Finn nodded slowly, and Kurt launched into the tale of how Blaine wanted to label them, and Kurt had insisted on being wooed first. And how since that day last week, Kurt hadn't opened a door, carried a book, paid for a mocha, or even kissed Blaine on the lips. Blaine was being a perfect gentleman, and was slowly but surely completely sweeping Kurt off his feet. But at the same time, Blaine was frustrating the hell out of him.

Kurt paused when he saw Finn stop eating.

"So, basically, you're like a typical girl in this situation." Finn said, and noticing Kurts expression, hurriedly added, "Don't get offended by it. It's just how I can figure this out. You asked for him to be really nice to you, and now he is, but you're mad about it?"

Kurt sighed. "I guess. I mean, I want him to keep up what he's doing because I love it. But at the same time, I want to kiss him. I want him to tell me what he's feeling. And damnit, I'm tired of being just wooed. I want him to be my boyfriend already."

"Well," Finn said, "Why don't you, I don't know, talk to him about it?"

Kurt stared Finn, unable to shake the completely rational advice from an unlikely source.

"But I think he's plotting something, Finn," Kurt said. "He's been sneaking away from our Lima Bean trips early this week, and the smile on his face just seems so...haughty. Like a toddler chanting 'I-know-something-you-don't-know.' I just want to know what he's up to!"

Finn looked into his stepbrother's quivering gray-blue eyes. "Honestly, Kurt, he's probably been trying to do something special for you. Either wait for it or talk to him, I guess. He's a nice guy, he's been giving me help with the Rachel thing."

Kurt nodded, sensing that his part of the conversation was over. He listened as Finn began chronicling every detail of his extremely short relationship with Rachel.

"Basically, she was so cool at the Lima Bean the other day. Like, she knew so much about music and everything. And she really seemed interested in me, which is nice, you know? Plus she's totally hot. So I went to see Blaine at work a couple days later to see what she thought of me, you know. Once you're in with the friends, you're set. So Blaine gave me her number and everything and I texted her a couple times. She texts back a lot, though. And they're all so long. And she's been emailing me clips of her singing. Damn, she's good, Kurt. But I almost feel like she's going to be a little, I don't know, clingy? I can't be tied down yet, you know bro? Like I'm seventeen. Not ready for all those labels and everything-" he broke off, seeing Kurt glaring, adding hastily, "Not like there's anything wrong with that, Kurt, just not for me yet. So I asked Blaine what kind of date she'd like, and he said to take her to see a play and go to dinner at Breadstix. And then I texted her, to set it up, and she got so excited. She's been sending me possible outfits all night, look." he said, pulling out his phone and showing Kurt all his incoming messages. Kurt opened the most recent one, received two minutes ago, revealing a plaid dress with a white lace-collared sweater, ribbed tights, and a matching headband. Shuddering, he was about to hand the phone back to Finn when he noticed there was something odd in the corner of the picture: a shoulder bag with an unmistakable Dalton crest on it. _Blaine's bag._ Kurt scrunched his face into a frown, sliding the black phone across the table.

"Finn, I have to go," Kurt said abruptly, slinging his own Dalton bag across his body and picking up his tray. "I, um, don't feel well. Good luck with the Rachel thing, though. You really should ask Blaine, he seems to have a better hold on her than anyone else." Kurt stomped out of the dining hall and up to his dorm, tossing his bag on the floor by his bed. Changing into his favorite pajamas, he shot a quick text to Blaine that he was tired and going to be early, then switched off his phone and crawled onto his bed. If Blaine wanted to blow him off to hang out with Rachel, then that was fine by him. Lying, too. It wasn't like they were official, or anything right?

He put on "Moulin Rouge!" his go-to depressed movie, and crawled under his covers. He got upset as Ewan McGregor tried convincing Nicole Kidman to love him, the story hitting quite too close to home. Turning off the TV and rolling onto his stomach, Kurt laid for hours before finally drifting into a restless sleep.

His dream was incredibly strange: He and Rachel were can-can dancers at Dalton, and Blaine was a patron. Looking them up and down, he selected Rachel to dance with, and Finn, the director of the dances, sent Kurt to dance with Ewan McGregor. But despite Ewan's adorableness, Kurt kept staring at Blaine, until finally Finn starting yelling-

Kurt awoke to find a facet of his dream true. Not Ewan, sadly, but Finn yelling.

"Kurt! Kurt! You've got to get up and see this!" Finn said, pulling off Kurt's covers. Running his fingers through his hair and sliding on slippers and a robe, Kurt followed his brother out of their room.

He half-ran into the entranceway, cursing Finn for letting him out of the dormitories dressed like this. There, he saw Blaine waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"There you are, Kurt!" Blaine said smiling. "I've been waiting for you."

Kurt managed a grin back, pushing all his irritation aside when he noticed Blaine had his acoustic guitar. A small crowd had gathered around them, but being early on a Thursday morning, most students were still sleeping.

"Kurt, as another step in wooing you, I'll be playing you a song by four of the most incredible people to grace the planet. I know you love this ensemble, and it brings in a taste of French, which I know you're completely amazing at."

Kurt's heart stopped momentarily. Blaine knew about his 'Moulin Rouge' obsession. He prayed that Blaine was singing anything, **anything**, but "Lady Marmalade."

Closing his eyes, he heard Blaine's fingers strum out a few familiar chords, and his body relaxed.

"_Michelle, ma belle_

_These are words that go together well_

_My Michelle_

_Michelle, ma belle_

_Sont des mots qui vont tres bien ensemble_

_Tres bien ensemble"_

Kurt's heart melted. The Beatles were at the top of his non-Broadway groups. He'd also always found the simple words of this song lovely.

"_I need to, I need to, I need to_

_I need to make you see_

_Oh, what you mean to me_

_Until I do I'm hoping you will know what I mean_

_I need you._

_I want you, I want you, I want you_

_I think you know by now_

_I'll get to you somehow_

_Until I do I'm telling you so you'll understand_

_Michelle, ma belle_

_Sont des mots qui vont tres bien ensemble_

_Tres bien ensemble_

_And I will say the only words I know that you'll understand_

_My Michelle"_

The small crowd gathering applauded, and Kurt made his way down the stairs to Blaine. Wrapping himself in the shorter boy's arms, Kurt could hardly contain his excitement. The worries of Blaine losing interest completely left his mind as he molded his chest into Blaine's. Blaine laughed and pulled back.

"I take it you like the song?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shot him an ecstatic smile. "I loved the song, Blaine."

"Great! So then..." Blaine said, kneeling. "As if I'm not short enough," he muttered under his breath, Kurt barely catching the words as he clapped his hands to his heart to make sure it was beating. Blaine reached up to Kurt, taking his right hand gingerly in between his own.

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine began, in a deep voice so unlike his normal tone, "Will you please do me the honor of accompanying me for dinner this Saturday evening?"

Kurt smiled, dimples creasing his porcelain cheeks. "Of course, Blaine!" he replied, pulling the dark-haired boy up and leaning in, resting his palm to Blaine's chest.

Grinning, Kurt's slid his hand down Blaine's chest and stomach to grasp his hand. They stood gazing into each other's eyes for several moments before Blaine's stomach grumbled, and Kurt realized he was still in the foyer with his robe on. Squeezing Blaine one last quick time, Kurt scurried off to shower and dress for the day. Opening his closet to pull out the navy blazer, Kurt's age-old dilemma resurfaced: what on Earth would he wear?

* * *

><p>Blaine was stressed. He had reservations with Kurt at the best French restaurant in the state and he had no clue what to wear. He was currently wandering around the mall with Rachel, who seemed to have no problem finding something to wear on <em>her <em>date. He internally wondered if Kurt had this problem finding an outfit to wear every time they went out on a date, and figured he probably didn't. The boy was undoubtedly fabulous. Blaine came back into the conversation Rachel was seemingly having by herself just in time to realize she was pulling him into H&M.

Blaine was always surprised by Rachel. Given her wardrobe all the time, her sense of style when it came to dressing Blaine was eerily on point. She grabbed several ensembles and pushed Blaine and the stack of clothes into an open fitting room instructing him to show her everything. Blaine did as he was instructed and walked out in his first outfit. It was a pair of tight gray dress pants, a pale blue-almost white- dress shirt, and an ocean blue cardigan. Rachel got up to tie a black tie around his neck and stepped back approvingly.

"Don't even bother trying anything else on, Blaine. This is perfect. You look hot." Rachel smiled at her best friend as he blushed a little bit.

"You really think so? The restaurant is 4-star. I need to look really nice, Rach." Blaine wasn't sold on this outfit. Rachel spun him around to look in the mirror.

"Blaine, you look like the perfect gentleman. The outfits amazing, and you're buying it. Those pants fit your ass really nice too." Rachel slapped him on the butt as she pushed him into the fitting room.

"RACHEL!" Blaine playfully slapped her as she jumped back from him and slammed the door shut.

The two teens walked through the rest of the mall and headed back to the car. Rachel and Blaine arrived at his sisters apartment and cooked dinner for themselves since Sophia was working late. Blaine checked his phone and saw he had a text from Kurt. He felt really bad about deceiving him earlier so he could leave their coffee date, but he desperately needed to get an outfit for this date.

They spent the rest of their evening gushing to each other about how happy they were. Rachel told Blaine all about Finn and how he'd been the perfect gentleman. She was so excited for her date, and Blaine couldn't help but share some of her giddiness. His date with Kurt was important and he was excited, albeit a little anxious.

Blaine walked his best friend out to the car. "Thanks for coming to the mall with me, Rachel. I really was in the middle of a fashion crisis. I'll see you Sunday right?"

"You sure will. I'll stop in to the Lima Bean and we can sit and talk about our dates when your shift is over!" Rachel squealed excitedly and gave Blaine a hug before climbing in her car, "Love you, Blainey." Blaine laughed at the nickname she picked up from Sophia.

"Love you too, Rach. Make sure you text me when you get home. Drive safe."

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke Saturday morning to a text from Kurt.<p>

"**Good morning, sunshine. I probably should have asked his earlier, but what exactly is the dress code for this secret date of ours?" **Blaine smiled down at his phone and began typing a reply.

"**Morning. : ) Dress nice. Well, you always dress nice, but you know what I mean. I'll be around to pick you up at 5. See you later, handsome." **He probably shouldn't have said that, but he didn't really care. _**He told me to woo him, right? I'm just simply pulling out all the stops. **_

Blaine laid in bed for a few more moments before deciding it was time to get up and face the day. He went out to the kitchen to find a note from his sister stating that she ran to the grocery store. He decided to go for a jog and then came back and poured himself a bowl of cereal. He was sitting on the couch watching some Saturday morning cartoons when his sister came in.

"So Blaine," she asked, as the two of them put away the groceries, "are you excited for your special date tonight?"

Blaine looked over at his sister, "Yes, and really nervous. I'm asking him out officially tonight and I just want it all to be perfect."

"You'll do fine, Blainey. He'd be dumb to say no to you." Blaine blushed and nudged his sister with his hip. "You have to say that as family, Soph. But thanks. It means a lot."

He had plans to spend the day with Sophia. He was excited to have something to pass the time as he had the whole day before he was supposed to see Kurt. They were going to HomeGoods to buy some things for his bedroom to make it more, well, his.

They got home from their shopping trip at around 3 and Blaine headed into his room to get his things ready for tonight. He took a long shower, belting out Teenage Dream while doing so, and after he got dressed we walked out into the living room to show Sophia his outfit.

As predicted, his older sister cat-called and whistled, "Blaine, when did you get so good looking? My little brother is not so little anymore." She let out a fake sob and Blaine laughed as she walked over and wrapped him in a huge hug.

"Careful you don't wrinkle anything, Soph!" Blaine nudged his sister away gently.

"When the hell did he turn into such a diva, too?" Sophia swatted her arm at his shoulder as he rolled his eyes at his older sister.

"I'll be home later, Soph. Don't wait up." Blaine winked as he walked out the door.

"Hey! You still have a 12 o'clock curfew, Blaine Anderson!" She yelled at him as he walked down the stairs of their apartment.

Blaine called Kurt to tell his date that he was on his way to pick up him. He put on his favorite playlist and headed towards Dalton. It felt like this was their first date all over again. He hoped everything went as planned.

Blaine parked his car in the Dalton parking lot and headed up to get Kurt. He gave the door a few light knocks, and when it opened he was pretty sure his heart stopped. Kurt stood before him wearing a pair of impossibly tight, dark gray dress pants, a baby blue dress shirt, and a navy blue vest. He looked stunning, and Blaine was pretty sure he had never seen anything so beautiful before in his life.

"You do realize we kind of match tonight don't you?" Kurt smiled over at Blaine, as he looked down at both their outfits.

"Matching unknowingly? I think it's adorable."

"So you don't think I should change?" Kurt replied nervously.

"Never." Blaine stated simply, and held his arm out for Kurt. Kurt linked his arm through Blaine's and they made their way out to his Jeep.

"So, are you going to tell me where we are going tonight?" Kurt had been fishing for answers the last two days and Blaine was proud of himself for not budging and keeping his secret this long.

"Well if you must know, I've got us reservations for a restaurant down in Columbus." Kurt grinned at this information, knowing full well how nice the restaurants were in the city.

The car ride to the city didn't take too long and Blaine easily found a parking spot not too far away from the restaurant they were going to. Blaine and Kurt walked down High Street hand in hand, Blaine stopping in front of a small building, looking over at Kurt and grinning instantly at Kurt's reaction.

"L'Antibes? Are you serious right now, Blaine? This is a 4-star restaurant! How did you even get reservations to this place? Oh my god, they're supposed to have the best French cuisine in the state. I can't even believe this right now." Kurt was rambling with excitement and Blaine laughed and squeezed the boys hand before leading him inside.

They walked up to the maitre d'. "Anderson. Table for two." The man looked up from the list and showed the two boys to their table. Kurt stared around the restaurant with a grin on his face and Blaine couldn't help but smirk. _**Definitely got this right. He loves it. **_Blaine thought in his head while staring at the beautiful boy in front of him.

Kurt caught Blaine staring, and the faint red came creeping up his cheeks. Blaine couldn't help himself, "You're adorable when you blush." This of course made Kurt blush harder. He smiled shyly at Blaine and they both reached for their menus.

Kurt opened the menu and stared at with wide eyes. "Blaine—are you sure about this? Everything is really expensive." Blaine nodded.

"Kurt really, order whatever you want." Kurt smiled and nodded in return.

"This is-this is amazing Blaine. You really, really didn't have to do this."

"Well, I wanted to. I wanted to do something nice for you. You wanted to be wooed right?" Blaine winked at him and they both began to scan their menus, "But I have to be honest Kurt, I have NO idea what any of this stuff is."

Kurt laughed lightly, and took Blaines hand, "Do you trust me to order for you?"

"Of course." Blaine said without even thinking. He did trust Kurt. Not just to order, but also completely one hundred percent trusted Kurt. It was a scary, but welcoming thought.

The waitress came over and to take their orders and Kurt ordered Escargots for an appetizer and Tamarind Braised Beef Short Ribs for Blaine and Blue Lump Crab Cakes with a Radish Salad for himself. The waitress left to go put in their order and Blaine looked over at Kurt with a mild look of discontent.

"Escargots? Isn't that like…snails?" Blaine cringed when he said it but Kurt just laughed at him.

"Yes Blaine, but it's delicious. You're going to try one. I swear you'll like it." Blaine sighed in defeat, agreeing to try one to appease Kurt.

They received the appetizer and Kurt put one on a fork and leaned over the table to feed it to Blaine. How could Blaine ever turn down being fed by Kurt Hummel? He opened his mouth and was pleasantly surprised. While it was a little chewy and the texture was weird, the flavoring was actually pretty nice.

The rest of the night went perfectly. They spent the whole evening talking and never running out of things to say. When the waitress came over to offer them dessert, Blaine opted out. When she walked away to get their bill, Blaine told Kurt he had other plans for dessert. "More surprises?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just one more." Blaine smiled and paid their bill. He stood up offering his hand to Kurt, and they walked out of the restaurant and onto the street. There was a chill in the air and both boys neglected to wear a jacket. Blaine draped his arm around Kurts shoulder and Kurt snuggled into his chest as they walked back to the car.

Once they got back to the Jeep, Blaine took Kurt around to the back of it and opened the trunk. Kurt noticed inside was only a picnic basket. He looked confused, but sat down inside the trunk anyways. Blaine followed and opened the basket. Inside were chocolate covered strawberries. Kurt grinned ear to ear and picked up one of the strawberries and leaned towards Blaine to feed it to him.

This went on for a little while, the two playfully feeding each other and sitting in a comfortable silence.

"Blaine, you have a little chocolate on the side of your cheek." Blaine raised his hand to wipe it off, "Here, let me." Kurt was leaning in incredibly close and just as he saw Kurt's perfect, pink tongue darting out of his lips to _lick_ the chocolate off Blaine's face, he stopped him.

Kurt let his head drop and immediately looked disappointed. "No. Wait, Kurt. I want to do this properly, and if I let you lick that chocolate off my face, I won't be able to stop myself from kissing you into oblivion." Kurt looked up at Blaine ruefully through his eyelashes.

Blaine scooted out of the trunk and held out his hand. "Here, let's go for a walk." Kurt and Blaine walked up the street and turned the corner. They were standing in front of an entrance to a park that was gorgeously lit up. Blaine stopped and turned to stare at Kurt and grabbed both of his hands.

"Kurt, this has been the most amazing night of my life. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. I love spending time with you and I constantly find my thoughts drifting to you when we're apart. I know we haven't known each other for that long, but it feels like we've known each other for an eternity. I want to be your boyfriend, Kurt." Blaine noticed Kurt's breath hitch in his throat. "I want to be the one you go to when everything is going wrong. I want to be the one to make it right. I want to learn everything there is to know about you. And I want you to learn everything there is to know about me. I want to share everything with you Kurt. So will you, please, do me the honor of being my boyfriend?" Blaine looked at Kurt expectantly for an answer.

* * *

><p>Kurt froze. Here was his moment. Blaine was finally asking him to be his boyfriend.<p>

So why was he hesitating? What did he even need to think about? Here was Blaine. _Blaine._ The boy who'd swooped into Dalton and stolen his heart with his hair and his eyes and his voice.

"What reasons do I have to say no?" he inadvertently muttered under his breath, catching the masked panic on Blaine's face.

Taking Blaine's cheeks between his palms, he whispered, "I'd be a fool to turn away the most incredible person in existence."

Blaine gazed deeply into Kurt's shimmering eyes. "See, that's where you're wrong. Because you, Kurt Hummel, are perfection."

Kurt leaned in and began kissing Blaine. This kiss was deeper, more passionate than the others. This was their first official kiss as a couple, and Kurt understood now why Blaine had made him wait. Blaine tongue darted out and grazed Kurts lips asking for permission. Attempting to maintain their decorum in public, Kurt pulled away very unwillingly from Blaine's embrace.

They made their way to Blaine's car, driving back toward Westerville with their hands glued together. They pulled into the deserted Dalton parking lot by Kurt's dorm. Glancing at the car clock, Kurt saw he had another forty-five minutes until he had to be inside for curfew.

"It's only eleven fifteen," Kurt said to Blaine. "I figured you'd have scheduled this date out to the last possible second."

"I did," Blaine grinned. "I had to leave in some time for, uh, incidentals."

"Like what?" Kurt said, playing along.

"Like this." Blaine said, running his fingers through Kurt's silky hair and pulling his head towards him. Kissing him deeply, Kurt moaned slightly as Blaine's fingers tightened in his hair. Blaine broke away from the kiss and nodded his head toward the backseat of the Jeep. Giggling slightly and shedding his vest, Kurt leapt outside the car and jumped into the back, which Blaine had reclined flat. Blaine took off his cardigan and loosened his tie, then crawled through the gap between the two front seats, landing next to Kurt in a crumpled heap.

Kurt laughed as he helped Blaine situate himself, taking Blaine's dark curls between his fingers. Closing the space between them, Kurt's mouth opened into the kiss, and he felt Blaine's sigh. Their tongues met as the passion between them increased and they groaned nearly simultaneously. _This is incredible! _Kurt thought as Blaine pulled Kurt on top of him, and Kurt somehow straddled his legs in his tight pants. Blaine leaned back on the reclined seat, resting himself up on his elbows as Kurt gently laid his body on top. They kissed for what felt like hours, running their hands down each other's backs. Blaine felt Kurt's mouth leave his lips for a second, only to move down his jaw and throat, leaving kisses in its wake. Kurt found a sensitive spot near the nape of Blaine's neck, and he grumbled a low "Kurt!" as Kurt sucked lightly on the spot. Loving the noises he was causing, Kurt continued sucking, leaving what was sure to be a dark purple mark. Blaine was intertwining his fingers in the cotton of Kurt's shirt, hissing softly. As Kurt finished and moved his mouth onto his boyfriends collarbone, Blaine slowly sat up, Kurt paying no attention. Taking his face in his hands, Blaine forced Kurt's mouth on his for a few more glorious kisses, lips parting and tongues meeting half way. Their hands made tangles in each other's hair as they panted between kisses. Kurt could feel Blaine's arousal, and blushed crimson feeling his own against his thigh. Blaine gently rolled Kurt off of him, and Kurt froze for a second. Blaine, obviously sensing his fear, pulled Kurt back in for a quick kiss.

"I'd love to stay and do this all night-trust me, Kurt. But I don't want you getting in trouble."

"Screw the rules." Kurt said, leaning in opening his mouth against Blaine's slipping his tongue out against his boyfriends lips asking for permission. Blaine granted it and they kissed again heatedly before Blaine seemed to remember why they stopped in the first place.

Blaine pulled away with a small laugh, putting his cardigan back on and gently helping Kurt into his vest. Then Blaine got out and walked over to open Kurt's door, continuing his incredible gentlemanliness from before.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and slid out of the Jeep, intertwining their arms in attempt to get them as close as possible. Blaine walked him into the dormitory and upstairs to his room. Outside Kurt's door, Blaine pressed Kurt against the doorframe for a few more kisses. Nipping at Kurt's neck, he left his fingers in Kurt's hair, as Kurt moaned nearly inaudibly. Kurt latched onto him for another few minutes, loving the way Blaine sighed.

"This has by far been the best night in my entire life," Kurt said, speaking from his heart and gazing into Blaine's warm honey eyes. "But I have to say, now my expectations are increasingly heightened."

"Then I intend to dazzle you, Kurt Hummel," Blaine said, smiling as he leaned in for one more kiss. Promising to text when he got home, he walked out to the car and got inside. Kurt watched from the window, making sure he safely pulled onto the main road, before he went into the room, where Finn was up playing video games.

Pausing the gross manslaughter on-screen, Finn looked over to his stepbrother's obviously just-kissed lips, sparkling eyes, and hand-covered heart.

"I take it your date went well?" Finn asked, hiding the fact he'd turned up the volume significantly when he'd heard their voices in the hall.

Kurt flopped onto his bed back-first, still clutching his chest.

"It was absolutely perfect, Finn. Perfect." Kurt said, unable to formulate longer sentences. He struggled into his pajamas, never letting his phone out of sight.

A few minutes later, Kurt looked over at Finn, remembering that he had a date too. "Oh, Finn. How was your date with Rachel?"

Finn paused his game again and smiled, "It was great. The play was really cool and she even let me kiss her goodnight." Kurt smiled at his stepbrother as he unpaused his game. Kurt sighed happily and threw his head against his pillow.

Finally, after what seemed like eons, Kurt's phone flashed. He smiled reading Blaine's text.

"_**Kurt, I couldn't have asked for a better date. I'm so excited to finally be able to call you my boyfriend, and I can't wait to see you again on Monday. Thankfully, I'll have the lovely spot on my neck to remind me of you all day at work tomorrow. I miss you already." **_

Kurt replied back:

_**"Sorry about the hickey, I got a little excited. Thanks for being the best boyfriend ever! See you Monday."**_

Blaine's reply was almost too quick.

_**"I love the hickey. I'll wear it with pride. And as for best boyfriend ever, well, I have some serious competition with a certain blue-eyed god. Go to sleep, Kurt. Sweet Dreams."**_

_** "Sweet dreams!" **_Kurt replied, wondering how on earth he'd make it until Monday without seeing Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, our lovebirds are finally official! This is our longest chapter by far. We wanted to try and squeeze the New Directions invitational in here as well, but it was just getting to be too long so we chopped it off here. Which, now reading it, we realize it was the perfect spot to end. <strong>

**We really hope you love this chapter as much as we do. And remember, reviews make the story last longer..come on we know you wanna see summer and senior year Klaine…**

**As always, you're welcomed to find us on tumblr. We, in fact, encourage it..  
>enjaycait  tomorrowneverkn0ws**

**OH, and the song Blaine serenaded Kurt with was "Michelle" by the Beatles. Der.**

**Up next: Thanksgiving and the ND Invitational with a couple surprises thrown in! **

**Xoxo C&A**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Important note at the bottom!**

**PS- Ryan Murphy is ignoring our phone calls, so we still don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

Blaine awoke the next morning with a text message Kurt.

"**Good morning, boyfriend. Spending the day with my dad so I won't be able to stop in to see you, but I'll be thinking about you all day."**

_**So this wasn't a dream. It really happened. Kurt Hummel is my boyfriend! **_Blaine practically squealed at the thought. He sent Kurt a similar reply and hopped out of bed, practically skipping down the hall to the shower.

He was eating breakfast when Sophia groggily made her way into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee. She flopped into the seat next to her brother and took a sip of her coffee, sighing in contentment. Blaine stifled a laugh as he looked at his sister, "You're worse than me with your caffeine in the morning, Soph." She glanced over at Blaine and grumbled something under her breath that Blaine couldn't understand. He rolled his eyes and finished eating his cereal. After carrying his bowl to the sink, he made his way back into his bedroom to throw on his uniform, when something caught his eye.

"SOPHIA ANDERSON, IS THAT A HICKEY ON YOUR NECK?" Blaine yelled. Sophia's eyes shot open and she immediately put her hand over the side of her neck to cover up the dark purple mark.

"None of your business, little brother. I could ask you the same thing about the mark on your neck, but I didn't." Blaine blushed and put his hands up in defeat and walked away to finish getting ready. He was making his way out the door and was about to say goodbye to his sister when she popped her head up from where she was laying on the couch.

"We'll talk when you get home, Blaine. Sorry I snapped at you before." Blaine smiled at his sister and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's fine, Soph, really. I'll see you when I get home. Love you."

"Love you, too, Blainey." Sophia called as Blaine made his way out the door and down to his Jeep.

Blaine's day took forever, mostly due to the fact that he knew he wouldn't be seeing Kurt at all. His shift was over at 5 and Rachel was there promptly at 4:55 waiting for him with a huge smile on her face. He made them a couple drinks, untied his apron, and wandered over to the corner where the two comfy chairs were.

"So…" Rachel started, "How was your date last night?"

Blaine smiled and sighed happily. "Rach it was absolutely perfect. I don't even know how to articulate to you how awesome it was. Everything I planned worked and he was just so amazing. He_is_ so amazing." Rachel smiled over at her best friend. They sat for a couple minutes, silently drinking their coffee.

"How'd your date with Finn go?" Blaine looked up from his cup and saw the gleam in Rachel's eyes.

"Finn was the perfect gentleman. After Breadstix and _Hairspray_, he took me for a walk in the park and we held hands and just walked and talked under the moonlight. He took me back home and I let him kiss me goodnight. I just wish we knew if we were officially boyfriend and girlfriend or not. He seems really interested, but kind of distant that the same time." Rachel was confused, but Blaine noticed his friend openly swooning anyway as she recounted their evening. He couldn't help but be happy for her. She deserved to find the perfect guy, and hoped that Finn could keep up with her demanding demeanor.

They sat and talked some more, their conversation drifting towards New Direction's upcoming fall invitational. Rachel was still a little bitter about only receiving one solo, but Blaine reminded her of her talent and that she really should be preparing for Sectionals anyway.

"You're right, Blaine. I know. I'm just being difficult. Everyone is so talented, but I still want my star to shine, ya know?" Rachel stated.

"Rach, you will always shine, even if you are stuck singing backup for every number. You are undeniably a star, and that will never be overlooked. You know you're talented, and so does everyone else. Your solo will be amazing." Rachel beamed up at him.

"Thanks, Blaine." she glanced at the clock, "I think I'm going to head out. I have to call Finn so we can set up a second date and figure out where we stand. It's very important to set down ground rules early on the relationship. Also, I made his and hers matching calendars, so I need to give that to him as well." Blaine laughed openly at this. Rachel gave him a confused look.

"Don't scare him away with that calendar, Rachel." The two walked out of the coffee shop and to their cars.

"Shut up, Blaine!"

"Love you too, Rach!"

* * *

><p>Finn looked at his caller ID and saw that Rachel was calling him. He lips quirked up into a smile and he answered the phone.<p>

"Hey, Rach. What are you up to?"

"Hi Finn, I was wondering if you were busy right now. I'm just leaving the Lima Bean and was wondering if I could stop by Dalton. I have to talk to you about a few things." Finn inaudibly gulped. Why was he nervous? What could she possibly have to talk to him about? The first date went so well. Was she breaking it off? No way. She was so into him. Finn could totally tell.

After probably taking a little too long to reply, he heard Rachel clear her throat.

"Sure, Rachel. Curfew's not for a couple hours. I'll meet you down in the parking lot in a few minutes."

"Wonderful!" Rachel ended the call and Finn rolled off his bed and looked at himself in the mirror. _**Am I really checking my hair in the mirror? I'm freaking turning into Kurt.**_ Shaking his head to himself, he opened the door, almost knocking Kurt over.

"Finn! PLEASE watch where you're going. God." Kurt rolled his eyes at his oaf of a stepbrother.

"Sorry, bro! Rachel's meeting me downstairs. Says she has to talk. Wish me luck!" Finn practically ran down the hallway as Kurt laughed and called out "Good Luck!" behind him.

Finn made it down to the parking lot just as Rachel's car was pulling into one of the empty visitor spots. Finn walked over to her and opened the door as she slid out. They hugged each other in greeting and Finn took her hand as they made their way up the sidewalk to take a stroll around campus.

They talked for a little while about their days, Rachel recapping in detail, for the fourth time, next week's invitational. Finn still couldn't understand the feelings he felt for this girl, and he felt it best not to question them. There was a lull in the conversation and Finn knew this was his chance.

"Rachel, will you go out with me? I really like you. I mean, you talk an awful lot about things that I don't really understand most of the time. But I like you, and I liked kissing you. And I really want to get to know you better." Finn noticed the slight blush that graced the brunette's cheeks.

Suddenly, she was launching herself up into Finn's arms and hanging from his neck, embracing him in a huge hug.

"Oh, Finn! Of course! That's why I was coming over here to talk to you tonight. I'm so glad you properly asked me out. I was so nervous that I'd have to make the first move. Now let's go back to the car! I have a present for you!" Rachel squealed and grabbed Finn's hand, practically dragging him over to the car.

Rachel presented the calendar to him. _**Is that my face on that cat?**_Finn thought to himself, as he took the calendar from Rachel who was bubbling with excitement. He could tell how excited Rachel was about these odd calendars, so he just thanked her and rolled it up to stick in his back pocket. It was getting close to curfew, and Rachel had a long drive ahead of her, so they kissed goodnight and parted ways.

Kurt was lying on his bed in the midst of a text message conversation with Blaine, when Finn entered their room, looking happy but slightly confused.

"So how'd your conversation with Rachel go?"

"Well I asked her to be my girlfriend, which she said yes to. And then she gave me this weird calendar." He threw the calendar onto Kurt's bed. Kurt thumbed through it, and by the end he was practically doubled over in laughter.

"This is—possibly the funniest- the funniest thing I've. . Oh god," Kurt was practically crying, "Is that your face on a cat?" Finn stalked over to the bed, and grabbed the calendar out of Kurt's hands.

"Shut up dude, Rachel made this!"

"Well that hideous thing is not going anywhere in this room!" Kurt howled with laughter once more, as Finn grumbled and threw the calendar onto his own bed and made his way into the bathroom to get ready for sleep.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in the Jeep outside of Dalton, waiting for Kurt and Finn to come downstairs. It was the day of the New Directions' Invitational, and he wanted to support Rachel, of course. Finn also wanted to see his girlfriend, and Kurt was along for the ride-and wanted to scope out the competition, naturally.<p>

Nearly fifteen minutes earlier he'd pulled into the dormitory parking lot, and he'd been tapping a beat on the dashboard waiting since. Kurt was usually fashionably late, but if they didn't get going soon they'd miss the performance, something Rachel would never forgive him for.

Finally the door swung open, and Kurt led the way, followed by Finn. Blaine squinted, seeing two more bodies in tow. He groaned when he figured out who it was.

"Don't kill me!" Kurt said as he slammed the Jeep door closed. "They insisted. And I've been arguing with them for ten minutes telling them they can't come. But they got Finn on their side and it was all downhill from there."

"Come on Kurty," Nick playfully whined, as Jeff giggled next to him. "We wanna check out Finn's long-distance love. You know, see if she's worth it."

"Or if she has any cute friends who are also into long-distance love." Jeff chimed in.

"It's not love!" Finn blushed, clearly in the early stages of romance: denial.

Blaine simply sighed, trying to disguise his laughter. "Just put your seat belts on, boys," he said, before driving off toward Lima.

The drive went surprisingly quickly. Kurt's hand found Blaine's and the three Warblers in the backseat cooed irritatingly. Blaine threatened to pull the car over no less than eight times within the nearly two-hour drive. They pulled into the parking lot, and made their way into the school. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand as they made their way down the hallway to the auditorium, and Blaine found himself instinctively glancing around and keeping his eye out for any unwelcome attention.

They found Rachel's dads near the front in the center. They'd manage to save several seats, so the Dalton crew found chairs. About two minutes after they sat down, the house lights dimmed, and Mr. Schue walked out to major applause. He introduced the New Directions, then scurried down to the front to sit next to Ms. Pillsbury.

Santana and Puck waltzed onto stage together, singing 'At the Beginning,' which Blaine realized halfway through was from the cartoon 'Anastasia.' They sounded phenomenal together, especially for the two of them, who'd had every kind of relationship, from enemies to friends with extreme benefits.

Entering from the back, a single spotlight shone down on Rachel, who'd rifled through her collection of ballads for the impossible non-Barbra number. The band began playing, and Kurt realized what she'd be singing before Blaine. Clutching onto his boyfriend's hand, Kurt hissed into Blaine's ear, "I love this song!" Though not as versed in the Broadway world as his boyfriend, Blaine knew the song as well, and how well Rachel performed it. He settled into his seat, pulling out a tissue and handing it to Kurt, whispering "Trust me on this one."

"_It won't be easy_

_You'll think it strange"_

Rachel began, walking slowly toward the front of the auditorium. Her eyes connected to Blaine's, and then flickered briefly to Finn, whose jaw had dropped.

_When I try to explain how I feel_

_That I still need your love_

_After all that I've done_

_You won't believe me_

_All you will see_

_Is a girl you once knew_

_Although she's dressed up to the nines_

_At sixes and sevens with you._"

She had crossed to the stage now, and the audience was mesmerized by her voice. She began pushing out the rest of the song, belting out the chorus and finishing with the most flawless vocal anyone had heard in a long time. Blaine looked over at Kurt, who was sheepishly wiping his eyes.

"This-is-my-favorite-song," Kurt stuttered through a few tears.

Blaine laughed at his boyfriend, squeezing his hand tenderly.

"I feel bad for Quinn. As good as she is, it'll be impossible to follow Rachel. Believe me, I've been there."

Kurt nodded, and Quinn took the stage.

She started out singing her solo, to 'Wine Red' by The Hush Sound, and the rest of the New Directions joined in after at the chorus in groups. They finished out their performance strongly, and the entire audience gave them a standing ovation.

"I just want to run backstage and see Rach and everyone, guys. I'll be right back!" Blaine said after their encore of 'Somebody to Love.' He dashed around the back of the auditorium and toward the choir room. Passing Mr. Schue in the hallway, he gave a huge smile and wave before heading into the backstage area.

Rachel attacked him with a huge hug, as well as the other girls. The boys came over and gave him light one arm embraces, while Sam stood a few feet away and managed an awkward wave. He congratulated everyone on a job well done and the group decided to meet up outside so that they could meet Kurt. He wasn't even thinking when all of a sudden he felt a huge SLAM from his side.

Pushed off of his mark, he stumbled for a minute before swiveling his head to see who had attacked him-though he knew the answer.

"What the fuck are you doing in McKinley, faggot?" Dave Karofsky yelled. "Didn't we run your queer ass out of this school already? We don't like your kind here, pansy."

He walked away toward the locker room, leaving Blaine speechless in the hallway. Head down to the floor, slumped against the locker, he didn't even notice arms enclosing him as he sunk down to the floor.

Kurt held Blaine tightly as they sat together on the grimy hallway floor.

"Who was that, baby?" Kurt said, running his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"Da-dave Kar-of-of-sky," Blaine cried out, not of pain but mostly of sheer distraught. "He-he-he's the reason I came to Dalton."

Kurt's arm clutched Blaine impossibly tighter, stroking Blaine's head in an attempt to soothe him.

"Did he hurt you, Blaine? Not just today, but in the past?"

Blaine nodded, showing Kurt a faint scar on his upper arm. Kurt shuddered and lowered his lips to the scar, kissing away the bad memories held within the healed wound. Blaine's head lowered with the touch, and Kurt lifted it back up with one hand. He sealed Blaine's lips to his gently, holding onto Blaine as if he was the most important thing in the world-and at that moment, he realized that Blaine **was,** to him.

They clung to each other in that spot for another few minutes, and then Kurt stood slowly. He pulled Blaine to his feet, and held one of his hands. Then, he walked over to the boy's locker room with purpose in every step, towing an obviously nervous Blaine behind him.

Finn, Nick and Jeff appeared in the hallway as Kurt led Blaine toward the locker room. They followed him in silently, an unspoken support.

The locker room door swung open, and Kurt walked in. A boy stood at his locker with his back to them.

"Hey!" Kurt yelled, and the boy spun around. "Are you Karofsky?"

The boy sneered. "What's it to you, homo? Like watching boys in their towels, huh?"

Kurt seethed. "Listen here, you ignorant asshole. I know what you've done to my boyfriend in the past. But it stops now. He is an incredible human being. You WISH you had half of the talent and heart he had. Blaine Anderson is the most important person in my life, and if I ever hear about you coming near him again-"

"What are you gonna do, you skinny little fag?"

"He's going to have backup." Finn said, stepping closer to Karofsky and towering over him. Nick and Jeff flanked him, and the four boys threw menacing looks in his direction. Finally, Blaine stepped in front of them.

"Guys, stop." he said quietly. "This is between me and Dave." Turning to Karofsky, he continued. "Dave, I never did anything to harm you. I merely tried to live my life the way I wanted to. I didn't show up waving a rainbow flag in your face or make you march in a parade. I just wanted to be me, Dave, and you wouldn't let me."

Tears were flowing down his face, and he wiped them away with the back of his sleeve. Turning to Kurt, he whispered that he wanted to leave the room, and with a protective arm intertwined through his, the group left a speechless Karofsky.

Walking out of the locker room, they were confronted immediately by the New Directions.

"We-we heard everything." Mercedes said, reaching out to touch Blaine's shoulder. Rachel was sobbing, and Finn moved to comfort her. Blaine forced his head up to speak to his friends.

"Well, I guess this would be an opportune moment to introduce you guys to my boyfriend, Kurt, then, seeing as you've heard what he has to say about me."

The New Directions mirrored the smiles and weak laughs on Blaine and Kurt's faces. Rachel brushed away her tears, and introduced everyone to Finn. Blaine looked over and saw that Kurt and Mercedes were deep in conversation. He smiled at this, knowing that the two of them would make the best of friends.

"Blaine! Mercedes has agreed to accompany you, me and Rachel for our Black Friday shopping excursion!"

Blaine groaned. "I never signed up for a major shopping trip, Kurt. I've seen you in action before."

Kurt smiled. "Please, Blainey? Please please please?"

"Only if you promise to never call me that again." Blaine said. "First Rachel, now you? Sophia is rubbing off on everyone."

They clasped hands and kissed lightly, and their friends cooed.

"Someones gon be gettin' some," Santana catcalled, breaking up the cute moment.

Kurt and Mercedes exchanged numbers while Blaine said goodbye to everyone. Finn gave Rachel a quick peck before they headed out to the parking lot.

The drive home was quiet, save for Nick and Jeff bragging about how hot the Cheerios had been. When they pulled up to Dalton, Finn, Nick, and Jeff got immediately and headed up to the dorms. Kurt got out of the passenger seat a few minutes after, and Blaine followed suit.

"Thank you, Kurt." Blaine said, and Kurt looked at him with surprise. "You let me finally release that last bit of resentment toward Karofsky. Now, I know that I've said my piece to him, and he couldn't even answer me. I'm so happy to have you in my life, Kurt. You make me strong. And I care about you so much. Watching you go up to Karofsky, I was so worried he'd try to hurt you like he'd hurt me. But you were fearless for me, Kurt. And I hope one day that I can help you fight a demon from your past too."

Kurt continued to stare at Blaine. "You know, I've only known you since May, but holding you on that floor, watching you cry-I just knew I never wanted to see you like that again, and I'd do anything to make sure you never feel that way again.

The boys reached in for a hug, and their mouths collided with a tender touch. Their hands found the back of each others' heads, pushing their bodies closer. Their arms explored each other's backs and tightening their chests. Tongues clashed and their teeth gently touched as they deepened their kiss, making the moment last as long as possible.

When they finally broke apart, Blaine reached for Kurt's hand and pressed it up to his chest. They felt each other's hearts racing for a minute, before Blaine led Kurt upstairs to walk him to his room. There, they devoured each other against the doorframe for a few more minutes, letting their tongues run rampant. Footsteps in the hall from a wandering prefect caused them to finally separate, and Blaine whispered goodbye.

Driving home, he couldn't believe the night he'd had. Karofsky, Kurt sticking up for him, and an amazing kiss goodbye. Sometimes, his life honestly was terrible-but lately, things were looking up for him. Sliding into his bed, he sent Kurt a gooey text goodnight. Receiving an equally sweet reply, he fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p>Blaine was excited for his long Thanksgiving weekend. He was going down to Lima with Sophia and his parents, and then Friday he was going shopping with Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel. While he was admittedly more excited for the latter, he did miss his parents a lot. Blaine was finishing up some last minute packing on Wednesday night when his phone started ringing. He glanced over to his bed and saw Kurt's face lighting up his screen. Blaine grinned and made to grab the phone.<p>

"Hello, boyfriend." Blaine still felt giddy just saying that word out loud.

"Well, hello there." Kurt replied, and Blaine could swear he was blushing on the other end of the phone.

"What are you up to? I'm just last minute doing some packing. Sophia and I are heading out to Lima early tomorrow morning."

"I just got back from the grocery store with Carole. And I was just calling to remind you that our Black Friday shopping extravaganza will be starting promptly at 4am, so don't forget to set your alarm!"

Blaine groaned into the phone. He knew that they'd be starting early, but this was just ridiculous! "Yes, Kurt. 4am. Got it."

"Oh please, Blaine. Don't sound so put out. Maybe if you're good I'll get you a little present." Blaine heard the suggestiveness in his tone and fought back a giggle. They were only dating for a few weeks and haven't gone much further than heavy makeout sessions in the backseat of Blaine's Jeep, which he was perfectly fine with.

"A present, huh? What kind of present are we talking, Hummel?" Blaine played along.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see! This is going to be so much fun!" Kurt squealed into the phone, "I have to go though, Carole and I are starting on the homemade stuffing tonight!"

"Okay, I'll text you later." They hung up and Blaine strolled out into the living room to find Sophia sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"So, Soph," Blaine asked, plopping down and swinging his legs onto her lap, "Any new hickeys I should know about?" Sophia slightly blushed at the comment. Sophia had finally relented and told Blaine about this new guy, Sean, from work she'd been seeing. She refused to give Blaine more details until she figured out how serious it was going to be. Blaine understood, but still liked to tease his older sister from time to time.

Sophia ignored the question and instead, averted Blaine's attentions towards Kurt, asking how their relationship was progressing.

"It's going really great, Soph. When we went to the Invitational last week, we ran into Karofsky. Well, rather, he ran me into a locker." Sophia looked alarmed, and Blaine continued, "And Kurt found me and comforted me, and then took me into the locker room to confront him. He makes me a stronger person, Sophia. And I know we've only been dating for a few weeks, but I've known him since May- I really think I'm falling for him. And it scares me because I don't know what to do with these feelings."

"And, how does Kurt feel about you?" Blaine wished he could answer this question accurately.

"I really don't know, Soph. I mean I know he cares about me, and he told Karofsky that I was important to him, but I just feel like over the course of the last few weeks I've opened to him and he knows a lot more about my past than I do about his." Sophia nodded.

"Well, maybe there is a reason for that, Blaine. I know Kurt really likes you, just give him time. Ask questions, you're allowed to. Just don't pressure him to answer them until he's ready. You don't wanna push him away, but you want to gain his trust." Blaine smiled at his sister, grateful for her knowledgeable advice.

Thanksgiving was a blur of food and football. Blaine had never been so full before in his entire life. His mom really went all out this year, claiming that since he'd been gone she hasn't been able to cook a lot with just his dad there. After dinner, Rachel and Mercedes both came over for pumpkin pie and ice cream. The two girls were sleeping over, as Kurt was picking them up bright and early for their shopping trip. After a quiet evening of pie and board games, the three of them settled into their sleeping bags on the basement floor to go to sleep.

Blaine heard the sound of his phone alarm going off, and reached blindly to grab it. Grunting at the 3:30 on the screen, he got up from his spot on the floor and woke up his two friends. They groggily made their way up the stairs to get dressed. They walked outside at five minutes to 4 and saw Kurt pulling into the driveway. The three bleary-eyed friends made their way to the Navigator and Kurt jumped out to say hello, carrying a tray of drinks in his hand.

Blaine smiled and took his coffee from the tray before handing it over to the two girls climbing into the backseat. "Hello," Blaine said, leaning in to give his boyfriend a chaste kiss. "Thank you for the coffee. I don't even know how you're functioning, you must have not slept at all. What time did you even leave to get here?"

"Carole made dinner early. I was in bed by 7:00 last night." Kurt leaned in for another kiss, "And hello to you, too." The two separated and got in the car and made their way to the Lima County Mall.

They got to the mall just as it was opening. Earlier in the week, Blaine and Kurt had decided that they'd split off once they got there to shop for each others Christmas presents and then meet up again at 7am. So, when they walked in, Mercedes and Kurt went to the left and Rachel and Blaine went to the right. Blaine was secretly dreading this. He had **no** idea what to get Kurt for Christmas. He'd been struggling with ideas all week, ever since Kurt brought up the idea of them exchanging presents.

Blaine was lost in thought while Rachel babbled on about this new football jersey she wanted to get for Finn. They walked around the mall for an hour or so, and Blaine still had nothing. The two of them went into H&M and Blaine ended up finding a gorgeous pale purple scarf and bought it for Kurt. But he still needed to get him something else. He usually didn't shop in department stores, but he was desperate. Rachel wanted to go look in Forever 21, so he said that he'd meet her over there, and the curly haired boy made his way into Macy's.

He was browsing the jewelry department when a gorgeous brooch caught his eye. It was antique metal and had a circular piece with a sort of roping design on top of a large safety pin. Blaine knew instantly that Kurt would love it. It was a happy bonus that it was actually Alexander McQueen. He immediately bought the brooch and headed out into the mall to meet Rachel with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Kurt knew what he wanted to get Blaine for Christmas. He noticed that the last time they were at the mall, Blaine had been eyeing down this watch from Fossil. Mercedes and Kurt made their way down to the end of the mall where the Fossil Outlet was located. Kurt was ecstatic that he had made a friend in Mercedes. The girl knew how to shop, and they found out they had so much in common, making them fast friends. Kurt walked into the store and over to the counter where he knew the watch was located. He saw the watch, with a brown leather band and a bronze dial and asked the associate to wrap it up for him. He had to admit, the watch was really nice and Blaine was going to be so excited.<p>

The two of them grabbed some more coffee and made their way into Nordstrom. Kurt ended up seeing the perfect black and red scarf that would match Blaine's peacoat and ended up buying that as well. He hoped he wasn't spending too much money for their first Christmas together. They never really gave each other a set limit on what to spend.

After leaving there with a couple things for himself as well, he checked his phone. It was almost seven and Kurt wanted to run out to the car really quick to put his bags in the trunk, knowing that the Fossil bag would give away his present. He told Mercedes he'd meet him at the food court with the other and ran out to the car.

He snuck stealthily back to the mall, seeing Blaine's nondescript Macy's bag. He tried to peek inside, but Blaine playfully swatted his arm away. They held hands as usual as they picked up some breakfast from McDonalds. Kurt shuddered at the greasy food, but allowed Blaine to feed him slices of fruit from a fruit cup. Mercedes and Rachel cooed as until the two finally broke it up.

They did another few sweeps through the mall, Kurt cringing with fear and giving out unsolicited guidance as Rachel attempted buying several reindeer sweaters. They headed out to Kurt's Navigator in the early afternoon, planning on heading home to nap before Blaine would meet up with them that night at Rachel's. Kurt pulled the car around to Blaine's street, and parked around the corner in the lot of a nearby park.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked Kurt. Surely he wasn't planning going on the playground equipment? He was wearing his prized McQueen boots! Kurt pulled him out of his thoughts with his fingers tracing along his bottom lip.

"I have been looking at these lips for _hours_," Kurt said in a heated breath on Blaine's ear. Blaine felt himself instantly start to get turned on as Kurt threaded his fingers in his hair and molded their mouths together. Their tongues battled in each other's mouths as they fumbled to get closer. They pulled off their coats and scarves in an attempt to free their bodies.

Blaine reclined his seat and pulled Kurt on top of him, straddling his legs and letting his hands roam down Kurt's back and onto his butt. Kurt moaned as Blaine's hands forced them together. Blaine felt his boyfriend grow harder, his arousal pressing into his thigh. Kurt lightly pushed his hips into Blaine's, and Blaine mirrored the breathy sighs Kurt had been making before. Blaine felt his pants get impossibly tight as Kurt ground into him again. He knew he wouldn't last much longer if he kept that up.

"_Kurt,_" Blaine breathed, "I'm not gonna last-" he couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Then let _go,_ baby," Kurt hissed into Blaine's ear, moving his lips down to the sensitive spot underneath it. He rutted his hips against Blaine's again, rolling them over again. Then, he gently palmed Blaine's erection through his jeans.

The simple touch was enough to set Blaine over the edge. Moaning Kurt's name, he climaxed in his bottoms. Hearing Blaine finish was enough to make Kurt reach his peak as well, and with a final squeeze on his ass, Kurt came soon after. He relaxed on top of Blaine in the seat, listening to each other's shuddering breaths and racing hearts, stealing a few quick kisses. Then Kurt flopped back into his seat and sat for another few minutes. He grabbed Blaine's hand, and they forced their mouths together for a couple more sloppy seconds. Checking the clock from the corner of his eye, he pulled the car into reverse and pulled out of the parking lot so that he'd make it home for family dinner on time.

Dropping off Blaine, Kurt couldn't get over that no matter how much time they spent together, he always found himself counting the seconds until they'd see each other again. He spent the long drive home reliving the incredible, albeit short time they'd had together. Though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he knew deep down that he was falling head over heels for Blaine Anderson.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hellllllo! Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. Due to Hurricane Irene, work, moving into school, and lack of reviews, we really had no time/motivation to update this chapter. Please review, they're like crack to us! Our regular reviewers haven't in a couple chapters and we miss you! :D**

**This chapter is mostly a filler chapter. We didn't really know exactly where we were going with it like we did with the other chapters, which is another reason it took so long to update. We both had a really hard time writing it, so we hope it's not too terrible! **

**Also, AND THIS IS IMPORTANT. We made a joint tumblr that you can follow us at. We will be answering questions, posting spoilers/snippets from upcoming chapters, taking suggestions, and more if we get enough people interested. The URL is _klaineitonthealc_ PLEASE go follow us!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy still owns Glee. **

**IMPORTANT A/N about the next chapter at the bottom!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

The Christmas Tree Lighting Ceremony in Westerville was a huge deal. People came from all over to see the largest tree in the state. Blaine used to go every year with Sophia and Rachel, but he hadn't been in a couple years. This year was different though; he was going with his boyfriend and he wanted it to be really special.

Blaine and Rachel were sitting in their usual spot at the Lima Bean waiting for Finn and Kurt. They were in the middle of an in-depth discussion on Katy Perry versus Lady GaGa when Blaine heard the door bell jingle and looked up, stopping mid-sentence. He still was in awe of how gorgeous Kurt Hummel was, and how lucky he was to have him all to himself. Rachel saw the two boys enter and jumped up to run over and wrap her arms around Finn.

Kurt walked over to Blaine, who got up to meet him halfway. They exchanged a quick hug and a peck on the lips, both wary of being overly affectionate in public. After they all greeted each other, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and headed out into the parking lot towards the car, Finn and Rachel in tow.

The car ride was filled with Rachel babbling incessantly about their upcoming Sectionals competition.

"You know, Blaine, now that we're technically competing against each other, I really shouldn't even be talking to you about this at all but-" Blaine chuckled as his friend chattered on about possible song selections and fights over solos. He stole a glance at Kurt, who looked mildly irritated by Rachel, and reached over to grab his free hand and gave it a light squeeze, earning a small smile from the boy. Blaine was happy that Kurt seemed to be getting used to Rachel: he hadn't even commented on her atrocious snowflake sweater.

After driving around for twenty minutes looking for a parking spot, Kurt finally found one that his Navigator would fit into. Blaine got out of the passenger seat as quickly as Kurt shifted into park and ran around to open the door for Kurt.

"Sorry I didn't drive. My Jeep would have probably been easier to park. I didn't really think about it." Blaine said as he grabbed his hand and started walking up the sidewalk.

"It's fine, you always drive. I didn't mind really."

"Hey Kurt," Finn yelled from behind them, "I never noticed it before but that scarf you're wearing- totally Ohio State colors, dude!"

"Perfect!" Kurt commented, fingering the gray and red scarf around his neck, "Now I'll have something to wear when I join you and Blaine on one of your man-dates to a game. We love football!"

This earned a laugh out of Blaine. "Okay, okay, Blaine loves football. I love scarves." Blaine smiled, looking over at Kurt, noticing his rosy cheeks in the brisk air. He leaned over and kissed Kurt on the cheek. "You're amazing," he whispered in the taller boys ear.

The comment, accompanied by the way was staring into his eyes, caused Kurt's cheeks to turn from a rosy pink to a flaming red. "You're not too bad yourself," Kurt commented, bumping his shoulder into Blaine's.

They reached the center of town where the tree lighting was taking place, and found an empty spot on the bleachers. The four of them sat side by side, Rachel pulling a blanket out of her oversized purse to drape along their legs. Blaine opened up his arm and Kurt snuggled in underneath, sighing happily. The ceremony started with a dance number performed by the girls of a local dance company. They were all dressed up as elves and did a charming performance of "Let It Snow!"

After the girls finished up their routine, a group of carolers came out and sang a few numbers. Lastly, the mayor stepped up to the podium in front of the beautiful tree to say a few words, and all of a sudden the sound of bells could be heard from down the street.

Kurt sat up and grinned excitedly as the bells got louder. Soon enough, two horses disguised as reindeer came into sight, pulling Santa and Mrs. Clause behind them in a beautiful carriage.

"I've always found the idea of a horse drawn sleigh to be so romantic! Especially if it's snowing!" Kurt whispered to Blaine as the crowds cheers got louder and Santa got closer, tossing candy canes to all the children.

Santa made his way up to the podium, wished everyone a Merry Christmas, and pushed the ostentatious red button. Suddenly, the tree was lit up, covered in gorgeous rainbow lights and huge red bows. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and they made their way down the bleachers to take pictures of it. Shortly after, they headed back to the car, hands clasped swinging lightly between them as they walked.

They reached the Lima Bean, and Finn picked up a sleeping Rachel to carry back to Blaine's Jeep, leaving the boys alone to say their goodbyes. Blaine leaned over to cup Kurt's cheek in his hand and their lips met, the first real kiss they had shared that day. Kurt sighed into it, immediately deepening the kiss, slipping his tongue out against Blaine's lips, which parted quickly for Kurt to gain access. The two kissed lazily, but passionately for a few moments before they heard someone knocking on the window.

"Umm, guys—" Finn cleared his throat through the glass, clearly feeling uncomfortable. Blaine broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Kurt's and sighing. They both smiled at each other.

"I think this is my cue to leave." Blaine sighed and ran his hand through his ungelled hair. "Text me when you get home, alright?" Kurt nodded and leaned in for another quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Blaine said, sliding out of Kurt's car to drive home with his awake-but-drowsy best friend.

It was a few days after the tree lighting, and the boys-especially Blaine- wanted to continue to keep their Christmas spirit up. A house not too far from Dalton was known for exquisitely over-the-top decorations, so he'd decided for their date that night, they'd stop by and admire the Christmas scenery.

He picked up Kurt outside of his dorm room, holding open the passenger door for the Jeep when they reached the parking lot. Kurt snickered lightly at the gesture he'd long gotten used to.

Blaine put on a Christmas radio station, and the duet "Baby It's Cold Outside" came on. They sang to each other, Blaine careful to watch the road as much as he lost himself in the duet.

"_Your eyes are like stars right now"_ Blaine sang to his boyfriend, who chuckled as Blaine gazed deeply into his eyes.

They finished the song, and Kurt turned to Blaine. "That line you liked so much, _your eyes are like stars right now?_" Kurt said, and Blaine nodded. "Totally untrue. No one's eyes could be like stars. Impossible."

Blaine turned away from the road. "Actually, I'm going to disagree."

Kurt looked at him, intrigued.

Blaine breathed in deep. "Remember the night you set Finn up with that awful girl, and I finally manned up and asked you out?" Kurt's laugh lightly tinkled out at the memory. "Kurt, your eyes looked like stars that night, and they always do to me." Blaine finished, loving the warm glow creeping onto his boyfriend's cheeks.

"You know, I'm already your boyfriend." Kurt teased. "You don't need to keep going out of your way to woo me."

Blaine smiled, taking Kurt's hand in his. "I'll never stop trying to woo you, Kurt," He said, his eyes gushing with romance. Kurt playfully swatted Blaine on the arm. "Drive on, Blaine Goober Anderson." he said, and Blaine complied. He took them to the Lima Bean to succumb to their caffeine addictions before they drove out to the nice section of Westerville, where a few of the Dalton students lived.

They wandered in the Jeep around the gorgeous neighborhood, admiring the beautiful decorations. Finding the house they were looking for, they followed suit of the other admirers and parked the car.

The house owners were encouraging people to walk around their lawn and peer into their decorated house, and were standing outside passing around candy canes and mingling. Kurt was flabbergasted.

"If my house was ever that nice, I swear! I wouldn't let the peons press their noses to my windows. Imagine how often they have to wash them!"

Blaine chuckled. "Kurt, they probably have people to clean their windows for them. Relax, silly goose." he slid his hand into Kurt's coat pocket, mostly for warmth but to also squeeze one of his boyfriend's hipbones, his favorite part of Kurt's body.

Kurt giggled at the touch, and pulled Blaine lightly into a secluded corner of the lot. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Their mouths remained connected for several moments before they remembered where they were. The boys rarely allowed more than a simple touch in public, but sometimes they couldn't keep their lips off of one other, and tonight was one of those times. With a knowing smile toward each other, they grasped hands and set off toward the Jeep.

Passing the crowds of people gathered on the lawn, Kurt led Blaine through the throngs of people. He turned around to stare into Blaine's melting brown eyes for a moment, and nearly knocked over a middle-aged woman standing in front of him.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry-I'm so clumsy!" Kurt apologized, and the woman turned around.

"It's alright-Kurt?" the woman said, eyes widening.

"Mrs. Barber?" Kurt replied, dropping Blaine's hand as a strained look came across his face. A man standing next to this woman turned around, looking equally shocked to see Kurt.

"Kurt! Imagine seeing you here!" the man said, extending a hand slowly toward him, and they shook awkwardly.

Kurt turned to Blaine. "Blaine, do you know T-trent Barber?" he asked his boyfriend, who didn't catch the shake in his words as he struggled to say the name.

"I can't say I do," Blaine said, trying to figure out what was the matter with his boyfriend.

"Oh, well he's a senior. These are his parents." Kurt replied, not meeting Blaine's eyes.

"Hi, I'm Blaine. I just transferred to Dalton this year," Blaine said in a forced introduction.

"Well, it was nice to meet you," Mrs. Barber said, "And nice to see you, Kurt. You have a nice holiday, okay?" She latched onto her husband's arm and they walked toward the back of the house, while Kurt ignored Blaine's consternation and set off for the Jeep.

Once they were near the car, Blaine grabbed Kurt's forearm.

"Kurt, who was that?" Blaine said, and Kurt ignored him, getting into his seat. "Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed. "Please talk to me!"

"I don't want to talk about it, okay, Blaine?" Kurt said, his ocean-colored eyes filling with tears. "Just-just take me home, okay?"

Blaine silently obliged and drove to Dalton, both hands on the steering wheel, a very rare occurrence as Blaine and Kurt usually held hands over the console. Pulling into an open space near Kurt's dorm, Blaine slid the car into park.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Blaine said, turning toward Kurt, whose eyes were still watery. He grabbed one of Kurt's hands, turning his head upward with the other. "Please, Kurt. We have no secrets. You're the most important thing in the world to me, and I can't see you upset like this without knowing what I can do to fix it."

Kurt sighed, and held both of Blaine's hands. "I know, Blaine. And I'm sorry for snapping at you. But I've never been able to talk to anyone about this-it's so hard."

Blaine's hands squeezed Kurt's lightly, silently urging him to continue.

"Well, near the end of eighth grade, my dad and I had this-talk. Basically, he'd decided that I needed to go to Dalton for high school because they had better art programs than Westerville High, and he knew music and fashion were big for me. I also think, despite me coming out, he had a sinking suspicion my obsessions with feminine-typical activities were my hints about my sexuality-and he was right. Dalton's very anti-bullying and-well, Burt Hummel is very protective of his only child, especially since it's just us. Thank God he has Carole now-" Kurt broke off. "I'm getting off subject. So when I came to Dalton, I immediately joined the Warblers. Hello, instant popularity! And there was a gorgeous boy, no offense, Blaine, but my fourteen-year-old dream come true. He helped me adjust to high school and come out to the Warblers, who I'm sure suspected and loved me regardless. And once I was fairly sure of myself, he became my boyfriend. We just fit and everyone kind of expected us to date. We did everything together, I was smitten. This boy was my life, and his name was Trent Barber." Kurt paused, and Blaine made the connection that he'd just met his boyfriend's ex's parents.

"He was everything I could have wanted, and we were so happy together for my entire freshman year. We literally spent every free moment together, I'm surprised I wasn't sick of him. We went slow in the beginning, because I was still new at having a boyfriend. He wasn't though, and wanted to go further than I did. I promised him eventually, and managed to put off the inevitable for a little while-he loved me enough to wait.

"Trent was extremely talented, and we often did joke duets together-never public, of course, too much ignorance, even at Dalton. One day, we were singing together, and I heard his voice crack. It was honestly the freakiest thing I've ever heard in my life. His parents and I rushed him to the doctor, and found out he had to have his tonsils out. His voice never was the same after-he never sang again."

Blaine's mouth fell open in shock. Rachel had had tonsillitis earlier that year, and she'd been so worried the same thing would happen to her. Blaine had thought she was being paranoid-he had no idea it could actually happen.

"What happened next, Kurt?" Blaine asked quietly, and Kurt inhaled deeply before beginning.

"He actually had a little counseling, because he was lost without his music. His therapist suggested sports, and now he's the starting center on the lacrosse team. He had a ton of natural skill, I used to go watch his games.

"The beginning of my sophomore year, for our Sectionals, we had decided to use a song that originally had featured Trent. The solo was given to me, and needless to say, he wasn't too happy when he found out." Kurt's voice broke for a moment, and Blaine was shocked to see a tear trickle down his face.

"He told me that he felt betrayed, and that he was disappointed. To t-try and console him, I started to kiss him, but he pushed me away. He said the only way he could consider forgiving me was if I'd finally have sex with him." Kurt's voice was flat, and Blaine reached over to brush away his tears.

"So I didn't want to lose him, and I started to take off my clothes and do it with him, but I, I froze up. And he saw me hesitate. He got angry, pushed me off of his bed. 'If you really loved me, you'd do this for me Kurt!' I remember him yelling, and I was crying, of course," Kurt said, indicating to his present emotions.

"We fought for a little bit longer, until finally he said I wasn't worth him waiting around forever on, and he threw me out of his room. I never spoke to him again." Kurt finished, welcoming Blaine's arm around him.

"Luckily, I had the Warblers to count on-I don't know what I'd have done without them. Trent convinced his friends I was some huge prude, and they tried picking on me, but Dalton's policy scared most of them to stop. It didn't keep Trent from being an asshole whenever he saw me, though." Kurt said bitterly, leaning into Blaine's chest. Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Blaine said, holding his boyfriend tightly. "I promise, I'll never let anyone hurt you like that again. And starting lacrosse center or no-if he bothers you, I'll stand up to him and make sure he never comes near you again."

"Thanks, Blaine," Kurt sniffled, and the two stayed in that position for a few more moments. "And to think, we were having such a nice evening!"

Blaine smiled. "Anytime I spend with you is always fantastic, Kurt."

Kurt laughed, squeezing Blaine's hand. "You're such a goober, Blaine. But it's one of your most endearing qualities."

Blaine smiled, and swung around the car to let Kurt out. Walking his boyfriend upstairs, he gave him a deep but sweet kiss goodnight outside his door before moving his lips to Kurt's sensitive neck and collarbone. Kurt gripped Blaine's hand, and raised his knuckles to his lips. Then he cupped Blaine's head, moving their lips to match each others for a few more minutes before they heard Finn's knowing cough from inside the room. Reaching in for a deep embrace, the two finally parted for the night.

* * *

><p>Knowing that they weren't going to be seeing each other until after Christmas, the two boys had decided to exchange presents the weekend before Christmas break. Blaine had a plan, which he had been secretly formulating ever since the night of the tree lighting ceremony. After calling in a couple favors, Blaine had everything in order. Kurt insisted on picking Blaine up that night.<p>

"Blaine, you're always the one who drives! Let me be gentlemanly for once! I'm not taking no for answer, either."

It didn't take much convincing. There wasn't a lot that Blaine would say no to when it came to Kurt, but he still had to keep the element of surprise. Blaine put the small, snowflake decorated gift bag in the backseat next to Kurt's purple ornament bag when they got to the Lima Bean.

"Kurt, I'm going to ask you do something for me and you have to do it. No questions asked." Kurt eyed him curiously, so Blaine continued. "Once we get our coffees, you need to let me drive to our next destination. There is a reason I haven't told you where we are going on our date tonight."

With a slight reluctance, Kurt handed over the keys to a grinning Blaine. They grabbed their signature drinks and slid into the car. Kurt bombarded Blaine with a million questions as to where they were going, but he just smiled and kept his eyes on the road.

Kurt turned to Blaine with an extremely confused look on his face when they finally stopped driving. They were in the center of town, parked right next to the giant Christmas tree.

"Blaine, why are we-" Blaine put a finger to Kurt's lips to shush him and reached to the back seat to grab both of the gifts. They met each other at the middle of the car, locked hands, and headed over to the path that circled the tree.

Blaine stopped walking about halfway around and turned to directly face Kurt. "When we were here a couple weeks ago, I remember you saying how you loved the romanticism of a horse-drawn carriage." Kurt raised an eyebrow, and Blaine moved back over to his side.

When the taller boy finally realized what they were standing in front of, his eyes grew wide and he started jumping up and down excitedly. There, in front of the two boys, was the same carriage and same beautiful horses that were used to pull Santa and Mrs. Clause at the tree lighting.

"Well.." Blaine questioned at Kurt's lack of words.

"Oh my gosh, Blaine. This is seriously the most amazing thing ever! I can't believe you did this all for me! It's perfect and romantic and beautiful and just—thank you so much." Blaine sighed happily and turned to face his boyfriend.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt." Blaine squeezed his hand and the two of them made their way over to the carriage. Once they were all settled, a man dressed in a three-piece suit came over and nodded before hopping in the front. With a jolt, the carriage started moving.

"This is amazing. It's like it's out of a movie or something." Kurt said has he rested his head on his boyfriends shoulder. "The best Christmas present ever."

Blaine smiled, "The night isn't over just yet. Here." Blaine handed Kurt the bag covered in sparkles and snowflakes.

Kurt looked over at Blaine and smiled, before gently opening the bag and removing the tissue paper. Inside, he found a beautiful purple scarf and a breathtaking brooch.

"Is t-this Alex-an-ander McQueen?" Kurt stuttered, picking up the brooch carefully, barely able to contain himself. Blaine nodded and leaned over to give Kurt a quick kiss.

"I didn't know what to get you at first, but then I spotted this and knew that I just had to have it. I knew you'd love it."

"I do love it, Blaine! It's beautiful! But this- the carriage, the scarf, the brooch-it's too much, Blaine." Blaine shook his head.

"Kurt, we never set a spending limit. I simply wanted to make this the best Christmas ever. For both of us. This carriage ride isn't just for you, ya know?" Blaine stated simply, winking at his boyfriend.

Kurt nodded in reply, certain that if he tried to speak just then, nothing would come out. He grabbed the purple bag sitting next to him and handed it to Blaine.

Blaine opened it eagerly, and pulled out a scarf. They both laughed at the similarities between the two of them. And then he saw a small box underneath that. Opening the box, he realized it was the watch he'd had his eye on for months.

"Kurt! Oh my gosh, this is the watch I wanted! How did you even know? I didn't even say anything to you about it!"

Kurt grinned, knowing he had gotten this right. "It's my job to know. I'm your boyfriend. You think I haven't noticed you eyeing that watch every time we've been at the mall?" Blaine beamed at him, and Kurt leaned over closer to the curly-haired boy.

"Merry Christmas, Blaine." Kurt whispered on his boyfriends lips before kissing him deeply. They sat there for a few moments, teeth clashing, tongues battling, biting at each others lips. The carriage came to a stop and the boys broke apart reluctantly. Blaine hopped down offering his hand to Kurt. He tipped the driver and the two made their way back to Kurt's car.

Once arriving at Blaine's, the two of them fell into a heated makeout session for a few minutes more, before Blaine's phone started to vibrate, effectively reminding the boys they had curfews.

"I better get going, I don't want to be late incase my RA does a room check." Blaine nodded somberly, and reached over once more to say goodbye.

"Thank you for the lovely evening, Blaine. And for the best Christmas present ever."

"Thank you for the best Christmas yet. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Kurt." Kurt smiled and blushed. Blaine rested his forehead against the other boy. "I'm gonna miss you so much this week. I can hardly wait until after Christmas."

Kurt sighed. "Same. It's going to be a long week, that's for sure." Blaine nodded in agreement, finally opening the car door to make his way up to his apartment.

"Goodnight, Kurt. Merry Christmas!"

"Night, Blaine. I'll call you tomorrow." And with that, Blaine shut the car door watching Kurt drive off into the distance. His heart hurt already. _**Yep, this is going to be one hell of a week.**_

* * *

><p>It had only been a few days since Blaine and Kurt had seen each other, but Blaine was already missing his boyfriend. He and Sophia had gone home to Lima for Christmas, and he'd spent the majority of the time glued to his phone, texting Kurt. In fact, Thomas Anderson had threatened to run the phone over with the car if he didn't put it away. Blaine's family knew that he was seeing someone at Dalton, but his father didn't want details, and his mother only was able to ask a few questions about their relationship without her husband knowing.<p>

The holidays had passed ridiculously slowly for Blaine. He kept playing with his new watch on his wrist, loving the feel of the soft brown leather. He knew Kurt was missing him as well: the taller boy had sent him a picture of himself wearing his new brooch with his Christmas outfit.

It was now December twenty-seventh, and Blaine and Sophia were heading home finally. Blaine was putting in a few extra shifts at the Lima Bean over break so that he'd have some money to take Kurt out somewhere nice within a few weeks. In the meantime, he had New Years all planned out. Sophia was planning to go out with her boyfriend, Sean, at a nice hotel nearby and stay over. She was allowing Blaine to have a select few friends over for the night. They'd had a long talk about being responsible (Sophia winked) and they had settled on the guest list together. Kurt, Finn, a few Warblers, and most of the New Directions would be driving over to Blaine's and spending the night.

Out of the corner of Blaine's eye, he saw his favorite party partner-in-crime pull open the door to the Lima Bean. Kurt swept in with a dark gray peacoat and his new purple scarf, a familiar brooch pinned to his lapel. Blaine smiled as Kurt came in and lightly pecked his cheek.

"What a surprise!" Blaine said, mixing a nonfat mocha in record time and sliding it to his boyfriend.

"Such service!" Kurt replied, matching his tone and sliding a few dollars into Blaine's tip jar when he refused payment. Blaine swept the store clock with his eyes, and seeing his shift was over walked around the counter to properly greet his boyfriend.

They walked out of the store together and over to the party supply to get a few items for the New Years bash. Kurt picked up tiaras, noisemakers, confetti, and beaded necklaces while Blaine grabbed red cups and paper products. They loaded up their cart and made their way to the checkout, where Blaine playfully slapped Kurt's wallet away. They carried the bags out to the car, holding their free hands together.

Blaine drove Kurt back to Sophia's apartment where they unloaded their purchases. Then they sat at the table with his sister to have a quick dinner.

"So, are you guys all set for your par-tay?" Sophia said, spooning vegetables onto her plate. Blaine nodded.

"Pretty much, Soph," Kurt replied, picking up Blaine's nickname for her. She smiled at the boys.

"So, I guess I'm going to stock the liquor cabinet for myself and accidentally forget to lock it, right?" She giggled, and Blaine laughed with her.

"Whatever you wanna do, Soph. We really appreciate you letting us have a little party here."

"Just keep it under control, all right? I want to enjoy my New Years too!" She grinned, taking their plates to the sink. Blaine led Kurt to his room, where they relaxed on his bed together.

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt, who snuggled into his boyfriend's chest. Then he leaned his head up and quickly kissed Blaine, on who wrapped his fingers in Kurt's silky hair. Pulling their bodies closer, Blaine's tongue traced Kurt's lips before entering his mouth. Kurt let out a broken moan as he slowly slid on top of Blaine, straddling his legs either side of him.

"Kurt!" Blaine breathed as his boyfriend's lips slid from his mouth to the side of his neck. "Sophia'll hear!"

"So I guess we'll have to keep it down, won't we?" Kurt said, smiling into Blaine's throat before he lightly sucked it. Blaine felt himself get hard as Kurt unbuttoned his Lima Bean polo and his lips traveled down to meet the newly exposed skin. Blaine sat up and pulled his shirt off completely, unbuttoning Kurt's as well and casting it aside. Blaine groaned as examined and lightly traced the beautiful skin before him. Kurt let his hands linger in Blaine's chest for a few seconds before he pushed his boyfriend back down. Blaine laughed and let his hands trickle down Kurt's back.

"You have the most perfect ass, Kurt," Blaine said, squeezing it for emphasis as he pulled their bodies closer. Kurt lightly started grinding his hips into Blaine, letting their erections rub against each other in their pants. Blaine slid his hands down the back of Kurt's jeans, clutching his smooth behind through his briefs as Kurt jammed into him again.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed as Blaine's grip tightened on him. Blaine moved his lips to the side of Kurt's neck and sucked, giving him an instant hickey. Rocking against him one more time, Kurt moaned as Blaine groped his hard member lightly through his jeans, pushing him into his climax.

Seeing Kurt come completely undone was enough to make Blaine come as well. Biting back a scream, Blaine forced their bodies together, riding out his orgasm.

They snuggled back together wearing only their bottoms for a few minutes, enjoying each other. Kurt sprinkled few light kisses down Blaine's chest, and Blaine lazily ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair.

After a little while, the boys gathered their shirts and headed into the living room. There, Blaine yelled out quickly that he'd be back in a few minutes as he drove Kurt back to the his car.

They kissed deeply, huddled together for warmth as Blaine pressed Kurt up against his Navigator in the deserted parking lot. Kurt moaned as Blaine moved his lips to lightly suck on his earlobe, and Blaine chuckled, pulling away. He pecked Kurt one last time before climbing back into his Jeep to head home, anxiously awaiting seeing Kurt again.

* * *

><p>It was finally the day of the New Year's Party. Blaine was expecting Kurt to come over around six to help him set up before the others came around nine. He made a quick dinner of macaroni and cheese for himself, knowing that Burt would insist on Kurt eating with his family first.<p>

Around six-fifteen, Blaine saw an unfamiliar white Nissan SUV pull into his driveway. He recognized Kurt in the passenger seat, but didn't know who the driver was. As he pulled himself out of the car, however, Blaine got nervous. Without a doubt, this was definitely Kurt's father.

Kurt rang the buzzer, and Blaine hurried to let him in. Burt followed, casting his eyes around the apartment.

"Hello, sir." Blaine said, extending his arm out. "You must be Mr. Hummel. I can definitely see the resemblance. I'm Blaine."

"Oh, yes." he replied, shaking Blaine's hand with a firm grip. Releasing him, he turned to Kurt. "Good handshake on this one. Glad to see you're not dating some wimp."

"Dad!" Kurt burst out, clearly uncomfortable. Blaine shot him a reassuring smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Blaine." Burt said. "You've been quite the talk of the Hummel household, between this one gushing and Finn saying how cool you are."

"I hope I live up to your expectations, sir." Blaine replied with a dapper grin.

Sophia walked down the hallway at that moment, towel-drying her hair. "Kurt!" She said, scooping up her brother's boyfriend into a hug. They'd quickly become friends, something Blaine loved. She turned to the unfamiliar man in her foyer.

"Hello? I'm Sophia Anderson, Blaine's sister." She said as recognition flashed across her face. "You must be Kurt's father!"

Burt reached out to shake her hand. "Yes, I'm Burt Hummel. I just wanted to meet you before I let my kid sleep at his boyfriend's place. Wanted to make sure they'd be supervised, these two."

"Mr. Hummel," Sophia replied. "They have never been left completely alone in the apartment, if that's what you're asking. I know I'm not his parent, but I'm extremely protective of Blaine, and I want him to be safe too. But I trust my brother completely, and in the short time I've known him, I've learned I can trust your son."

Burt looked slightly taken aback. "Good to know. I mean, it's not like they can get each other pregnant or anything. But I don't want them moving too fast, you know? They're just kids after all. No need to rush into anything."

"Dad!" Kurt shrieked again, and Blaine reached out to squeeze his hand.

"I can assure you that I'm not going to pressure Kurt in any way, sir." Blaine said smoothly. "Like you, I only want what's best for him. I care about him far too much to ever want him hurt because of me."

Burt nodded gruffly, reaching over to clap his son on the back. "Looks like you've found yourself a quality boy, son." He said to Kurt, who nodded. Then they said goodnight and Burt set out for his car.

"Well!" Sophia said as the boys sighed in relief. "Time for me to blow-dry! Now you two be safe and everything, okay? I wouldn't want to have to explain a baby to Mr. Hummel!" The three chuckled before she left them alone. Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt, who smiled into his boyfriend's lips. Then they decorated the house for the party.

Around eight, Blaine jumped into the shower while Kurt re-did his hair and a modified skincare routine. Blaine walked back into his room when Kurt had his back to the door. Kurt picked an opportune moment to whip around to pick up his hair brush, seeing Blaine with only a towel around his waist.

His heart froze as his eyes traced his boyfriend's naked chest. Though he'd seen it before, the way the water droplets glistened on his toned body made Kurt completely stop. Blaine ran a hand through his wet curls.

"Shit-Kurt, I forgot you were in here! Let me just grab clothes and I'll run back into the bathroom."

Kurt stood up from the desk he'd turned into his personal beauty station. Walking over to his boyfriend, he traced the damp collarbone and ribs. Blaine felt himself get a little turned on, loving the feel of Kurt's fingers on his naked chest. Reaching in for a deep kiss, Blaine gripped the back of Kurt's head and forced their mouths together. Their tongues collided and their hands explored each other's backs. Kurt started to feel Blaine's arousal through the cotton towel and moved his arms down toward his round butt. Blaine moaned as Kurt felt around and squeezed.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps in the hallway. Blaine immediately pushed himself away from Kurt as Sophia got closer and then knocked lightly on the door.

"I'm heading out for my night, guys!" She said, sticking her head into the room. Blaine had forced himself into a teeshirt, but Kurt's hair was still mussed and their lips were pink from kissing. She winked at her brother, wiggling her fingers to Kurt. "Have fun, be careful, and don't let anyone drink and drive! Love you!"

Blaine sat on his bed, his heart racing. He looked over to Kurt and laughed softly. Then, when his boyfriend had his back to him again, he pulled some clothes from his closet and made to go back into the bathroom.

"Stop!" Kurt called out without looking, causing Blaine to turn around. "I picked out an ensemble for you that will complement the colors I'm wearing." Blaine laughed again, picking up the outfit hanging from his dresser knob.

He returned in a deep teal button down he'd never seen before (Kurt swore it was in the back of his closet, hiding) and gray jeans. Kurt was wearing a sea-foam green top that matched his eyes, with dark blue jeans and a silk scarf that matched Blaine's shirt. Standing together, Blaine had to admit that they were a perfectly coordinated pair. They set out the finishing touches in the living room and waited for their friends to arrive.

Finn, Nick and Jeff were first, excitedly greeting the boys and sampling the snacks. Next came Rachel and Mercedes, who immediately began chatting with Finn and Kurt. Puck, Quinn and Santana were next to arrive, with Brittany and Artie in tow. Mike and Tina made up the last of the Lima crew. Finally, David, Wes, Thad, and Flint trickled in and the party was complete.

Blaine was surprised at how well the two groups mixed. Rachel was discussing Broadway with Kurt, while Finn and Puck bonded over pretty much every word out of their mouths. Quinn and Santana flirted with Nick and Jeff. Tina and Mike entertained Wes with their shared Asian-isms, and David berated wearing a uniform to Mercedes as Thad and Flint were chatting with Artie and Brittany. Blaine went to refill his drink before walking over to Kurt and wrapping his arm around him.

A few hours in, everyone was drinking heavily, including Rachel, who'd said she'd never drink again after a disastrous encounter they'd had with Mike's Hard Lemonade in the summer before sophomore year. It only a few more minutes to midnight, so Blaine switched on the TV to watch the ball drop.

They counted down with Dick Clark as the sparkly ball slid down. As the clock chimed twelve, they all cheered and Blaine's lips found Kurt's immediately. The group all threw confetti and blew into horns, then ran outside to watch fireworks erupt. Blaine and Kurt joined them, and continued to kiss standing in the middle of the road as the chaos ensued around them. The freezing temperature finally forced them all inside about fifteen minutes later.

Blaine fixed Kurt another drink, knowing his boyfriend was nearing drunk. Blaine grabbed a beer for himself. He wanted to stay relatively sober, because he was the host, but he enjoyed the rare buzz of alcohol in his system. He surveyed the scene around him, laughing at his friends.

Santana was perched onto Nick's lap, kissing his neck as Brittany straddled Artie in his wheelchair. Mercedes had fallen asleep, and Rachel and Finn were passed out next to her. Mike and Tina were snuggling next to Wes and David, while Flint, Thad, Jeff and Puck were loudly discussing some action movie. Blaine returned to the couch, where Kurt happily slugged back the fruity concoction and Blaine sipped his beer and stared at him. _**I cannot believe this gorgeous boy is all mine. Mine.**_ He collapsed next to Kurt and grinned over at him.

"What are you all smiley about?" Kurt half-slurred while he tried to find Blaine's hand, interlocking their fingers once he'd done so.

"Well- and this is important, so listen up- I have this insanely beautiful boy sitting beside me right now. And I get to call him my boyfriend. I think that's a pretty good reason, don't you?" Blaine replied.

Kurt lunged towards his boyfriend at that and their mouths met in a sloppy, heated kiss. Tongues battled for dominance, and breathy moans were coming out of both boys mouths simultaneously. Realizing they were getting a bit loud, and surrounded by all of their friends, Blaine pulled away.

"Kurt!" Blaine gasped out as the pale boy was making an attempt to straddle Blaine's hips. "Kurt! We have to stop. We can't do this here! We can go into my bedroom."

Kurt wasn't listening. He was now leaning over Blaine kissing and sucking at his neck, nipping his way up Blaine's jaw line. Blaine was biting his lip hard to try to stop the loud moans that were surfacing at the back of his throat. He glanced over and saw Finn moving around on the couch and knew that it was time to stop.

With a little force, he pushed Kurt off of him. They both sat panting on the either side of the love seat. "What'd you do that for?" Kurt pouted.

"Kurt, I had to. I don't really want to put on a show for all of our friends. Especially if we have a perfectly empty bedroom." Blaine smiled over at Kurt and nodded his head towards the hallway. They both leaped off the couch and sprinted into Blaine's room, dodging their friends along the way.

Blaine shut the door and turned the lock. As soon as he turned around Kurt was forcing him back up against the door with his whole body smashed into his curly haired boyfriend. Kurt looked at Blaine through his eyelashes and threw him a playful look.

"So, Blaine, now that you've got me all alone in your bedroom, whatever are you going to do with me?" He then leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss right underneath Blaine's earlobe. When he pulled away, Blaine was staring at him with lust filled eyes. He pushed Kurt back and now they were headed towards the bed, both staring into each others dark eyes.

When the back of Kurt's knees finally met the bed, he let himself fall over and Blaine landed on top of him. They laid like that for a moment, both smiling at each other. Blaine leaned down and started kissing Kurt. It was a deep, slow kiss. Blaine's tongue stuck out and bit Kurt's bottom lip and waited for Kurt to part his lips so he could enter. They stayed like that for a while, kissing and tangling their legs together, until Blaine could feel the hardening of Kurt pressing into his thigh.

He pulled back and smirked. Knowing that he was doing these things to Kurt made him instantly harden and now their erections were both pressing into each other. Blaine took a chance and lightly rolled his hips into Kurt, and Kurt let out the sexiest sound Blaine had ever heard in his life. His hand was clumsily playing with the buttons on Kurt's shirt, but gave up and decided to drag his hand down towards the hem of the shirt instead, sticking his hand underneath. He ran his hand up and down the smooth chest of the beautiful boy underneath him. Kurt let out a little needy whimper, and Blaine immediately lowered his head again to meet for another passionate kiss. He then made his fingers move and he pulled off Kurt's shirt, tossing his own to the side next to it.

Blaine's hand trailed back down his boyfriend's chest and stopped at top of Kurt's pants with his hand laying on top of the belt buckle. He pulled away from the kiss and stared at Kurt with a questioning look. "Kurt-can I, please? Do you mind if I-?" Kurt moved to put his hand over Blaine's and the belt buckle. "Blaine, please!"

This was all the permission Blaine needed and immediately began undoing the belt buckle and the button top of the pants. He kissed Kurt again and began undoing the zipper tantalizingly slowly. Kurt moaned and begged Blaine to get on with it already. He finally stuck his hand down his boyfriend's pants and started palming his erection through his briefs. Kurt mewled in pleasure and looked up at Blaine. "Please, Blaine. Please. I want you to-I want you to touch me. Just..please!" Blaine's hand froze and he suddenly felt nervous. Kurt seemed to notice and smiled reassuringly, which placated Blaine. He pulled his hand out and nudged Kurt's thigh, silently asking him to lift his hips up so he could slide down his pants.

Kurt wiggled his butt as Blaine stuck his fingers through the belt loops and pulled Kurt's pants down to his mid thigh. Kurt sighed at the amazing release of his rock-hard cock from his skin tight jeans. Blaine looked up at Kurt, feeling slightly nervous again, but Kurt just smiled and nodded his head. Blaine's hand made its way down again and stuck his hand into Kurt's briefs, and wrapped his hand around the length of Kurt's member and began tentatively stroking it. Kurt moaned in pleasure, which urged Blaine to continue. Feeling more comfortable with what he was doing, he pulled down Kurt's briefs entirely, revealing Kurt's aching, almost purple, cock. It was already leaking pre-cum and Blaine instinctively reached over and licked the tip of it, his tongue gliding over the slit. Kurt screamed out this time, and Blaine couldn't help himself. He lowered his mouth down onto Kurt's length, and Kurt's hands quickly found his curly hair and began tugging and pulling.

"Blaine! MMMMBlaine, I'm so close, Blaine ohmygod." Kurt was moaning out as Blaine continued sucking and humming. With a swift lick up the underside of his shaft, Kurt came hard down Blaine's throat. Blaine swallowed, enjoying the taste of Kurt. After popping the now-soft member out of his mouth, he rolled over to his side and craned his neck up to kiss Kurt hard on the mouth, which Kurt moaned into.

"Blaine..that was-amazing. Oh god. I think I'm at a loss for words." Kurt looked over at Blaine who laughed.

"Well that would be a first." Kurt playfully nudged Blaine's arm and looked down at his boyfriend's tented pants. "Oh god, what about you? You're still-should I?" Blaine stopped Kurt and took his hand. He stared into his eyes with a careful expression.

"Kurt, I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for. I did that because I wanted to make you feel good. Not because I wanted you to reciprocate." Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine hard on the mouth as his hand down to the button of his jeans.

"You did make me feel good. Really good. I may not be ready for everything, but now it's my turn to make you feel good. Please let me." With one swift motion, Blaine's jeans were unbuttoned, and Kurt's hand was around Blaine's erection stroking it up and down with haste. _**Holy shit. Kurt's hand. Is around my dick. And he's stroking it. And oh my god this is the best thing I've ever felt in my life.**_

"Kurt. Oh shit, Kurt. I'm not going to last long- oh my god!" Blaine gasped and panted into the crook of Kurt's neck, kissing it lightly as he groaned.

"It's okay, baby. Just let go. I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel. Just let go, Blaine." And with another flick of Kurt's wrist and those words replaying in his mind, Blaine came into his briefs, Kurt stroking him the whole way through it.

They both lay side by side for a few minutes while their breathing returned to normal. Then Kurt decided it was time to get up and change into pajamas.

Once they both were cleaned up and changed, they got back into bed and underneath the covers, completely forgetting the group downstairs. Blaine rolled on his side, his one arm laying over Kurt's hip and Kurt shifted backwards into Blaine's chest. Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's neck, kissing lightly at the nape and smiling at the happy sighs escaping from Kurt's lips.

"Happy New Year, Blaine." Blaine smiled again into Kurt's neck.

"Happy New Year, Kurt." And with that, the two boys drifted off into a peaceful, sated sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**So, apparently our real lives are getting in the way and we are going to be cutting back to once a week updates. It honestly will NEVER be less than once a week. We promise! And if it is, we'll let you guys know. We hope that because the chapters seem to be getting longer and longer each time, that this'll make up for the little wait in between! We love and appreciate you guys so much! Thank you for reviewing and reading and alerting and everything. Seriously. Keep it up.**

**Also, we're bringing in a minor OC next chapter, and if you want the back story on that, you should definitely go read Allie's Blainechel side fic on her penname **_**tomorrowneverkn0ws. **_**OH, don't forget to follow us on our joint tumblr: **_**klaineitonthealc **_

**Until next time,  
>XOXO C&amp;A<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was the week after New Years and Blaine was sitting next to Kurt on a bus on their way back to Dalton. His head was resting tiredly on the taller boys shoulder as he stared over at David, who was holding the first place trophy they had won from Sectionals. Well, tied really. New Directions put up a good fight and so it was decided they'd both be going to Regional's. They were located towards the back of the bus, staying away from everyone laughing and cheering loudly at their good fortune. Kurt sighed and Blaine nuzzled closer into the crook of Kurt's neck.

"I'm going to miss you." Blaine said, his eyes drooping a little.

"Blaine, we're going to be seeing each other tomorrow. You have work until two and we have a day-date planned, remember?" Blaine groaned.

"But until then?" Kurt laughed.

"I think we can manage." Blaine pouted up at him. "But for what it's worth, I'm going to miss you too." Kurt stared down at his boyfriends puppy dog eyes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, laying his head on top of Blaine's for the remainder of the ride.

After clambering off the bus, the Warblers made their way towards their respective destinations, Kurt and Blaine strolling towards Blaine's Jeep in the near empty parking lot. Blaine leaned up against the car door and opened his arms up, which Kurt happily fell into.

"You're really tired, Blaine. Are you sure you'll be okay driving home?" Blaine smiled into his boyfriends neck.

"I'll be fine. I'll call you as soon as I get home. It's not too far of a drive." Kurt sighed, reluctantly, knowing that even if Blaine was too tired to drive, the option of him staying over wasn't really an option at all. Not with Finn in the room. They said their goodbyes and Blaine headed off towards the highway.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up nice and early the next day knowing that he needed as much time as possible to prepare for the day. Blaine had work until two and Kurt had told him he was picking him up for a date, but wouldn't tell him the specifics. After the elaborate present Blaine had gotten him for Christmas, Kurt wanted to do something equally as nice for Blaine. So the only instruction he gave his curly haired boyfriend was to dress warmly.<p>

Kurt arrived at the Lima Bean just as Blaine was walking out of the back. He had ditched his work apron and changed his clothes already and was just buttoning up his peacoat.

"Well hello there, Blaine Anderson." Kurt walked up to his handsome beau and wrapped his arms around him.

"Hello there, beautiful." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek as he pulled away from his boyfriend. The two clasped hands and made their way out to the Navigator.

Kurt drove on for a little while, while the two boys chatted about their days, Blaine raving on about this difficult customer who made him remake a macchiato four times because he claimed it wasn't the right temperature. Kurt, sensing Blaine was getting riled up, smiled and squeezed his hand sympathetically, and the gesture alone was enough to placate Blaine all over again.

They ended up in a quiet part of town, not frequented by many people. Kurt pulled into an empty parking lot and Blaine looked over at him curiously.

"So, where are we?" Blaine looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. Kurt smiled and motioned for him to get out of the car. They met around the back and Kurt opened the trunk, revealing two pairs of ice skates.

Blaine looked out into the distance and finally noticed the small frozen lake.  
>"When I called Sophia to ask about the size, she informed me you already had a pair of ice skates! So I stopped over on the way to get you to pick them up!" Blaine beamed up at his boyfriend and wrapped him in a huge hug.<p>

"Kurt this is so awesome! Oh my gosh I haven't been skating in forever. This is gonna be great." Blaine jumped up and down and Kurt laughed at his adorable boyfriend. The two of them grabbed their skates and made their way hand in hand to the desolate lake. Kurt had made sure that it was solid enough to skate on before he made these plans, knowing that many people actually did come here to skate during the winter.

They sat down on the grass beside the lake and took off their shoes to put on their skates and made their way onto the ice. Kurt stumbled a bit, but Blaine glided onto the ice like he was a professional. _**Of course. **_Kurt smiled to himself, as Blaine skated over to him and grabbed his hand. They skated around in circles for a while, Kurt stumbling and the two laughing and stealing gentle looks at one another. At one point Kurt had accidentally tripped over Blaine's skate, sending them toppling onto the ground, effectively knocking the breath out of both of them. It wasn't perfect, but it was perfect for them. They were both blissfully happy and so involved in each other that they didn't even realize the time until the sun started to set.

They giggled as they tripped over to the grass to put their shoes back on and headed back to the car. Feeling tired, Kurt let Blaine drive back, and while they were driving, Blaine's phone alerted that he had a text message. He gestured to Kurt to look at it for him, figuring it was just from Rachel, which it was. After sending out a quick response for him, Kurt was browsing through Blaine's phone and opened up his pictures. Glancing over at Blaine, who was in the middle of belting out Katy Perry, Kurt took it upon himself to scroll through the photo album.

He didn't have to look for long, however when the thumbnail of an attractive male with longish blonde hair caught his eye. He clicked the picture to make it larger. Yes, definitely attractive, and definitely gay.

"Who's this?" Kurt asked as he shifted the phone over to Blaine so he could glance at it. As he did, he immediately felt Blaine's hand tense in his own.

"Blaine…" Blaine seemed to be lost in thought. Shaking his head, he looked over at Kurt.

"That's Jeremiah. My ex." _**Oh**_, Kurt thought. He didn't remember mention of an ex in any of the stories Blaine told him about McKinley. _**Well, don't jump to conclusions. Maybe there's a good reason.**_

"I just uh—I don't talk about him a lot. It's sort of a sore subject." Kurt stroked Blaine's hand reassuringly.

"Well you can tell me, Blaine. If you want. You can tell me anything." Blaine smiled over at the boy next to him.

"I know that." Blaine sighed, trying to figure out where to begin. "When I was a freshman in Glee, Mr. Schuester assigned us all mentors. Older kids to show us the ropes. Mine was Jeremiah. I was immediately smitten with him when I first saw him sing. He was amazing. I, of course, was so far in the closet and had no idea he was gay. He offered to take me out to coffee, to get to know each other and I was just so happy to have another friend than Rachel. We ended up getting really close, hanging out a lot when he told me he really liked me and asked me out. We dated in secret for a long time, but we got caught kissing, and that's actually when the bullying got really bad. Jeremiah was graduating and I was so young, I wasn't ready to come out of the closet and now I was basically being forced out. I got really depressed for a little while. Jeremiah tried to help, but he was pretty much the definition of out and proud-well, to everyone but me in the beginning apparently. But he was there for the shoves and the food being thrown, and for my parents not understanding. He was so good to me, but I could tell he wanted something more. He tried to push me a little further here and there, and he wanted us to be more public around Lima-stuff I just couldn't do. I could tell he was getting frustrated, but so was I. Jeremiah was leaving, going off to school, and I was going to be stuck here getting bullied for the next three years. It ended up that he told me he loved me, but that he couldn't wait forever for me. That the distance was going to be too hard, and that coming home to something unstable just wouldn't be worth it for him. And that despite how deeply he cared about me, it would just be easier if we broke up." The words rushed out of Blaine's mouth so quickly, Kurt almost had a hard time keeping up. He digested all this new information and looked over at Blaine.

"Blaine. I'm so sorry. I wish I knew what else to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Kurt. I came out stronger because of that. In the end it was a good thing. I met you. I'm with **you**. I honestly didn't even know I still had that picture on my phone." Blaine sighed, his chest feeling light again and grabbed his boyfriends hand for the remainder of the ride.

* * *

><p>Blaine found himself lying in bed one afternoon towards mid-January trying to nap. It was a rarity that he had off of work and couldn't see Kurt, but his boyfriend had promised an afternoon with his dad and Finn. He found his thoughts drifting towards Kurt, as they usually did, and a smile spread across his face. Ever since he had told Kurt the Jeremiah story, their bond had grown exponentially. They grew closer every day. Blaine knew he was in love with Kurt, but didn't know when it was right to tell him. He didn't want to rush things and he didn't want to push Kurt away, but the feelings he felt for his boyfriend were so strong sometimes, he was sure his heart was going to burst when they were around each other. His phone rang, interrupting his thoughts, and he looked down to find an unfamiliar number gracing the screen. Upset that it wasn't Kurt, he tossed his phone to the floor, not wanting to deal with strangers right now.<p>

A few minutes later, his phone beeped again. Groaning, he reached down and grabbed it. He had a new voicemail. He unlocked the phone and dialed into the mailbox, his eyes growing wide at the familiar voice on the other end.

"Hey, Blaine...It's Jeremiah. I know this is really random, and really sudden, but I'm in town for winter break and I was thinking about you. I know it's been a while, but I hate the way we ended things, Blaine. I hate the way I ended things. If you'd just meet me for coffee or something, I-I'd really like to explain. I'd really like to see you. Well..thanks. And call me back, please, Blaine. Bye."

Blaine's hand was shaking when he put the phone down. Jeremiah. Jeremiah was calling him after two years to tell him that he missed him. Blaine rolled over into his pillow and screamed. _What the hell, Jeremiah?_ He cursed inwardly. What was he supposed to do? Should he meet up with him for coffee? Was that really the best idea? Especially, after telling Kurt about him and how bad everything ended. And so soon after him and Kurt had talked about him. The timing was terrible. Surely, Kurt wouldn't understand. Blaine knew that if Kurt was asking to see Trent, that he wouldn't approve either. But there was this nagging in his brain that he just couldn't ignore. He picked up the phone and started dialing.

"Hey, Blaine!" Rachel greeted happily on the other end of the line.

"Rach, I need to talk to you." Sensing the tone in Blaine's voice, she brought her chipperness down a notch.

"Sure, of course, Blaine. What's the matter?"

"Jeremiah just called me."

"Wait, WHAT? Jeremiah? Jeremiah Clark? What did he want Blaine?"

"We didn't talk. He left me a voicemail. He wants to-he wants to meet for coffee. Said he wanted to explain himself." Blaine sighed. He hoped Rachel had some sound advice to give him. "Rach, what should I do?"

There was a pause while Rachel gathered her thoughts. "Well, Blaine. Do you **want **to see him?"

Blaine thought about it. "I think I do, Rach. I'm with Kurt. I lo-I care about Kurt," Blaine almost slipped, hoping that Rachel wouldn't catch it, "but Jeremiah was my first boyfriend. I need proper closure. Is that smart to do though? Do you think I should tell Kurt? Would he be mad?"

"If I know Kurt, then probably, yes. But if you feel like you need to do this, then do it. Kurt will understand eventually."

Blaine sighed. He wasn't sure if this is what he wanted to hear from Rachel. He had almost hoped that she was going to try to talk him out of it. A cup of coffee was harmless though, right?

After saying his goodbyes to Rachel, he picked up his phone and redialed the unknown number before he changed his mind.

"Hello?" Blaine said as it stopped ringing.

"Blaine?"

"Hi, Jeremiah."

"Wow, I definitely didn't think you were going to call me back."

"Yeah, well I did. So, what did you want to talk about?" Blaine winced at his own uncharacteristic harshness.

"Well, I, uh, just wanted to see if you'd maybe want to get coffee and talk? Catch up a little?"

"Sure. We can talk, you owe me that much I guess."

"Great! Wednesday at 3?"

"I can't at 3. I have rehearsal." Blaine didn't feel the need to elaborate any further.

"Okay then...you're still in the New Directions? That's great! And we can go whenever you're finished."

"Actually, I go to Dalton Academy out in Westerville. I'm done at 4:30. We can meet at the Lima Bean then if you want."

"Oh wow, guess we do have a lot to catch up on.." Blaine's phone started beeping, signaling he had an incoming call. He pulled the phone away from his ear and glanced down at the screen. _**Kurt.**_

"Yeah, we do. Listen. I gotta go. See you Wednesday." Blaine abruptly hung up the phone. He didn't know why he even decided to do this in the first place. After actually talking to Jeremiah, he felt even less of a need to see him in person. Somehow, Blaine thought that this was going to be a mistake. His phone beeped again, and Blaine cleared his thoughts as he answered Kurt's call.

* * *

><p>Kurt hummed to himself as he walked toward lunch Wednesday afternoon. Everything in his life was going so well. He'd kicked ass on his last chemistry test, he was still the leading soloist of the Warblers, and of course, he had Blaine. Lately, however, he hadn't been spending nearly enough time with his boyfriend, who was beyond busy with the Warblers, schoolwork, his job at the Lima Bean, and of course, being completely adorable.<p>

Luckily for Kurt, the two were guaranteed a completely stress-free forty minutes together everyday. He sat next to Blaine in the table the two shared daily in the corner of the dining hall. Opening his salad container, he lightly dripped dressing on it as his boyfriend sloppily ate a turkey club. He wondered in his head if he needed to start limiting the time Blaine spent with Finn: the two were starting to have increasingly similar dining habits.

"So, Blaine, after rehearsal today, you should come upstairs and we can make the hot chocolate you like with too many marshmallows and maybe I'll even let you pick the movie. But no Disney!" Kurt added hastily, seeing how his boyfriend's eyes had perked up at the suggestion. He loved the days when Finn actually let them be in the room alone together, and he knew that Blaine wouldn't be able to resist the cuddly offer.

Blaine ran his fingers through his untidy curls. "Gosh, Kurt, I'd love to, but, uh, I have to work today."

Kurt's brow furrowed in confusion. "You never work on Wednesdays, Blaine, because they like you to be in by three and we have rehearsal till four-thirty."

Blaine's eyes flicked downward, and he picked at his crust. "I know, Kurt, but Peyton called me and no one else can cover, so they don't care when I come in as long as someone's there to close the shop tonight. I'm sorry." He mumbled, reaching over to squeeze Kurt's smooth hand across the table. Kurt watched Blaine swallow slowly, almost seeming nervous. He squeezed back, smiling to his boyfriend. Then they ate their lunch, chatted, and rubbed their feet together for the remainder of the period.

Blaine walked Kurt to his next class, kissing him goodbye outside the door. A simple peck at first, Kurt held Blaine's cheeks and thrusted his tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss and warranting catcalls from Nick and Thad, who happened to be passing. Blaine broke away from Kurt, smiling.

"Kurt! We're in school!" Blaine said, giving him another quick peck that Kurt tried to turn into a second bout of PDA.

"Kurt!" Blaine repeated, pulling his face from Kurt's grip. "What's gotten into you today?"

"Just figured I'd give you a taste of what you'll be missing this afternoon when you'll be scrubbing coffee cups for minimum wage." Kurt said in an attempt to sound sultry. Apparently, it worked, because Blaine growled nearly inaudibly and the two made out for a few more seconds before Kurt's teacher stuck her head out the door.

"Planning on joining us today, Mister Hummel?" She croaked, eyeing the two boys who'd broken away from each other only seconds before. Kurt nodded, and smoothed his hair before whispering goodbye to Blaine. His boyfriend smiled and waved before he dashed down the hall to avoid being late.

His next three classes were torturously long; all Kurt could think about was his boyfriend's lips and how much he wanted to kiss them again. The final bell rang, and Kurt was the last one out of his seat. He nearly sprinted to his locker, where Blaine waiting patiently. There, he switched out his books and they walked, holding hands to the Warblers rehearsal.

They were a few minutes early, so they dropped their stuff off in their usual seats, and with a knowing glance to Blaine, Kurt pulled his boyfriend into a nearby bathroom. Checking to make sure it was deserted, Kurt swung his arms around Blaine and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"I've been thinking about this since French," Kurt breathed, and Blaine shuddered at the hot breath on his ear. Kurt bent in and sucked lightly on his boyfriend's earlobe. Blaine lifted up Kurt and placed him on the countertop, pushing apart his legs and wrapping his arms around him. Kurt gasped as he felt Blaine's growing erection against his thigh, pulling him in closer as he placed kissed down his boyfriend's neck.

"Kurt!" Blaine breathed, hands madly groping his boyfriend's back. Kurt hooked his legs around Blaine's waist and forced them impossibly closer. He ground into Blaine lightly and slid his hands down to grope his ass. Blaine moaned again and rutted into Kurt. He knew that neither of them were going to last long. The adrenaline of being a school bathroom made this so much more exciting, although any time he spend exploring Blaine's body he enjoyed. He moved his hand forward and reached to cup Blaine through his pants. Blaine squirmed at the touch, before moaning again. Then he dropped his hand into Blaine's boxer briefs, squeezing the hardness he found. Jerking his hand a few times, he felt Blaine spill into his hand. Watching him orgasm, while moaning his name was enough to get Kurt off. With just a light palming, Kurt mimicked his boyfriend and came into his underwear.

They both stayed still for a second, their foreheads pressed together as they panted. Then they wiped themselves off and spent a few quick seconds primping before they held hands and set off for rehearsal, thanking God for the long blazers.

Rehearsal went smoothly. The regional's were coming up soon, and they wanted nothing more than to beat the New Directions. The boys were pushing themselves harder than ever, determined to make it to Nationals.

Blaine and Kurt spent a few more minutes kissing before the curly-haired boy set off for work. Kurt pressed a hand to his heart as he watched the Jeep pull out of the parking lot. He'd fallen head over heels for this boy, and it scared him. He hadn't let himself feel like this since Trent. But this love felt different. It was more real, and more secure. He didn't know how Blaine felt about him, and he hoped he wasn't completely obvious about it. The nagging feeling that this was a one-sided love also lingered in the back of his brain, but he kept trying to push it away. He knew that Blaine had to be feeling something for him at this point, but Kurt couldn't be sure. And after what he'd gone through with Trent, he wasn't ready to lay everything on the line just yet.

He traipsed upstairs to start working on his homework. About an hour or so later, he realized he was doodling hearts on his History notes, and that he'd typed Kurt Anderson-Hummel as his name on top of his essay. Fixing his mistakes, he knew that he had Blaine on his mind, and wanted to go see his boyfriend.

Grabbing an apple as his dinner from the dining hall, Kurt pulled his keys from the pocket of his peacoat and straightened the brooch that managed to always make it on his coat, blazer, or bag. Smiling, he backed the car out of the driveway and set off for the Lima Bean.

Pulling into the parking lot, he noticed a spot next to Blaine's Jeep was free. Parking, he glanced inside to the counter, but didn't see the curly mop of hair that usually was there. He walked into the cafe, looking behind the register for Blaine, and didn't see him. He did, however, hear his boyfriend's voice. He whipped his head around, looking for him with a big smile plastered on his face. His body tensed when he finally found him, not working, but sitting at a table with his back facing him. He froze completely when he recognized the boy sitting across from him. The boy who was reaching out and **grabbing his boyfriend's hand.**

_**Jeremiah.**_

* * *

><p>Blaine's hand shook nervously as he walked into the Lima Bean that afternoon. He wasn't sure what he was more anxious about-deceiving Kurt, or seeing Jeremiah again. He walked up to the counter, waving to Peyton as she made him a medium drip.<p>

"Hey, Blaine! Where's your other half today?" Blaine laughed nervously.

"He had homework today, I'm actually meeting an old friend for coffee." Peyton nodded and continued making his drink.

"Some things never change," he heard someone say behind him. He twisted around to find Jeremiah Clark standing behind him, holding a cup of coffee.

"Nice to see you still drink the coffee I made you try." Jeremiah continued, walking a slow circle around Blaine to take him all in. "You look good."

"Thanks," Blaine replied, not returning the compliment. Jeremiah looked exactly the same. He still wore his hair in the long, shaggy style, his blue eyes were still hypnotizing. Blaine forced himself not to get lost in his thoughts. _Kurt, Kurt, I love Kurt._ He reminded himself, and smiled involuntarily. He was still not used to being in love, but he wasn't going to let it go.

Jeremiah motioned to a table in a corner, and the two sat. Blaine drank slowly before he noticed Jeremiah was staring at him.

"What?" He asked a little more harshly than he'd intended. Jeremiah looked taken aback. "I'm sorry for snapping, but you're staring, Jeremiah."

"It's just-god, you've really grown up in the past year and a half."

"Well, being wrenched out of the closet and dealing with the homophobic society of Ohio **really** forces you to leave behind your childhood."

"I know, and I feel so awful about how we ended things, Blaine. I really think we could have been an amazing couple. But the timing and the situation were just a mess. If I hadn't been going off to college, if I'd stayed close by-"

"Luckily, I've found someone who does make me part of an amazing couple, then." Blaine replied. He didn't want to listen to Jeremiah blabber on about if's and but's.

"Oh, you're dating someone? What's his name?" Jeremiah seemed actually interested.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel. And he's beautiful and perfect and talented and the most important person in my life..." Blaine trailed off, thinking about Kurt. Jeremiah looked a little taken aback.

"Wow, Blaine, I guess you've really fallen hard for this kid."'

"I have. It's more than just the butterflies I had in my stomach for you, Jer. I'm honestly the happiest I've ever been."Jeremiah reached across the table, his hands resting dangerously close to Blaine's.

"I'm happy for you, Blaine. I'm glad you finally got to be with someone who makes you feel this way. I needed to see you like this, to see that everything worked out for you. Tell me about how you two met?"

Blaine launched into the drama of Sam, and how Karofsky's bullying never stopped. About how finally Blaine had cracked and pushed his boyfriend away and left McKinley. And how he'd gone on a tour of Dalton and gotten swept away by Kurt Hummel and his incredible voice, his mind-blowing eyes, and his flawless face. He told Jeremiah about how he'd been wooing and working his way up to dating Kurt, and how happy they'd been together.

Jeremiah told Blaine that he hadn't seriously dated anyone since he went away.

"There were a few hopefuls, I guess, but I haven't been able to find the one, not the way I connected with you."

Blaine looked startled. Surely Jeremiah wasn't saying...?

"Blaine, I need to apologize for how I ended things with you. I need to be honest. I think I was afraid of my feelings for you, and that's why I broke it off. I was too afraid of losing you that I just tried to save my heart before it got stomped on. And I'm so sorry that I left you the way I did, alone and nearly helpless in that school. You didn't deserve that."

Blaine nodded slowly, signaling Jeremiah to continue.

Jeremiah inched his fingers closer to Blaine's. They were nearly touching on the tabletop. Blaine didn't get any closer, but he didn't move his hands away, either.

"I'm still in love with you, Blaine. I meant what I said all that time ago. What I feel for you is real, and it's strong. These aren't feelings that just go away. And I know that this might sound crazy, but I've honestly been thinking about approaching you about this since the day we broke up. It's taken me all this time and so many bad dates to realize that you're the only one for me."

Blaine was speechless. He stared blankly at Jeremiah.

"I know you're with him now, but what about us, Blaine? Don't you ever look back and wonder about what might have been?"

Blaine froze, his head wandering into strange places. He thought of a world where he and Jeremiah were still together, that Jeremiah had gone to school locally and they'd managed to hold onto their relationship. He thought about singing with the New Directions, because he hadn't had to leave, because he'd been strong enough with Jeremiah on his side.

His eyes melted, and Jeremiah must have taken this as Blaine agreeing. As the older boy squeezed Blaine's hands and leaned in close, Blaine thought of a life where he'd never heard Kurt sing, or been entranced by those eyes, blue like the sea and completely flawless.

Eyes that he suddenly saw at the counter of the Lima Bean.

"Kurt!" He said suddenly, jerking his arm away from Jeremiah, who looked like he'd been slapped. "It's Kurt. I love him, Jeremiah, and, and, he's right over there."

He saw his boyfriend race toward the door at the sight of seeing him with Jeremiah. Shaking his head, erasing any happy sentiment he'd had of the blonde boy, Blaine chased after the one he loved.

* * *

><p>Kurt was spinning around, fully prepared to huff out of there so he could clear his thoughts, when he made eye contact with Blaine, who appeared to be leaving . Kurt bolted out of the Lima Bean just then, knowing that whatever he was going to say to Blaine wasn't going to be pretty.<p>

Of course, Blaine was following him.

"Kurt! Kurt, just wait! Please, Kurt! Hold on a minute!" Blaine had caught up to him, grabbing his forearm. Kurt turned around abruptly, glaring down at his boyfriend.

"What, Blaine?" He saw Blaine wince at his tone. _**Good.**_

Blaine looked down at the ground, avoiding Kurt's ice cold stare.

"What do you want to say, Blaine? You stopped me, remember?"

"Kurt, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was seeing him for coffee. I just knew you'd react like this. It really wasn't a big deal-"

Kurt cut him off, "First of all, _Blaine_**, **don't you realize that by me finding out about it the way I did was going to make me even angrier than if you just came to me in the first place? How am I supposed to even trust you now? Why couldn't you just tell me?"

"Kurt-"

"No." Kurt cut him off, again. "I'm not finished. Secondly, the way he was grabbing your hand, it sure didn't look like it 'wasn't a big deal.' It looked like you too were getting pretty freaking cozy in there just now."

"Listen, you didn't see what you thought you did. When he was leaning in, when he grabbed my hand, he was apologizing. He told me he still had feelings for me. I told him I had a boyfriend, Kurt. That's when I got up and left. All I wanted was closure. I needed him to know that I've moved on."

Kurt wasn't convinced, so Blaine continued. "Yes, I should have told you he called me. I know and I apologize for that. I really do, but I don't feel anything for him Kurt. I am with you. You are my boyfriend. He honestly means nothing to me. You're the one I want to be with. I love you Kurt-" Kurt's eyes widened, as Blaine's mouth snapped shut.

"Do you really mean that? Or are you just saying that because I'm mad? Don't say it if you don't mean it, Blaine. Don't throw those words around like that." Blaine's eyes softened and he stepped closer to Kurt, grabbing both his hands.

"Kurt, I mean every word of it. No, this wasn't exactly how I wanted to tell you, but it doesn't make it any less true." He stepped a little closer, "I love you, Kurt."

Any anger Kurt felt towards the curly haired boy in front of him immediately evaporated when their lips touched. It was the sweetest kiss Kurt had ever had. They pulled apart, and Kurt blushed.

"I love you, too." Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips, almost inaudibly.

Blaine grinned like an idiot, "Say it again." Kurt laughed.

"I love you, Blaine Anderson. Even if you are an idiot sometimes." Blaine grabbed Kurt around the waist and spun him around in a circle, ignoring Kurt's shrieks and shouts demanding him to be put down immediately.

When Blaine finally lowered him to the ground, Kurt found himself being peppered with kisses all over his face. Blaine finally reached Kurt's lips and was met with a parted mouth. He immediately slipped his tongue in and started sucking on Kurt's tongue. Kurt groaned at the back of his throat.

Blaine pulled away then, knowing they shouldn't be so affectionate in public. He leant over to nibble at Kurt's ear, earning a whimper out of the taller boy. He pulled away, just slightly.

"Wanna get out of here?" Blaine whispered, before leaning in for one more nibble.

"God, yes." Kurt replied, almost breathlessly. "Come back to my dorm? I'll kick Finn out."

Blaine smiled, and grabbed Kurt's hand and they made their way towards their cars. Neither one of them noticed the angry eyes of a certain blonde haired boy watching them the entire time from the window inside the coffee shop.

Blaine's car followed Kurt's back to Dalton. It was only around seven, so the boys had plenty of time to spend together. Kurt barged into his room, where Finn was playing Call of Duty with Nick and Jeff.

"Beat it, boys!" He exclaimed, snatching up the controller. Finn groaned, and Jeff stood in anger. Kurt shot a look in their direction, and the three instantly hustled out of the room. Kurt locked the door behind them as Nick and Jeff made kissy noises on their way out.

Kurt spun back around, and Blaine was laying on his bed. He'd taken off his blazer, pulled off the tie, and had unbuttoned the first three buttons on his dress shirt. Kurt grinned and snuggled next to him. Blaine pulled him upward and into a deep kiss.

Kurt moaned Blaine's name as their fingers got lost in each other's hair. They molded themselves together, Kurt straddling Blaine's body. He instinctively ground his hips a few times, feeling Blaine become rock-hard beneath him. Then he leaned back and pulled off his Dalton tee-shirt, unbuttoning Blaine's top and throwing it over his shoulder.

His fingers traced the ab muscles on his boyfriend's slightly hairy body, kissing his way down his chest. Motioning for Blaine to arch up, he slid down the navy pants.

He continued kissing his way down Blaine's stomach, lightly sucking on his hipbones. Blaine groaned and ran his fingers in the silky straight locks. Kurt then slid down Blaine's boxer briefs to meet the pants sitting mid-thigh, exposing Blaine's cock.

"_Kurt!"_ Blaine exclaimed as he grabbed ahold of the his throbbing organ for the second time that day. Running his hand down it, Kurt locked eyes with Blaine.

"I want to show you that I really trust you," Kurt said, and Blaine nodded. "I know I wasn't ready before, but now I-I think I am."

"Kurt, are you sure?" Blaine said, his bottom half quivering. "You don't have to. I don't want to pressure you. I know you trust me. You don't need to do this to prove it to me."

Kurt pressed a finger to Blaine's lips, replacing it with his own and letting their tongues run rampant for a minute.

"I love you." Kurt said, and Blaine smiled. "Besides, do you really want me to just leave you like this?"

Blaine chuckled. "God, I love you so much, Kurt."

That was all the convincing Kurt needed. He lowered himself down Blaine's body and lightly licked the underside of Blaine's cock. Then he traced a circle around the head with his tongue, sucking the tip lightly and grazing the slit that was already dripping.

Blaine shouted out, loving the sensation. Kurt opened his lips wide and took Blaine into his mouth. Lowering himself onto Blaine, Kurt let him fill up his mouth before he began sucking.

"Kurt! Ohmygod, just like that!" Blaine moaned as Kurt used his hand to pump his cock while he sucked it. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hair, keeping the two as close as possible. Kurt continued as Blaine began to lightly buck into his mouth. He grabbed Blaine's hip to steady him and he lowered his mouth completely onto Blaine.

"Oh yes! Kurt, I'm so close!" Blaine cried out, Kurt allowing him to thrust gently into his mouth. And Kurt showed no signs of stopping, either. He continued running his mouth up and down Blaine's shaft, pumping his hand at the base where his mouth couldn't reach. He loved the feeling of Blaine's cock in his mouth, loved knowing that he and only he could cause these reactions from him. He loved the heat when their skin touched, and how Blaine was coming completely undone because of him.

Blaine cried out, "_Kurt!"_ one last time, and Kurt felt the warmness in his mouth. Without releasing Blaine, he swallowed the cum and continued to suck until he felt Blaine come down from his high and start softened. Releasing Blaine with a slight pop, he ran his fingers through his mussed hair.

"How was that?" Kurt asked, leaning up to kiss him. Blaine allowed Kurt's tongue to enter his mouth and he tasted himself. When their mouths parted, Blaine was panting, speechless. He smiled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Completely amazing. You're completely amazing. Kurt, I love you so much." Blaine finally managed, tracing his hand down his boyfriend's side. He tucked himself back in quickly, then pulled down Kurt's jeans and briefs, and saw his erection.

"It's amazing how hard you can get listening to someone scream your name," Kurt snickered, as Blaine stroked him. Blaine teased his cock with his tongue for a moment. It was already leaking, and Kurt knew that he wasn't going to last long. A few flicks of Blaine's wrist, and he was screaming out "!"

Blaine licked his hand and Kurt's chest clean, and Kurt pulled his mouth instantly in for a kiss. Their tongues fought lazily in each other's mouths for a few minutes, before they pulled each other in to snuggle.

"I love you, Blaine Anderson," Kurt breathed as Blaine's hand ran slowly up and down his back. Blaine pulled his face upward for an instant, locking eyes.

"And I love you, Kurt Hummel," Blaine replied, sealing their love with a deep kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**:D :D :D ! Aren't they just adorable?**

**For more on the Jeremiah back story, go read Allie's fic "Someone Like You" under her penname **_**tomorrowneverkn0ws. **_**You haven't seen the last him, that's for sure. **

**Also, sorry we kind of squeezed Sectionals in. Originally, it was supposed to be in December, but there was so much going on and we kind of forgot about it .**

**Next up: Valentine's Day! Big plans for our boys? ;)**

**Until next time,  
>C&amp;A xox<br>(tumblr**_**- klaineitonthealc**_**)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So here it is! Valentine's Day! We hope you enjoy. This chapter has double smut which might seem like a lot, but see it as kind of a present because you might want to kill us after next chapter. Eeeep!**

**I(Cait) had a really hard time writing this chapter, and scrapped my scenes about 3 separate times, so I hope you enjoy the finished product, which took me forever to be happy with! **

**As always, we don't own Glee. Read&Review! **

**PS- This story is both of our first times writing any sort of smut, so please if it comes off as awful, don't hesitate to let us know, give us pointers, help us improve, etc. Any type of criticism is welcome.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

One would think that after telling Jeremiah that Kurt was the one he loved, that Jeremiah would get the hint and stop trying to get in touch with him. No such luck. Blaine was lying in his bed totally exhausted one night after work and looked at his phone. _**3 Missed Calls.**_ Blaine groaned. They were all from Jeremiah. He unlocked his phone and dialed into his inbox.

_Hey, Blaine. It's me. Jeremiah. Again. I just don't understand why you won't give me a chance. We could be great together Blaine. We were great together. Just think of how much better it would be now. I could take you out on dates. It would be amazing. I still really care for you Blaine. I know I messed up, but I'm asking for another chance. If you loved Kurt as much as you claimed, you wouldn't have met me for coffee in the first place, Blaine. You still think about me. Maybe even have feelings for me. Just give me a chance. Please. _

Blaine hit delete and didn't even bother listening to the other two voicemails before throwing his phone across the bed and rolling onto his stomach. He laid there for a few minutes, contemplating the ridiculous voicemails that Jeremiah had been leaving. They were unnecessary and annoying. When he had told Kurt, his boyfriend wanted to go to him himself and give him a piece of his mind. Blaine had told him that it was fine, that Jeremiah would back off _eventually__**,**_ but that didn't seem to happening any time soon.  
>He hadn't seen his gorgeous boyfriend all weekend and it was killing him. He knew that it was killing Kurt too, and they both were anxious to get back to school tomorrow. Blaine rolled over onto his back and reached for his phone to call Kurt.<p>

"Hey babe!" Blaine said as soon as Kurt answered the phone.

"Hello there." Kurt responded, and Blaine could feel the grin across spread across his boyfriends face.

"So I figured I'd tell you that Jeremiah called again today—three times." Kurt groaned on the other end of the phone.

"THREE TIMES? That boy is relentless! Blaine, are you sure you don't want to say something to him? Or that you don't want me to say something to him? You ignoring the situation is clearly not getting the point across." Blaine sighed.

"I really think we should give it a couple more days. He'll be going back to school soon and he'll probably stop." Kurt begrudgingly agreed.

The two jumped into a more pleasant conversation after that. They exchanged I love you's after about an hour and Blaine got ready for bed and fell asleep with thoughts of his perfect boyfriend floating around in his head.

* * *

><p>Simply put, Kurt had lied. Okay, well not lied, <em><strong>really<strong>_, but not exactly told the truth either. He had made plans to confront Jeremiah even after Blaine told him not to. He was planning on telling Blaine after the fact, but this was just something he really felt he had to do. And he knew Blaine would understand. And maybe even appreciate the fact that Jeremiah stopped leaving him inappropriate voicemails.

So that's how Kurt found himself sitting face to face with a smug looking Jeremiah at some run down coffee shop on the outskirts of Lima, _**The Green Planet. **_Kurt was the first one to speak.

"Listen, Jeremiah. I'm just going to cut right to the chase here. I'm Blaine's boyfriend, okay? You need to back off. He's not interested in rekindling an old flame. He **loves** me, and I love him more than anything in this world. We're finally happy together. Do you have any idea what I've gone through looking for him? What Blaine suffered through, after you left him? Remember, Jeremiah. **You** left **him**. I don't care how much you regret it. And I know you do regret it, because Blaine is a perfect boyfriend and you'd have to be an absolute idiot to leave him. The bottom line is this- leave Blaine alone. If he wants to contact you, he will. But unlike you, I recognize a good thing when I see it, so don't expect us to break up and have him come crawling back into your arms anytime soon-anytime ever. We're blissfully happy, and it's only because Blaine is too sweet-and that you can't take a hint, apparently, that I'm even lowering myself to speak to you. Go back to school and leave us the hell alone. And so help me if I ever find out you've tried contacting Blaine again."

Kurt stood, leaving Blaine's ex in a wide-eyed, shocked puddle in the shop. He had spun around in his heeled boots, and headed toward the door when-

"Wait, Kurt." Jeremiah had uttered, and by some strange force within him, Kurt had listened to what the older boy said.

"Just-take care of him, okay? I know I screwed up with him, and I know he loves you-he told me. But if I can't have him, I want the person who does to make him happy."

"Trust me, Jeremiah," he'd replied, the tiny bit of remorse he had toward the boy flashing out of his mind. "Blaine will never be unhappy as long as he's with me. That's a guarantee."

_**Well that went better than expected.**_

* * *

><p>"All right, Warblers! Great job today! See you all tomorrow!" Wes dismissed them, and Kurt and Blaine filed out with the rest of them. They held hands as they walked through the corridor to the exit by the parking lot.<p>

"I wish you could stay for a little while," Kurt pouted, knowing the answer but silently asking anyway,

"Me too, Kurt," Blaine replied, crossing the fingers of his free hand behind his back. "But I really need to get started on my essay if we're going to spend this weekend together."

"I guess you're right," Kurt grumbled, and they kissed for a few minutes before Blaine walked outside.

Happy his deception hadn't been caught, Blaine headed home to where an essay wasn't waiting for him. In fact, he was actually getting everything prepared for their Valentine's weekend together.

Sophia was once again going to be spending the night with Sean, so Blaine and Kurt would be having a romantic evening at the apartment. Sophia was also allowing Kurt to spend the night unsupervised. Blaine had been spending every second of his spare time getting ready for Kurt.

He had gone crazy cleaning for the event, so much so that Sophia had joked he should be wearing a black-and-white uniform. He'd also spent time figuring out just exactly what he was going to do to woo his boyfriend silly. And then of course, he'd been mentally preparing for the fact that he and Kurt would be entirely alone in the apartment overnight for the first time ever. Blaine wanted the week to fly by-it was only Wednesday, and he couldn't wait for Saturday night.

Luckily, the Warblers were rehearsing so much that it helped keep his mind busy. There would be three numbers performed at Regional's: a solo by Kurt, a group number led by Kurt, and a duet between Kurt and Wes. While Blaine loved that his boyfriend was the undisputed leader of the Warblers, he wished that **he** could be the one to sing a duet onstage with him.

They got through their rehearsal on Friday somewhat painlessly. When Wes dismissed them, Blaine was stopped by Nick and Jeff who were badgering him about whether or not he'd talked to Santana and Quinn since New Years. Kurt had slipped out of the room with the rest of the group, and when Blaine finally escaped the Inquisition, he noticed his boyfriend was deep in conversation.

Kurt had his back to Blaine, so he could see exactly who his boyfriend was talking to: Trent Barber. Blaine froze in shock. After what Kurt had told him, Blaine had thought Kurt would never speak to him again. But from the looks of it, the two were enjoying a semi-not-awkward conversation. Blaine sidled up next to Kurt, slipping his arm around his waist.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine said nonchalantly, rubbing his fingers just inside Kurt's hipbone in a way that he knew would make his boyfriend swoon. Kurt nearly melted on the spot, making a hasty goodbye to Trent as Blaine pulled him into a nearby stairwell.

The two barely made it behind closed doors before their mouths were on each other's, their tongues meeting as their lips parted. Blaine's hands were all over Kurt's back and sides, pulling him as tight to his chest as he could.

Hearing voices entering the stairwell, they separated grudgingly, and Blaine allowed Kurt to lead him upstairs. There, he slammed the door shut and locked it, thankful that Finn was meeting Rachel at the mall for dinner that night.

Blaine pivoted from the lock to find that Kurt was already splayed across the bed, blazer and shoes off and tie loosened. Blaine immediately tossed his jacket aside, kicking his shoes across the room and losing his tie entirely. He climbed into the bed with Kurt, who immediately groped his face and molded their mouths together. They rapidly unbuttoned their shirts without too much breaking of the kiss, something they'd gotten far too good at.

"_Blaine!" _Kurt breathed after a few minutes, feeling himself growing hard. His boyfriend responded by pulling him on top of him, letting his hands slide down to Kurt's perfect behind.

"Kurt, please." Blaine said as Kurt moved his lips to Blaine's neck and ran his hands down his boyfriend's sides with a moan. He felt his rock-hard cock in his pants press against Kurt's matching erection as they jammed into one another.

"Oh my god, Kurt!" HIs eyes were dark, full of lust, and he loved the sensation of Kurt against him.

Kurt loved how he made Blaine sound like that, and that he was the only one who could make him sound that way.

"Kurt, please-touch me," Blaine said desperately, knowing he wouldn't be able to coherently say much else. He was getting far too close, and he loved the feel of Kurt on him. Kurt responded sliding to the side of his boyfriend and unbuttoning his pants. Then he slid down the gray pants and underwear, lightly grasping the throbbing cock he found. Blaine matched Kurt's actions. They pumped each other simultaneously for just a few seconds, and then they came within seconds of each other.

Laying on their backs next to each other in the bed, they breathed heavily, inhaling the smell of sex and hormones and _each other. _They knew they were young and that this was still new, but in that second, they both were thinking that this was love, and it was perfect.

"Kurt, as much fun as that was," Blaine started, finally coming down off his orgasm-induced high, "Why were you talking to Trent in the hallway earlier?"  
>Kurt turned himself around in his boyfriend's arms to look him in the eyes. "He approached me. He said that his parents told him they saw us before Christmas. I guess he was just trying to be the bigger person. I don't know, honestly. We didn't talk much before you came up and stole my attention." Kurt laughed lightly.<p>

It had been a few days since the meeting with Jeremiah and Kurt had decided it time to approach the subject with Blaine.

"So speaking of awful ex-boyfriends, has Jeremiah left you any new messages lately?"

"No! He hasn't. I told you he would stop after a while."

"Well that might not entirely be because he felt like it…" Kurt started

"What do you mean?"

"I may have met up with him to confront him about anything, but before you get mad, " Kurt could see the anger flicker in his eyes, "It was for the better. He wasn't going to stop, Blaine and you know that. It had to be done. He was understanding, believe it or not. He kind of just sat there and let me speak. And at the end, he told me to make you happy." Kurt stole a hesitant glance up at Blaine.

Blaine smiled down at him and ran his hand through his curly hair. "You're probably right, babe. It's for the better. He's finally gone." Blaine sighed and wrapped his arms around the boy tighter, before looking over at the clock.

"I think I should probably go though, it's getting late and Finn will probably be back soon.."

Kurt nodded, "You're probably right." He rolled away from Blaine, propping himself up on his elbows and pouting his lips.

"One more kiss before you go?"

Blaine chuckled, "Like you even have to ask."

* * *

><p>Kurt was busily preparing for his Valentine's date with Blaine. For once, Kurt wasn't repressing an urge to destroy all the red, pink, and white that had been taking over department stores since early January. It would be his first time having a date on February 14th, and best of all, it was someone he truly loved.<p>

From the second he realized he would have someone on Valentine's Day (sometime in late November) Kurt had had a million ideas running through his head. But some seemed too simple and easy, while others had been far too complex (the skywriter didn't accept American Express). After much pondering, he'd managed to come up with an idea that wouldn't be too stressful for him and Blaine would hopefully adore.

If he knew one thing about his boyfriend, he knew that he wouldn't want anything too fancy, it would need to include food, and that he was probably going to be too mushy for public. So, Kurt had decided to surprise Blaine with a romantic dinner at Sophia's apartment. They'd be sleeping there anyway, as Sophia had graciously given them their own space for the night. This way, Blaine wouldn't have to lift a finger.

Kurt had it all worked out down to the color of the socks in the outfit he'd selected for Blaine to wear. He just had to add in the final few details, like getting Sophia involved. He'd waited until the last possible second to consult Blaine's sister. While he loved Soph, he knew that when she got excited about something, she couldn't hold it in to herself. Bracing himself, he scrolled to her number and hit send.

"Kurt!" Sophia exclaimed as she answered the phone, and Kurt held the phone at an arm's length to avoid losing his hearing. "What's up?"

"Well, Soph, I had an idea for Valentine's Day, and I want to run it by you." Kurt explained slowly, telling her his plans.

She squealed at the other end, and Kurt took it to mean that she loved the idea.

They arranged when Kurt could come by to get everything ready, and Sophia promised to have Blaine out of the apartment when Kurt needed to be in. She also would hint to Blaine that Kurt wanted to go out for dinner and was handling it, so he wouldn't plan anything. After a few more minutes of chatting, Kurt hung up, heaving a sigh of relief.

Then he realized that his relief would be extremely short-lived. After all, he had an entire evening to plan!

Blaine had certainly been keeping him on his toes lately, Kurt mused to himself as he drove to the apartment. He thought back on the past few days they'd had, and the stolen moments in his dorm room. He blushed as he thought of Blaine's gentle touches, and turned even redder thinking about what the two of them would be up to completely unsupervised tonight. Kurt knew he wasn't ready for sex just yet, even if it was Valentine's Day, and he knew that Blaine wasn't either. _Besides,_ Kurt finished in his head, _it would be __**much**__ too cliché to lose my virginity on Valentine's Day. Only secondly to Prom Night!_

He was surprised when he walked into the apartment to find no signs of Blaine's Valentine's Day plans. Surely his goober of a boyfriend had something up his sleeve, right? Kurt dropped the two oversized tote bags he had lugged up the stairs, meeting Sophia in the hallway. She shot him a slightly exasperated look. Kurt could see where she had been struggling to do her makeup. Taking pity on her, he sat her down and applied her eyeliner, shadow, and mascara. Approving of her outfit and accessories, Kurt sent her on her way. Then he walked into Blaine's room and set a gorgeous ensemble out on his bed.

Sophia waved a goodbye as Kurt was arranging candles in the living room and dining area. He had spread a white linen tablecloth across the table, set it with china, and placed a handmade centerpiece in the middle. His father hadn't been too please about Kurt borrowing his mother's linen, but he'd promised absolutely nothing would happen to it. Kurt had also rearranged his dinner idea after the deal had been made. He knew Blaine, and red sauce with a white tablecloth would not have ended well. As it was, he was praying that he made it through the night.

Kurt got busy preparing the chicken francaise and boiled a pot of water for some pasta. Garlic bread was toasting in the oven, and the sparkling cider was chilling in the fridge. He'd made a tiramisu for dessert the night before, and thankfully it was still in one piece. He hurriedly finished the dishes and covered them, setting them on the table just-so. He lit all the candles to begin setting the mood, turned his playlist on low, and surveyed the scene. Approving of his own hard work, he dashed to the bathroom to quickly fluff his hair and change. He had the faucet running, brushing his teeth, and didn't hear the door to the apartment creak open.

* * *

><p>Blaine smelled something delicious from outside the apartment. He also heard soft music tinkling from under the door and hoped that Sophia hadn't changed her mind about her plans. She'd made him wait to come home until after she'd left for her date, and now he'd barely have any time to set anything up for Kurt.<p>

Opening the door, he found the apartment appeared empty. He froze in the doorway, drinking in everything around him.

The lights were dimmed, and every possible surface was glowing with tiny candles. There were fresh flowers in vases on the coffee table in the living room, and on the dining table. Michael Buble was crooning from the stereo as Blaine made his way to inspect the dining table better. It was set with a tablecloth and silverware he'd never seen before. Glancing into the kitchen, he saw several covered food dishes on the counter. Hearing footsteps behind him, he spun around, realization flooding into him as he drank in Kurt.

His boyfriend was laughing, walking to him and giving him a quick kiss.

"There's an outfit for you on your bed. Go change."

Blaine silently complied, walking himself with the bags into his hand into the bedroom. Kurt being here already had changed his plans slightly. He had went to the florist and bought rose pedals. He knew that Kurt would comment on the cheesiness, but secretly love it. He opened up the container, tossing them all over the bed and floor around the bed. He went into the bathroom to freshen up, finishing by pulling on his favorite dark jeans and a burgundy button down with the tags still on it. One day, he'd get Kurt back for all these new clothes. Adding a gray cardigan, he quickly cleaned up before joining Kurt.

In the few minutes it had taken him to get ready, his boyfriend had served the plates, poured them sparkling cider, and sat at the head of the table. Blaine joined him, taking in how good Kurt looked in his light-colored patterned shirt, vest, and bow tie.

"Kurt! This is amazing!" Blaine said after his first few bites. Kurt laughed, sipping from his wineglass. They enjoyed the meal quietly, rubbing their ankles together as they ate.

After they spooned tiramisu into each other's mouths, Blaine pulled Kurt by the hand into the living room.

"Kurt, dinner was delicious. I was so surprised." Blaine said, sitting Kurt down. "Stay here. It's my turn to dazzle you." He disappeared into his room, returning a few minutes later with his keyboard and a CD. Setting up his keyboard on the coffee table, he turned the stereo on and sat on the floor to play.

"_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live"_

Kurt sat on the couch, completely still. He was enthralled with the performance, with Blaine singing possibly one of the most romantic songs on the planet.

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_

_Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show_

_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen"_

Blaine's eyes were locked on Kurt's, which had a few tears leaking from the corners. Walking away from the keyboard, Blaine kneeled in front of Kurt, continuing to sing the final chorus with his fingers intertwined in Kurt's.

"_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world."_

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt whispered as the song ended. He sniffled, and Blaine laughed. Leaning forward, he kissed away the tears on his boyfriend's cheek.

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine replied. His lips roamed over Kurt's face and neck, narrowly avoiding his lips each time. Finally, Kurt's fingers left Blaine's to turn their mouths to meet in a deep, passionate kiss.

Their tongues met instantly, their love emanating between them. It was slightly wet from Kurt's tears, but they didn't care. All they could feel was the sheer adoration of each other passing through their souls. They continued kissing, letting their hands travel down their sides. Blaine pulled Kurt into his lap, and he complied, straddling his boyfriend and connecting their bodies. They kissed fervently, until finally Blaine pulled away. He lightly pushed Kurt off of him, then wordlessly pulled him up by the hand, leading him into the bedroom, where the bed completely covered in rose petals and twinkling candles were waiting.

* * *

><p>To say the two boys were nervous was an understatement. Not that either of them were voicing their concerns to each other. This was the first time they had ever had an opportunity like this. No curfews, nobody interrupting them. Just the two of them. They hadn't spoken about how far they wanted to go with each other on this very night, but they both knew that this was uncharted territory. As Blaine opened up the door to the bedroom, he heard a light gasp coming from behind him.<p>

"Blaine—this is—this is beautiful. Oh my god, Blaine." Blaine turned around to face his boyfriend and smiled. He pulled the taller boy into his arms and kissed him gently.

"You're worth it, Kurt. I love you so much." Kurt sighed contently and leaned in for another kiss from his boyfriend, this one deeper than the first. They tongues met and wetly slid across one another. Kurt began pushing Blaine back towards the rose covered bed. They stumbled back before Kurt had an idea and jumped up and wrapped his legs around his lovers waist. Blaine smiled into the kiss and carried Kurt over to the bed, breaking the kiss and lying him down gently on top of the covers.

Blaine looked down at his boyfriend from his standing position, and his eyes started to well up with tears. He had never seen Kurt look more beautiful than this very moment, his cerulean eyes sparkling in the dim candlelight.

"Kurt- you are-you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my entire life." Blaine said, putting as much emotion into those words as humanly possible.

Kurt instantly blushed and sat up on his elbows. "I love you, Blaine. So much."

At that, Blaine kicked off his shoes before pulling off Kurt's boots. He climbed over his boyfriend and their lips met once again. Blaine instinctively rolled his hips into Kurt and the pale boy let out a moan that made Blaine's cock twitch. Blaine broke the kiss and pulled his shirt up over his head. A panting Kurt mimicked his boyfriends movements, then grabbed Blaine around the waist and pushed him down on the bed, climbing on top of him and straddling his hips.

Kurt bent down and started nibbling at Blaine's neck, effectively causing the curly haired boy to moan nonsensical things into Kurt's ear. "Kurt, Kurt, ohmygod, Kurt just kiss me! Please! OH MY GOD!" Kurt smiled into this and licked his way up to his boyfriend's mouth. With one last swipe of tongue to Blaine's parted lips, he entered his tongue into the wet cavern and started licking and swiping along his teeth before Blaine took initiative and started sucking on Kurt's tongue. The two boys kept at this pace, rutting against each other before Kurt stopped, abruptly pulling away.

"Wait," Kurt was panting and completely out of breath. They were both painfully hard, but were still clothed from the waist down. Blaine looked up at Kurt curiously, watching him stand up and unbutton his own pants to slide them down, his briefs closely following. Blaine moaned at the sight of his completely naked boyfriend, drinking it in. Sure they had given each other blowjobs and hand jobs, but never had they been completely naked in front of each other. This was new, and Blaine couldn't get enough of it. He immediately started unbuckling his belt and wiggling his pants and boxers down over his ass, kicking them from around his ankles and onto the floor.

They both stared at each other for a long moment, but it wasn't because they felt awkward. They were both just enjoying the view. Kurt turned around to blow out a candle on the dresser, and the site of Kurt's perfect, round ass sent Blaine over edge. He jumped up immediately and grabbed Kurt, turning the boy around and kissing him with so much passion and love, Kurt actually stumbled a bit.

Remembering the effectiveness of his move from early, Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine and their dicks were now pressing into each other. The sensation was incredible and they both wanted more. They were moaning into each others mouth's grinding into each other. Blaine walked Kurt backwards towards the wall and now Kurt was pinned in between Blaine and the wall, his legs still wrapped firmly around his lovers waist. They were sloppily kissing, the dark room filled with nothing but breathy moans and the occasional sound of Kurt rocking against the wall.

The sweaty boys were meeting each other with every thrust of their hips, their pace increasing each time. Kurt finally felt the familiar sensation starting to boil in his stomach, causing his toes to curl.

"Blaine! Bla-I'm so-so-cl-" Kurt stammered, breaking away from Blaine to catch is breath.

"Me too, baby. Me too. Just-just let go Kurt. Come for me Kurt" Blaine commanded.

That's all it took until Kurt was coming, hot and wet and sticky in between them. Blaine slammed into Kurt one more time, and then he was coming too. Blaine slumped down onto the floor, bringing Kurt down with him and they both sat there, Kurt straddling Blaine, with his head pressed against Blaine's shoulder.

"That was, just…wow," was all Blaine could get out at the moment. Kurt just smiled and nodded into the crook of Blaine's neck.

"Yeah, that seems about right." They both laughed lightly.

Coming down from their orgasm-induced elatedness, Kurt groaned. "We're a mess. We really should take a shower before getting into bed."

"I think you're right…care to join me?" Blaine made to stand up, grinning slyly at his boyfriend.

"I think that'd be perfect." Kurt took Blaine's hand and they both made their way down the hall to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up first that morning, and groggily nuzzled into the nap of Kurts neck. Kurt sighed and pushed impossibly further into Blaine's chest. Blaine didn't think he'd ever tire of waking up with Kurt in his arms, but he couldn't stay here forever. Blaine had plans to bring Kurt breakfast in bed. He unhappily untangled his legs from Kurt's and rolled out of bed searching for his boxers in the disarray of clothes that were strewn about the room. Blaine smiled to himself, as he recalled the previous nights activities.<p>

Blaine made his way into the kitchen and started scrambling the eggs. He knew that Kurt was sort of a health freak so he had no plans to make anything carb-loaded. He finished the eggs and grabbed the bowl of mixed fruit out of the fridge. After making some toast, he piled it all onto the tray and carried into the bedroom.

The site that greeted Blaine as he entered the room made his heart simply burst. Kurt was lying on his stomach, legs and arms sprawled out like a starfish with this the sheet pulled down to just slightly reveal the top of Kurt's ass. He set the tray down on the dresser and made his way over to wake up his sleeping boyfriend.

Laying down next to him, he peppered his pale back with kisses, trailing up and down his spine. He heard Kurt's sharp intake of breath and made his way up to his boyfriends neck. Kurt turned his head to the side and Blaine leaned down to give him a kiss on the check, completely conscious of their morning breath.

"Good morning, boyfriend." Kurt smiled sleepily.

"Morning, beautiful." Blaine replied, "I have a surprise for you."

This woke Kurt up immediately, and he turned around situating himself so he was sitting against the headboard. "I love surprises!" Kurt clapped his hands lightly as Blaine walked over to the dresser and grabbed the tray.

"Breakfast in bed!" Blaine exclaimed to a goofily grinning Kurt, "Since you went all out last night, I figured I'd throw a little something together."

He placed the tray in between himself and Kurt and they spent the morning feeding each other breakfast, and stealing kisses underneath the sheets after that. Soon enough, it was around noon and time for Kurt to head back to Dalton to do homework and Blaine had an afternoon shift at work.

The two boys shared a kiss at the door and Blaine led Kurt downstairs to his car. As Kurt drove away and Blaine made his way back upstairs, both boys shared the same thought: _**Best Valentine's Day Ever.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: We're sorry.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Glee!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

The rest of February passed by quickly. The boys practiced everyday for the upcoming Regional's competition being held at the beginning of March and had little extra time to do anything else. They hadn't had a proper date since Valentine's Day and it was starting to wear them thin. They were itching for something more than quick blow jobs in the back seat of Blaine's Jeep and stolen kisses in the empty hallways of Dalton. The good news was that after Regional's Blaine was sleeping over Kurt's dorm. Finn was taking Rachel out after the competition anyways, and Kurt had begged him to stay with Nick and Jeff when he got back from his date, so Kurt and Blaine could have the room to themselves the whole night.

It was two days before the competition, and the boys were stuck in Warbler practice until almost eight o'clock. They were both exhausted and Blaine was getting his stuff together to head out to the car. Kurt had run up to his room almost 20 minutes ago and Blaine was getting impatient. His tiredness was putting him a little on edge. He grabbed his bag and made his way out of the Dalton auditorium to search for Kurt to say goodbye. He was just turning the corner to go up the stairs to the dorms when he saw Kurt and Trent. From the looks of it they were having a pleasant conversation and Blaine was instantly annoyed. He turned around and stalked off to his car to get some fresh air and wait for Kurt there.

"Hey, there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Kurt said, as he walked towards Blaine's car ten minutes later.

"I just didn't feel like waiting inside for you anymore so I came out here. Is that okay?" Blaine replied, his tone sharp. Kurt sensed something was wrong and raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong, Blaine?" Kurt asked cautiously.

"Nope, just tired."

"Well, okay..if you're sure that's all it is."

"I'm sure Kurt. I'm going home, now, alright?" Kurt visibly winced at Blaine's tone.

"Yeah, we're both tired. I'll just—talk to you tomorrow, okay?" Kurt tried catching his boyfriend's eyes, but Blaine to move to get into his car.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt stated, after no response from the other boy.

Blaine looked over at his boyfriend and his eyes softened the tiniest bit.

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He got in his car and shut the door and drove away.

_**Not even a goodnight kiss. What the hell was that?**_ Kurt thought to himself as he stood there and watched Blaine drive away.

* * *

><p>The day of the competition was finally here and both boys were anxious, not only for the competition but for the only time after. Blaine had come to Kurt yesterday apologizing for the way he acted, and Kurt readily accepted it. The long days of practicing were getting to everyone, and Kurt understood completely. Blaine was annoyed with Kurt for not saying anything to him about talking to Trent, but he was more annoyed with himself for not asking Kurt about it in the first place. He knew he couldn't just be mad at Kurt for seemingly no reason at all, it wasn't fair. So he apologized, and now the boys were happy as ever again and filled with excitement. Although, if Blaine was being honest, he was more excited for the sleepover than anything else.<p>

The competition was a huge blur, the only thing Blaine registered was that New Directions had won the ticket to Nationals. He was a little disappointed; he had been excited at the prospect of getting to go to New York City with Kurt. But there was always next year, and Kurt didn't seem too upset so he was trying to not let it bother him.

After giving their congratulations to New Directions, Blaine went to search for Kurt. He found him, looking gorgeous as ever, leaning up against the wall.

"Waiting for someone?" Blaine asked, walking over to his boyfriend.

"Yes, I have a hot date tonight. He's a little shorter than me, curly hair, olive skin. Much more handsome than you. Let me know if you see him, will you?"

Blaine smiled and clutched his hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"You wound me, Kurt." Kurt just laughed at his gorgeous boyfriend and grabbed his hand and the two made their way to Kurt's navigator.

After what seemed like days, they finally arrived at Dalton and Blaine grabbed his duffle out of the back seat and met Kurt around the front of the car.

"I'm so happy you're staying the night." Kurt said as they made their way upstairs.

"Me too! I've missed you so much these past couple weeks. I feel like we've hardly seen each other since Valentine's Day."

"I know. It's been so hectic, but since we lost at Regional's we'll have plenty of time to spend together!"

"That is an upside to losing, I suppose."Blaine sounded a little upset and Kurt looked over at him.

"Don't worry, we will still be performing. And at least New Directions won and it wasn't that awful Aural Intensity! Jesus Is A Friend of Mine? Really?" Blaine smiled at his boyfriend and leaned in for a little peck.

"You're right. We still have each other and if anyone had to win besides us, I'm glad it was them."

Opening the door to his room, Kurt held the door open for Blaine, who walked in and plopped his bag on the floor, then sat down on the bed.

"So, Kurt Hummel, you have your boyfriend all alone in your dorm room for the entire night. Any plans?" Kurt grinned over at Blaine and made his way over to his boyfriend. He was standing in between Blaine's legs, running his fingers through Blaine's hair. Blaine's head dropped onto Kurt's chest and he made a content sigh as Kurt's hands slowly made their way down to the play with the hair at nape of his neck.

"God I missed this. I missed just touching you like this. Your hair is always so soft." Kurt sighed and bent over to kiss the top of Blaine's head.

"So I'm here all night, in your dorm. And you just wanna run your fingers through my hair?" Blaine looked up at his boyfriend, who was smirking down at him.

"A little over eager, aren't we, Blaine Anderson?" Blaine laughed and grabbed Kurt's wrist that was now massaging his neck. He brought his hand up to his mouth and started planting kisses all over it, the palm, the fingers, the wrist. Kurt was sighing in contentment and just then Blaine took one of Kurt's fingers in his mouth, earning a gasp from the taller boy. Blaine was sucking the digit in and out of his mouth and Kurt was just staring down at him with wide eyes, a moan building in the back of his throat.

Blaine popped the finger out of his mouth and pulled Kurt's head down to meet in a sloppy kiss. Blaine pulled away moments later, panting.

"I think-I think I want to try something. Something different." Kurt looked at Blaine with a curious expression. He wasn't getting it, so Blaine reached for Kurt's hand again and began sucking on his middle finger. Kurt's eyes widened at the realization of what Blaine was asking.

"You want me to—" Blaine nodded rapidly.

"I want you to finger me, Kurt. I mean, I've tried it a couple times on myself, but I could never get the right angle and I just thought that it'd be something new for us to try and I love you and I don't wanna pressure you, so if you're not ready I completely-" Kurt cut Blaine's rambling off with a passionate kiss. Once he pulled away, he stared at his boyfriend with nothing but love in his eyes.

"We can try it, Blaine."

"Are you sure? I really don't want to pressure you. If this is too fast for you, we don't have to do it." Kurt shook his head.

"Blaine, I'm ready. Well I may not be ready to be on the receiving end, but I like making you feel good and we can try this." Blaine let out a breath he didn't even realize he had been holding.

He started moving his way up the bed, until his back was resting against the headboard. Kurt was crawling up after him, and Blaine couldn't help but think that it was probably one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen. Kurt finally made it up to Blaine and placed one leg on either side of Blaine's body. Straddling Blaine, he leaned in and pressed a wet kiss right underneath Blaine's earlobe, lightly sucking, knowing how this got to his boyfriend. Blaine, panting, thrusted upward in response and Kurt smiled, licking a line all the way down Blaine's jawline, grazing over his lips with his tongue, earning a moan from the other boy. Kurt let their mouths meet finally, and Blaine immediately opened his mouth for Kurt to enter. They were kissing sloppy and heavy, when Blaine pulled away to catch his breath.

"Less clothes. We need less clothes." Blaine stated, and Kurt nodded in agreement. Backing away from Blaine, Kurt rid himself of his Dalton uniform quickly, kneeling on the bed in only his red boxer briefs. Blaine threw his shirt to the ground and wriggled his pants down over his ass. Finally both in their underwear, Kurt made his way back over to his olive-skinned lover and started kissing and licking and nipping his way down his chest. Blaine was practically whining as his boyfriend got closer and closer to the erection tenting in his briefs. Kurt latched his mouth onto Blaine's left hipbone and started sucking and biting at it. Blaine was moaning wantonly at this point and Kurt, taking pity on him, stuck his fingers under the waist band of his boyfriend's underwear to pull them down. Blaine lifted his hips to help him, and once they were fully off, he kicked them to the bottom of the bed.

Wasting no time, Kurt immediately lowered his head over Blaine's length.

"OH GOD! K-Kurt don't st-stop! Ohmygod Kurt!" Blaine cried out, as Kurt kept sucking and humming around Blaine's aching hard on.

Kurt released Blaine with a slight pop, earning a whimper from him, and with one last lick up the underside of his erection crawled back up his boyfriend so they were lying on top of each other.

"Did you bring any lube?" Kurt asked his out of breath boyfriend.

"It's in my bag," Kurt hopped off of Blaine and went digging in his overnight back. Finding what he was looking for, he made his way up to lay next to his boyfriend.

Staring into his boyfriend's eyes, he uncapped the bottle of lube and put a generous amount on his fingers, making them as slick as possible. Never breaking eye contact, he capped the bottle and tossed it onto the floor next to the bed. He leant in for a kiss.

"Are you ready?" Blaine nodded, a slight bit of apprehension in his eyes.

"Yes. I trust you. I want this. I'm definitely ready."

He was lying on his back and his legs spread open as Kurt explored Blaine. He was kneading at his balls lightly, earning moan from his boyfriend before he went down further and found Blaine's entrance. Kurt circled the puckered opening lightly with his finger, Blaine gasping as he did so. Finally, slowly, he pressed into the boy with his index finger. He felt Blaine tense up a bit and looked over at his boyfriend to make sure he was okay.

"Are you o-"

"I'm more than fine, Kurt. Just.. go slow." Blaine urged, a light sheen of sweat coating his forehead.

Kurt continued to move slowly and after what felt like forever, he finally had his full finger buried deep inside Blaine. After a couple seconds, Blaine leant over and gave Kurt a peck on the lips.

"You can move now."

Kurt moved tentatively in and out of his boyfriend, feeling his walls tense and loosen around him as he did so. Kurt looked over at Blaine who had his back arched and looked completely, blissfully, happy. He was coming undone in front of Kurt's eyes and it gave Kurt's cock a little twitch, watching Blaine like this. Kurt picked up his pace and slowly added in a second finger.

Repeating the process of the first finger, Kurt went agonizingly slow until both fingers were buried inside. Kurt started scissoring the two fingers and moving them in and out of Blaine, when he got an idea. He took the two fingers and crooked them forward, grazing the little nub. The shout of pleasure erupting from Blaine alerted Kurt that he had definitely found the prostate.

Feeling more comfortable and confident, Kurt continued on with two fingers, scissoring them in and out and occasionally grazing Blaine's prostate. Kurt reached over with his other hand and started stroking Blaine's aching cock, already leaking pre cum. Blaine looked utterly debauched, whimpering and gasping and moaning, and with a couple more brushes against the little nub, he was coming harder than he ever had in his life, hot and sticky all over his chest and even a little on his chin.

After Blaine finished, Kurt slowly eased his fingers out, wiping the excess on the sheet underneath them. He reached over to kiss his sweaty boyfriend, and licked up the cum that had managed to reach its way to Blaine's chin. Blaine moaned into the kiss, tasting himself on Kurt's tongue.

After a few minutes, they broke away and Kurt realized he was still painfully hard. He went to stick his hand down his briefs to alleviate his problem, when Blaine grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Here, let me." Blaine said sleepily, still exhausted from his orgasm.

Blaine reached in and pulled out Kurt's almost purple erection. Wrapping his calloused hand around it and jerking back and forth slowly, Kurt moaned and arched his back.

"This is- this is not going to t-take long," Kurt managed to get out, as Blaine picked up the pace, tighting his grip on Kurt's throbbing member.

A few more strokes and a flick of his wrist and Kurt was coming in between the two of them.

Kurt snuggled up onto Blaine's chest, kissing him lightly on his neck and collarbone. Blaine responded by pressing his lips into Kurt's soft hair, running his fingers down his sides. After holding each other in that position for a few minutes, Kurt finally pulled away.

"As much as I love this...I feel disgusting." He said, breaking the hold and pecking his boyfriend's lips. "I'm gonna just take a quick shower. Then we have all night to cuddle and be cute together."

Blaine nodded and snuggled into the pillow, exhausted. He watched Kurt slide from the bed and into his robe. His eyes followed Kurt as he went into the bathroom that Kurt and Finn shared with the room next to them.

"So here I go...into the shower...all alone." Kurt said, seductively looking toward Blaine.

"Don't get too lonely. Personally, I think I'm going to just enjoy having this bed all to myself, with no icky boyfriend to hog it." Blaine replied teasingly, nodding to Kurt that he'd be there in a minute. Kurt shut the bathroom door and Blaine heard the water turn on.

Rolling over in the bed, Blaine heard Kurt's phone buzz. He reached for the iPhone sitting on the nightstand next to him. Seeing it was a text from Mercedes, he hit the menu button to look for Angry Birds, so he could kill a few more minutes before surprising Kurt in the shower.

His curiosity set in, and Blaine did a little snooping. He checked out Kurt's apps, flashed through the cute pictures they'd taken a few days ago. He giggled at the FatBooth ones Kurt had grudgingly permitted Blaine to snap, bookmarking a few to send to himself. Then, Blaine did the one thing he'd never done on Kurt's phone-opened his messages.

His inbox contained of messages from himself, Mercedes, Finn, and a few other Warblers. He opened the ones from himself, laughing at the few Kurt had locked. Scrolling through the other conversations, one in particular caught his eye-Trent Barber.

Blaine didn't consider himself a nosy person, but when it came to Trent, he didn't want to take a chance. He knew Kurt had been a lot closer to his ex lately, and Blaine was itching to see what his boyfriend had said to Trent. After all, they didn't keep secrets from another. Kurt had admitted to Blaine that they'd been talking a little here and there-what would it hurt to read the texts?

Blaine opened the chain of messages, going to the oldest and reading through. They were innocent enough, just little catching up things. Trent had asked about Blaine, and Kurt's response made Blaine glow with pride. He loved hearing Kurt tell others exactly how much they loved each other, loved putting the skeptics in their place. Mostly, he loved Kurt.

He flicked through the messages quickly, until his eyes found one from a few days ago in particular he couldn't ignore.

"_Kurt, I need to just apologize again for how I treated you. Talking to you lately has made me realize that I never really gave you a chance-never gave us a chance. I really want to be more than just friends with you, Kurt. Becoming reacquainted with you has only made me realize what I've been missing-your love. I really miss you Kurt. Please, meet me tomorrow night so we can talk about this in person. I really want to work things out with you. I know you're dating that new kid, but what we had was so substantial, and such a good thing. I know how you feel about us-and that you know deep down we need to make things right. I hope I see you tomorrow."_

Blaine tossed the phone across the bed, refusing to read anything else said between the two. He calculated the dates in his head. The message had been from Tuesday, and on Wednesday, Kurt had begged off their coffee date with cries of excessive homework. Wednesday. The day he had been meeting Trent.

Blaine leapt out of the bed-Kurt's bed-with disgust. Scrambling for his clothes, he dressed quickly. He couldn't believe that after all he and Kurt had been through-after all the talk about trust and the Jeremiah thing-that Kurt would do this.

Blaine slid his pants on speedily, a little sore after what he and Kurt had just done. He'd given something new to Kurt, let him in on something he'd been a little nervous about. He'd poured out his heart and soul to this, this cheater.

And that's what Kurt was. A cheater.

He'd been obviously meeting up with Trent behind his back. Letting his ex-boyfriend back into his life after he'd promised Blaine he wouldn't.

After he'd told Blaine he loved him. That they were perfect together, like two pieces in a puzzle. Meant for each other. No one else but them. Forever.

Blaine was horrified. He'd told Kurt he loved him how many times. And how many times had Kurt dreamily responded back. How many times had the two laid, just as they had before, whispering sweet nothings and enjoying the smell and feel of the other?

How many times had they exchanged the three words you save for that special person? The three words Blaine had saved especially for someone like Kurt, and Kurt had saved for Blaine.

Was it a lie, every time?

Blaine heard the shower water turn off, and he slid on his coat. He packed the rest of his overnight stuff into his bag, ready to leave.

Kurt stepped out of the bathroom in his robe, a confused look on his face.

"Baby? I thought you were going to join me?"

His eyes caught the coat and the bag on Blaine's shoulder, and the blue eyes sparkled with a hint of tears instantly.

"Oh yeah?" Blaine snarled. "Why don't you ask Trent to join you? Since clearly he's the one you want to be with. God, I can't believe I almost let you-"

"Blaine? BLAINE! What are you talking about?" Kurt looked genuinely dumbfounded and taken aback by Blaine's tone. His boyfriend had never spoken to him like that before.

"Don't play stupid, Kurt. God. At least give me a little credit. I'm not an idiot. I saw what he said to you!"

"BLAINE!" Kurt was yelling. "What are you saying?"

"YOU'RE TALKING TO TRENT AGAIN!" Blaine roared in anger, throwing his arms in the air. He'd never felt more angry, never yelled at someone this way. "He wants you back! And you met with him and obviously talked to him and you still have feelings for him and you two must have gotten back together. Congratulations, Kurt! You fooled me! I don't want anything to do with a lying cheat like you!"

Tears were rolling down Kurt's face.

"Blaine! It wasn't anything like that! I swear! Blaine! You're over-reacting! It's not what it looks like!"

"Don't lie to me, Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed. "I saw what he said. That he knew how you felt and that you two were going to work it out on Wednesday, a day when you **conveniently **couldn't meet me. You tricked me, Kurt. And then you cheated on me. Don't keep playing dumb, Kurt. Knock that sad expression off your face. You did this to us. You brought this on us and completely destroyed everything. Don't tell me **I'm **overreacting. You're the one crying over something you did to yourself."

"Blaine! Please! I don't want to be with him-I want to be with you! I never wanted to be with him. It was always you!"

"Stop carrying on, Kurt!" Blaine said angrily. "I don't want to hear it anymore. Save your stories and acting jobs for someone else. I've had it."

Blaine walked out of the room, down the stairs and toward his car. He could hear Kurt sobbing as he followed him outside in his robe and bare feet.

"Blaine, please, don't leave! We can talk about this, fix it, make it better! It's not what it seems at all!"

"There's nothing to fix, Kurt. You ruined this."

Kurt was pulling at Blaine's arm. Blaine flinched, wrenching it away.

"Don't touch me!" Blaine responded.

"Please, Blaine, I'd never want hurt you, I lov-"

Blaine spun around, getting closer to Kurt's face.

"Don't you even DARE try to tell me you love me! That's a fucking lie. Every time you've said it to me recently has been a lie, hasn't it? After all you preached about being _honest _and no more secrets between us? After all the shit you put me through because of the Jeremiah disaster? You promised me there wasn't going to be anything hidden from us. That it was going to be you and me, till the end. And then you pull this fucking stunt. I've had it, Kurt. I'm leaving. And don't even try come running after me. You've got what you wanted-Trent's yours, and I'm going to be out of the picture. Stop crying. Be happy. This is what you were hoping for-I hope you're proud of yourself."

Blaine slammed the door to the Jeep shut, pulling out of the parking lot and leaving Kurt in a puddle of tears behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**We're already working on the next chapter. Don't kill us.**

**And if you think Blaine kind of overreacted, we always felt that Blaine just feels so strongly, so when he loves, he **_**loves **_**and when he hurts, he really hurts. **

**Also, like we've said before, every new sexual experience between those boys is new to us too. We've never written smut before so let us know what you think!**

**Read and Review!  
>And as always, find us on tumblr! <strong>_**klaineitonthealc**_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So, this chapter was written with us in separate states, during college classes, in random order, and finished with both of us being extremely stubborn about how we wanted to fit it all together. And it still turned out to be one of our favorites! We hope you feel the same way. We're posting this chapter a little earlier than we usually do because you guys deserve it! We're going to see Chris Colfer at the New Yorker Festival on Saturday and we probably wouldn't of gotten much writing done if we waited any longer anyways! Enjoy!**

**Read&Review, as always!**

**Disclaimer: No Glee for us.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

_Kurt sat on his bed in shock. He stared at the phone in his hand, reading the message over and over again. He had no idea what to do, where to start, what to say. There would be no way to end this in a good way, no result that would please people. This wasn't easily fixable to say the very least._

_He scanned the message again, hoping maybe it would get easier to take in._

"_**Kurt, I need to just apologize again for how I treated you. Talking to you lately has made me realize that I never really gave you a chance-never gave us a chance. I really want to be more than just friends with you, Kurt. Becoming reacquainted with you has only made me realize what I've been missing-your love. I really miss you Kurt. Please, meet me tomorrow night so we can talk about this in person. I really want to work things out with you. I know you're dating that new kid, but what we had was so substantial, and such a good thing. I know how you feel about us-and that you know deep down we need to make things right. I hope I see you tomorrow."**_

_He sighed. How on earth would he answer this? Should he go and speak to Trent? And most importantly, how was Blaine going to handle this?_

_It was Tuesday afternoon, and Kurt was lost. The one person he always went to for advice was the only person in the world he couldn't consult on this. He knew Blaine wouldn't want him anywhere near Trent-one Jeremiah had been enough. _

_But yet, Trent had seemed so sincere in every little exchange they'd had in the hallway. Kurt sighed. He knew it wouldn't be fair to Blaine if he went to see Trent behind his back. But Kurt didn't want to ignore the boy either._

_He flopped backwards, laying on his bed. Suddenly, his phone buzzed, and Kurt nearly threw it in surprise. _

_Seeing it was Blaine, he relaxed, but only slightly. His boyfriend wanted them to get coffee tomorrow after school._

_Tomorrow. Wednesday. The day he was considering seeing Trent._

_Kurt was more confused than ever._

The scene reeled through Kurt's mind as he watched Blaine pull out of the parking lot with flooded eyes. Somehow, he made it back up the stairs to his dorm room, throwing open the door and collapsing on his bed. He saw the offending cell phone inches from him and pushed it off the bed, not caring if it shattered into a thousand pieces.

If it did, it'd match his heart.

How could Blaine overreact like that? How could he think that Kurt would cheat?

A text message saying things from an ex meant nothing-Blaine of all people should have known that.

Kurt sobbed into the pillow.

After a little while, he realized he was still in his robe. Throwing on flannel pajamas, he forced himself to slide into the bed he'd been kissing Blaine on merely hours before.

Blaine.

It hurt to even think the name. How could someone he loved so much cause him so much pain? With just words, Blaine had sliced into Kurt's heart and torn it up. _Sticks and stones, my ass._ Kurt thought miserably as he heaved a fresh set of tears into his pillow.

He didn't hear the door open or the footsteps cross the room.

"Kurt?" He heard a voice, and rolling over, he saw Finn.

"Finn?" He sniffled in reply.

"I know I'm supposed to sleep with Nick and Jeff, but I heard yelling. Where's Blaine? And why-Kurt! Why are you crying?" Finn reached into the bed and rubbed Kurt's shoulders.

The new load of tears had erupted after Finn had mentioned Blaine's name, and now his brother's attempt at comfort was only adding.

"He-he left." Kurt managed, sobbing into Finn's shoulder. His lanky arms enveloped Kurt into a hug, holding him tight.

Finn didn't ask another question, which Kurt was grateful for. Eventually, his tears subsided, and Finn laid him down gently to sleep, tucking the covers around him. Then he went to get his stuff, and crawled into his own bed.

There was no way Kurt could sleep alone tonight.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in his jeep, tears streaming down his face for the better part of an hour. It was nearing midnight and he was still trying to build up the courage to go inside and face the inquisition from Sophia that he was sure would be waiting for him. The anger had subsided, and the full effect of what had happened finally hit Blaine, and he regretted it immediately. He knew he overreacted. He knew that he should have let Kurt explain, but he was just so <em><strong>angry. <strong>_He felt totally and completely betrayed. Betrayed by the one person he loved more than anyone or anything in this world. Even if Kurt hadn't gone to see Trent, and at this point, he didn't even know _what _really happened, Blaine was still mad that Kurt kept it from him. He had his phone sitting in his hand, his finger hovering over Kurt's name for the last 20 minutes. Taking a deep breath, he started dialing. _**Straight to voicemail. Great.**_ But honestly, what did he expect? You can't just scream things like that to your boyfriend and expect him to be sitting vigil at his bedside with his phone waiting for your call, right? No. Kurt was probably just as angry, if not more angry, than Blaine was. This wasn't just some petty little argument, this was huge. And Blaine had to figure out how to fix it.

Finally deciding enough was enough; he wiped the remaining tears on his sleeve and made his way inside. Quietly padding up the stairs to his sister's apartment, he snuck inside and was greeted with darkness. _**Thank god, she's sleeping.**_ Blaine tip-toed into his bedroom and threw himself on top of his bed, not even bothering to pull down the covers. Lying there, face down on his pillows, he let out a muffled scream. Groaning, he rolled over onto his back stared up at the ceiling. He hoped and prayed he hadn't completely ruined what him and Kurt had. He loved Kurt so much and storming out the way he did was probably the biggest mistake he had ever made. There had to be a way to fix this. Not tired at all, he lost himself in thought for a couple hours before drifting off into a restless sleep around 3am.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up the next morning, and nearly jumped. A pair of eyes were watching him sleep.<p>

"FINN!" Kurt yelled, his heart racing. "What are you doing?"

"Just making sure you're okay." his stepbrother replied.

_Why wouldn't I be okay?_ Kurt wondered. Then he remembered. He'd lost Blaine.

Kurt crumpled back into his pillow. Finn noticed the shift in his behaviors and motioned to the plate next to him.

"I brought you up some whole-wheat toast, and some coffee. It's still hot; I've been microwaving it every time you stir in your sleep."

Thankful for the gesture, Kurt declined, refusing to move out of his bed. Finn perched himself near Kurt's feet.

"Do you-do you want to talk about it?" Finn asked, a rare offer. Kurt sighed.

"Not really, but I probably should, shouldn't I?"

Finn nodded, and Kurt tried to think of a way to explain it to his brother.

"Basically, he found a text on my phone that made him think that I cheated on him, and he said a lot of mean things, and then he left."

Finn looked aghast.

"WHAT? But you two love each other! Anyone can see that! There's no way you'd cheat on him!" He paused. "You didn't cheat on him, right?"

"Of course not, Finn! I love him with my whole heart!" Kurt exploded, said heart aching at the thought. "I'd never cheat on him."

Kurt suddenly sat up in bed.

"He KNOWS I'd never cheat on him! I have the world's biggest trust issues! I freaked out when I found out he had a coffee with his ex, for crying out loud! There's no way I'd go near Trent again, not after-"

"Wait." Finn said, cutting off Kurt. "He thinks you're back together with Trent?"

Kurt nodded, pulling off the covers. "He completely overreacted. He saw something Trent had texted me, about meeting me on a day I told Blaine I couldn't see him, and Blaine assumed that I was cheating on him with Trent."

Kurt got out of bed, surprising his brother. He threw on a pair of slippers and moved toward the door, not caring that he was in pajamas.

"Wait!" Finn repeated. "Where are you going?"

Kurt spun around. "To talk to Trent. After all, I never did meet him for that coffee date. I may not have cheated on Blaine, but I did lie to him. I told him I couldn't meet him, because I honestly didn't know if I wanted to see Trent or not. I ended up sitting on my bed the whole time, trying to figure out if I even cared about what Trent had to say. And at that point, I thought I didn't. Blaine thinks I cheated on him, and I don't honestly have that in me. But right now, I need to see what exactly ruined my relationship. So I need to go talk to Trent."

He sped down the corridor, formulating his thoughts. Eventually, he made it down the long hallway and started banging on the door.

"Trent Barber, you open this door right now!" Kurt yelled, until finally the door creaked open.

"What the hell, Kurt?" Trent murmured sleepily. Kurt pushed his way inside, flicking on the lights and pushing Trent onto his bed. Kurt chose to stand so he could get a good look at him.

"You complete idiot! How could you think I would want to get back together with you, to even speak to you! Do you even know what you just caused?" Kurt was yelling, pacing back and forth. Trent's eyes were wide.

"Blaine saw your little text apology. About how you wanted to meet me. And he thought I was cheating on him, because I blew him off Wednesday afternoon! And he broke up with me! Are you happy now? I've lost the love of my life, because of that stupid stunt you pulled! How could you do this!"

"Kurt, this isn't my fault." Trent responded. "I didn't tell you to not erase the texts. I didn't force you to ditch him on Wednesday."

He stood up, walking closer to Kurt.

"Think about it. You screw over your boyfriend, you don't delete my messages. I think, maybe, deep down, you do want me back."

Trent leaned in impossibly closer to Kurt.

"Come on, Kurt. Can't you see it?"

Kurt screwed up his eyes, and immediately saw the hurt hazel eyes of Blaine Anderson.

And that was all it took.

Kurt swung his arm and slapped Trent across the cheek.

"HOW DARE YOU think that I'd want anything to do with you right now, or EVER?" Kurt shrieked, smacking the boy on the arm. Hearing the other boy cry out, he pivoted on his heels and stormed out of the room.

His anger was flowing freely as he slammed the door to his own room shut. Glaring at Finn, he launched himself onto his bed.

"Finn, please give me a moment." He said, much more calmly than he appeared. Finn nodded and walked out.

Kurt rolled over onto his back. His rage was coursing through his veins.

What made Trent think that just because he and Blaine were broken up that he'd want to be with him? He was the cause of all this, the reason behind Kurt's misery.

And what had made Blaine decide that Kurt was a cheater? He'd never cheated a day in his life! Not even on a homework assignment! He'd certainly never cheat on Blaine-he was the person Kurt loved most in the world, up at the top of the list with Burt, Carole, Finn, fashion and singing. He loved Blaine with the most passion he'd ever thought a person could have-the feelings he'd had for Trent two years ago couldn't compare.

Kurt woke up every morning counting the minutes until he could see Blaine, savored every second they had together, and missed him every night when he listened to Finn snoring. He loved the feel of Blaine's skin pressed against his, the taste of Blaine's lips, the touch of Blaine's fingers.

He wouldn't risk their relationship for anything in the world. How could Blaine think he would give it all up so easily?

Kurt hoped that Blaine knew he had overreacted, and he knew that eventually, he'd calm down and realize that he wanted Kurt back. Maybe soon.

But Kurt was realizing something for himself. Blaine had jumped the gun completely on this. He had accused Kurt of cheating, something so completely ridiculous. Kurt seethed at the thought. He was Blaine's, and only Blaine's. He'd never felt anything like this for anyone else. Kurt loved too deeply to even think about another boy. How could Blaine not see that, after all these months, the causal flirting, the careful touches, and the perfect kisses?

How could he not see that Kurt had eyes for only him?

It made Kurt wonder.

Was Blaine always this jealous, or was it only because of the Jeremiah incident? Why was it so hard to believe that Kurt would stay true to the boy he loved? And how could Blaine even think for an instant that Kurt would ever want to hurt him?

Kurt loved Blaine, and everyone knew it...but would their love be enough to save them?

* * *

><p>The sound of the alarm woke Blaine up at 7am. Groaning, he rolled over to face his alarm clock, resisting the urge to throw it across the room. He turned it off and rolled over onto his back. He didn't want to get out of bed today, but he knew it was only a matter of time before Sophia came looking for him, which was a conversation he was dreading. He knew that his sister wouldn't be happy with the way that Blaine handled things last night and he didn't feel like feeling even worse about himself. Just as that thought passed through his head, there was a soft knock at the door.<p>

"Blaine, are you here?" Sophia asked through the closed door.

Blaine cleared his throat, "Yeah, Soph, you can come in."

Sophia gently opened the door and immediately took notice of Blaine's still bloodshot eyes and the bags underneath them. She rushed over to the bed and wrapped her arms around him immediately.

"Oh Blainey, what happened?" Sophia was rubbing soothing circles up and down Blaine's back.

Choking back a sob, he tried to answer. "I –I messed up, Sophie. I m-messed up so bad."

Sophia could tell that Blaine was a mess and gave him a moment to compose himself. Once he could breathe again, he launched into the tale of what happened the previous night. Sophia stayed silent the whole time, listening to Blaine go on about how he had overreacted when he read the text message and how he stormed out and wouldn't even let Kurt explain himself, and _**oh god what was he thinking acting that way.**_

Finally, Blaine finished and felt completely exhausted all over again. He looked over at his big sister for advice.

"Oh, Blaine. I wish I could make this better for you, baby." Sophia cooed as she continued to rub circles into the small of his back. "You need to try and talk to him. If I know Kurt, he's probably just as messed up as you are right now. You made a mistake, we all make mistakes."

Blaine sighed, "I know Soph, but I was so cruel to him. What if he doesn't forgive me? What if he won't take me back? I mean I wouldn't blame him. When he saw me talking to Jeremiah, he didn't even freak out that bad. I mean, I don't even know if he actually went to see Trent or not. What if he's with him right now? Oh my god. What was I thinking? I've got to fix this. Now." Blaine jumped out of bed and out of his sisters arms. He was panicking. He should of just followed Kurt back up to his room last night. He shouldn't have went home.

"Blaine." Blaine ignored his sister and grabbed his towel and made for the bedroom door. "BLAINE ANDERSON!" He froze and turned around to face his sister, who was now standing a foot away from him. She grabbed his arms.

"Calm down, Blaine. Take a shower, relax. Calmly go speak to him. If you're freaking out like this when you go see him, he's not going to want to talk to you. Stop acting like a crazy person, okay?"

Blaine nodded and somberly walked toward the bathroom. After taking a long shower, and collecting his thoughts, he figured the best approach would be simply trying to talk to Kurt. He knew that it wouldn't be easy, but he also knew that Kurt still loved him. He knew that he had a shot, he just needed to play his cards right. He grabbed his keys off the hook and headed towards the door.

"Good luck!" he heard Sophia call as he shut the door behind him.

Blaine hopped into his Jeep and made his way down to Dalton. He stopped at a florist on his way, thinking that a nice bouquet of roses couldn't really hurt anything, right? He made it to the Dalton parking lot and sat in his car for a solid 10 minutes before getting up the courage to make his way up to the dormitories. After almost turning around four times, he finally found himself standing in front of Kurt and Finn's door. He raised a shaking hand and knocked on the door. No answer. Gulping nervously, he knocked again, a little louder this time. He heard some scrambling on the other side and finally the door opened to reveal Finn. Stepping out of the room, and shutting the door, he towered over a cowering Blaine Anderson.

"What do you want, Blaine?" Finn asked, and Blaine found himself shrinking back against the opposite wall because of his tone. "Because seriously, dude you shouldn't even be here. He doesn't want to see you."

Blaine finally managed to find his voice, "Finn, please. Just let me talk to him. Let me explain." He held up the flowers as a sort of peace offering.

Running a hand down his face, Finn looked at the shorter boy in front of him. "You really hurt him, you know? And I mean, I have a hard time staying mad at you because you're actually a cool guy, but he's my step-brother, man. He doesn't want to see you. He's in the shower right now, and I really wouldn't plan on being here when he gets out."

"Finn, just-" Blaine throat tightened, "just..give him these. Please?" Finn reluctantly took the flowers from Blaine. "And—tell him I'm sorry. And that I love him. Please, Finn?"

Finn nodded his head and turned to go back into his dorm room.

"I'm serious, Blaine. Don't be here when he gets out. I shouldn't be so nice to you. I don't need him being mad at me too, if he sees us talking. Just go home, get some rest. You look like a mess, no offense, dude."

Blaine dropped his head dejectedly and turned making his way down the corridor.

* * *

><p>Finn shut the door behind him just as Kurt was walking out of the bathroom. Giving Finn a weak smile, he walked over to prop himself on the edge of his bed, finally noticing the flowers and how Finn was kind of just standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.<p>

"Finn? Are you okay? Who are those flowers for?" Finn just stared back at Kurt, not knowing where to begin.

"Uh..Earth to Finn." Kurt tried again.

Shaking his head, Finn finally looked over at his step-brother.

"Um, well, Blaine was just here." Kurt's face immediately dropped. _**Oh.**_

"Yeah..he uh, he wanted me to give these to you. I told him you didn't want to talk, but he kind of insisted on me giving you these flowers. And that he's sorry, and he loves you." Finn was completely crimson. He knew that Kurt wasn't going to want to hear any of this, but really, it was killing Finn inside to see Kurt so upset.

Kurt scoffed, "Well you can keep the flowers. I'm sure he is _sorry, _but Blaine Anderson is going to have to do a lot better than a bouquet of flowers to apologize. Give them to Rachel or something, Finn. Really. I don't want them."

Finn sighed at his stubborn brother, and walked over to his nightstand and placed the flowers down before walking back to his side of the room and plopping down on his bed. After a few moments of tense silence, Kurt finally looked away from the bouquet of flowers sitting in front of him and over to Finn.

"Finn?"

"Yeah?" Finn responded, not looking up from his homework.

"How did Blaine look when he was here? Was he okay?"

Finn put his pencil down and looked over at Kurt, "He was a mess, dude. A complete mess."

Kurt sighed, before tossing the flowers into the garbage. "Good."

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't even concentrate at work that day. He had tried to talked to Kurt and got kicked out by Finn. <em><strong>He doesn't want to talk to you.<strong>_Well, fuck. What was he supposed to do now? He had to go to school tomorrow and face Kurt, and god knows that it was going to hurt like hell, not to mention be extremely awkward. He loved Kurt so much and knowing that he had to go to school tomorrow and not walk up and hold his hand or kiss his cheek and walk him to class, it was going to _kill_ him. He had to find some way to fix this. Obviously, Kurt wasn't going to make it easy, and he couldn't blame him, really.

He blindly went through the rest of his day at work, ignoring every question or comment that wasn't directed towards him. He went home that night and bypassed dinner. Sophia shot him a concerned look, but didn't press the subject as Blaine went straight to his room, stripped down to his underwear and crawled into his bed and cried himself to sleep.

Sophia had to literally drag him out of bed the next day to get ready for school.

"Can't I just skip, Soph? Please! I've never missed a day before." Blaine groaned as she was shoving a towel in his hand and pushing him into the bathroom.

"Shower, Blaine. I made breakfast. You're going to school today. You will face him and you will make things right. Do you hear me?" Blaine nodded in defeat and shut the door behind him as he turned on the faucet.

If you asked Blaine Anderson what he learned in school that day, he wouldn't have been able to give you an answer. Looking down at his notes during his third class, he found doodles of Kurt's name all over the page. Shutting his notebook in mild annoyance, he looked over at the clock. Five more minutes until lunch. Five more minutes until he'd have to face Kurt for the first time since Saturday night. To say Blaine was nervous was an extreme understatement. He didn't even know what he was going to say to Kurt. If Kurt even allowed him to say anything at all. The bell rang, pulling Blaine out of his thoughts. Mindlessly, he picked up his notebook and trudged his way down to the cafeteria. Once he entered, his eyes automatically went to the table that they usually sat at with Finn, Nick, and Jeff. He wasn't there. Blaine's heart dropped.

Walking tentatively over to the table, he put his notebook and lunch bag down.

"Hey, guys..mind if I join you? I don't really anywhere else to sit and I don't really want to sit by my-"

"Just sit down, Blaine. Kurt isn't coming to lunch anyways." Finn ordered, and Blaine sat himself down on the bench next to him, looking slightly heartbroken.

Blaine noticed Nick and Jeff share some knowing glances and he just rolled his eyes, opening his bag and pulling out his sandwich. The four of them ate in a tense silence for a while before Blaine looked over at Finn.

"Hey Finn, I know I shouldn't be asking for you advice or anything, but uh, I really need your help?" Blaine ran a hand through is unruly curls as he looked back at the taller boy sitting next to him.

Finn looked over at Blaine with a sad look on his face. "Listen, Blaine. It's really not my place to tell you anything. But, if I were to tell you _something, _it would be that Kurt is miserable. Like beyond miserable. He misses you a lot and he's just being really stubborn right now. It's almost like he wants to prove a point. But that's just Kurt. You know that, right? I wouldn't push the subject too far, though. Don't go seeking him out and trying to get through to him, because it'll just make his walls go up even higher. If he asks for space, I'm telling you to respect it. Because it'll only get harder if you don't." Finn glanced over at Blaine, who was staring down at his half eaten sandwich. "And dude? Stop looking like someone just kicked your puppy. You're bringing us all down."

Blaine chuckled and finished his lunch. "Well, I better get going. I have study period next. I'll see you guys later. And Finn? Thanks a lot, man."

Finn nodded in return, as he shoved another piece of chicken in his mouth.

Blaine didn't see Kurt all day. It was so strange. Since they didn't have a competition to prepare for, they only had Warbler practice twice a week now. This was the longest that Blaine had gone without seeing Kurt since September and it was physically painful. He took Finn's advice and decided not to actively seek Kurt out. Instead he went home and skyped with Rachel. It'd been too long since the two of them had really talked and he forgot how much he missed his best friend.

"Can you BELIEVE that Mr. Schue tried to take another solo away from me, Blaine? Honestly, sometimes I think they all enjoy watching me stomp out of the choir room." Blaine couldn't help but laugh at the brunette on the screen.

"Rach, maybe there was actually a reason that Schue decided to give the solo to Mercedes. It isn't even for Nationals. Why are you breaking out your diva over this?"

Rachel just sighed in annoyance and went on her normal tirade of how the Glee Club is just angry that she's more talented than them. Blaine just shook his head and listened to his friend talk about everything, happy that it brought him out of his own thoughts for a little while. For the first time in 3 days, Blaine finally went to sleep without crying first.

* * *

><p>"Blaine was looking for you at lunch today, bro."<p>

Kurt sighed irritably. "Finn, I didn't come to lunch today for a reason. Please stop trying to get me to talk to Blaine. I don't have anything to say to him. I'm still mad at him for what he said to me and I have every right to be. Please don't push this."

"Alright, I'm just saying, even if you're not going to work things out for the better, at least talk to the guy. Hear him out, Kurt. That's all. I know you miss him."

The truth of the matter is, Kurt didn't show up at lunch today because he knew as soon as he saw Blaine that he would forgive him. One look into Blaine's puppy dog, pleading, hazel eyes and Kurt would turn into a pile of mush. But he didn't want to forgive Blaine. Not yet. _**Maybe not ever**_. Well, that was being a little dramatic, but Kurt was upset. He had every right to be upset. He needed to figure out exactly what he wanted before he rushed into forgiving Blaine. Sighing to himself, he rolled over, his back facing Finn, and stared at the wall, deep in thought and finally making a decision before falling into a restless sleep.

The day seemed to take forever. Kurt predictably skipped lunch again, but Blaine didn't even care because he knew the one thing that he wouldn't miss out on was Warbler practice. He'd finally get the chance to talk to Kurt whether Kurt wanted to or not. After dashing to his locker after his last period of the day to throw his stuff inside, he booked it downstairs to the choir room. There were a few people inside already, Kurt and Finn included. Kurt glanced over to the door when Blaine entered and immediately averted his gaze towards the front of the room. Blaine shook his head and made his way to the empty couch behind Kurt. The practice wasn't long, they didn't have much to actually practice for, after all. Wes called the practice to a close and everyone got up and made their way to their dorms or cars. Blaine walked out of the room as well, until noticing that Kurt had never left. _**This is my chance,**_ he thought to himself, before turning around and heading back towards the exit.

Blaine hesitantly reentered the choir room. He knew Kurt was alone. He found the taller boy throwing some sheet music into his messenger bag.

"Kurt," he said hesitatingly. "Can we talk?"

Kurt allowed him a withering glance, not answering him but not saying no. He caught the red rims around Blaine's eyes, and Finn's voice echoed in his head-"_He looked like a mess."_

He remembered being happy to hear Blaine was in pain, and now that he was actually there-it only was hurting him more.

"I know Finn told you I stopped by."

"Yes," Kurt managed. "With flowers."

Blaine sighed, moving across the room to stand a few feet in front of Kurt.

"I'm so sorry for how I treated you the other day, Kurt. I jumped to conclusions. I should have had more faith in you-in us. I know you're not a cheater, Kurt. You're a good person. Please forgive me. I miss you so much."

Kurt was beyond confused. Here was Blaine, his boyfriend-well, he was his boyfriend until a few days ago. The boy who was as sweet as the medium drips he guzzled daily, whose eyes melted looking into Kurt's. He softened the tiniest bit, his arm lifting as he reached out to touch the skin he'd missed so much.

But then he remembered. This was Blaine.

The boy who'd shunned him instantly upon reading a text message. Who hadn't listened to his pleas, apologies, or explanations. Who'd accused him of destroying their happiness.

Kurt's arm hung awkwardly in the space between them, before he dropped it awkwardly to his side.

"Kurt," Blaine said, slowly inching closer, those hazel eyes begging.

Kurt's face visibly hardened, his eyes darkened, and Blaine shrank back.

"Don't come near me." Kurt replied, backing away from Blaine. "Don't. You told me that I ruined us. That we were over. That I was a terrible person. You don't get to just come here and look at me like that, with those eyes-"

"Kurt, please, just listen to me-"

"Why, Blaine? Why should I listen to you? Listening to someone is a courtesy. It's something you do for someone you love."

"Are you saying-" Blaine broke off.

Kurt sighed. "No, Blaine. What I'm saying is that you wouldn't listen when I needed to explain myself. Why should I listen to you?"

"BECAUSE!" the curly-haired boy exploded. "I know I was wrong, Kurt come on. Hear me out."

Kurt shook his head. "I don't need to hear what you have to say, Blaine. I know what you're thinking. I was there not too long ago. But the difference was that I didn't completely jump down your throat. Yes, I was mad, and yes, I yelled, but I let you explain yourself then and there. I didn't throw a hissy fit and break up with you and leave."

Kurt stood and started walking out of the choir room, turning to Blaine.

"I'm sorry, Kurt." He heard the shorter boy murmur behind him.

Kurt nodded. "I know you are."

He started walking away from Blaine. "Have a good break, Blaine. Maybe this time apart will be good for us." He said finally, leaving Blaine behind him.

He walked upstairs and grabbed his suitcase. Finn had already left for a camping trip with Burt (Kurt had managed to escape this one) so the room was empty. Saying his last few goodbyes as he walked down the corridor, he set off for the Navigator.

He drove home slowly, replaying the scene in his head again. When he opened the door, Carole enclosed him in a hug.

"Hi, Kurt." She said quietly, her voice dripping with sympathy. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kurt sighed. "Not tonight, Carole. I've just had a rough couple of days."

She nodded, motioning to her cooking. "It's just you and me tonight since Burt and Finn are gone. Dinner will be done soon, why don't you go settle in?"

Kurt went to his bedroom, resting his bag on his bed. He looked around his room, swallowing slowly when he saw the huge collage of him and Blaine that he'd put up over Christmas. He couldn't bear to look at it, but couldn't tear it down.

His heart ached. He really missed Blaine.

"Dinner, Kurt!" Carole called down the stairs.

He emerged a few minutes later after washing the tears from his face. Carole handed him a dish, pretending she hadn't heard him crying.

They ate quietly, occasionally chattering about her job and Burt's shop. Carole didn't ask him about Blaine, and he didn't ask what Finn had told her. They cleared the dishes together, and settled into the living room to watch a marathon of Project Runway.

Kurt looked over to Carole, loving their closeness. She caught him staring, and extended her arm to wrap it around his shoulders. Snuggling into her, he whispered softly, "Thank you for being a perfect mom."

Carole looked at him and rubbed his hair lightly. "I try, Kurt. And I know I'll never be your real mom. But I truly value our relationship, and when you are ready to talk, I'll be here for you."

They sat like that for a few more hours. Just after eleven, he decided it was late enough for him to go to bed. He stood, hugged Carole goodnight, and descended to his bedroom.

When he woke up the next morning, the first thing he saw was Blaine.

_That collage has got to go_. Kurt grumbled as he pulled off his covers. But as he crossed the room to grab the corner of the poster, his heart stopped him from tearing the picture into a million pieces.

He looked carefully at each of the pictures, remembering all the times Blaine had made him feel special. The ice-skating, romantic dinners, and infinite coffee dates. The gentle caresses, sweet whispers. The endless "I love you"s.

Was it all really over?

Kurt knew the ball was in his court at this point. He didn't know what to do. It was like he was dating two people. Blaine, the complete goober, who would do anything to make him smile. And Blaine who all of a sudden didn't trust him.

He knew he loved Blaine. They were perfect for each other.

He wanted more than anything to be able to hold Blaine again, but he couldn't get that angry, screaming face out of his head.

Kurt hurriedly dressed and ran up the stairs. It was time to talk to Carole.

He found her sitting at the kitchen table, watching the coffee brew. She looked up at him, smiling.

"Hi, sweetie. How'd you sleep?"

He sank into the chair across from her.

"Not as well as I'd have like to, I'm afraid. Can we talk?"

Carole nodded. "Let me just pour us some coffee."

"Yes, please. We're going to need it," Kurt said, wincing slightly as he tried to figure out his game plan. She slid a mug across the table to him, and Kurt took a deep breath.

"I recently became...friendly with Trent, my ex-boyfriend. We saw his parents in December, and I guess they told him, so lately he's been trying to talk to me at school and stuff. Obviously, Blaine knew, because there are no secrets at Dalton, or between us, after the whole Jeremiah thing."

Carole nodded. He'd told her all about that prick and what he'd tried to do. Kurt sipped his coffee before continuing.

"Last week, Trent had texted me a whole thing about wanting to talk to me, because he finally realized he'd been a jerk and that he wanted to fix things. He also said that he still had feelings for me and that despite my relationship with Blaine, he wanted to see if he still had a chance, and he wanted to meet me the next evening to talk. Minutes after getting the text, I get a text from Blaine, asking to get coffee the next afternoon. So," Kurt hesitated, getting to the root of the problem, "I told Blaine that I couldn't hang out because I had a lot of homework."

Carole looked appalled, as Kurt had expected, but simply motioned for Kurt to go on.

"I didn't end up going to see Trent. I didn't want to tell Blaine, but I didn't want to go behind his back. I was curious about what Trent had to say, but I loved Blaine more than that. So I ended up sitting alone in my room and I ignored Trent the next few days.

"Saturday after Regionals, after Blaine and I were, uh, intimate-" Kurt broke off, trying best to explain what had gone down, "We didn't have sex, but-"

"You don't need to explain it to me, honey," Carole said. "This is between us, I won't tell your dad about that part. As long as you were being safe."

Kurt nodded. "So anyway, I was taking a shower, and I guess Blaine looked at my phone and found the text from Trent, and took me not being with him on Wednesday as me seeing Trent behind his back. He said a lot of mean things, and ended it, and left. He came by the next morning with flowers, because I guess he realized he'd overreacted and was going to apologize, and Finn made him leave. And then Monday was so awkward, I avoided lunch because I didn't want to see him at all. Then apparently he and Finn talked, because Finn came to me and said that Blaine was really hurting, and that he thought we really needed to work things out.

"Yesterday afternoon after Warbler rehearsal, Blaine approached me and tried to talk to me. He apologized, told me how much he missed me, and took back all the mean things he said. And I basically told him that I was hurt because I gave him the benefit of the doubt with the Jeremiah thing and that-"

"Kurt." Carole interrupted. "Do you love Blaine?"

Kurt paused for a second.

"No. Stop thinking. Look at me. **Do you love Blaine?"**

"Yes." Kurt said before he could stop himself.

"Then stop keeping score. You both made mistakes. You shouldn't have kept the Trent text from him. And yes he overreacted. But when you love someone, you accept their flaws and their mistakes. Don't hold it over his head that once you were right and he was wrong. There's going to be plenty of times when he'll be right and you'll be the bad guy. I know you're young and that this is new. But I've heard the way you talk about him. And if that's any indication of how you are when you're with him, then this is true love. And you can't give that up over something little like this."

Kurt stood up, crossed the room, and grabbed his keys.

"Carole? Thank you." He said, heading toward the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked, mostly to hear what Kurt would say. She knew the answer.

"I'm going to see Blaine." Kurt said firmly before he walked out to his car. "I'm getting the love of my life back before it's too late."

* * *

><p><strong>So...there's that! <strong>

**Find us on tumblr! klaineitonthealc**

**Also, expect the next chapter to be up by next Sunday (our usual updating day!) xoxo**

**Thank you for all your kind reviews, lovelies!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the million notifications! We had to repost this, because I(Allie) accidentally posted chapter 9. Now we know why I usually leave it for Cait.**

**Anyway...**

**The real A/N: Sorry this is so short compared to some of our other chapters! This was really painful for us to write. Like it took forever and ever because we just felt like we were going nowhere with it. We got really busy with school and work, which added to the difficulty of writing this chapter/finding anytime to write. We also both chose this week to gather social lives. Needless to say, busy busy busy. Also, my (Caitlyn) birthday is on Thursday. We are going to TRY OUR HARDEST to get the next chapter out early so I can go party it up this weekend. The big 22..yikes. But if not, it may be up on Sunday still..or Monday at the very latest.**

**Also, sorry this note is so long. OH, and last weekend we sat in the same room as Chris Colfer at the NYF and it was everything we hoped it could be.**

**Umm..OH YEAH, we own Glee now! No more disclaimers!**

**Wait….**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

It had been two days since Blaine had heard from Kurt. He didn't really know what he was expecting after their last conversation, but still, it was the longest they'd gone without talking since they started dating. Blaine hated this. He hated that he pushed Kurt away and didn't let him explain. He hated that he tried to make things right and Kurt was being extremely stubborn. He just wanted his boyfriend back and it didn't look like that was happening anytime soon. Not only did he not have Kurt to talk to, he was forced to spend an agonizingly long week home with his parents and Sophia for Easter.

"Blainey, why don't you just come shopping with mom and I? It'll be fun! You've been in your room sulking for the last two days. Just come with us. I promise you'll have a good time!" Blaine lifts his head up from his pillow to stare at his sister in the doorway.

"I don't know Soph, I'm just not feeling up to it. You guys should go without me. Dad's at work and it'll be nice to just have the house to myself for a while."

"BLAINE ALEXANDER ANDERSON, I WANT YOU DRESSED AND DOWNSTAIRS IN TEN MINUTES!" his mother bellowed from the kitchen. Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before heaving himself off the bed, watching his sister retreat out of his room with a smug smile on her lips.

His mother must have forced him into 13 different outfits at the GAP.

"Mom I don't need new clothes. I'm in a uniform all day at school. This is ridiculous." Blaine was complaining through the fitting room door.

"Blaine, honey, I'm just trying to cheer you up. Sophia mentioned you've been a little down in the dumps lately, and I thought a couple new articles of clothing would help cheer you up."

"Of course she did," Blaine mumbled to himself, whilst changing back into his own clothes. Annoyed at his sister's big mouth, he opened the door hastily, glaring down his sister as he did so. "I'll take this, mom. Thanks." Blaine said to his mom, handing her a scarf.

"Blaine it's just a scarf. Are you sure-"

"Mom. Just the scarf, really. I'll meet you guys outside."

Blaine only chose the scarf because it reminded him of Kurt. _Kurt loved scarves_. And while the mere thought alone made him instantly upset, the blue in the scarf matched Kurt's eyes just right, which Blaine found oddly comforting.

With Kurt on his brain yet again, Blaine pulled his phone out of his pocket on the way to the car to check for any missed calls or texts. **One Missed Call.** Blaine checked his missed call list with false hope. _Rachel Berry._ Not in the mood to talk to anyone right now, he slid the phone back in his pocket and leaned up against the door of the car waiting for his mother and sister to return. His phone beeped again signaling a voicemail. Sighing at what was probably going to be a very long, wordy message from Rachel Berry, he pulled his phone out of his pocket to listen to the voicemail.

"Blaine. It's Rachel. Obviously. Listen, I know you're home this week for Easter and I'm mad that you haven't stopped over to hang out. I miss you a lot. I know we've both been busy with our respective boyfriends-" Blaine flinched. He hadn't told Rachel yet. "-and I know a lot has been going on over the last couple days, but we used to talk about everything and now you're ignoring my phone calls. I just want my best friend back, Blainey. Please call me."

Blaine was struggling to hold back tears at the end of that voicemail. God, he'd been so emotional lately. He had been kind of ignoring Rachel as of late, but it wasn't just her. He'd been ignoring everybody. He was pretty sure that there was a voicemail from Santana on there too, not to mention him barely speaking to any of the Warblers. He didn't have the energy to explain to all of his friends why he was so miserable, and how big of a screw up he was. He knew he had messed up with Kurt and he had to live with that everyday, but he didn't need anyone else to remind him of it. So he chose the easy way out and decided to not talk to anyone. He knew he had to call Rachel back though. Just as he was about to redial, he saw his mom and Sophia walking toward the car. Not wanting to have that conversation in front of them, he knew Rachel would just have to wait until he got home.

Gloria and Sophia walked up to Blaine silently, and unlocked the car. Blaine got into the car without a word and laid his head against the back of the seat and closed his eyes. He was so not in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Blaine, dear," Gloria started as they made their way out of the parking lot and onto the highway, "I really think we ought to talk about this. You're completely miserable and I don't even know what to say or do to make this better."

Sighing heavily, Blaine opened his eyes and caught his mother's gaze through the rearview mirror. "Mom, there is nothing to do. I have to get over this. It's just going to take some time. Please, stop bringing it up. Yeah, I'm upset. But I'll live. Buying me a brand new wardrobe and cooking my favorite meals isn't going to make me feel any better. This whole thing that happened with Kurt, well it was my fault. And I'm still trying to come to terms with that. So please. Just let it go."

"Fine, sweetie. But please know that if you ever want to talk about it, I will be here. And your sister too."

Blaine nodded, "I know guys, thanks."

They drove the rest of the way in a comfortable silence, Blaine staring out the window lost in thought. He kept thinking about how to fix things with Kurt; it was all he ever thought about. He knew that Kurt still loved him. And that he still loved Kurt with all of his heart, so why did this have to be so difficult?

Before he knew it, the car was stopped and parked in the Anderson driveway. Climbing out of the car, he caught a familiar vehicle sitting across the street out of the corner of his eye and his heart plummeted in his chest. Sophia noticed it too, and was eyeing Blaine warily.

Blaine walked across the lawn towards the car without even realizing what he was doing.

"Blaine—are you going to be okay?" Sophia asked, taking a step towards her brother.

"I'll be fine, you two just go inside. I'll be right in, okay?" Blaine called to his sister, without turning around.

He hesitantly made his way up to the driver's side door and was greeted by a sleeping Kurt. He knocked lightly on the window, and Kurt jumped up with wide eyes. Rolling down the window, he gave Blaine a shy smile.

"Hi." He greeted meekly.

"Hi." Blaine shifted uncomfortably in the middle of the street, shifting his eyes towards the ground.

"Can we maybe go for a drive and talk?"

"Of course." Blaine replied maybe a little too hopefully as he made his way around to the passenger seat.

Blaine climbed in and Kurt pulled away from the curb. They drove for a few minutes in a very uncomfortable, strained, silence. Finally, Blaine decided to talk.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked, stealing glance over at the boy sitting in the drivers seat.

Kurt didn't answer for a long moment.

"Honestly, I missed you. I missed us. I talked to Carole this morning and I realized how stubborn I was being. I don't even know why I was acting like that really. I mean, you hurt me, Blaine, a lot. But maybe I went a little overboard? I don't know. I just really want to be able to move past this. I still love you, Blaine. I don't think I'll ever stop."

Blaine stared at Kurt with wide eyes. "Pull over, Kurt."

Once the car was in park, Blaine looked over at Kurt again. "You-you still love me?"

Kurt gave Blaine a sad smile. "Blaine Anderson, I don't think I could stop loving you if I tried. And I never want to have to try. I never want to stop loving you."

Blaine let out of a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding in, and smiled widely at Kurt. "I love you so, so much Kurt. I am so sorry for being such a goddamn idiot, but I swear I will make it up to you. I swear I'll never let you go again. I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to—"

Blaine didn't get to finish what he was saying because Kurt had lunged over the console to meet Blaine for a heated kiss. Blaine's mouth immediately parted and Kurt's tongue entered, a moan escaping from Blaine as Kurt explored the wet, hot cavern. The two broke apart, both of them trying to catch their breath. Blaine grinned over at Kurt, "I missed you, boyfriend."

"I've missed you too, Blaine. That's why I was here. I also felt like I needed to apologize to you." Blaine regarded his boyfriend with a curious expression.

Kurt continued, "I shouldn't have lied to you about Trent. After everything that happened with Jeremiah, I should have known better. I should have told you about the text message from the very beginning. I shouldn't have lied to you. But for what it's worth, I didn't go see Trent that day. I'll admit, that I lied to you because I wasn't sure what I was going to do, but I couldn't bring myself to do that to you. Not after the Jeremiah incident. I was curious at what he had to say, but not enough to hurt you. Or go behind your back. I just needed you to know that. I also want you to know that I went to him the morning after our fight. I told him that he wasn't worth it. He wasn't worth losing you. I was so angry at him for doing that to us."

Blaine nodded his head, "Thank you for that, Kurt. I did overreact though."

"You did, but I probably would have done the same thing."

Blaine chuckled, "We could go back and forth like this all day." Leaning over, he pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips, effectively ending the conversation.

Finally regaining thought, after another heated makeout session, Kurt pulled back onto the road and headed towards Blaine's house.

Pulling up to the Anderson home, Kurt looked over at his boyfriend and sighed happily.

"I don't want you to leave," Kurt said as Blaine opened the door and climbed out of the car. Walking over to the driver side, he opened Kurt's door and tugged his hand, willing him to get out of the Navigator.

They stepped out onto the sidewalk, holding hands lightly. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt tightly and whispered into his ear, "I'm never going to leave you Kurt. Never again." He pulled back from his boyfriend slightly and raised on his tippy toes to give a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

Kurt was still intertwined in Blaine's arms when his mother came outside. They hadn't noticed the hazel eyes watching them from the window as they talked, and she'd smiled when she saw them embracing.

"Blaine," She said hesitatingly, and the two broke apart. "Why don't you have your friend stay over for dinner?"

She knew who he was of course, she'd heard Blaine say his name into the phone over Christmas a million times. She also knew how Thomas would react to seeing his teenage son's boyfriend sitting at the table. But there are some times in life where you put aside your own emotions for the people who make you happiest. She remembered how long it had taken Blaine to find someone to make him happy. And in that moment, Gloria saw her son in love. Having to listen to her husband later on that night would be worth it, as long as she could keep her son happy.

Blaine swallowed, looking at his mother.

"Are you sure, Mom? What about-" He broke off when he saw her nodding.

"Leave him to me, Blaine. Sophia can help buffer."

Gloria turned to Kurt for the first time.

"It's good to finally meet you, Kurt." She said, taking his hand warmly. Kurt smiled and let a last tear trickle down his face. As Gloria reached over to wipe it away, Kurt realized, finally where Blaine's compassion came from.

The three walked back into the Anderson house, and Blaine led Kurt to his bedroom. They sat into the bed together, and Kurt took in the mostly-empty room.

"Most of my stuff's at Sophia's," Blaine explained. "We're only staying here for a few days."

Kurt nodded, and leaned in to kiss Blaine again.

"Mmm, I really have missed you," he murmured, smiling into Blaine's lips. His boyfriend-_boyfriend!_ Kurt thought inwardly-leaned back into his pillows, guiding Kurt's head with him with his fingers wrapped in his silky hair. Their lips never separated from each other's as they reclined into Blaine's bed.

Kurt ran his tongue across Blaine's smooth lips, lightly pushing his way in. Blaine's hands tightened their tangles as he deepened the kiss. Kurt laid himself lightly on top of Blaine.

"Kurt-" Blaine breathlessly whispered as he felt himself growing hard.

_Should we go slow? After all, we just got back together..._Blaine thought as his tongue met Kurt's in the warm tunnel of his mouth. He arched his back up to meet Kurt's torso, and felt Kurt's erection in his pants.

_Fuck it._

He ran his fingers down Kurt's chest, grasping the hemline of his teeshirt and pulling it up. Kurt did the same, so they were skin to skin. Then he rolled them over so that he'd be on top, and starting sliding Kurt's pants down, kicking off his own until they were puddled around his ankles.

Once they were both in their underwear, Blaine straddled Kurt, and lightly pressed into him.

Kurt moaned softly, running his fingers down his boyfriend's firm pecs. Then Blaine moved his lips away from Kurt's only to trace his jaw and ghost a hot breath over his ear. He finally settled on the soft place below the lobe, kissing feverishly.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried out, instantly rock-hard.

Blaine took pity on his aroused boyfriend and left his neck alone, but moved down his body. He left wet kisses in a trail down his chest and stomach, until his mouth was right above the waistband of Kurt's briefs.

Finally, even Blaine was too turned on to keep teasing him. He palmed him once through his briefs, and Kurt bucked off the bed. Blaine slid his hands down and found his nearly purple erection, grasping him gently but firmly.

A few quick thrusts into Blaine's hand-Kurt was fucking himself into Blaine's fist-and Kurt was coming hard. A few spurts got on his chest and stomach, but Blaine wasted no time in licking his boyfriend clean.

The second Kurt came down from his high, he wrapped his arm around Blaine, who was still extremely hard.

They flipped over again, Kurt rolling his hips into Blaine's. He felt his boyfriend tremble with arousal.

"Kurt, I'm not gonna last long, baby," he murmured, and Kurt felt himself get aroused by Blaine moaning his name. He licked his way down Blaine's chest, worshipping Blaine's nipples. He could feel Blaine's dick pressing into his neck, but he leisurely planted kisses along his boyfriend's waist and hips. He stopped to suck a deep dark on Blaine's jutting hipbone.

Finally, he pulled down Blaine's boxers, enjoying the view of his hard cock. Kurt wasted no time in sucking Blaine whole.

He arched up off the bed, feeling himself getting close. He was moaning Kurt's name again as his door swung open.

Kurt pulled himself off Blaine with a pop, swinging around as his eyes met his boyfriend's father's for the very first time.

Boring into Blaine with his eyes, Thomas Anderson spoke.

"Downstairs in thirty seconds, Blaine. ALONE." His authoritative voice boomed, and Blaine nodded silently. He tossed Kurt his shirt, and wordlessly dressed. He walked downstairs with his heart in his throat.

He sat down across the table from his father and cast his eyes downward.

"Blaine." His father said after a few moments. "Look at me."

Blaine hesitatingly lifted his head. His father meant business.

"I may have learned to accept your current life choice," Thomas began, and Blaine knew better than to argue with him, "But I will not condone your disgusting behaviors in my house. You need to tell your friend-"

"Kurt." Blaine squeaked. His father glared.

"Tell Kurt that I never want to see him in this house again. I don't care what you do when you're living with your sister-though I don't know why she doesn't supervise you better-but you will control yourself in my house for the next few days. I don't want to hear you mention his name for the next week. I would not advise you being on your cell phone in front of me, because if I catch you talking to him-or wake up in the middle of the night to you talking to him-I will cancel your phone service.

"And you are by no means leaving our house until after Easter. You may see your friends on Monday, though I shouldn't allow that either, because you'll be seeing that Berry girl whose awful parents infested you with their beliefs that this is normal."

Blaine was shaking uncontrollably under the table, but managed to keep his cool.

"Nevertheless, you will be on my rules, strictly, until you and Sophia go home. And don't you dare think of fighting these rules. You should be lucky I don't move you back home!"

Blaine's eyes caught his mother's from where she was cowering in the doorway, and sighed. He wished, just once, that his family would completely accept him for who he was and who he loved.

"Now go upstairs and get that boy out of my house." Thomas Anderson finished, scraping his chair backwards and going into his office. Blaine pushed his way out of his own chair and tore upstairs to Kurt.

He found his boyfriend at the top of the staircase. From his crestfallen expression, Kurt could tell the conversation hadn't gone well. He'd locked himself into the bathroom with Sophia the second Blaine had left.

They enveloped each other into one last hug, and Blaine felt Kurt place kisses on the side of his face and head.

Their lips met for one brief second, until they heard someone at the bottom of the stairs.

"Blaine, Kurt, I'd hurry," Gloria whispered, and Blaine led his boyfriend down.

They said goodbye at the doorway, and Kurt looked back at Blaine's tearful face one more time before he collapsed in his Navigator and headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>Before you hate us all over again, just know that they won't be staying sad for much longer. We have BIG plans and they involve happiness so stay tuned!<strong>

**As always, tumblr: klaineitonthealc or our individual ones which you can find from the joint one.**

**Now back to a paper for me (Allie)! Send us reviews so I don't go crazy in the library / because we love hearing from you guys! You're wonderful!**

**xoxoxo C&A**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hi lovelies! So we know we left you in a bit of a tight spot the last time, but never fret. We give you our longest chapter to date! WOOOO! There's a lot going on here we hope you enjoy it!**

**EEK! Sorry guys for the double alert. Cait's fault this time!**

**All Disclaimers from the beginning still apply. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Blaine ran back upstairs, avoiding his father in the kitchen. He missed Kurt already. He wanted to text him, but he didn't want to distract his boyfriend while he was driving. He also didn't dare risk angering his father. He sighed. He thought that leaving his father would make him more relaxed toward Blaine's lifestyle. Apparentlynot. His father's angry words echoed in his head.

"_Your current life choice,"_

"_Your disgusting behaviors,"_

"_Awful parents infested you with their beliefs that this is normal."_

Only his father could make him feel like that. Like he was completely worthless, insignificant.

Blaine was back with Kurt, and his life still wasn't fixed. When would it be his turn to be happy?

His phone buzzed, and knowing it wasn't Kurt, he ignored it. But after a few minutes, the noise really started to irritate him.

**4 ****Missed ****Calls: ****Rachel ****Berry**.

He heaved his millionth sigh of the day before calling her back.

"OH MY GOD BLAINERS?" Rachel screeched. "You're alive? Oh my GOD!"

Blaine groaned. "Yes Rachel, I'm alive."

"Well, are your legs broken?" She demanded

"No, Rach," Blaine said slowly. "I'm grounded.

"Well, get ungrounded. It's Passover. You never miss Passover." Rachel chirped.

"It's not that simple, Rach," Blaine exhaled.

Rachel made a frustrated noise. "Stay where you are."

She hung up and a few minutes later, Blaine heard the doorbell ring. He rolled over on his bed, letting out a moan into his pillow. He covered his head with his arms so he wouldn't have to listen to his father yelling again.

With his ears covered, he didn't hear his door swing open. He yelped when someone tapped him on his back.

"Get up. You've been released for three hours to have dinner." Rachel said with a triumphant grin. Blaine was beyond shocked.

"Your dad just wants to talk to you before you leave" Blaine flinched. There was always a catch.

He pulled on a plan gray button down and dark jeans. Then he and Rachel walked out of the door. He nodded to her to keep walking as he entered the kitchen.

"Blaine." His father said forcefully. "You will be back in this house no later than ten o'clock. If you are even one minute late, you will lose ALL privileges for the rest of your break. If your friend down there wasn't so insistent that her fathers-" Thomas looked disgusted at the plurality "-would be personally offended if you were to miss this evening, you would not be leaving this house."

"I also will be having your sister check in on you sporadically throughout the night. If she leads me to believe that you are not actually at the Berry house, I will find you, wherever you are, and escort you home. Permanently. Do you understand me?"

Blaine nodded meekly.

"Then I will see you at ten. I hope you enjoy your evening, Blaine." Thomas finished, a ghost of a smile on his face.

Blaine met Rachel on the porch, and swept her up into a hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Blaine exploded as they walked toward Rachel's house.

"Don't thank me just yet," Rachel muttered mysteriously as they headed in the back door. Blaine smiled, excited to see Rachel's dads and what they'd made for dinner. Rounding the corner to the kitchen, Blaine heard the familiar banter between the two older men. He'd nearly reached them when he stopped dead in his tracks.

A pair of beautiful, loving, familiar blue eyes had transfixed him.

Blaine nearly fainted. The last place he'd have expected to see those eyes was in the Berry's kitchen.

Then again, he learned not to put anything past Kurt. He lived for surprises.

They hugged quickly, Blaine placing light kisses along Kurt's neck as they held each other. Tears pricked his eyes.

"I found him parked around the corner from your house, pretending he wasn't crying." Rachel drawled, draping her arm around Kurt as the two finally broke apart. "He told me about your fight, Blainers. I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"Well, I was going to, but someone beat me to it," Blaine said, playfully poking Kurt.

Kurt laughed. "It doesn't matter now. All I can say is, thank god you were allowed to come. We're having a sing off after dinner, and I want witnesses for when I win!"

Blaine heard himself chuckle for the first time in days. Squeezing Kurt's hand, the three set the table for dinner.

9:45 came quicker than either of the boys would have liked, and before they knew it, Blaine and Kurt were hugging goodbye outside of Kurt's Navigator. Peppering kisses all down Blaine's neck, Kurt was extremely reluctant to let go of his boyfriend.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay for the rest of the weekend?" Kurt asked, concern filling his voice.

Blaine placed a kiss on top of his boyfriend's head. "I'll be fine. Sophia and my mom will make sure nothing happens. And I'm going to ask Sophia if we can head back early. The tension in the house is going to be insane with me and my dad and the sooner I can get out the better. If you're not busy on Sunday night, maybe you can come over when I get home?"

Kurt smiled into his boyfriend's neck, "I'd really like that. Sophia won't mind?"

"Kurt, sometimes, I think Sophia likes you more than me. So, no- she definitely won't mind." Kurt let out a small laugh, and gave one more quick kiss to the corner of Blaine's mouth before untangling his arms from his boyfriends body.

"I guess I should be going then."

Blaine sighed, "Yeah, me too. Wouldn't want to step in the house after ten o'clock. I'll call you after he goes to sleep, okay? Text me when you get home."

"I will. I'll see you Sunday. I love you, Blaine."

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend and opened the car door for him.

"I love you, too. So much. Drive safe okay?" Kurt nodded and Blaine shut the door and moved around to the curb watching the black SUV disappear around the corner before making his way up the block to his house. Thoughts of Kurt filled his mind and he couldn't keep the smile off his face as he silently made his way into his house and up the stairs to his room. Blaine stripped down to his boxers and grabbed a towel for the shower, awaiting Kurt's text message. Even after everything that had transpired today, the only thing that mattered was that he had Kurt back. He could handle his father as long as he had his perfect, beautiful, smart boyfriend waiting for him.

* * *

><p>Kurt returned to his house that evening, emotionally drained. He'd been up early, talking to Carole and realizing that he needed to go to Lima. He'd seen Blaine, talked to him, cried with him, and made up with him. He'd finally met Mrs. Anderson, and in an unfortunate way, Mr. Anderson. He'd been walked in on by his boyfriend's father while giving his boyfriend head, hidden with Sophia in a bathroom, and been pretty much chased out of their house. Then he'd been rescued by Rachel Berry of all people, taken to her kitschy house, surprised Blaine, and served his very first Passover dinner.<p>

It had certainly been an eventful day.

He almost didn't notice the pickup truck in the driveway as he walked into his house, exhausted. Seeing the truck boosted his mood, but only slightly. While he missed his father terribly, all he wanted to do was tell Carole the mission had been accomplished and collapse into his bed.

He'd have no such luck.

Burt was relaxing on the couch as Kurt let himself into the living room. He, Finn, and Carole were watching TV.

"Hi, Dad!" Kurt said, crossing the room to hug his father. He caught Carole's eye and winked; her smile nearly extended off of her face.

Kurt settled into the couch next to his father, as Carole disappeared into the kitchen, reappearing with what appeared to be homemade taco dip.

"I certainly hope that's all low-fat," Kurt said as he glared at his father.

"Now, Kurt," Carole said teasing jokingly, "Do you really think I'd let him near anything that wasn't at all good for him?"

Kurt smiled. "That's true. Though I shudder to think about how these two survived a night in the woods. I'm sure they were the picture of health."

"Aw, come on, Kurt," Burt said. "I do try. Besides, I didn't bring the deep-fryer camping."

"Wait...you have a deep-fryer?" Finn asked excitedly. "Because I've always really wanted to try fried Oreos!"

Kurt sighed. "Yes, Finn. My father had a heart attack, and we went out to buy a deep fryer." Sometimes, his stepbrother was completely ridiculous. His phone buzzed, and he smiled. It was Blaine. Just a text, reminding him how much he loved him. Kurt hastily tapped out a reply, knowing the eyes of his whole family were on him.

"I'm guessing that was Blaine?" Burt said, staring at his son.

"Yes, Dad, it was Blaine." Kurt replied.

"What's going on with you two? Finn was telling me something about you two breaking up, but then Carole said you were going to see him, and now you're all smiley. Tell me, Kurt. Are you two back together?"

Kurt exhaled. "Yes, Dad. I don't know what Finn told you, but I had kept texts from someone hidden from Blaine, he found out, took it the wrong way, accused me of cheating-"

"HE WHAT?"

"-then he overreacted when I tried to explain, then he broke up with me, then I went to my ex-boyfriend who Blaine thought I was cheating on him with-"

"YOU WHAT?" Burt's face was getting red, and Kurt's mind instantly went to his father's fragile heart.

"-then Blaine tried to apologize for getting so mad, but I got mad that he had accused me of cheating and wouldn't let him, he brought me flowers, I avoided him, and then finally I told him I might need some time apart and I didn't want to get back together, and then after talking to Carole today I realized I really did love Blaine and that I wanted him back, so I drove to Lima this morning and sat outside his house all day waiting for him to come home, and then we talked things through and got back together."

Burt appeared to calm down. "So you two...you're fine now?"

"Yes, Dad. We're both blissfully happy."

"Well, I'm glad that you two are back together. You're so much happier. He's good for you, kid." Burt said gruffly, thought Kurt knew he meant the words wholeheartedly.

"_If __only __Blaine__'__s __dad __thought __so __too,__"_ Kurt muttered under his breath, deep in thought.

"What was that?" Burt replied.

Apparently, Kurt hadn't mumbled as quietly as he'd thought.

"Nothing, Dad," Kurt said, hoping his father would just move on. But of course, he didn't.

"You said something about Blaine's dad. What is it? Old man Anderson doesn't approve of you?"

"Don't worry about it, Dad, just leave it."

His father stood abruptly. "Why doesn't Blaine's dad like you? Is it cause you're a guy, or is it specifically you?"

"It's...a combination of both, I guess. Dad, please just leave it alone!"

"Kurt, you're my son, and if someone has a problem with you I need to know whether or not I need to go have a conversation with him!"

"You don't, Dad. Alright? Just stop."

"Not till you tell me what it is this guy doesn't like about you."

"I...I don't know." Kurt lied futilely.

"Don't pull that crap with me, kid. You've got your mom's ability to lie, which isn't worth a damn thing."

"Dad, it's...not something I want to get into right now. With, uh, present company."

"Look, I know Carole's not your mom, but we're still a family, and we're all here for you Kurt, so just tell us what the hell it is!"

"It's not _Carole_ I'm concerned with hearing this, Dad!"

Carole finally got the hint, remembering her conversation with Kurt that morning, and knowing exactly what Kurt was talking about.

"Uh, Finn? Come with me into the other room, okay? Let's give these too some privacy."

Finn was staring now, eyes moving between the two Hummel men, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Finn!" Carole called again. The two of them finally left the room, and Burt spun around after watching them leave.

"Now, what the hell is going on, Kurt?"

Kurt let out a gust of breath. "Think about it, Dad. If you didn't approve of me having a **boy**friend, what would be something you could come home to that would make you hate Blaine?"

Burt's eyes widened, and he sank into the couch.

"Dad! Are you okay? Your heart!" Kurt rushed over to his side.

"Kurt. Sit down. I'm fine."

Kurt obeyed, sitting opposite his father.

"Do you mean to tell me-you and Blaine are-?"

"No, Dad. We're not."

"So if you and Blaine aren't having sex, then what exactly did his father find to hate about you?"

Kurt flushed. Burt caught his first hint of the night.

"So he caught you two, uh,"

"Doing more than kissing, I guess you could say, Dad. For lack of a better term."

"And he-"

"Escorted his son downstairs, screamed his lungs out, and then I was sent along my way. And then I ran into Blaine's friend Rachel, and then the three of us were hanging out at her house for a little. Blaine's dad was furious."

"So," Burt said, worrying his chin between his fingers. "I gotta be honest Kurt, I think we need to have a chat. Man to man."

Kurt groaned. Burt ignored it and continued.

"Now, when you told me you were gay, I thought we might get to bypass this conversation, since I wasn't gonna have to worry about you gettin' anyone pregnant. And I honestly don't know a whole lot about the-relations between two guys, and I'm not asking you to explain it to me!" Burt finished hastily, seeing Kurt open his mouth.

"But I mean, I still need to talk to you about the whole sex thing eventually. Now, you swear to me, you and Blaine haven't had, well,"

Kurt nodded. "My virtue is still intact, Dad." _Mostly_, he finished in his head.

"Well then, I gotta tell ya, Kurt, I'm proud. You're sixteen, goin' on seventeen now-and don't start singin no Sound of Music at me-and I know most guys your age are just waiting to find the right gir-person to get it over with. But you're my only son, my baby boy. You need to remember that you're the most important person in the world to me, you, Carole, even Finn-you guys are my world. And of course, I don't go a day without thinkin' about your mom."

Burt paused, and Kurt softened, walking across the room to clasp his hand.

"You know, Kurt, the day you were born, and I held you in my arms, I knew that you were gonna be the best son a guy could ask for. And you've never let me down. You've gone through a lot of crap, losing your mom, the bullies, learning to love Carole and Finn. And then when I was in the hospital last year, I know that took a lot outta you. But you kept on fightin, you never let anything get you down. You never let the bad guy win. I know your mom would be proud of what a strong kid you've become, Kurt, just like I am."

Kurt sniffled, leaning into his father's arms.

"Just remember, you matter, Kurt. Don't go throwing yourself at the first guy to drop the "L" word at you. And I know Blaine means a whole lot to you, it's all over your face whenever anyone mentions his name. But don't let him pressure you into havin' sex unless you're absolutely ready. You've always been your own person and made your own decisions, and I know you won't let him force you into anything without a fight. And if he ever hurts you, you just tell me and I'll run him over with the truck." Burt finished, ruffling Kurt's hair. They let out a little laugh together, and broke apart a few minutes later.

"Oh, and Kurt?" Burt said, "When you do decide to have sex, uh, use protection. You know about condoms and all that?" Kurt nodded.

"We did get a little sex ed at Dalton, Dad." Kurt replied

"Good to know I pay all that money for you to actually learn somethin' useful, then," Burt responded. "Carole! Finn! Would you come back in here?" He called out.

When all four were situated again, Burt caught Carole's eye.

"Now, in light of the conversation Kurt and I just had, Carole and I have a proposition for you two. Dalton's giving you guys a week off for Memorial Day next month, and we were wonderin' if you two wanna go take a trip down to the beach in New Jersey."

Finn and Kurt nodded excitedly.

"Also, we were gonna let you two invite Rachel and Blaine. Obviously, there'd be separate sleeping arrangements for Rachel, Finn," Burt said, casting a glance at his stepson, "Blaine, too, Kurt," he continued. "And we'd wanna clear it with their families first. But go ahead and invite them! We'd leave that Thursday, the 26th."

"Wait, Memorial Day Weekend is that weekend this year?" Kurt said. His father nodded. "That's the weekend of Nationals in New York, Finn." His stepbrother looked crestfallen.

"Well, the house we rented is only about an hour and fifteen minutes from New York," Burt said. "We could always drive up get her." Finn's face resumed its happy grin.

"Now it's a little late tonight, but first thing tomorrow, I want you guys to call them and make sure it's okay with their folks, okay?" The boys nodded again. "Now I'm goin' up to bed. I'm beat. Night, boys." He said, kissing Carole on the head before heading upstairs. She walked into the kitchen to wash a few dishes, before she joined him in their bedroom.

"I can't wait! This is gonna be so sick, bro!" Finn said, bouncing slightly on the couch. Kurt laughed at his energetic brother. He seemed happy, too, but inwardly, he was scheming ways to get Blaine permission. It was already seeming impossible, but where there was a will there was a way. Somehow, he'd find a way to spend Memorial Day Weekend with his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Blaine had texted Kurt as soon as he and Sophia got home from Lima that weekend. Excited to finally spend some quality time with his boyfriend, he quickly unpacked and went out into the living room to pick out a couple movies for the two of them. After much deliberation, he finally settled on The Little Mermaid for him and Funny Girl for Kurt. He was wandering into the kitchen to pop some popcorn when Sophia called to him from her bedroom down the hall.<p>

"Blaine, I'm going to go over Sean's for the night. Is that okay?" It was perfect. Blaine thought to himself as he walked down the hallway and into his sisters room.

"That'll be fine Soph. Kurt is on his way over for a movie night. Is it all right if he stays the night?" Sophia shot her brother a knowing smirk.

"He can stay, Blaine. Just be safe, okay? Don't rush into anything. You guys just got back together."

Blaine suppressed an eye-roll. "We'll be fine Sophia. It's just gonna be late by the time the movies are finished and it would just be easier for him to stay the night."

"Like I said, I have no problem with Kurt staying the night, Just be safe, Blainey." Blaine grinned widely and wrapped his sister in a big bear hug, planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Sophia groaned.

"You're the best, Sophie! I love you!" Sophia laughed at her baby brother as he skipped out of the room and back toward the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later, Blaine found himself in an empty apartment, wearing his Dalton sweats, and munching on the freshly made popcorn sitting on the coffee table.

Finally, he heard a soft knock on the door and he all but ran to open it. Swinging the door open, he pulled Kurt's arm and dragged him inside, slamming the door shut and pushing him back up against it before Kurt even realized what was going on.

Blaine smiled at a wide eyed breathless Kurt in front of him.

"Hi, baby." He whispered into his boyfriend's ear, pushing his entire weight against him, effectively pinning Kurt against his body and the door. Kurt let out a short laugh.

"A little overeager, aren't we, sweetie?"

Blaine didn't respond. Instead, he took the tip of his tongue and trailed it down the shell of Kurt's ear. Satisfied with the shiver he felt run down Kurt's body, he pulled his head back to stare at his boyfriend in the eyes.

Blaine smiled as he took in all of Kurt. Perfection as usual. He let out a shaky breath before leaning in and licking Kurt's parted lips, earning a gasp from the taller boy. Blaine finally let their lips meet and the two kissed sloppily and passionately. Kurt pulled away reluctantly, needing to catch his breath. Panting heavily, he caught Blaine's lust filled eyes.

"What has gotten into you, Blaine Anderson?"

"I missed you a lot. The last couple of days went by so slow. I just missed you," Blaine said, leaning back in to nibble Kurt's jawline, "I missed all of you." Kurt let a moan escape and grabbed Blaine by the back of the neck, crashing their lips together. Kurt sucked Blaine's tongue into his mouth, massaging it with his own, eliciting a moan from his curly haired lover. Blaine instinctively rolled his hips into Kurt's and Kurt broke the kiss immediately.

"W-Where is your-where is Sophia?" Kurt questioned, realizing for the first time that they were still pressed up against the door.

"Not home." Blaine growled and pulled back from Kurt. "Come with me." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led them into the bathroom.

Letting go of Kurt's hand he walked over to the tub and turned the shower on, letting the steam fill the small room. Turning around, he noticed that Kurt was already half undressed.

"Now who's the overeager one, babe?"

"You can't just leave me in the hallway with a raging hard on and expect me not to get a little needy, Blaine."

Blaine chuckled and started undressing himself as well. Within seconds, both boys were completely naked, staring at each other with an unmistaken lust in their eyes. Kurt rushed at Blaine, jumping in his arms and wrapping his legs around his waist, their lips meeting hungrily. The skin on skin friction was getting to be too much and Blaine knew if they didn't stop he was going to come before they made it into the shower.

Pulling away, Blaine lowered Kurt wordlessly onto the ground and they both stepped into the shower. He pushed Blaine up against the tile immediately and trailed sloppy kisses up and down his neck before dropping to his knees and continuing his trail further south. Kurt sucked what was sure to be dark purple marks onto each of Blaine's jutting hipbones, all while dragging his fingers up and down his chest. Blaine was a quivering mess, and was shocked he was even still standing, especially when Kurt started trailing his tongue down his inner thighs, sucking and biting along the way, paying attention to everything except Blaine's aching cock. Blaine was sure he was going to die if Kurt didn't do something to fix that situation soon.

"Kurt- please- just- do something-Oh god! Please!" Kurt looked up at his boyfriend through his thick eyelashes and smiled.

"Patience, baby." And then, without any warning, Blaine let out a gasp of pleasure as Kurt brought his finger to Blaine's ass and began circling his puckered entrance.

"Holy fuck! Kurt!" Blaine yelled as Kurt slid his finger knuckle dip into Blaine's tight heat. Still working his way in and out of Blaine, he lowered his mouth onto Blaine.

Blaine screamed then at the insane amount of pleasure overtaking his body. His knees were buckling, and Kurt sensed that he was getting close. With one last lick, he pulled off of Blaine's throbbing member with an obscene pop. He then pulled his finger out and Blaine looked down at him confused, but utterly debauched.

"Do you trust me, Blaine?"

"With my life."

"Turn around." Blaine's eyes widened. "I just want to try something."

Blaine nodded and re-situated himself so his stomach was now flush against the cool tile of the shower. Kurt ran a finger down the crack of his ass and the shorter boy arched into the touch.

"Kurt. Please." Blaine moaned, and with that Kurt took both hands and spread his cheeks wide before doing the last thing Blaine had expected. Suddenly, Kurt's tongue was circling Blaine's tight entrance. Blaine was practically mewling now, arching his back, silently begging Kurt to go further.

Incapable of forming words, Blaine let out a string of moans and gasps, urging Kurt to continue. Kurt slid his tongue into Blaine's hole and lightly swirled it around, getting used to the feeling. It was different, not bad, and still Blaine – just more intense. Feeling more comfortable with what he was doing, he stuck his tongue in further, still swirling around and feeling himself grow even harder (if that was possible) from the practically obscene sounds coming out of Blaine's mouth. He wrapped his hand around his own throbbing cock and jerked his hand in time with the flicking of his tongue. Blaine was dangerously close to the edge and couldn't decide between fucking himself back onto Kurt's tongue or rocking in to the cold shower wall to get some type of friction. Just when he thought it couldn't get any better, Kurt stuck his index finger in Blaine's hole alongside his tongue thrusting in and out. Suddenly, the wet warmth of Kurt's tongue was gone. Thrusting in one last time, he crooked his finger perfectly, hitting the little bundle of nerves just so. And that's all it took. Blaine came- hard. Yelling and moaning and shaking and panting. Just the mere sight of Blaine coming undone pushed Kurt over the edge as well, and with one last flick of his wrist, he too reached his climax.

Blaine slumped down to the floor of the now cold shower and looked over at his boyfriend who giggled. The two completely sated boys sat there for a long moment just basking in what they had just done. Slowly, Blaine got to his feet and pulled Kurt up with him. They silently cleaned each other off quickly- the shower had long since lost its warmth. Turning off the faucet, Kurt climbed out and grabbed two towels from the closet, handing one to a shivering Blaine. Wrapping it around his waist, he walked over Kurt and embraced him in a hug. "Kurt that was- that was incredible." Kurt smiled and nodded, "It was."

He pulled back to look at Blaine, "So, how was your weekend?" The two dissolved into a fit of laughter and made their way to Blaine's bedroom to get dressed. Kurt borrowed a pair of sweats from Blaine and the two boys walked down the hallway to the living room to start their movie.

"So, do you want to stay over tonight? Sophia's at Sean's for the night. It'll be just us." Blaine questioned, as he sat on the floor playing with the DVD player.

"Of course I would. Let me just call my dad to see if it's okay." Kurt got up to retrieve his phone from his forgotten pants pocket and made the call while Blaine started the movie and grabbed a blanket out of the closet.

Kurt returned shortly after to find Blaine lying on the couch already singing along to the Little Mermaid.

"I got the okay from my dad, although after our chat about 'being safe' the other night, it wasn't easy." Blaine's eyebrows shot up to his forehead.

"You're dad gave you a sex talk!"

"Unfortunately, but I really don't want to think about it." Kurt groaned.

Blaine smiled and opened his arms. "Come cuddle, boyfriend."

"Yes Sir." Kurt laughed as he fell on top of his boyfriend.

They both shifted so they were comfortable, Kurt's head on Blaine's chest and their legs intertwined. The two of them were asleep before the credits started rolling and that's how Sophia found them the next morning.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up to chestnut hair tickling his neck. Smiling groggily, he lifted his arm and ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. Kurt started to stir and Blaine placed a kiss on top of his head.<p>

"Good morning, beautiful." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

Smiling into his boyfriends chest, Kurt lifted his head to greet his boyfriend properly.

"Hi there." He smiled, leaning up to give his boyfriend a quick kiss.

"Did you sleep well? I can't believe we fell asleep like this on the couch! I hope I didn't squish you!" Kurt continued, looking faintly embarrassed when he realized he was basically lying on top of Blaine.

Blaine laughed, "Kurt, I slept perfect. I didn't even wake up once. I love knowing I get to wake up with you in my arms."

Kurt blushed and smiled faintly, "I slept great too." Leaning up for another peck, Kurt whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine responded.

The two boys laid there for a few moments simply enjoying the closeness of being cuddled on the couch before the smell of bacon wafting from the kitchen brought them back to reality.

"Well, I guess Sophia's home." Blaine chuckled, as Kurt climbed up off the couch.

"I'm gonna go freshen up really quick, I'll be right back."

"Okay, love. I'm gonna go talk to my sister and pour us some coffee." Blaine smiled, watching his boyfriend retreat down the hallway and into Blaine's bedroom.

Pulling himself up from the couch finally, he padded his way into the kitchen to greet his sister. Three cups were already sitting out on the counter right next to the coffee maker that was almost finished brewing.

"Have I told you lately, that you're like, the best sister-ever." Sophia turned from the stove, and laughed quietly at her brother, who was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh Blainey, I already know that. But I'll never tire of hearing you say it." She winked as she put her attention back to the bacon sizzling on the griddle. "I was going to wake you up when I came in a little while ago, but you guys just looked too freaking adorable."

"Well thanks for letting us sleep a little longer. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually yeah, the bowl over there has pancake batter in it. Wanna mix it up a little more for me and then we can throw it on the griddle when I'm done with the bacon."

"Sure thing, Sophie." He walked over to the bowl and picked up the whisk and started stirring when he felt two arms slink around his waist.

"It's pretty hot to see you being so domestic, you know?" Kurt whispered into his boyfriend's ear, before peppering the back of his neck with little kisses. Blaine immediately blushed when he heard his sister chuckling by the stove.

"_Kurt_!" he hissed, pulling away from his boyfriend, who was smirking knowingly.

Blaine rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the pancake batter before handing it over to Sophia.

Just as he was about to grab plates out of the cabinet to set the table, his phone started ringing.

"Go get it, I'll do this." Kurt said and Blaine smiled gratefully as he headed into the living room to grab his phone off the coffee table.

"Hey, Rach! What's up?" He greeted his best friend on the phone as he plopped down on the couch.

"Guess what, Blainey?" She continued, before Blaine got a chance to ask, "I just got done talking to my dads. They had so many frequent flier miles from all their traveling and they just informed me that they got you a ticket to come to New York with us for Nationals! Isn't that great, Blaine! You'll get to come watch us perform. In New York! Can you believe it?"

Blaine was grinning widely now. "Oh My God! Rachel, are you serious? Tell them thank you so so so so much! I can't wait! I'm gonna go tell Kurt and Sophia right now! God, I'm so excited! It's gonna be so fun!"

"Kurt's there? Gosh, Blaine, it's only 9am."

"Yes, Rachel. He slept over. And no more questions. I'm gonna go tell them the good news, I'll call you later! Bye, Rach! Love you!"

Blaine hung up the phone and rushed back into the kitchen with a confused Kurt staring at him.

"What was all the yelling about?" he asked as Blaine sat down at the table next to his boyfriend.

"Well, that was just Rachel on the phone. And guess what? Her dads had so many frequent flier miles that they got me a plane ticket to go see New Directions perform at Nationals! Can you believe that?"

Sophia chimed in, "That's great, Blaine! You're gonna love New York! I'm sure mom and dad won't have a problem with it either! We'll call them later!"

Blaine beamed up at his sister, who was setting the pancakes and bacon down on the table, before noticing the strange look on his boyfriend's face.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, confusion etched over his face.

Kurt shook his head and forced a smile. "Nothing. Everything's good. That's gonna be great! You're gonna have a blast." Blaine noticed that Kurt wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"Kurt." Blaine said sternly. "Something's up. What's wrong?"

Heaving a heavy sigh, he looked up from his plate and into Blaine's eyes.

"It's just, well, my family and I are going way over Memorial Day, down to the Jersey Shore and my dad told me I could invite you. Finn's inviting Rachel, too so I know that if you go to New York we can make arrangements to meet up with you guys. It's just that, it's gonna be so hard for you to get permission for this. Your dad hates me and if he finds out you're going on a vacation with your boyfriend, there is no way he's going to allow it and I just really, really want you to come." Kurt was rambling. Finally stopping, he took a breath and met his boyfriend's eyes once more.

"Kurt, I'd **love **to go away with you and your family." He reached over the table and grabbed Kurts hand, stroking his thumb over the palm. "I know it'll be damn near impossible getting my dad to say yes, but we will figure it out. I promise." Kurt gave him a wary smile, before pulling his hand back and somberly picked at his food. Blaine sighed, and picked up his fork to continue eating.

"I think I may have an idea." Both of the boys eyes shot up to look at the elder Anderson sibling, who had been silent the entire time. "Last night, Sean and I were talking about taking a short vacation that weekend as well. What if I talk him into going down to the shore too? We will be staying in separate places, but Daddy doesn't need to know that, right? I'll just tell him we're taking you with us."

Blaine was shocked at his sister's idea. "You'd-you would do that for us, Soph? I don't want you getting in any trouble with mom and dad."

"Blaine, I would do anything for you. I don't want you being stuck here and miserable while Kurt's away with his family. We'll both be in the same state. And it's not like you won't have any adult supervision at all. You'll be with the Hummel's."

Kurt grinned wildly and jumped out of his seat to give Sophia a huge hug.

"Sophia! You're seriously the best, oh my gosh! Blaine this is gonna be awesome!"

Blaine couldn't help but join in and smiled up at his boyfriend, too.

Later that evening, Blaine and Kurt made their way over to the Hummel's house for dinner. They decided it best to just tell Burt the basics. Blaine was allowed to go. That was all he had to know. Kurt was praying to whatever higher power that his father wouldn't ask any specifics, and certainly wouldn't ask to meet Blaine's parents. Kurt was nervous though, he knew how his father could be.

"Hey dad! We're home!" Kurt greeted as he walked into the house, Blaine by his side.

"Hello, boys!" Carole greeted, walking in from the kitchen. "Kurt, your dad is just outside starting up the grill, why don't you two go upstairs and we'll call you down when dinner's ready."

Kurt nodded and grabbed Blaine's hand to pull him up the stairs.

"Door stays open, Kurt!" He heard Burt, who caught the tail end of their conversation, bellow on his way up the stairs.

Once in Kurt's room, Blaine was sure to leave the door wide open. He did not want to get on Burt Hummel's bad side. Kurt rolled his eyes at his adorable boyfriend and made his way over to his bed, sitting down and patting the empty spot next to him. Blaine made his way over and sat down next to Kurt.

"So, do you think your dad is gonna ask me to talk to my parents about the trip? My dad would say no, Kurt. I know he would."

"He might, but I don't know. I know Rachel got the okay from her dads, and they invited my dad and Carole over for dinner next week. Since you live so close, my dad might want to swing by and see your mom and dad too."

Blaine frowned, creasing his eyebrows, lost in thought.

"We'll figure it out." He leaned over and placed a kiss on Kurt's forehead. "Maybe he won't want to talk to my parents. We'll just tell him I got permission from my parents and leave it at that. He won't even know we're lying."

Kurt sighed, "I really hope-"

"Lying about what, Blaine?" Burt Hummel interrupted Kurt, and was now standing in the doorway of Kurt's bedroom with his arms across his chest, a less-than-happy look on his face.

* * *

><p>Kurt was shaking like a leaf in the backseat the entire way to Lima. Finn was next to him, staring. After Burt and Carole (hopefully) got permission for Blaine to go to New Jersey, they were going to dinner with the Berry family.<p>

He'd only met the Anderson couple once, and he didn't know how they were going to take this...ambush. But once Burt had gotten wind of the plot to lie to them, he'd insisted on talking to the Andersons himself.

"It's a respect thing, Kurt. I wouldn't want someone taking you across the country and not telling me." Burt had said after overhearing Kurt discussing strategy with Blaine. "Besides, it puts everyone in a crappy situation if they ever found out. If they say he can't come, well, you can invite another friend. But maybe they'll see it our way after they hear what we have to say."

Kurt had immediately started panicking. Blaine had arranged with his mother an evening that the Hudmels could come by to talk things through. His mother was on board with him going, but everyone knew Thomas would take significant convincing.

They pulled up to the house, and Burt parked along the curb. Turning in his seat, he gave a long hard look at the boys.

"You two go onto the Berry's, okay? I don't want you getting mixed up in this after last time, Kurt." he said. The two boys nodded and slid out of the car, heading down the street to Rachel's. Carole shifted the pound cake she'd made as she shut her door, and she and Burt headed up the stairs.

Ringing the bell, Carole surprised Burt with a peck on the cheek. He smiled down at his wife, enjoying the moment of tenderness between them as they waited for the inevitable argument.

Gloria Anderson opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Carole Hummel, and this is my husband, Burt." She said, introducing them. Gloria nodded.

"Of course! Come on in. Thomas is just freshening up, he'll be right down."

They walked into the kitchen, where Gloria set down the cake Carole'd given her. Thomas Anderson strode into the room a moment later.

"Gloria?" He said questioningly, looking at the couple in surprise. "I didn't know we were having company."

Gloria trembled the tiniest bit. "Thomas, this is Kurt's father, and stepmother, Burt and Carole Hummel. They wanted to talk to us about something."

Thomas scoffed. Burt straightened up at the sound.

Gloria and Carole exchanged nervous glances.

"Gloria, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Thomas here alone."

"Of course," she answered, leading Carole into the living room. The two men stood in the kitchen, staring at each other.

"How can I help you today, uh-"

"Burt. And you can start by not talking to me like that."

Thomas was stunned. He'd never had someone react that way.

"Why don't we both have a seat?" he suggested, and the two sat at opposite heads of the table.

"Now, Burt, what can I do for you today? I hope this isn't about the other day-"

"Well, for starters, it isn't. But since you've brought it up, I don't appreciate the fact that you judged my son."

"I didn't judge him!" Thomas replied instantly.

"He told me you found him and Blaine in a sticky situation, and then you ripped Blaine a new one."

Thomas was silent.

"What? You don't think that's how it happened? Or are you surprised that my son is so honest with me?"

"No, I'm just surprised that you put up with such atrocities." Thomas answered.

"Look, I love Kurt, and whether he was gay, straight, or freaking purple, I'd still love him. He's my only kid. For a while after his mom died, he was all I had. He's an honest, strong-willed-"

"Disgusting," Thomas muttered under his breath.

Burt rose, pointing directly at his face.

"Don't you **dare** insult my kid in front of me. Or ever, for that matter. That is my **son**. When your kid comes into my house, we treat him with respect. You need to offer mine that slightest courtesy, too."

"Why should I even? They're just a bunch of nasty freaks!"

"Anderson. God, get a grip. This is not only my kid you're talking about, but your own."

"Well, no son of mine would behave that way."

Burt gaped.

"Did _Kurt_ tell you what I caught them doing the other day? Absolutely repulsive, the lot of them. I can't wait until Blaine gets through this rebellious stage and starts acting normal again."

"Listen here, pal. I know you caught them being typical teenage boys. What, if it'd been a girl doing whatever they were doing, it would've been okay? And they **are** normal. They're gay. It happens. It's life. It's not a stage. Trust me. No one would **choose** to be ripped apart for love."

"_Love.__"_ Thomas groaned.

"Yes, love. My son loves yours. And I know Blaine loves Kurt, too. I've seen the way they look at each other, the way they act around each other. You've raised a perfect gentleman. Just because he's gay, there's nothing wrong with him. He still matters as a person. He's still your flesh and blood. Don't let something like his sexuality cloud the fact that you have an amazing kid. I don't know what Kurt would've done if he hadn't met Blaine. I know these two have screwed up, but they're kids. And I know Kurt. Anything that makes him that happy that isn't hurting him or costing me a ton of money-like those damn designers, be lucky Blaine's not into fashion-anyway, Kurt wouldn't be happy at all if it wasn't for Blaine."

"What I'm trying to say is, maybe don't be so hard on him? I'm not tellin' you how to raise your kid, that ain't my business. But come on. He's never disappointed you before. Cut him a little slack."

He paused finally, trying to gauge Thomas's expression.

"Not only is Blaine a great kid, but so is Sophia. I met her a couple months ago, and she's doing a great job keepin' Blaine in line. And Kurt seems to like her, too."

Thomas sighed. "What are you doing here, Hummel? You say you didn't come because of what happened with Kurt, yet you spend all this time saying talking about him."

"I'm just sayin'-"

"Yes, I know. Blaine and Sophia are excellent kids. They're bright, they don't screw up often, and if it wasn't for Blaine dating your son, they'd be damn near perfect."

"Did you ever think that maybe you set too high of a bar for them?" Burt asked.

"I have certain standards, Burt, for my children."

"And I don't?" Burt shot back. "Just cause our kids are gay, it doesn't mean we're bad parents or that they're failures. They're just different, and there isn't a damn thing wrong with them. They are sweet, loving, kind kids, and you should damned proud of them."

Thomas looked up at Burt. "I'm going to ask you again, Hummel. Why are you and your wife here?"

Burt sighed._ You __can __lead __a __horse __to __water, __right?_ He thought inwardly.

"We want to take Blaine on vacation with us in New Jersey over Memorial Day."

"He's already going with the Berry's to New York over that weekend."

"Well, I don't know if you know this, but my stepson Finn is dating Rachel. Her fathers have agreed that she can go, so we're going to take a day in the city and go pick her up after the competition. We'd be able to get Blaine that day, too."

"And how much is this going to cost me?" Thomas asked, not even attempting to be discreet.

"Carole and I are obviously covering the house we're staying in, and we're gonna cook most of the meals, and we're driving back, so he wouldn't have to pay for much of anything, besides stuff for himself."

Thomas considered briefly.

"You're taking that Berry girl?" Thomas asked. Burt nodded.

"She's been friends with Blaine for years. I guess if her, uh, _parents,_ are allowing her, then I can permit Blaine to go. After all," Thomas said, "He hasn't screwed up too much since he moved in with Sophia. And she'll be around there anyway, so if anything were to happen, he could stay with her."

Burt stood and shook Thomas's hand.

"It was good of you to let Blaine come with us, Thomas," he said, using his first name for the first time. "Kurt would be unbearable going a week without him."

Thomas nodded. "But me letting him go with you by no way signifies that I'm okay with him dating your son. One of these days, a pretty girl's gonna come by, and he's gonna drop Kurt like **that.**"

Burt followed him silently out of the kitchen, collected Carole, and said his goodbyes. He walked away from the Anderson house, holding Carole's hand, and making a mental note to give Blaine a tight hug the next time he saw him.

He didn't have the heart to tell Thomas how wrong he was, that his son was definitely gay, not testing it out. That Blaine was head over heels for Kurt, anyone could see it, and that their love was here to stay. He'd never seen anything like it before, but Kurt was Elizabeth Hummel reincarnated, and Burt remembered what falling in love with her was like. Sighing, he squeezed Carole's hand.

He couldn't wait to tell Kurt the good news.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I (Allie, shockingly I was allowed to update AGAIN despite the mess I made last time) hope you realllly liked this chapter, because it actually was really fun and easy to write. Also, we hope you liked all the Burt...because we love him. And the smut. Because it was Cait's turn to write it. And I had no idea what she was going to do, but I think she's kind of a goddess for what she wrote. She's probably going to edit this out of the A/N when she proofreads. But SHE IS.**

**ANYWAY. We're so excited to write the next chapter, and it's gonna be so fun. We're from the Jersey Shore, so this chapter was in our plans from pretty much day one.**

**I think I'm done rambling now...Are the really long A/N's annoying? If so, I'm sorry.**

**Come talk to us on tumblr, we don't bite. klaineitonthealc or our personals, enjaycait and tomorrowneverkn0ws.**

**Also, for every review we don't get, Kurt and Blaine get cockblocked. And trust me. These are two horny boys who want nothing more than to be losing their virginities. And what's hotter than sex on the beach? ;)**

**On that note...**We love you guys more than words.****

****XO C&A****


	17. Chapter 17

**Here you go, ya'll! Another nice long chapter filled with Nationals, New York, and the Jersey Shore! Look for more Jersey next chapter as well! Enjoy!**

**Excuse the typos, it's very late here and we just pounded out 8,000 words in one day.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will. A sad, sad fact we've come to terms with.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Kurt and Blaine were blissfully happy. Blaine was allowed to go on vacation with Kurt and his family and Kurt was simply over the moon about it. He had realized his father was right all along and going to the Anderson's to talk to them about it had been the correct decision. Now, almost a month later, Kurt found himself sitting on Blaine's bed watching his boyfriend pack and get ready to fly to New York. It was a Tuesday and Blaine was leaving late Wednesday night. Nationals were held Thursday and Friday and then Blaine and Rachel were taking the train to meet the Hummel's early Saturday morning.

"Blaine! Must you just _toss _things into your suitcase with such carelessness?" Kurt accused, watching Blaine do what he unfortunately called _packing. _Blaine looked over at Kurt and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

"If you have such a problem with it, then help me instead of just sitting there. I know it's killing you inside." Sighing, Kurt got up off the bed and plopped down on the floor next to the suitcase, grabbing all of the clothes out to refold them all and place them neatly back inside.

"Seriously, Blaine. This is terrible. Your clothes would get all wrinkled if you left them like this."

Blaine laughed as he opened up his bottom drawer to fish around for his bathing suits. "That's what I have you for, dear."

The two created a system after that, Blaine handing Kurt his clothes and Kurt folding them neatly into his suitcase. After Blaine was finally packed, he pulled Kurt onto the bed with him and the boys laid there on top of the covers, facing each other with their legs intertwined.

"I don't want you to go." Kurt whispered, "I don't want to be apart from you even if it is only three days."

"I wish you could come with me. I wish you could explore the city with me." Blaine replied, leaning his forehead against Kurt's.

Kurt didn't reply, but kissed Blaine sweetly instead. Blaine smiled and the two were silent for a long while before Kurt's phone started vibrating in his pocket. Groaning, he rolled over to pull it out and rolled his eyes at the name flashing on the screen before answering.

"Yes, Finn?" Blaine could hear the faint murmuring of Kurt's step-brother on the other end of the phone.

"Finn," Kurt started, sounding annoyed, "I'm well aware of what time it is. Yes, I know I have to be back at the dorms by ten .Yes I know it's 9:30. And yes, I'm leaving soon. Goodbye, Finn."

Kurt hung up before his step-brother had another chance to reply. Rolling back over to face Blaine, whose eyes were now closed. Smiling, Kurt shuffled closer and placed little kisses to each of Blaine's eyelids, nose, cheeks, and finally his mouth. Letting out a hum of contentment, Blaine finally opened his eyes and grinned at his boyfriend.

"I bet I can fit you in one of my suitcases. Just come with me." Kurt let out a tinkling laugh before rolling over and making to stand up.

"Oh, honey. I wish I could. You're going to have so much fun. And we'll be together before you know it." Kurt replied, a slight sadness filling his words. He didn't want to leave Blaine either. "Now come and walk me to the door before I change my mind and lay back down."

Somberly complying, Blaine rolled off the bed and grabbed Kurt's hand as they walked down the hallway to the front door. Kurt made to open the door but Blaine stopped him, looking over at his boyfriend with sad, puppy dog eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I know, Blaine. I'm going to miss you too, but just think of how much fun we're gonna have this weekend?" Kurt replied, taking a step closer and pulling the shorter boy into his arms.

Blaine sighed before nodding against his boyfriends chest. "You're right. It'll be Saturday soon enough." Blaine pulled back slightly and placed a chaste kiss on Kurt's perfect lips.

"Saturday."

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Saturday."

"I love you, Kurt Hummel."

"And I love you, Blaine Anderson. Now let me go you big goober or I'm going to miss curfew!"

"Alright, alright." Blaine reached behind him, and pulled open the door before Kurt turned around and made his way towards the exit.

"Love you!" Blaine called down the steps as Kurt walked down towards his car.

"Love you back!" Kurt replied, smiling all the way to his car. Earlier this evening, he was struck with an idea. An idea that he would need to get Finn on board with. An idea that he was going to need to get permission from his father to carry out. But, it was an idea that would allow him to see Blaine sooner than Saturday.

* * *

><p>Kurt gave his father a quick hug and a peck on the cheek before turning to Carole.<p>

"I know, I know!" she said, catching his expression. "I promise, every piece of your luggage will make it to New Jersey. Unscathed. I promise!"

Kurt smiled weakly before embracing his stepmother. "I love you, Carole!" he replied.

"Don't know why you need so many damn suitcases for less than a week," Burt grumbled under his breath. Kurt ignored the comment, choosing to just squeeze his father another time before he and Finn headed up to the ticket counter. After checking in with the attendant, they waved to their parents one last time before heading up to the gate.

After getting through security and wandering through the airport, buying magazines and snacks, they made it to the waiting area. Sitting down across from Finn, Kurt flipped open the latest Vogue, lost in his thoughts instead of the glossy pages.

He still couldn't believe that he and Finn were heading on a plane on their own right now. It had all been his idea, but even considering that, it was mind-blowing to him that it had worked.

Kurt had been sitting in his room at Dalton right after helping Blaine pack, thinking about the upcoming trip. He was beyond excited to be heading half way across the country with his family, boyfriend, and Rachel. He only wished the Warblers had won Regionals so that he'd be the one competing-and though he didn't know her that well, Kurt was dying to watch Rachel compete again.  
>Then it had hit him. Why didn't he and Finn surprise Rachel-and Blaine-and go to Nationals on Friday?<br>A few clicks on Continental's website showed him that it would actually be pretty cheap. He told Finn the idea, and then he called Carole and ran it by her. She confessed to having some extra American Express points set aside. That brought the price down to something they knew Burt wouldn't fuss over, and then they introduced the idea to him. With his approval, they called the Berrys. Harold had given Kurt his number after the whole incident with Blaine's dad, "just in case, or if you ever need someone to talk to."

Rachel's dads were on board, even offering to get them room keys to Rachel and Blaine's room. "We trust the four of you to stay in the same room. Just let us know if you need anything else!"

Kurt had ordered the tickets, coordinated with the train schedule to get them into the city, worked out what to do with their luggage, and formulated the perfect surprise. All in less than 36 hours. Kurt was impressed with himself. Now all he had to do was keep the secret from Blaine. It was only two days, it wouldn't be that hard. He'd contemplated telling his boyfriend, but knew how excited he got over surprises. Plus, he rarely got to do fun things like this, so why not milk it for all it was worth?

Kurt snapped out of his thoughts as he heard an announcement over the loudspeaker.

"Attention passengers, Continental flight 925 to Newark, departing from Gate 3A is now boarding rows 16-22. Again, that's rows 16-22, any unaccompanied minors, and those needing extra time to board.

Kurt stood up, straightening his outfit. Finn looked confused.

"I thought we were in row 8?" he asked his brother.

"We are. But since we're seventeen, we're technically unaccompanied minors, so we might as well board now. We need the overhead space."

Finn nodded, and Kurt passed him his ticket. They walked up to the gate and checked in again. Flashing their licenses along with their tickets, the attendant waved them through and they situated themselves. They sat in a two-seat row on the side of the plane. Taking one look at the narrow aisle, Kurt gave Finn the window seat, tucking his stepbrother's gangly limbs into the small space so they wouldn't accidentally knock over a cart or trip a passenger.

The captain prepared everyone for takeoff, and Kurt immediately started chewing gum to prevent his ears from popping. Finn also accepted a piece, knowing the reaction of high altitudes and low air pressure on his body. This wasn't their first flight, but it was the first one they'd taken alone, so Kurt was definitely nervous.

The hour and forty-five minute flight passed rather quickly. Kurt finally finished his Vogue, while enjoying his Diet Coke and pretzel lunch. He could hear his brother's stomach grumbling, and promised to grab him something to eat once they landed.

They managed to navigate quickly through the airport, where they picked up the tram car before heading toward the train stop. With minutes to spare, they waited on the platform for the train to take them to New York. It was only a few stops between Newark Airport and Penn Station. Kurt was eagerly staring out the window the whole time, eating up every glimpse of New York he could see. When they pulled into the station, Kurt grabbed his suitcase and bag, pulled Finn to his feet, and exited the train.

Kurt and Finn quickly walked from the train, up the escalator, through the hubbub that was Penn Station, and onto the street. Not wanting to seem completely touristy, Kurt discreetly tapped the address for the hotel into his phone. Noticing they were only about five blocks away, he shifted his bag on his shoulder, nudged for Finn to follow him. Then they set off into New York for the very first time.

Kurt was desperate to not to come off as a country bumpkin, but he was enamored by the lights, sounds, and sights around him. Drinking it all in, he slowly walked down the street. Finn followed closely behind Kurt's wheeled suitcase. They managed to find the hotel relatively quickly, and a uniformed man ushered them inside the sky-scraping building.

Towing his brother behind him, Kurt walked into the hotel pretending it wasn't his first time in the big city. He talked to the concierge briefly, explaining that he needed two keys for Harold Berry's room.

After confirming with her notes, she slid two plastic key cards across the smooth counter to Kurt. He shot a quick text to Harold Berry, letting him know they had gotten in. He responded by telling Kurt and Rachel and Blaine were at lunch with the New Directions, and were going to be home around two, and that he was shopping with his husband, Marcus. He led an entranced Finn through the beautiful lobby toward the elevators, taking him into the elevator and up to the sixteenth floor. Walking down the plush-carpeted hallways, Kurt stopped in front of 1612. Expertly sliding the card through the slit, he opened the door into the Berry's suite.

The living room was huge, and the fireplace had a sleek flat screen TV hanging over the mantle. An oversized leather couch sat opposite two armchairs, and a minibar was positioned in the corner. Kurt could also see two doors. He walked over the one on the right-hand side. He immediately knew they were in the right room when they saw Blaine's plaid pillow from Dalton, and the teddy bear he'd helped Finn make Rachel for Valentine's Day on the two beds.

The bathroom has a huge marble jacuzzi, and another TV perched in the corner. Finn immediately went to turn it on, but Kurt slapped his hand away. They didn't have a lot of time before Blaine and Rachel would be coming back, and certain things had to be done before they returned.

At five of two, they positioned themselves in the chairs that faced the door of the suite. They each had a copy of the New York Times in front of them, waiting for Rachel and Blaine's entrance.

When they heard footsteps in the hallway, they pulled up the papers in front of their faces, hiding them from view.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked in chattering about how she was going to be the perfect Elphaba, casting out a casual hello as she and Blaine headed into their shared bedroom. They didn't think anything of the two men reading the paper-especially odd, considering Finn realized his was upside-down.<p>

Walking into the bedroom, Blaine had a strange feeling. Something seemed...different. His bed was made, which he attributed to housekeeping. His clothes that had been splayed across the room were all now neatly tucked back into his suitcase. That was something he found odd for housekeeping to do, but maybe it was the norm in New York.

He walked into the bathroom and a bottle of moisturizer caught his eye. It definitely wasn't his or Rachel's, and it hadn't been there when he'd left that morning. He went back into the bedroom, where Rachel was nowhere to be found. He continued into the living room, where she was standing in the doorway.

"Rach, is this your-"

"SH!" She said elbowing him. Whispering, she leaned into his ear. "Those aren't my dads!"

Suddenly, the bottle in his hands weighed a million pounds, and inspiration hit Blaine.

"Rachel," he said in a conversational voice. "Did I ever tell you that thing that I do to Kurt that really, really, turns him on?"

Rachel continued to stare at him with oversized eyes. Behind his paper, Kurt felt Finn's eyes boring into him, but he was determined to keep up the facade. He was inwardly praying Blaine would stop-his _brother_ was in the room, for God's sake!

"Yeah," Blaine went on, "He totally loves it when I do this thing with my-"

He was cut off with the _thwack_ of newspaper hitting the coffee table. Rachel let out a gasp when she saw him.

"In front of, Finn, Blaine?" Kurt said exasperatedly, and his brother sheepishly lowered his paper as well. Rachel squealed, running around the table as Finn lifted her high off the ground, and Blaine leapt into Kurt's lap.

"What are you doing here!" he said excitedly, kissing Kurt quickly before he could respond.

"We came to surprise you and Rachel!" he replied. "How did you figure out it was us?"

"Well, I found this very expensive moisturizer in the bathroom, which, on top of all my clothes being folded in my suitcase, led me to believe that there was something fishy going on. Then when Rachel said it wasn't her dads sitting out here, I thought of the one person in the world who would fold my clothes and _moisturize_ before sneaking up on someone."

Kurt giggled, snuggling up against his boyfriend. It had only been a day since they'd seen each other, but it felt like it had been forever. Looking over, he saw his brother and Rachel locked into a passionate liplock.

"Don't eat her, Finn!" he joked, and the two finally separated.

"Where are you guys staying?" the tiny brunette asked.

"With you, Rachel!" Kurt answered. "I called your dad Wednesday to set everything up!"

Rachel and Blaine were flabbergasted.

"You mean, they knew you were coming and didn't tell me?" She exclaimed. Kurt nodded.

"No wonder they insisted we go out today!" She said nudging Blaine. "I was going to stay and rehearse some more before the competition starts tonight. Everyone's going to be so excited to see you guys!" She finished, looking excitedly around the room. "We have to be back in a few hours, though. Kurt, would you help me with my hair?"

He nodded again, excited for the challenge. Finn looked over at Blaine, and they laughed together before starting in on a baseball conversation.

They headed over to the theater the competition was being held at around four, where they met up with the other New Directions. There, Kurt, Blaine, Finn, and Rachel's dads found seats in the center of the theater and waited for the competition to begin.

The New Directions took the stage in what even Kurt considered to be beautiful dresses and matching ties. Their opening group number got the whole crowd on their feet, and then Mercedes' duet with Sam brought them all to their seats in awe. They performed like no one had ever seen them, and even Finn was struggling to wipe away tears afterward.

It was no surprise when they moved on to the top-ten performances the next day.

Kurt's first night in New York was a complete blur. The New Directions were celebrating like wild people in the Berry's suite, completely ignoring their ten-am call time the next morning. In fact, if it hadn't been for Marcus eventually kicking out the other glee club members around one, no one would have slept that night.

Nonetheless, they managed another flawless performance the next day. Rachel opened the show with a power-ballad that would have put Barbra herself to shame, and the group finished with "Loser Like Me," complete with confetti. Blaine had never seen Mr. Schue so happy, and even Rachel had not a single critique of their performance.

For a fairly new choir, their fifth-place rank wasn't anything to be ashamed of. Rachel only cried for about fifteen minutes, before the mantra of "there's always senior year!" finally connected with her. The group headed back to the hotel to start packing, seeing as all of them, save for Rachel, were flying back the next morning.

Blaine and Kurt walked hand-in-hand out of the hotel and onto the bustling street, Rachel and Finn following closely behind. The rest of the New Directions were preparing for their flight back tomorrow morning, but since the four of them were just taking a train, they had a little extra time on their hands. Rachel had been so busy with the competition that she and Blaine didn't really get a chance to explore the city, so they were ecstatic to get the opportunity now.

Heading towards the direction of Times Square the two couples chatted easily with one another. Blaine turned to face his boyfriend who was in the midst of conversation with Rachel. He couldn't help but smile at the thoughts swimming around his head. Just one year ago, he had been at McKinley. He had been getting bullied every single day by David Karofsky. He had been with Sam. _Sam._ He had thought he loved him, too. Then he met Kurt. Beautiful, perfect, amazing, Kurt. And his whole life turned around. He suddenly could breathe again. He could be himself. And he didn't feel so alone.

Kurt caught Blaine staring and smiling and gave his hand a little squeeze.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt wondered looking at the love in his boyfriends hazel eyes.

"You." Blaine stated simply. "Just you. And how a year ago you came into my life. And it hasn't been the same since."

Kurt blushed at Blaine's heartfelt words which only caused Blaine to smile even wider.

"I love you." Kurt whispered has he stopped walking and turned to face Blaine.

Blaine winked at his boyfriend, "I know you do, babe." Kurt gave Blaine a playful shove and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, you caught me. I love you, too. Always." Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine, for once not worried that they were in public.

"That's better." Kurt whispered, pulling back from the kiss. The two stood there for a moment, losing themselves in the moment before hearing a voice pulling them out of their reverie.

"Hey, Casanovas! Let's go! We're almost there!" Finn called out from half a block away.

Kurt laughed, and Blaine shook his head, mumbling something about cockblocks, as they intertwined their fingers and made their way to catch up to Finn and Rachel. As they turned the corner, Rachel and Finn stopped short, almost causing Blaine and Kurt to run into them.

"Wow." Rachel murmured as she stared straight up.

"Hey, Rach, a little notice next ti-" Blaine didn't get to finish because just then he looked up and saw the lights as well. It was mesmerizing. It was almost 10 o'clock at night, but with all the lights surrounding them you would think that it was daytime. It was bright. It was beautiful. The four of them were speechless. Rachel finally shook herself out of her daydream and sprinted towards the bleachers, maneuvering her way through the throngs of tourists. Kurt groaned and complained about acting like tourists and Blaine just laughed and dragged him along towards Rachel and Finn standing on the top row of the bleachers.

After taking what seemed like a thousand pictures in Times Square and having done some shopping, (the stores were all open until 2am!) the foursome headed down the block to Broadway. Blaine knew this was going to be both Rachel and Kurt's favorite part of the night. Taking in all the billboards, posing for pictures in front of all the signs, and spending a particularly long amount of time in front of the Gershwin Theater, before the four teenagers knew it, it was one in the morning and Rachel's phone was ringing.

After a short conversation with her dad, Rachel told them that it was time to head back to the hotel for the night. Walking back to the hotel, exhaustion finally setting in, they were all pretty silent, taking in all the city had to offer- even at the late hour.

After taking the elevator and trudging down the hallway to their suite, the four of them changed and climbed into their respective beds.

"Night, Kurt." Blaine murmured scooting over until his back was pressed against Kurt's chest. He would never admit it aloud, but Blaine loved being the little spoon.

"Night, Blaine." Kurt replied, placing a kiss atop Blaine's head and draping an arm over his hip.

"Love you."

"Love you back."

It didn't take long until the two boys drifted off into a peaceful sleep, limbs intertwined, the lights of the big city slipping in through the closed curtain.

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke to the sound of Rachel's alarm. Looking over bleary eyed at the alarm clock, he registered that it read 8am. Groaning, he moved Kurt's arm that was wrapped tightly around his waist, and rolled out of bed. On his way to the bathroom, he shut off Rachel's alarm, who seemed to be choosing to ignore it.<p>

Blaine went in and showered quickly, and when he reappeared Kurt was awake and was munching on a Danish at the table.

"Morning, beautiful." Blaine greeted as he leaned over to kiss Kurt chastely on the lips, tasting the faintest hint of sugar.

"Good morning." Kurt replied, "Finn and Rachel got dressed and went down to grab some food. I went down and grabbed these to bring back up for us."

Blaine smiled gratefully at the offered coffee and Danish. "You're the best!"

The rest of the time was spent getting ready to head to the train station. Finn and Rachel arrived a short while later and the group finished packing up their things. Soon enough it was 10am. Their train was at 11:15. The Berry's were also taking the same train, getting off at Newark Airport to fly back to Ohio. The six people made their way out of the suite and down the elevator. Harold made his way over to the front desk to check out while Marcus made his way outside with the teens to get two cabs to take them over to the train station.

The two hour train ride went by surprisingly quick, and before they knew it, they had arrived at their destination. Burt and Carole were slated to pick the group up from the Long Branch train station, which was about a 25 minute ride from Point Pleasant, where the beach house.

Grabbing their suitcases, they made their way towards the exit of the train and down the platform to meet up with the Hummel's, who greeted them warmly, loading up the car with all their belongings.

"So guys," Burt started, as they settled in and hopped on the Garden State Parkway, "We already did most of the grocery shopping for the weekend, since we'll mostly be cooking home. The house is all set up so all you guys need to do is bring you stuff inside and unpack."

They all nodded, excited grins on their faces. They couldn't wait to arrive at the house, run on the beach and spend a nice carefree weekend with their significant others.

They finally pulled up to the house. Finn was the first one out of the car, excitedly checking out the surroundings of the boardwalk-front property. Blaine followed him closely behind, jumping around like a puppy. Rachel laughed at the boys, while Kurt attempted to retain decorum. But even he was excited.

The house was absolutely gorgeous. It was painted a light gray color, with an open porch overlooking the Atlantic Ocean. Kurt followed his boyfriend onto a chair and sat out facing the ocean.

Suddenly, Blaine got an excited gleam in his eye. Kurt sighed.

"You want to go feel the ocean, don't you?" Kurt asked exasperatedly. Blaine nodded. Pulling Kurt to his feet, the two kicked off their shoes and half-ran hand-in-hand down the long beach. They had been lucky that the house Burt had picked was on a quiet part of the beach, and was relatively desolate.

Kurt allowed Blaine to tow him down to the water's edge. Then he carefully rolled up his jeans-groaning at the tackiness-to protect them from the spray.

"I now understand the concept of man-capris," Kurt said, gesturing to his boyfriend's pants.

Blaine was more daring, so he inched his way into the water first.

"Ooh, it's chilly!" Blaine exclaimed, spinning around slowly and joining Kurt back at the sand. He looked like he was concentrating.

"What is it?" Kurt said. "You've finally felt the ocean!"

"I know," Blaine replied. "Now I'm trying to figure out how best to make you feel it!"

Kurt sighed, then slowly tiptoed toward the waves. Easing himself toward the water, he allowed his feet to get splashed.

"OHMYGOD!" He exclaimed, jumping backwards. "SO COLD!"

Blaine laughed at his boyfriend. Then he turned and held him closer, cupping his face and gazing into his eyes.

"You know, everyone's always compared my eyes to the sea," Kurt joked. "I don't think they look like it at all."

"No," Blaine agreed with him. "They don't. Your eyes are the color the ocean wishes it could be, so beyond perfect. I think if the ocean was the color your eyes were, it'd be so overwhelmingly beautiful that no one would be able to go about their daily lives, because they'd be too busy standing at the edge of the water."

Kurt gasped, full of love. Closing the distance between them, he kissed Blaine full on the lips for the first time since they'd gotten to New Jersey.

"I love you, Blaine Anderson," Kurt breathed, as the waves crashed at their feet in such a wonderfully romantic moment, he would have gagged had he been a witness.

"I love you too." Blaine replied simply, kissing his boyfriend again.

The two held each other at the water's edge until their toes were nice and pruned. Giggling softly, they clasped hands as they dashed back up to the house. Before they reached the porch, Kurt tugged Blaine's hand backwards for one last moment before they rejoined their family.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" He whispered, touching their foreheads together. Blaine chuckled softly.

"You didn't need to do anything." Blaine answered. "I would have found you and loved you no matter the circumstances. But what you did do, was love me, protect me, and save me, and for that I wonder what I did to deserve **you.**"

A stray tear fell down Kurt's cheek. He groaned as he felt it trickle down his chin.

"I can never manage a touching moment without crying!" He burst out. Blaine laughed, kissing him softly.

"It's fine, sweetheart." Blaine said "And as much as I would want to continue this overt demonstration of our love, we probably should help your parents unpack."

Nodding, Kurt touched his lips to Blaine's again, and the two held hands, walking to the car to unload the luggage.

They spent the rest of the afternoon exploring the kitschy shops in Point Pleasant. They walked up and down Main Street stopping for coffee at The Green Planet, which was the same coffee shop Kurt had met Jeremiah at all those months ago. Blaine had to force Kurt to buy anything after mumbling about how he "couldn't believe it was a chain" and something about the "worst coffee he's ever had." He was pleasantly surprised with how good this coffee was compared to the one in Ohio.

They then walked around some more, purchasing little knick-knacks for their friends back home. Carole and Burt cooked delicious meal of steak and baked potatoes and they all walked to the other end of the boardwalk and got Kohr's Ice Cream- the best on the boardwalk. Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel spent the rest of their night watching Finn run around the Arcade like a maniac trying to win Rachel a huge stuffed animal, while Carole and Burt opted out to spend some quality time alone.

It was now almost 1:30 in the morning, and Carole, Burt, Finn and Rachel had all headed back to the house. The two boys were strolling up the boardwalk hand in hand. Up the beach a bit, you could see the lights from Martels' and Jenkinson's, but this little strip of beach was completely desolate. They stopped walking and Blaine walked over to the railing to lean against it, staring out into the ocean. Kurt walked over to Blaine and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist, placing his head on his shoulder.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he whispered into Blaine's ear, not wanting to speak too loudly and ruin the perfect moment.

Blaine nodded his head and sighed. "It's just so peaceful and calming." Kurt made a noise of agreement and the two stood there for a long while in complete silence just listening to the calming effects of the waves washing onto the shore.

"Come with me, I have an idea." Kurt spoke after a long time, unwrapping himself from Blaine. Blaine turned towards Kurt, with a confusing look on his face, but grasping Kurt's hand nonetheless. Kurt led them down the steps onto the sand and down towards the water, stopping right at the edge.

Slipping off his sandals, he looked over at Blaine with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Kurt, what are you doing?"

"Well," Kurt started slowly starting to unbutton his shirt, "I just figured since it's such a gorgeous night, and we were lucky to find such a quiet part of the beach, that we could have a little fun."

Kurt's shirt was now fully unbuttoned and Blaine couldn't help but gasp as his creamy skin quite literally shimmered in the moonlight.

Never taking his eyes of Blaine's, Kurt slowly unbuttoned his shorts and let them drop down to the sand, before stepping out of them. Blaine's eyes were raking up and down Kurt's pale skin that was almost fully exposed now, save for his boxer briefs.

Kurt smirked, noticing the way Blaine's eyes were taking in his body, and slowly, agonizingly slowly, pulled down his boxer briefs. Stepping out of them, he sauntered his way into the water and was waist deep before finally turning around and speaking.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come and join me? Skinny dipping kind of loses its appeal when you're doing it alone."

Shaking his head and finally coming back to reality, Blaine quickly stripped down and all but ran into the water to meet Kurt. They were both standing waist deep, simply staring at each other, reveling in the moment of silence, and just _being _together.

Blaine swam closer to Kurt until Kurt finally reached out and grabbed Blaine and pulled him flush against his body. This was new. Kurt was rarely the one to be in control and Blaine couldn't help but find it undeniably hot. They weren't talking, but they didn't have to. This moment was completely perfect. No interruptions, just the two boys basking in their love for one another. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist and was greeted by a half-hard cock. Tightening his hold around Blaine and putting added pressure on Blaine's almost-erection, Kurt ground down into Blaine's hips, causing an involuntary moan to escape both boy's lips.

Blaine crashed his lips to Kurt and immediately slipped his tongue inside Kurt's mouth, lazily kissing and tasting each other. Kurt pulled back and bit Blaine's lower lip and the shorter boy whimpered at the sensation. Blaine dropped one of his hands that was gripping one of Kurt's hips and lowered it to Kurt's now hard cock. Gripping it tightly, he started moving his hand back in forth, causing Kurt's to throw back his head in pleasure, the water adding a completely new sensation to the act that they were not so familiar with.

"Blaine, oh god, BLAINE!" Kurt cried as his head fell onto his boyfriends shoulder. Biting down to suppress the screams of pleasure bubbling in his throat only caused Blaine to moan loudly. Blaine kept jerking Kurt's aching erection as Kurt sucked a dark purple mark onto Blaine's shoulder, the taste of the salt water only making him even more aroused.

"Blaine. Stop. I want you to-" Blaine dropped his hand and was studying his boyfriends face with curiosity.

"Tell me what you want, Kurt. Just tell me."

"I want your fingers." Kurt said, a light blush creeping to his face immediately.

Blaine's cock twitched at the words, and his eyes grew wide.

"Are you-are you sure, Kurt?"

"Blaine, I'm ready. I want this. And I want this with you."

Blaine leaned forward and pressed a sweet, slow kiss to Kurt's lips.

"I love you so much, Kurt. Just..try and relax." Blaine mumbled against his lovers lips as his hand drifted back down into the water, down Kurt's spine and finally to his ass, where his finger was tracing Kurt's hole.

Kurt let out a gasp at the new sensation.

"Blaine, just please do it, already. PLEASE." Blaine smiled at his boyfriend and granted his request, pressing the tip of his finger slowly into Kurt's tight heat, never taking his eyes off his boyfriends beautiful face.

"Is this okay?" Blaine asked hesitantly, before deciding to move further inside Kurt. Kurt gave an almost imperceptible nod and Blaine slowly pushed his finger further inside Kurt. Finally, his finger was all the way inside of Kurt and he stilled momentarily. After a full minute, Kurt's body visibly relaxed and he leaned in to kiss Blaine.

"Move," he commanded, his lips still on top of Blaine's. Blaine pulled his finger almost all the way out before surging back into Kurt's hole and Kurt's practically screamed.

"OH GOD, BLAINE! This feels amazing. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my-" He didn't get to finish as Blaine slammed his mouth back onto his and thrust his tongue inside. Just as Blaine began sucking on Kurt's tongue, he added a second finger.

"Kurt- you feel so good right now. So tight, so good. Holy shit!" Blaine panted out as he thrust his two fingers easily in and out of his boyfriend. Kurt was biting down on Blaine's shoulder again, occasionally licking and sucking, no doubt leaving yet another hickey, but Blaine couldn't bring himself to care. All he was thinking about was how good it would feel if it was his dick thrusting in and out of Kurt, not just his fingers.

"More, Blaine. Blaine please I need more. Add another. PLEASE!" Kurt shouted and Blaine couldn't help but grant his request. He had never seen Kurt like this, completely and utterly debauched. His reaction to Blaine fingering him far surpassed Blaine's wildest dreams. Kurt was moaning wantonly as Blaine thrust his fingers in one more time before crooking them just so and grazing Kurt's prostate.

Kurt moaned his boyfriends name, followed by a slew of nonsensical words and Blaine couldn't help but smile. He was doing this to his boyfriend. Kurt Hummel was falling apart in Blaine's arms.

"Blaine, Blaine, I need more. I want you inside me. Now." Kurt practically growled and Blaine stilled his hand immediately.

"Why'd you stop?" Kurt whined, leaning his forehead against Blaine's.

"You just caught me by surprise. You really think we're ready?" Blaine spoke, still partially out of breath.

"Blaine, I've never been more ready in my life. What you're doing for me right now, I've never felt like this before. I want more." Blaine stared off into the dark distance and didn't answer Kurt. Kurt abruptly pulled Blaine's fingers out of him, wincing slightly at the pressure.

"What, you don't want to have sex with me?" Kurt bit his lip, noticing the harshness in his own voice.

"What, Kurt! Baby, no, it's not that I don't want to have sex with you. Of course I want to have sex with you. It's just I didn't expect our first time to be like this. I want it to be special. I want to do it right. Pull out all the stops."

Kurt sighed and started swimming towards shore. _Well this was a buzzkill._

"Kurt, where are you going?" Blaine asked as he followed his boyfriend inland.

"It's getting late Blaine, let's just go back to the house." Kurt padded his way up the beach to where the two boys left their clothes.

"Kurt, don't be mad. I want to have sex with you. I love you so much, and I think we're ready too." Blaine said to his boyfriend as they both got dressed.

Kurt spared Blaine a small smile, "I'm not _mad _Blaine, I just-" he stopped, worrying his bottom lip in between his teeth.

"You just what, Kurt?" Blaine pressed, trying to figure out what his boyfriend was trying to say.

Kurt sighed heavily, "I just was surprised at how much I actually _liked it. _So when you denied me after I practically threw myself at you, I just didn't know what to think."

Blaine's eyes softened and he took the few steps towards Kurt. Wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist to pull him flush against his body, he used his other hand to lift Kurt's chin up so they were staring in each other's eyes.

"Baby, listen. There is nobody in this world I'd rather make love to then you. You are my whole entire world and I love you so much, it's physically painful at times. But I wouldn't trade that feeling for anything. Just let me prove to you how much I love you. Let me do this right, okay?"

Kurt's heart swelled at Blaine's words.

"Okay." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, leaning in closer to kiss his cheek, before pulling away.

"It really is getting late."

"It is, indeed. Let's head back, shall we?" Blaine asked, grabbing Kurt's hand and intertwining his slender fingers with his own.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up early the next morning and glanced over at Rachel's sleeping form in the next bed. He knew exactly what he had to do. Prodding her lightly, he whispered his plan to her before he padded downstairs to start his day.<p>

When Rachel met him in the kitchen about fifteen minutes later, he'd downed two cups of coffee and had prepared two more in to-go cups. He'd already cleared the plan with Carole, so the two friends got into the car he'd promised not to crash and set off for downtown Point Pleasant.

He parked the car in a lot off of Arnold Avenue, and they walked up and down into the little shops there. They bought dozens of tiny scented candles in one store, and found a romantic CD in the vintage record store on the corner. They made a reservation for dinner at what was supposed to be one of the best Italian restaurants around.

Stopping for yet another coffee at Green Planet, they mapped out the rest of their afternoon. They spent a couple of hours exploring the different stores, picking up other items he would need, before finally heading into a florist for roses. Blaine was intending on making this as absolutely corny as possible, and he didn't even care. It would all be worth it in the end. Their last stop was in the FoodTown next to the car, where he picked out strawberries and sparkling cider.

"It's going to be like Valentine's Day all over again for him!" Rachel giggled as they made their way back to the car. Blaine nodded as he hopped inside. Rachel didn't know what the exact details of the evening were, only that Blaine was planning a romantic evening for Kurt. They headed back to the house, and pulling into the driveway, found it was completely empty.

* * *

><p>At that moment, the house was empty because Kurt was enjoying some family time. Well, enjoying was putting it strongly. Once again, Kurt had been shot down on his idea of a good time, and was spending the afternoon doing something his brother had wanted.<p>

"Come on, Kurt!" His father said, whacking his little green ball down the felt pathway. "How are you not having fun? Everyone loves mini-golf!"

Kurt groaned. He felt Carole squeeze him into her side.

"Why couldn't we have gone shopping again?" he murmured to her. "It's New Jersey, the mall state!" His stepmother laughed. She was enjoying this about as much as he was.

"Just suffer through this, and I promise you will be rewarded," she told him, and a strange expression crossed her face. Kurt instantly recognized it as the same one she'd given Finn when he'd asked what had happened to his mysterious shoebox of magazines.

"What do you know?" He asked her repeatedly. She simply shook her head, avoiding eye contact.

"Trust me, it'll be worth the wait!" was her only reply, and Kurt found the game exceedingly long as a result.

After a walk down the boardwalk, they found themselves back at the beach house. Finn instantly ran upstairs to change for a trip to the beach with Rachel, while Kurt wandered into Blaine's room.

"Where were you today?" He asked his boyfriend, noticing the various bags at the foot of his bed.

Blaine ducked his head, ignoring his question. Kurt sighed, sinking on the bed next to him.

"Come on baby," he whispered suggestively, sliding his hands up Blaine's legs. He caught the slight hitch of his boyfriend's breath as his hands moved across his shorts and ran inside his thighs. "You know you want to tell me."

Blaine moaned softly, begging Kurt to stop teasing him.

"You'll find out soon enough, Kurt," Blaine managed, swearing under his breath. "Don't-ruin-your-surprise-" he brokenly uttered.

Kurt stood, pushing his boyfriend back into his bed. He straddled him, working his lips all over his neck and collarbone, brushing across his face before sucking lightly on his ear. He could feel Blaine's need building up against his leg, but ignored it. Finally, he lowered his mouth to Blaine's, biting lightly on his lip and thrusting his tongue inside. Blaine let out a deep groan, and Kurt responded by crushing his chest impossibly closer. He rolled his hips into Blaine's, never breaking the kiss. After a few moments, Kurt pulled away completely. He could see his boyfriend's eyes were nearly completely black, but if Blaine wanted to tease him, then he could play that game too.

"What time should I be ready tonight?" He asked casually, as if he wasn't about to leave his boyfriend completely aroused in his bed.

"Six-thirty," he murmured, sitting up slowly. Kurt smiled, then pivoted on his heel and headed out of the room, leaving Blaine completely horny and alone.

* * *

><p>Blaine was waiting outside Kurt's door by six twenty-five. He could hear his boyfriend singing as he got ready. He checked over his beige chino pants and purple button-up. He'd let Rachel help dress him again, just like she had for one of his first dates with Kurt so long ago.<p>

His boyfriend emerged in tight, pale gray pants and a brilliant, royal blue shirt that made his eyes sparkle.

"How do you manage to always keep me looking like just some guy going out with a supermodel?" Blaine asked Kurt as they headed out to the driveway. The restaurant was within walking distance, so they didn't need to worry about borrowing a car.

He followed Blaine into Spano's, and they were sat within a few moments. They decided to share the calamari appetizer, and Blaine ordered for both of them. He had veal with spaghetti, and Kurt had the eggplant parmigana. They sampled each other's plates, and ended up splitting gelato for dessert. It was one of the most perfect evenings they'd had.

Instead of going right home, they decided to watch the Sunday evening fireworks. As they sat on the beach, they could hear the remnants of karaoke night at Jenk's, and what sounded like a cat letting out its last yelp.

"Some people should not be allowed near a microphone," Blaine remarked, snuggling into his boyfriend on the sand. Luckily, the sound of fireworks drowned out the caterwauls, and they reclined with their arms around each other to watch the display.

"Let's go home," Blaine whispered to Kurt when it was over.

"But I like being here alone with you," he replied.

"Your parents are on their dinner cruise, and I paid Finn to keep Rachel out till curfew. Trust me, we'll be alone."

That was all the convincing Kurt needed. He let Blaine pull him to his feet, and then two held hands as they traipsed back down the boardwalk toward the gray house.

When they walked inside, Blaine sat down Kurt in the living room.

"I need five minutes," he told him, and Kurt obliged, watching him smuggle a few things from the refrigerator up to his bedroom. Blaine came to get him after a brief pause, leading him by the hand to his room.

When Kurt opened the door to Blaine's bedroom, he let out a gasp. From the roses sitting on the nightstand, to the scented candles, and the massage oils sitting next to the vase, Kurt couldn't believe his eyes. _**It was perfect.**_

* * *

><p><strong>reviews?<strong> xoxo C&A


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: OKAY OKAY, We know we left you guys hanging with the end of the last chapter and we are SO SORRY. We had every intention of getting this up sooner, but real life is such a bitch! We've hit almost 100,000 words which is actually INSANE! Thank you guys for sticking around with us this long! We have tons of ideas left and we hope that you'll stick around for senior year. **

**Anyway, without further ado, we give you adorable Klaine sex. (And next week we get the real thing! Eeeeep!)**

**Also, this chapter is just basically like 80% smut and 20% plot. We figured we'd reward you all for making you wait an extra couple days.**

**Disclaimer: If we owned Glee, Kurt and Blaine would have had sex a looong time ago.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Blaine woke up the next morning with Kurt snuggled into his chest, a sheet covering their bottom halves. He couldn't help but smile to himself. Last night was nothing short of absolutely amazing. Even more perfect than he could possibly imagine. Blindly reaching for his cell phone on the nightstand, he checked the time. 6:30 in the morning. Groaning, he rolled back over and snuggled back up to Kurt, peppering his neck with light kisses, eliciting a sigh of contentment from the sleeping boy. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, Blaine quietly slipped out of bed and down the hall into the bathroom. Left alone with his own thoughts as the hot water as the hot water ran down his body, he couldn't help but replay last night's events in his head.

_Kurt walked into the room and gasped. Holding his hands to his mouth he turned to Blaine with wide eyes and Blaine knew he had gotten it right. In that instant, just by the look in Kurt's eyes, he knew that this is what his boyfriend wanted; epic romance, not just a quick fuck in the ocean. Grabbing one of Kurt's hands, he led the taller boy to the edge of the bed to sit down. Kneeling on the ground in front of Kurt, he situated himself in between Kurt's legs, taking both of his hands. Looking up, he couldn't help but stare into Kurt's eyes. Those gorgeous blue eyes that had entranced him all those months ago. Kurt began to blush under Blaine's gaze and Blaine chuckled, before bringing both of Kurt's hands to his mouth and brushing light kisses over his knuckles._

_ "You really are adorable, you know that?" Blaine questioned. Kurt scoffed. _

_ "Adorable? Not really what I'm going for at a time like this, Blaine." Blaine grinned. _

_ "Don't worry, Kurt. You're much more than adorable. You're charming, funny, smart, and it just so happens that I seem to find you sexy as hell." Blaine stated, before taking one of Kurt's fingers and sucking the digit into his mouth._

_ Kurt's eyes grew wide and he let a little whimper escape his lips as Blaine sucked on his finger, hollowing out his cheeks. The sight was impossibly obscene and Kurt felt himself hardening by the second._

_ Blaine finally let his finger go with a wet pop, and Kurt surged forward, crashing their lips together for a passionate kiss. Both of them were on the floor now. Kurt was straddling Blaine while sucking on his lower lip. Giving it a little nip, he began working his way up Blaine's jaw, subconsciously grinding his hips down into Blaine's lap, both of their erections rubbing together. Blaine immediately pushed Kurt off of him, noting the crestfallen look on Kurt's face and backtracking immediately._

_ "Baby, no. You're perfect. I just don't want this to end too soon, okay?" Blaine stood up reaching out for his boyfriend's hand. _

_ "Come on, let's take this to the bed." Kurt stood and they slowly began undressing, never taking their eyes off of one another. Once they were both completely naked, Kurt winked over at Blaine before crawling up the bed, ass on display for Blaine to gawk at._

A knock on the bathroom door abruptly pulled Blaine from his thoughts. He glanced down at his rapidly growing erection. _**Great. **_

_ "_I'll be out in five minutes!" Blaine shouted, pulling the curtain back so whoever was at the door could hear him.

"Sure thing, bud!" He heard Burt call from the other side of the door. _**Ah yes, the ultimate cockblock. **_

Blaine hurried through the rest of his of showering routine, praying to a higher power that Burt didn't realize that he and Kurt had shared a bed the night before.

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled as he heard his boyfriend roll out of bed that morning and trudge down that hall to the shower. Kurt couldn't help but thinking that he could get used to waking up next to his boyfriend every day. He heard the shower turn on and he rolled over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling letting his mind wander to the previous nights events.<p>

_Blaine had been the perfect gentleman. Kurt had made his way up the bed, and Blaine had followed after him. They were both lying on their sides facing each other, not knowing really where to start. This was new territory for both of them. They were going to have sex tonight. Like proper sex. Kurt was freaking out. Blaine must have noticed the look on his boyfriends face._

_ "Here, lay on your stomach, you need to relax." Kurt obliged and Blaine reached over to the night stand to grab the massage oil. He poured a little onto Kurt's back and gently started massaging his shoulder blades and back. Kurt could feel Blaine struggling with the awkward angle before he decided to straddle Kurt's thighs. _

_ Kurt closed his eyes and hummed as Blaine's hands worked at relieving the tension in his upper back. Blaine's hands gradually got lower, working on his lower back and finally reaching his ass. Kurt gasped at the sensation as Blaine's hands worked on his cheeks, leaning down and gently peppering kisses up and down his spine. Blaine stopped kissing and leant up to Kurt and whispered in his ear._

_ "I love you so much, Kurt." Kurt smiled. _

_ "I love you too." Blaine grinned, and licked a straight line down his spine all the way down to the curve of his ass, before taking one hand to spread Kurt's cheeks. Blaine took his finger, all ready lubed from the massage oil, and circled Kurt's puckered entrance, Kurt moaning loudly at the sensation, before gently entering his hot, tight heat. Kurt instinctively bucked up as Blaine slid in all the way. _

_ Blaine waited a moment before gently thrusting his finger in and out a few times. Once he starts to move easily, he adds in a second fingers and Kurt throws his down onto the pillow and bit down. There was a slight burning sensation, but then Blaine crooked his fingers just right and grazed Kurt's prostate and he threw his head back screaming in please._

_ "OH MY GOD BLAINE! B-blaine! Right there!" Blaine smiled smugly, pulling back slightly while adding a third finger before pushing back in and grazing Kurt's prostate again. Kurt was practically wailing and bucking down into the mattress to ease the pain from his erection. Blaine knew he needed to stop before they both came. Blaine scissored and twisted his fingers around, making sure Kurt was properly stretched before pulling his fingers out and leaning down to Kurt._

_ "Are you ready, baby?" Kurt was panting. Not sure he'd be able to form coherent sentence, he nodded vigorously. Blaine kissed his cheek._

_ "Which way do you wanna do this, Kurt. On your stomach is probably easier, but-"_

_ "I want to be on my back. I want to face you. I want to see you." Blaine nodded, and lifted himself up on his knees, giving Kurt room to flip his body over. _

_ Now that Kurt was on his back, the two boys stared at one another with lust filled eyes._

_ "Hi." Blaine grinned down at the beautiful boy below him._

_ "Hi." Kurt giggled back. Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips as he reached into the drawer next to him to grab the lube and a condom. Sitting back up and still straddling Kurt, he awkwardly fumbled with the condom, tearing it open and rolling down onto his aching cock. Kurt spread his legs, lifting them up so his feet were flat on the bed and Blaine situated himself in between Kurt. _

_ "Kurt I'm gonna go really slow, but you need to tell me if I hurt you okay? I don't wanna hurt you. I'll stop." Kurt bit his lip and nodded as Blaine lined himself up with Kurt's hole._

_ Blaine began to slowly push into Kurt, never taking his eyes off of Kurt's face. Slowly, slowly, slowly, Blaine kept inching forward. Kurt winced a little bit and Blaine stilled immediately._

_ "Are you okay, babe?" _

_ "Blaine I'm more than okay. I'm perfect. Keep moving. Please." Kurt rushed out, his arms falling onto his sides and grabbing at the mattress. _

_ Blaine nodded and tentatively began pushing into Kurt. After what felt like forever, he was finally fully inside. Kurt let out a breath and Blaine stilled himself, leaning over Kurt his hands placed on either side of his face._

_ "Just…let me know when to move. You feel so amazing, but I don't want to hurt you." Kurt nodded and lifted his head up to place a kiss on Blaine's perfect lips._

_ "Move." He whispered into Blaine's lips before leaning in to kiss him more passionately as Blaine slowly pulled back out and thrusted back in. _

_ The two continued kissing as Blaine slowly thrust in and out of Kurt, muffling each others moans. It was awkward, it took them a while to pick up a steady rhythm, but it was perfect. They were totally in love with each other and the moment they were sharing with each other was beautiful. Kurt slipped his hand down and started stroking himself in time with Blaine's thrusts, the pleasure overtaking him completely. A few thrusts and he was coming hard in between the two of them. The pressure around Blaine's cock was enough to send him over the edge as well. Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt, coming down from his orgasmic high._

_ After regaining himself, he slowly pulled out of Kurt, Kurt wincing at the slight burning._

_ "I love you so much, Kurt Hummel." Blaine whispered, cuddling close to Kurt, falling asleep almost instantaneously._

_ Kurt smiled, "I love you too."_

Kurt shook his head out of his day dreaming as the door creaked open, Blaine appearing in a towel hanging low on his waist. Kurt moaned, already fighting a morning erection, the thoughts from last night still swimming in his head.

"Oh good, you're awake." Blaine smiled, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge.

Kurt crawled over behind Blaine wrapping his warms around his shoulders.

"I am, indeed." Kurt replied, his tone was dripping sex.

Blaine sighed and unwrapped Kurt's arms from his chest.

"As much as I'd love to throw you back down on the bed and ravish you, I ran into your father in the hallway. Carole's already preparing breakfast. He didn't mention anything about us spending the night in the same room, but I have a feeling it's coming."

Kurt groaned. "Thanks for killing the mood, darling." He rolled his eyes, climbing out of bed. He walked gingerly over to the closet to pull on some clothes.

"Does it hurt?" Blaine asked nervously.

"A little," Kurt replied, shrugging his shoulders, "But in the best way possible." He winked as he leaned over and opened the bottom drawer, pulling out his underwear, putting his perfect ass on display.

Now it was Blaine's turn to let out a moan.

"I'm gonna go to my room and get changed." He shook his head standing up, "I think you'll be the death of me one day, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt only smiled and watched his boyfriend walk past him, slapping his ass, causing Blaine to squeak on his way out the door.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt walked downstairs and strolled into the eat-in kitchen to find Rachel, Finn, Burt, and Carole all staring at them. <em>Damnit, I knew I should have made Blaine go back into his own bed last night. <em>Kurt thought, as the two made their way hand in hand to join the family for breakfast. They smiled and mumbled good morning's as Blaine poured himself and Kurt cups of coffee and Kurt scooped some eggs and fruit onto their plates. They were all relatively silent as they ate until finally Burt cleared his throat and the rest of them looked up at him as he began to speak.

"So…I heard there was a little game of musical beds last night?" Burt questioned, eyeing Blaine and Kurt as he spoke.

Kurt immediately flushed. "I mean, Blaine and I just lost track of time. We were cuddling and fell asleep. Finn could have woke us when he and Rachel got home." Kurt reasoned, looking over at his brother who seemed to avoiding Kurt 's eyes.

"Cuddling naked, dude?" The words came out before Finn even realized what he was saying. A couple forks clattered to plates and Kurt was pretty sure that if looks could kill right now, the glare he was giving Finn at that very moment would have done him in. Carole was stifling her giggles behind her napkin.

"Finn!" Kurt hissed, dropping his head into his hands, utterly and completely mortified.

"Sorry, dude. But I did try to wake you up. I walked in. I can't unsee what I saw." Now Finn was blushing too. _Well if this wasn't the most awkward morning ever. _Kurt finally chanced a glance at his father who was staring into his coffee mug.

Blaine and Rachel were silent the entire time, not knowing where to interject. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Burt gave an awkward cough.

"Well guys, I think today we're gonna head to the beach for a while and then have a barbeque. Everyone cool with that?" Noises of consent filled the air, and everyone finished their meals silently.

"Everyone finished?" Carole asked, standing to take a few plates out of the way. Rachel jumped up to help her and once all the plates were cleared, she grabbed Finn's arm for him to stand up as well.

"Come on, Finn! Let's go get changed for the beach!" Kurt shot the short brunette a grateful look as the two of them went upstairs. He knew the conversation that was about to happen.

Carole brought the coffee carafe back over to the table for refills, and settled back into her seat. Nudging her husband gently, he took of his baseball cap and rubbed the back of his head. Blaine took Kurt's hand under the table and gave it a tight squeeze. Kurt glanced over at his boyfriend, smiling softly, before the two turned to face Burt.

"Listen, Kurt." Burt started, still staring into his empty baseball cap, "I don't really want to know the specifics of what happened last night. I really, really don't. I know you're real embarrassed already by what Finn said, so I'm gonna try and make this as short and sweet as possible." Kurt wasn't sure if it was physically impossible for him to blush harder than he was already.

"I know you two have been together for a while. I know you two are in love and all that. I just want to make sure you're being careful. I know you guys have been..active for a while now and I just wanna make sure you're takin' the necessary precautions." Kurt groaned as he let his head fall onto the table top .

"Kurt I know we've talked about this before, but now that it seems to actually be happenin' I just wanna reiterate what we went over."

Kurt took this moment to interject his father, and possibly try and reduce any further embarrassment. "Dad, we're being safe. We're taking **all **of the necessary precautions and I promise nobody is being pressured into anything." Kurt looked over at his boyfriend who seemed to be shaking with silent laughter and sighed.

"Can we be excused now?" Burt nodded, and the two boys leapt up as fast as possible, running up the stairs to get ready for the beach.

* * *

><p>They spent their last morning relaxing on the beach. Blaine had dragged Kurt into the water like a child towing a puppy. He had obliged grudgingly, until he hit the surf knee-deep and declared he was done. Finn had one-upped Blaine by scooping up Rachel and tossing her into the ocean, but one quick look from Kurt was all it took for Blaine to refrain from doing the same.<p>

In the early afternoon, the family put together a barbecue dinner. Burt worked the grill while Carole made the salads, and Rachel and Kurt collaborated on an angel food cake with whipped cream, blueberries, and strawberries. Finn and Blaine bonded by keeping out of the way and proceeding to eat the fruits of the other's labor.

After watching the sunset on the beach, the group split up. Finn and Rachel wanted to check out the rides, shops, and games one last time, and Blaine and Kurt decided to join them. Carole and Burt decided to head to one of the more low-key bars, promising to take it easy with the alcohol for Burt's sake. The teenagers wanted to make the most of their last few tickets, and Blaine was more excited for the rides than the eight year olds on line in front of them. But after the third time on the purple Tilt-A-Whirl, Kurt had had enough.

"Baby," Kurt whispered into his boyfriend's ear, winding his arms around his waist. "Let's go back to the house, grab a blanket, and sit out in the sand." He knew his father wouldn't want them alone in the house, especially after this morning's events, but a beach at ten at night was hardly unsupervised. Blaine's eyes sparkled at the thought of snuggling under the stars with his boyfriend. They said quick goodbyes to Finn and Rachel, who immediately berated her boyfriend for never doing anything romantic. They set off, hands clasped down the boardwalk.

Kurt sighed happily as their arms swung lightly between them as they walked. This had been one of the most amazing past few days of his life-not even counting the fact that he'd lost his virginity the night before. He almost didn't want to leave New Jersey, which surprised him after all the silly things he'd heard about it. He decided then and there that one day, when he and Blaine had their own family, they'd bring their kids back here.

The thought of him and Blaine with children nearly made him stop dead in his tracks. He could picture a daughter, walking between them with Blaine's curly black hair and eyes that matched his own. In a world where they wouldn't be criticized for being in love. And they'd be happy, forever.

It was weird for him to be thinking about forever with Blaine. They'd known each other just a year, but he knew he wanted this to last. No one, not even Trent, had ever made him feel so secure, and so comfortable. He was happy he'd waited to have sex with Blaine. Not only did his boyfriend make him feel special during the act, he couldn't think of anyone else who would have taken care of him the way Blaine had. They hadn't even mentioned college or the rest of their lives to each other yet. He knew Blaine wanted to pursue music, and Kurt was shifting from acting toward fashion. After his trip to New York, he knew that's where he needed to be, no matter what. But now, when he pictured his future, it wasn't just success that came to mind. It was Blaine.

He didn't even notice that Blaine had stopped in front of him, that they were almost back at the gray house.

"Sweetie?" He heard him say, stepping closer to him. "What's wrong?"

He felt a tear falling down his cheek, realizing what had caused Blaine to stop.

"Nothing...it's just...I'm so happy here. With you. And I just...I don't ever want this weekend to end because I just...love you...a lot."

Blaine picked up Kurt's other hand, then pulled him into an embrace. "I love you too, silly." he said.

They finally made it to the house, picked up the biggest blanket they could find, and walked to a secluded patch of beach. There, Blaine reclined back on his elbows, letting Kurt fill the perfect place in the crook of his arm.

They kissed lightly at first, then started adding pressure and making them longer. They varied speeds, slightly teasing each other's lips with their tongues. Blaine slid his free hand around Kurt's body to cup his face, and Kurt used his to tangle into Blaine's curls.

He sighed, feeling himself grow hard. This to Kurt was perfection.

Until he felt Blaine rustle out from underneath and ghost his hands over his pants button.

"Blaine?" He exclaimed, not sure whether to be excited or scared. "We're on a beach!"

"Oh, hush," his boyfriend replied, his warm honey eyes getting darker. "There isn't a cocktail called sex on the beach for no reason."

Kurt flushed instantly upon hearing Blaine say _cocktail,_ then felt like a child. But he arched up once his pants were unbuttoned, letting Blaine slide them down to his knees.

"We don't have to have real sex, if you don't want to," Blaine explained. "The whole sand in your ass thing. Plus, I can imagine you're a little sore from last night."

Despite the darkness, Kurt could swear he caught him wink. He was about to fight him on it, but at that second, Blaine's tongue was licking the pre-come off the tip of his erection.

"Blaine!" he hissed as his boyfriend's skilled tongue worked its way down the head and sides of his cock. He shuddered as Blaine used his fingers to lightly massage his balls.

He knew he wasn't going to last long, and squeezed Blaine's hair to signal his impending release. Blaine hummed lightly at the touch, which only cause Kurt to let out a mewl. Blaine took the noise as a hint to move his lips down and take Kurt in deeper, running his nails lightly down the sides and front of Kurt's thighs.

A second later, he was coming down Blaine's throat.

As he came down from his high, he leaned in to kiss Blaine deeply. Tasting himself on that talented tongue, he moaned into Blaine's mouth. Feeling his boyfriend's hardness against his naked thigh, he ended the kiss abruptly. Pushing Blaine back into the blanket, he shimmied his pants off. Then, he took time to bend over in front of Blaine, slowly pulling his own back on.

He felt a pair of lips press against his bare behind, and smiled at the touch.

"Eager, baby?" He said, turning back around to see the dark-haired boy sitting up, fisting his own erection.

"Kurt...have I ever told you what an amazing ass you have?" Blaine said brokenly, trying to stifle a whimper. Kurt responded with a tiny growl, which cause Blaine to arch his back with arousal. Kurt pushed his boyfriend down for a second time, working his lips down his stomach and around, but never touching, the hardness between his legs.

Moving down slowly past his dick, Kurt pressed his mouth to Blaine's balls, and then under them. He licked Blaine's perineum, letting his tongue touch his hole ever so lightly.

He could feel his boyfriend losing control above him, and knew he didn't have much time left.

Returning to where Blaine needed him the most, Kurt lowered his lips to Blaine's aching cock. He brought one hand up to stroke Blaine's hole again, sensing his need. Bring two fingers to Blaine's lips, his boyfriend sucked on them quickly so Kurt could give him the relief he needed.

Walking his wet fingers back down Blaine's side, Kurt dipped his mouth lower on the curly-haired boy's throbbing dick. Blaine let out a tiny yell as Kurt slid one finger inside him. Blaine was hot and tight around his finger, and stretching inside slightly, Kurt found the nub he'd been looking for. Adding a second finger, he scissored quickly, bobbing his head up and down on Blaine's cock.

Blaine was writhing on the blanket, making a burrow in the sand with his back as his ass arched into the air with arousal. Kurt pulled his fingers out of Blaine, then slid them back in quickly, his mouth never leaving his dick. Finding his boyfriend's prostate again, he felt Blaine shake underneath him. With one final dip of his head, Kurt felt Blaine's orgasm leave his body and he swallowed it all, pulling his fingers out a minute later. He collapsed next to Blaine, wiping his hand on the blanket that luckily had come with the house.

Blaine slid his pants back on, and they snuggled for a little while longer.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared over them.

They both jumped, and saw it was a uniformed police officer. The two began freaking out, sliding on their shoes and stammering.

Blaine was inwardly freaking out. It would be all their fault that they got arrested for indecent exposure. And Burt would kill him, and he'd never be able to have sex with Kurt ever again.

He almost groaned out loud. Only he would think about sex at a time like this.

He gripped Kurt's shaking hand, preparing for the wrath.

"You two planning on sleeping out here tonight?" The officer asked, and they both began shaking their heads rapidly. He nodded, looking them over and instantly knowing they were tourists.

"Well, if you're under eighteen, the curfew's in ten minutes. I suggest you two get a move on inside." he explained, eyeing them one last time. Blaine nodded, and Kurt picked up the blanket with speed he didn't know he had. Clutching it and Blaine's hand for dear life, the two nearly sprinted inside. There, they looked at each other and nearly collapsed from laughter.

A door swung open behind them, revealing Burt in his sweats.

"I don't know what you two are cackling about, but it's late. I suggest you make a move on to your _separate_ bedrooms-" he emphasized "-and get some sleep. We got a long day of drivin' tomorrow."

They nodded, and Kurt hugged his father goodnight. After Burt disappeared into his room, Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt one last time before they launched themselves into their respective beds.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the group loaded up the car for their trip back to Lima. Winding through Point Pleasant, they got on the parkway and started heading north. About three minutes on the highway, Kurt started seeing signs for a luxury outlet mall a few miles up the road.<p>

With pleading eyes, he tugged on Carole's sleeve. She nodded, and signaled to Burt.

"Sweetie, I think we need to, um, stop at this mall," She said, "I um, need to buy a present for my sister's birthday."

Burt groaned, Finn mimicking him a second later. They turned off at the exit, and parked at the Jersey Shore Premium Outlets.

There, they wandered around the open-air shopping center. Kurt dragged Rachel, Blaine, and Finn toward the BCBG and Michael Kors stores, while Carole headed to the Jones New York Store, and Burt went into the Nike outlet. They went into several stores in their groups, and then reunited at the food court. After a quick lunch, they walked down the last stretch of shops.

A pink and gray sweater caught Rachel's eye, so they all went inside. Burt headed back to the golf polos, while Finn admired the vests. Kurt shuddered at the atrocious clothing.

"Can I help you find something today?" A brunette salesgirl asked him. He shook his head immediately. She smiled, seeming to understand his fear. "Well, if you need anything, I'm Allie." she finished before walking away to straighten up some men's sweaters.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt caught Blaine holding up a navy argyle sweater vest.

"Hey babe, what about this?" Blaine asked his boyfriend, who was frozen, his eyes locked on the item in his hands. His eyes widened immediately.

"Blaine Alexander Anderson you will put that sweater vest back at once!"

"Aw, come on Kurt! It's nice!"

Kurt snatched the offending article out of his hand, and tugged him back toward his father and stepmother.

"That sweater vest was horrid. Let's go wait for my dad before you get any more ideas."

They followed Burt up to the counter, where a tiny girl named Caitlyn rang up the moisture-wicking polos and sun-control khakis. With everyone's arms laden down with bags, they decided to finally hit the road.

Blaine and Kurt climbed into the last row of the Mini-Van. They were both sad to be leaving New Jersey so soon. The weekend really had gone by too quickly and so much had transpired. Their relationship had grown. They had sex, and it was amazing. Heading back to Ohio's green, flat land left them both feeling a little depressed. Blaine caught Kurt's melancholy look as they got onto the highway heading west.

"Look at it this way," Blaine said, in Kurt's ear, so low even Kurt had to strain to hear him, "Think of all the sex we'll be having this summer. School's almost out, ya know?"

Kurt shoved Blaine away and immediately blushed, having to adjust himself in his pants. _**It was going to be a long car ride.**_

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST THINGS FIRST: I(Cait) wrote a purely smutty cute one-shot called The Teacher and the Barista. If you haven't read it yet, please go! I love it and I hope you will too!<strong>

**So we hope you loved it! We ended up writing our work and selves into the story. ;) Sorry if that's weird but we think we're hilarious! **

**We're going to try to get back onto our normal updating schedule, so we're hoping for Sunday. **

**UP NEXT: June! The end of the school year. An appearance from the one and only Thomas Anderson. And a Rachel Berry End Of the Year Trainwreck Extravaganza. Drunk Klaine Sex? Maybe- if you guys are good!**

**Review? xoxo C&A**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the double notifications! I (Allie) noticed I'd mixed up a few things and there were a couple glaring typos...it should be all good now! xo A**

**A/N**

**Welp, Allie finished her part yesterday and then she was waiting on me before we could post. I honestly don't know how I formed coherent sentences after tonight's episode but I did. Also, I apologize for the typos..I reread my part multiple times, but alas its 2am and I'm exhausted.**

** Also, PLEASE read the bottom A/N. We talk about the future of this story and a possible sequel. So let us know your thoughts! As always, read and review. **

** Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

After Memorial Day Weekend, the rest of the school year flew by. Before Kurt knew it, he was packing up his belongings to bring back to Westerville. He was thankful he had such a huge car; without the Navigator, it would have probably taken multiple trips to get all his clothes and personal items home.

Though happy for summer vacation, Kurt couldn't help the feeling of sadness deep in the pit of his stomach. He no longer would get to see Blaine everyday. Blaine would be serving coffee again this summer, and even Kurt had found an extremely part-time job at the H&M store in the mall. Thankfully, the job was mostly for experience; between himself and Blaine, his associate discount was going to be used quite frequently, and he didn't intend on letting Blaine pay for a thing.

He'd let Blaine have the upper hand in the romance department for the most part, allowed him to finance fancy dinners, expensive gifts, and very lavishly decorated bedroom scenes. He hadn't forgotten everything Blaine had done for him, and he'd repaid the favor the night after finals had finished.

Once they had returned to Dalton after their vacation, the Kurt had thought they wouldn't have much to do besides spend time with each other. Warbler rehearsals had fallen off the wayside for the most part, and teachers had stopped assigning additional homework to give their students ample time to prepare for their upcoming finals.

Blaine had never studied for an exam at McKinley, but the academics at Dalton were clearly more rigorous. Despite Kurt's insistence that finals weren't that bad, the boy had pretty much reserved himself a table at the library. Being a supportive boyfriend, Kurt sat across from him patiently, reviewing his own notes half-heartedly, practicing French pronunciations lazily, and rubbing his foot against Blaine's ankle until he made a whimpering noise. Then they'd dash off into a secluded corner and make out for a few minutes before Blaine would get flustered and they'd have to return, half hard, to their seats and resume their review.

The combination of Blaine's dedication to his studies and Finn's dedication to being constantly in their room playing XBOX had made Kurt Hummel a desperate boy, indeed.

So Kurt had planned a surprise for Blaine for after finals were over. He knew it would be exactly what his boyfriend needed after a long, stressful week.

Blaine had trudged out of his physics final Thursday evening, bypassing the dining hall, and going straight into Kurt's room. Despite the failed success of their last sleepover, Kurt had convinced Blaine to stay the night. All Blaine wanted to do was spoon against his boyfriend, and maybe kiss him on the neck.

He didn't intend on finding a little white note attached to his door.

_Come to the commons' back door. -k_

He sighed. What had his boyfriend done this time?

Dumping his bag on Kurt's bed and changing into a pair of jeans and a white v-neck from his overnight bag, Blaine slipped his feet into his black Converse and headed back down the winding stairs. He paused at the top, as he always did, remembering the first time he and Kurt met.

Finally making it to the commons, Blaine stepped out of a door he'd always wanted to open, out of curiosity of what was behind it.

What he found was another note.

_Use this flashlight if you need it. Walk down the main trail about ten minutes. -k_

He shook his head, taking in the expansive garden around him. He easily found the trail and walked into a slightly more wooded area. He could hear the light trickling of a creek, and as the sky turned a deeper blue, the stars were beginning to appear.

After about eight minutes, the water seemed to be rushing a little louder, and he could see a twinkling in the distance.

The twinkling ended up being a million of those fake candles-Kurt hadn't wanted to set the forest on fire-and the rushing came from the natural, four-foot high waterfall that the creek resulted from. Kurt was sitting in the middle of all the candles, at the base of the little waterfall, a huge smile on his face.

He stood up at the sight of Blaine, and the two immediately embraced. Their lips collided a minute later, and their tongues met, loving the taste of each other.

They broke apart unwillingly, and Kurt helped Blaine sit down on the blanket next to him. There, a small basket was filled with strawberries, pretzels, Nutella, cheese, and sparkling cider. Blaine looked at Kurt with awed eyes.

"To celebrate you," he offered as an explanation. Blaine considered it, then shook his head.

"No. To celebrate us," He replied, taking one of Kurt's hands. "Baby, I can't believe you did this all for me!"

Kurt smiled. "Honestly, it was nothing. I remember my first finals week. And you did all that cute stuff in Jersey, and on Valentine's Day. It's my turn!"

"Hey! Valentine's Day, you provided me with a full meal! And in Jersey, you provided me your-"

"Don't'!" Kurt exclaimed, laughingly covering Blaine's mouth. He replaced his hand with his lips after he stopped giggling, and then fed Blaine a strawberry lovingly.

They ate for a little while, enjoying the peacefulness around them. Kurt was sitting with his back pressed against Blaine's stomach, and every now and then he'd twist his head for a kiss or to feed him.

"So, I wouldn't have pegged you for a picnic-in-the-woods type, based on your past camping experiences," Blaine said teasingly.

"Well, I hate to say it, but this **might** be a tad more relaxing than Breadstix, and I figured you'd want a nice, quite evening after your stressful week. Also, I kind of like being out, under the stars-don't tell my Dad though."

"I don't know," Kurt trailed off. "Maybe being under the stars with you, in Jersey, on the beach, with your mouth on my dick-"

"And I was going to ruin the moment!" Blaine exclaimed. Hearing Kurt talk about their last night in New Jersey was making his own dick twitch in his jeans. Kurt felt the movement, and giggled.

Turning all the way around, he pressed his mouth to Blaine's fully. Blaine reclined slowly onto the blanket, laying down with Kurt on top of him. They rutted slowly against each other, panting between kisses.

Pausing for a minute, Blaine sat up and looked at Kurt deeply in his crystal blue eyes, asking a silent question. Kurt motioned over to the basket, pulling out a few condoms and a small bottle of lube.

"I love you," Kurt breathed and Blaine pulled him into his arms again.

"I love you too," He replied automatically but filled with emotion, kissing his boyfriend as they fumbled to rid themselves of the layers that separated them.

It wasn't nearly as awkward as their first time, but it was still special, and still amazing, because it was them. It was pure, it was real, and it was perfect.

That night, they didn't just have sex in the woods under the stars.

They made love.

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed thinking about that evening as he finished packing the items in his dresser. Next, he moved over to his desk, where the first thing he touched was a framed photo of him and Blaine on the beach. He'd only gotten it printed a week or so earlier, but it was the first thing he did after releasing his clothes from their wrinkle-causing suitcase confines. He'd made a matching one for Blaine, and snuck it to him one day while he was studying in the library.<p>

It sat next to an older photo, one of him and his mother about a year before she died. Beside that one sat his third most prized picture: one of him, Finn, Carole, and Burt at their wedding. He carefully wrapped all three in newspaper and stacked them neatly on top of a box he'd pack in his post-finals bliss. Surveying the room, he realized that all he had left to do was strip his bed and pack up his toiletries. He was one of the last ones to check out of the dorm. Finn had left already to go for a road trip to Lake Erie with Nick and Jeff. They'd invited him along, but he didn't fancy another long car ride with Finn so soon after the excruciating trip home from Jersey. Though this trip was only a little over two hours compared to the ten-hour journey, it would be a long time before Kurt spent any more than fifteen minutes in that small of a space with his lanky stepbrother.

A rap on his door caused him to nearly drop the box in his hands. Lightly tossing it onto his bed, he crossed the room to see who could possibly need his attention. He tried to think of everyone who was actually still here. Nearly everyone had gone for the summer.

The honey eyes that never failed to make him melt met him at the door and instantly made him smile.

"I know you're very particular about how you want everything packed, but I figured you'd want a strapping young man to come help you bring the boxes to your car." Blaine said, reaching for the bigger ones at the foot of the bed. Kurt nodded and continued stripping the bed.

The two of them made quick work of the rest of the packing, until finally all that was left was Kurt's bag and the box with his picture frames. As Kurt busied himself with checking the bathroom and all the other nooks and crannies, Blaine peeked inside to see what Kurt had insisted on keeping the safest. Opening the one of him and Kurt, he smiled. He chuckled at Finn's gangly body in a suit. And his heart stopped at the sight of Kurt with his mother.

No matter how good things were when the two of them were together, Blaine knew that Kurt would never be truly as happy as he was when his mother was alive. The sheer joy he saw in the eyes of the boy in this picture was unreachable. These eyes had seen prejudice, and death, and hurt. They'd lost their innocent gleam.

But those eyes had also known romance and love, which Blaine could credit himself for. And in that moment, no matter what happened between the two of them, Blaine vowed to do everything he could to keep Kurt happy for the rest of his life.

Carefully rewrapping the frames, Blaine grinned to Kurt, who hadn't caught him snooping.

Yes. He was in this thing for the long haul.

Kurt insisted that he bought Blaine coffee, so after they finished up, he followed Kurt to the Lima Bean. It had been a decent amount of time since the two had frequented the shop together, but their routine was the same.

Kurt surveyed the restaurant as they sat across from each other. When his eyes finished their rotation, he saw Blaine was fixated on him.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, catching Kurt's wondering expression.

"Nothing," he replied, taking a sip of his nonfat mocha. He knew his boyfriend wouldn't let him get away with that answer, and he sighed. "It's just...this is honestly where I think we fell in love."

Blaine smiled, scooting his chair in closer and massaging Kurt's hand.

"I blame the caffeine," Kurt continued jokingly. "But the amount of time we spent here together, escaping the world...we'll eventually have to invite them to our wedding."

Blaine chuckled softly when he saw how red Kurt was getting.

"Don't worry," he said to Kurt. "I've thought about forever with you too." He inched closer, and was just about to explain exactly what he meant when his BlackBerry started blaring out "Firework," loud enough for a three-table radius to hear.

Kurt leaned back and sipped his mocha.

"Don't even bother. You know she won't stop calling until you answer. Besides, it's been like two whole weeks since you've seen her."

Blaine sighed audibly as he answered the phone. "Yes, Miss Berry?"

"OH MY GOD! Blainers! I miss you so so much! I haven't talked to you in forever!"

"Rachel. We Skyped two days ago."

"Still! A lot has happened since then!"

Blaine shifted in his seat, getting comfortable for what was sure to be an earful.

"I'm with Kurt, Rach. Make it quick-_if you can_" He mouthed the last bit to Kurt, who giggled into another sip of coffee.

"Well, my dads are going away for the weekend to Cleveland to go see some band get inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in two weeks, and they told me to invite a bunch of people over so I wouldn't be lonely. So I'm extending the invite to you and Kurt and of course Finn and can you guys invite some Warblers and I'm going to pass it along to the New Directions and oh my god it's going to be so much fun!"

Blaine had the phone sitting on the table, on medium volume, and she was still clearly audible.

"I can't wait! You two were the first ones I called but oh my god it's so exciting! I'm going to throw my first party! Tell Kurt I need him to help me plan and I need outfit advice too-" Kurt cheered silently, and Blaine stifled a laugh-"So let's go to the mall or something this week okay Blainey!" she finally finished.

"Sounds good Rach," Blaine said, "I'll BBM you when I get home, okay? I love you too. Yes I do. Okay. Love you too. GOODBYE, RACH." He finally hung up, and the two laughed. Kurt's phone buzzed on the tabletop.

"That's Carole. We're going out to dinner tonight since it's just the two of us. I'd better get going," Kurt explained, standing up and shouldering his bag. Blaine nodded, and followed him out the door.

Blaine pressed him up against the Navigator in the empty parking lot, pressing his lips down the sides of his cheeks and neck.

"Will you come visit me tomorrow?" he asked Kurt. "I'm working in the afternoon." he continued to kiss Kurt's face and collarbone.

"Well, with a plea like that," Kurt laughed, capturing Blaine's mouth and sealing it to his own, "I'll come by after I go to the mall with Carole."

They spent a few more minutes wrapped around each other, and then Kurt got into the car and drove home.

* * *

><p>Blaine shuddered as he packed an overnight bag a few weeks later. He surveyed the room at Sophia's that had become more his own these past months than the one he'd occupied for sixteen years. He knew his father wouldn't want him living with Sophia without the Dalton excuse for much longer, though it would kill him to move back home. Blaine hated the idea of being even further from Kurt. Since summer started, they'd seen each other a few times a week at best. He was still working at the Lima Bean, and Kurt at H&amp;M in the mall. Being on break and not seeing each other every day was hard enough as it was, but a two hour separation would be unbearable.<p>

Kurt flooded into Blaine's brain. He sighed. His boyfriend was the only thing that could make him feel calm when his nerves were all twisted. He knew all he had to do was make it through this dinner and he'd get to have Kurt grinding on him for the rest of the night.

Sighing again, he adjusted himself in his jeans. Just thinking about Kurt dancing with him seductively was turning him on, but he had a long drive with his sister and a longer meal with his parents first.

His mother had ran into Harold Berry in the supermarket, and he'd accidentally let it slip that Blaine would be in town the next week. His father had been trying to pin down an exact date for Blaine to move back in for the summer, but Blaine had been evading him by claiming he had to work. His mother had called him instantly and suggested Blaine come by for dinner when he was in Lima. Hearing his hesitation, Gloria warned him that his father's reaction to finding out Blaine was in town and didn't come to dinner would be worth him sitting through a meal. He'd agreed with her, and dragged Sophia with him.

The drive to Lima seemed to fly by. Thoughts of Kurt had filled his head as Sophia had driven down the highway. Pulling into the ever-familiar driveway, Blaine thought of the last time he'd been home and smiled. This was where he and Kurt had reconciled.

He pulled his duffel from the backseat, as he'd be walking over to the Berrys directly after. Looking at his phone, he answered a desperate text from his boyfriend. Kurt was about to embark on his own trip to Lima, sitting shotgun opposite his brother with a carload of Warblers. He answered him quickly, stowing the Blackberry before his father entered the room. He needed this evening to go perfectly.

Blaine and Sophia helped their mother set the table and serve dinner. She'd made grilled salmon, vegetables, rice, and fresh bread. It was one of Sophia's favorite meals, and the red wine she'd selected was one of Thomas's. Blaine was hoping the wine would work in his favor this evening in balancing out his father's temper.

The conversation actually began unforcedly, his father discussing a long day at work and his mother asking Sophia about her job. Talk shifted to Blaine and his successful first year at Dalton, which his father took the time so seem proud of his son for once.

"And are you happy at Dalton, son?" Thomas said, turning toward Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "I am. I fit in well with the Warblers and everyone in my classes, and even though it's a lot more work, I like the lessons. The teachers are great as well, and of course there's K-"

He stopped before mentioning the name, forking the rice into his mouth, praying his father wouldn't bring up the messy situation with his boyfriend.

"Well. Now that you've finished up your school year, let's figure out when you're moving back in, then. The thing with Sophia is only during the school months, after all. I need to have you under my roof and supervise you at least some of the time."

Blaine swallowed slowly.

"Here's the thing, Dad, I was wondering if I could stay at Sophia's for the summer? After all, I'm still working, and I've made some friends at Dalton that I want to stay close with."

Thomas rolled his eyes.

"You actually want me to believe you want to stay in Westerville to make lattes all summer? No, you want to be running amok around town in a car that _I _paid for, tarnishing _our_ family name, so you can see that boy-toy of yours!"

Blaine sank into his seat, then straightened. He was almost seventeen years old. He didn't need to be afraid of his father anymore. After all, he was simply stating the truth.

"Dad, I need to keep this job up so I can continue to help with the expenses for Dalton! Especially because I'm thinking about asking to board there next year."

Thomas hastily gulped more wine, then snorted.

"Yeah, like **that's** going to happen. Like I'm going to spend all that money so you can cavort around the halls of Dalton with your boyfriend unsupervised!"

"While I will admit the additional time with Kurt-his name is Kurt, Dad-would be nice, it's honestly just going to be easier for me to live there with rehearsals and studying and stuff. Plus, it's less mileage on the Jeep and less gas money I'm spending. I'd be more than willing to pay for it, I've been saving my Lima Bean tips and I can ask for more shifts this summer if I stay in Westerville."

"You want to live there so you can waste your time on a meaningless fling in this ridiculous stage of acting out!"

Blaine sighed. His talk with Burt clearly hadn't solved anything. Thomas was still ignorant. He didn't know what to say next.

"I want Blaine to board at Dalton next year, Daddy."

Everyone's heads snapped to Sophia.

"What?" they said simultaneously.

"I want him to board. While I love having him living with me, I just don't think it's a feasible option for next year."

"And why's that, Sophia?" Thomas questioned.

"Well, Sean proposed."

The family's mouths dropped in shock. She pulled the ring from her pocket and slid it onto her finger.

"You got engaged! And didn't tell me?" Blaine was flabbergasted.

She sighed. "I was waiting for the right moment, Blainey. Apparently this is it. He proposed last week, and he wants me to move in with him soon, but I told him I had to figure out what was going on with everyone first. I knew you'd want to stay at Dalton-and don't think of this as me kicking you out-but I really want to start living with Sean. So it makes sense to me to have Blaine board."

"I agree." Gloria said firmly. Thomas's head swiveled, reddening. "He'll be going away to college in a year anyway, Thomas. And he's offering to help pay the difference. It's really not that much more money, and besides, I got a part time job at the clothing store in the shopping center a few days ago. I need something to do with myself during the day, and the extra money won't hurt."

Thomas's face was a shade of red seldom seen outside of Valentine's day cards.

He pointed at Blaine. "You want to live at Dalton," to Sophia "you got engaged," and to Gloria "and you got a job."

"Am I not the head of this family? Why does nobody come to me first with these things? You're bored during the day? I would have helped you write applications! You're engaged? He didn't come ask for you first? And you want to live at school? Well damn it, Blaine! No one else thinks what I have to say is right, so congratulations! You can live at school! But you damn well better expect to save every cent of your paychecks and so help me GOD if your grades start slipping, or I will have you back at McKinley faster than you can blink! And that little shit gives you a disease, I don't care if your dick falls off, you're gonna get no sympathy from me! I better see you make a name for yourself at that school, Blaine Anderson."

"And you're living in Lima for the summer."

Blaine was speechless for a second.

"But if I'm in Lima, how can I work?"

His father froze, then thought to himself.

"Every other weekend. And two weeks in July." His father said definitively. Blaine nodded, knowing he'd won this battle, though it didn't seem so. He'd be in Westerville, with Kurt. He'd keep his job and see Kurt and hang out with his work-friend Peyton more and maybe do another open mic night and see Kurt and spend time with his fellow Warblers and see Kurt and-

His father was clearing his throat.

"I mean it, Blaine. I'm giving you a mile right now and only asking for an inch from you. You better keep your act together for your senior year. And I want to start to figure out colleges soon. Now, I don't know your thoughts on the Ohio State, my alma mater, but let me tell you, it's the best damn school in the country. At OSU..."

Blaine sighed. Yes, he'd won the battle, but now he'd have to survive dinner. And **that** was always a challenge.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into Rachel's house a little later than he had planned. Dinner with his parents and Sophia had really held him up. He couldn't wait to tell Kurt the good news though. Sophia was engaged! His dad was letting him stay with her for the summer! And last but not least, he was boarding at Dalton next year. It was like a dream come true. Lost in thought as he made his way down the basement stairs, he stopped short and was brought back to reality at the sight of his magnificent boyfriend standing around a crowd of their Dalton friends. His back was facing Blaine, so Kurt had no idea Blaine had arrived. Blaine stealthily made his way across the basement, shushing everyone who attempted to call out his name. Slowly, he approached his boyfriend, who was deep in conversation with Jeff, and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt sighed and immediately relaxed into the hold.<p>

"Hello, beautiful," Blaine whispered into his boyfriends ear.

"Hi. I was getting worried. You took forever at your parent's house." Blaine sighed.

"I know, sorry about that. We just had a lot to discuss. He told me he wanted me home for the entire summer." Blaine said, and he felt Kurt tense in his hold, before turning around completely to face Blaine.

Kurt eyes were wide. "The entire summer? What did you say, Blaine?" Blaine smiled at his boyfriends concern.

"I obviously said no, Kurt. But then he wasn't having it. The whole argument got really heated and then Sophia jumped in and saved the day." Kurt had relaxed a little, but he wasn't completely convinced. He didn't say anything though, so Blaine continued.

"She's engaged, Kurt! And she didn't even tell anyone. Not even me! Sean popped the question to her the other night. Can you believe it? My sister is getting married. She announced it at dinner to take some of the conversation away from me, and it worked."

"Oh my gosh! Blaine that's amazing! I can't wait to congratulate her! She must be so thrilled. I knew her and Sean were going to get married one day! God, I'm so happy for her!" Blaine grinned from ear to ear.

"So anyway after everyone came down from that huge announcement, my father focused his attention back onto me. He said he wanted me to stay home for the summer, take some time away from you. We fought about that for a while, but we finally came to an agreement. He told me I can stay at Sophia's and keep working. I'm going to need money to help pay for my boarding costs at Dalton next year after all." Blaine said, waiting to see the reaction he was going to get from his boyfriend.

Smiling, he watched Kurt realize what he had just said. He smiled with huge eyes up at his boyfriend. "Wait, did you say _boarding costs? _As in you, Blaine Anderson, are going to be **boarding **at Dalton next year?"

Blaine nodded quickly, "Sophia is moving in with Sean at the end of September. He lives a little further away from Dalton than Sophia does. I told my dad I'd help pay the costs of boarding at Dalton if they didn't pull from there and make me go back to McKinley. I could never leave you, Kurt. Not even if I wanted to." Kurt leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to Blaine's lips.

"I love you so much, Blaine Anderson. More than you'll ever know, I think." Kurt said, pressing his forehead against Blaine's, the two of them quickly forgetting the party in full swing around them.

Blaine smiled softly, and the two stayed like that for a while, completely entranced with their love for each other, not even minding that there was a party going on around them. Finally, Puck clapped Blaine on the shoulder, interrupting the moment.

"Sorry to interrupt such a beautiful thing, dudes. Blaine, I think your skills are needed over at the beer pong table, my friend. You're on my team. Let's go buddy." Blaine groaned, reluctantly allowing Puck to drag him over to the table as Kurt followed behind, taking a seat in the chair next to the table to observe the game.

Kurt sat quietly, sipping on his Rum and Coke as Finn and Mike demolished Puck and Blaine in beer pong. Blaine was five beers deep by the end of the game and feeling a little tipsy. He stumbled over to Kurt and plopped down on his boyfriends lap.

"Hey babyyy!" Blaine cooed in his boyfriends ear. "Did you see me play? I lost though. So sad that I lost."

Kurt laughed at his boyfriends adorable almost drunkenness. "Yes, sweetie, I saw you play. You and Puck were awful!" Blaine pouted at his boyfriend who just shook his head and leaned in to press a chaste kiss on Blaine's lips.

The moment ended too soon for Blaine's liking and Kurt was pulling away seconds later.

"Come on, Blaine. Up you go, my legs are falling asleep!" Blaine whined and lifted himself up off of Kurt's lap and towards the drink table.

"Make me another drink!" Kurt called to his boyfriend as he wandered over to sit with Mercedes and Tina, both already drunk. The three of them were involved in a casual conversation when Blaine strolled over with a beer in one hand and Kurt's drink in another.

"Thank you, darling." Kurt said as Blaine leaned down to press a peck to Kurt's lips.

"Go mingle with your friends, I know they miss you." Blaine grinned and turned away, yelping at the swift pat on his ass, turning and watching as Kurt winked at him.

After a while, the party was in full swing and everyone was on their way to being good and wasted. Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt were all giggling from the couch at the boys who for some reason kept losing more and more of their clothing. Finn was shirtless, Puck was in his boxers, and Mike had on boxer briefs and an open sweatshirt. All the Warblers were in various states of undress as well, their clothes lazily thrown about the basement. Blaine was fully clothed still, which Kurt was grateful for, as he walked over to his boyfriend. Blaine was currently dancing around on the Berry's basement stage with Rachel.

"KURT! KURT! Come dance with me Kurt! Come dance with me ppleeeaseee!" Blaine whined in his drunken haze as his equally drunk boyfriend stepped up onto the stage.

Blaine immediately ran to his boyfriend wrapping him up in his arms and twirling him around in a circle before losing his balance. The two boys fell with a huge thud, though nobody seemed to notice.

"Baby," Kurt started, "I promise not to get really mad at you for doing that if you just get your big butt off of me."

Blaine held a hand to his chest in mock hurt. "MY BIG BUTT? You seemed to LOVE my big butt the other night, Kurt."

Kurt felt the heat instantly creep up his neck and he instinctively threw his hand over Blaine's mouth. Blaine just lifted an eyebrow and licked the palm of Kurt's hand.

"EW! Blaine! Come on!" Kurt squealed, pulling his hand away and wiping it on Blaine's shirt.

"You didn't seem to mind my tongue when it was licking –" Kurt did the only thing he could think of in that moment to shut his boyfriend up and smashed his lips hard to Blaine's causing the him to fall over onto his back. Kurt fell on top of him, and the position caused everything to get a little hotter. The kisses grew needy and Kurt stuck his tongue out and sloppily traced Blaine's mouth before Blaine opened and accepted Kurt's hot tongue into his own. Their tongues battled back and forth lazily for a while, the party still going on around them. Kurt felt himself hardening and immediately pulled back, flushed and panting.

"Let's take this somewhere else, baby. I'm not really in a voyeuristic kind of mood." Kurt said, rolling his hips onto Blaine's so the other boy understood what he was saying.

Blaine nodded and the two scrambled to their feet before Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and made their way up the stairs, the faint shouts of their friends in the distance.

"Get it, Hummel!" Nick shouted.

"Use protection, boys!" Wes called.

"Don't' do anything I wouldn't do!" Santana yelled.

And Kurt snickered as he heard his step-brother loudly over everyone.

"Could you guys please shut up! That's my brother, dude!"

They reached the kitchen and Blaine shoved Kurt against the refrigerator, sucking onto his neck and biting and licking his way down.

"You are just so hot. So fucking sexy." Blaine panted, in between nibbles and licks, trailing up and down Kurt's collar bone. The sound of an interrupting cough broke the two apart shortly, and Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and they two ran up the second flight of stairs, giggling and not even noticing who interrupted them. Blaine walked down the hallway and opened up what Kurt assumed was Rachel's bedroom. Pink and frills and playbills. Yep, definitely Rachel Berry. Blaine shut the door and twisted the lock. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I may be a little drunk, but there is absolutely no way you are getting me to have sex on Rachel's bed, Blaine."

"Who said anything about a bed?" Blaine stated simply, before rushing his boyfriend. The kisses were sloppy and insistent and the two quickly started pulling off each other's clothes. Soon enough, they were both in just their underwear. Blaine broke the kiss, breathing heavily, before trailing wet kisses all the way down Kurt's chest, sinking slowly to his knees. His open mouth grazed over Kurt's briefs, which were damp with precum. He stuck his fingers into the band of Kurt's briefs while sucking a hickey on Kurt's inner thigh. Kurt was keening above him, grasping on to Blaine's hair and pulling hard.

Blaine pulled Kurt's briefs down slowly and made his way back up from Kurt's thigh to the aching erection staring at him. He licked up the underside of Kurt's cock, eliciting a low groan from his boyfriend. Blaine sucked the tip into his mouth and sucked on it before slowly working his way down Kurt's shaft.

"B-Blaine. Oh god. Blaine that feels so good. So hot. Oh god. Don't stop." Kurt moaned wantonly above his boyfriend, grabbing onto his hair even harder than before. Blaine sucked Kurt in to his mouth one more time, hallowing his cheeks, before pulling off with a loud pop.

He made his way down further, gently sucking on Kurt's balls. Kurt's knees gave out then and he dropped to the floor. Blaine grinned smugly over at his boyfriend who was a mess in front of him. Sweat glistening on his forehead.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Blaine asked crawling over toward his boyfriend to straddle him. Kurt smiled up at his boyfriend as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"I've been told." Blaine rolled his eyes and leaned down and kissed Kurt hard on the lips, sticking his tongue inside Kurt's immediately before breaking away.

"I believe I was in the middle of something," Blaine said, licking his way from Kurt's Adam's apple all the way down to his navel. Kurt shivered and let out a sigh as the cool air hit his wet skin.

Blaine situated himself in between Kurt's legs, nudging them open slightly and burrowing himself into Kurt and licking a swift line down and into Kurt's puckered entrance, with no warning. Kurt screamed out and was immediately thankful the party was two stories below them. Blaine kept thrusting his tongue in and out and Kurt couldn't help but thinking more.

"B-blaine. I want-I want you inside me. Blaine, _please._" Blaine stopped and lifted his head up to look at his boyfriend.

"I don't have a condom, baby." Blaine sighed, leaning over to press a soft kiss to Kurt's stomach.

Kurt groaned in frustration. "Can't we just make an exception? Blaine we were each other's first. I **need **you inside of me. Don't you want to feel me all tight around you? I know you do. You're just as hard as I am." Kurt was laying it on thick, in his deepest, sexiest voice ever. Groaning, Blaine rolled to his side and closed his eyes.

"I just want to be safe, Kurt. We'll get tested, and then I'll fuck you into oblivion, condom or not. I promise. But for tonight-" Kurt sat up to face his boyfriend.

"It's okay, Blaine. I understand. We'll go to the clinic. We'll get tested, and I am holding you to that offer. Now if you don't mind, I'm still painfully hard and extremely naked." Blaine opened his eyes and crawled back over to his boyfriend, taking his cock in his mouth in one swift movement. Sucking like his life depended on it, Kurt came hard and quick down Blaine's throat.

The sounds Kurt made were enough to pull Blaine with him and Blaine came hard onto Rachel's bedroom floor.

Both completely wiped out and completely sated, Blaine crawled up and nuzzled into the crook of Kurt's neck, pressing feather light kisses there.

"I love you, babe." Blaine sighed, closing his eyes, feeling sleeping taking him quickly.

"I love you, too. But, given the circumstances, we really should get dressed. And maybe clean up. I can only imagine Rachel's reaction walking in here in the morning and finding us naked with dry cum on her hardwood floors."

Blaine made a sound of consent before rolling away from Kurt and standing up to grab his clothes. He got dressed and grabbed some tissues off of Rachel's nightstand, cleaning up the mess he had made on the floor.

Once Kurt was dressed as well, he climbed into Rachel's bed and patted the spot next to him, beckoning Blaine to join him.

They wrapped themselves up in each other immediately, whispering I Love You's, and falling quickly and blissfully asleep.

* * *

><p>It was a week after Rachel's party and Blaine and Kurt found themselves sitting at the free clinic waiting to get tested. Kurt had fought Blaine tooth and nail about this, but Blaine was adamant. He didn't care that they were both virgins before each other. This was important to him, and Kurt eventually obliged.<p>

After they both endured a bunch of tests and a bunch of uncomfortable questions, they happily walked out of the clinic, both clean as predicted.

"You know, Blaine," Kurt started as they climbed into Kurt's Navigator, "Don't think I forgot about your deal when we were at Rachel's last week. I believe the exact words were 'fuck you into oblivion.'" Kurt casually rubbed his hand up and down Blaine's thigh and Blaine bit back a moan, his eyes immediately turning black with lust.

"I know, and I intend to do just that. How fast can you get back to your house?" Kurt laughed, putting the car in gear and heading towards the Hummel residence.

"Well now that we're both clean, what are we going to do with all those condoms?" Kurt chuckled.

"Give them to Finn!" Blaine suggested, only half joking.

"Really, Blaine? We just have a conversation about going back to my house to have sex, and you're really going to make me think about my step-brother's sex life?"

"But Kurt," Blaine cooed, running his fingers lightly up and down Kurt's arm, "I know how much you were looking forward to this afternoon. Is there anything I could possibly do to sway your decision?" Blaine let his hand drop lower, to the hem of Kurt's shirt sticking his fingers underneath, brushing the skin above the top of his pants.

Kurt smiled and sighed, "You're incorrigible."

* * *

><p><strong>So we'd just like to thank everyone for sticking around with us this far. From the bottom of our hearts, you guys are just really incredible.<strong>

**From the very beginning we have always planned to take this story into their senior year. We also have decided that we both need a little break to re-group and relax, so we've decided to take a little mini-hiatus. This story will be wrapping up within the next couple chapters and we will be starting a sequel(YAY!) around mid-December. So keep your eyes open for that. Again, thank you guys for reading and reviewing and alerting and being so amazing. We hope you come back for the sequel. The storyline we have for it is going to be seriously awesome and we're really excited!**

**Xoxo Caitlyn & Allie**


	20. Chapter 20

**ONE DAY I will be able to proofread my work and not repost chapters, so sorry guys! xo A**

**A/N: Remember when we said that they were going to have a nice, calm summer? Oops. **

**Props to the lovely Ashley for helping us out with the idea for this chapter! Hope you guys like how it turned out!**

**Disclaimer: No Glee for us.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

Thomas Anderson didn't think himself to be a truly awful person. Did he have a problem with homosexuals? Yes. Did he attempt to love his son regardless of his choices? Of course. But Blaine didn't make it easy. His son comes into his home and parades his little boyfriend around who is so feminine that it doesn't even make sense as to why Blaine's dating him when he could just as easily been dating a nice girl. A girl who could reproduce a slew of children. A girl who could help carry on the Anderson name. And, really, what's the harm in publicizing those feelings? That's exactly what Thomas did. And that's why he is sitting at his daughter's engagement party, quite drunk, getting screamed at by his wife and daughter as his son ran after his crying little tramp of a boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong><em>One Week Earlier<em>**

If Kurt Hummel knew one thing, it was how to be fabulous. The boy exuded it from his pores, and it was plainly visible by his clothes, hair, and skin. He knew every day out of uniform was a reason to flaunt this, and he did.

Another thing Kurt knew quite well was how to plan a wedding. He'd done an amazing job with his father's, if he did say so himself. He'd been under a tight schedule and had no help with it at all, besides catering (the only thing Finn cared about).

So when Kurt found out that Blaine's sister was getting married, he knew for a fact that he would be planning her the most fabulous wedding known to man. Move over, Middleton. The name of the bride on everyone's lips was going to be Sophia Anderson, and it would be all because of him.

Sophia was picking up a latte from the Lima Bean when she got the call. She was visiting Blaine at work, relaxing and enjoying her morning off, when an unknown number flashed across her screen. Blaine caught her confused expression and looked down.

"Why's Kurt calling you?" He asked her. Sophia's face lit up.

"This is Kurt's number?" She said excitedly to her brother before screeching "Kurt!" into the receiver. She stepped away from Blaine for a moment, continuing to smile as she chattered with Kurt.

"Blainey!" Sophia exclaimed, jumping and applauding. Her princess-cut diamond ring sparkled with the movement. Luckily, the coffee shop was mostly empty, but Blaine could see in her reaction why Kurt sometimes referred to him as a puppy.

"Kurt just offered to plan my wedding!"

Blaine's heart dropped, but he attempted to keep a smile as tried to think of how best to placate her. She caught the slip in his expression.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"Uh, Soph, I know how much you love Kurt, but, uh, he tends to get, a little, uh, excessive when he plans stuff. His dad still talks about how he wanted to feed doves glitter at his and Carole's wedding."

"Oh Blainey, don't be such a buzzkill!" Sophia replied. "You're just jealous that he's going to use up all his good ideas on me and that your wedding is going to pale in comparison!"

Blaine looked slightly taken aback by her words.

"I'm kidding, Blaine. You and Kurt will have a perfect wedding too." She continued, not even realizing what exactly she was saying.

"What, Blaine?"

"You think Kurt and I are going to get married someday?" He asked her.

"I expect to be the maid-of-honor." She answered.

Blaine found himself thinking about the rest of his life for the second time in less than a week.

Marrying Kurt.

Forever.

He got lost in the imagery of it for a few minutes. He spaced out completely in the empty shop until he heard the bell ding twice at the counter. He shuffled quickly over to the register to help out the waiting customer. Seeing it was one of his regulars, he smiled wide and quickly made a grande nonfat mocha.

"No charge for you, pretty eyes." Blaine said, reaching over the counter to give Kurt a kiss. He didn't miss the oversized bag and wedding planner book. "You got here pretty quickly."

"I was already on my way to surprise my boyfriend when I called," he explained.

"Go easy on her, baby," Blaine replied, squeezing Kurt's free hand. Kurt smirked and walked away, sipping his drink.

"I told her about the doves!" Blaine shouted as Kurt moved to sit by Sophia. He responded with a wiggle of his fingers and a blown kiss before flipping open his book.

A few hours and rounds of coffee later, it was hard to tell who was more excited: the over-caffeinated wedding planner or the ecstatically sugared-up bride-to-be. The two had decided that they were going to throw an engagement party so that Sean and his family could finally meet the Andersons. They'd decided on a late spring for the wedding, before Blaine and Kurt's graduation. Sophia and Sean now had to decide on a specific date, and Kurt had spent the better part of the last twenty minutes choosing between two nearly identical shades of deep teal for the central color scheme. All in all it was a successful day of planning.

* * *

><p>Thomas Anderson was slouched against the bar, glass of whiskey in his hand, surveying the scene at the restaurant. He glanced around the room, eyes finally settling on Blaine and <em>Kurt.<em> Blaine had his arm around the back of Kurt's chair and was whispering something in Kurt's ear, causing him to laugh. _God, even his laugh sounded feminine. _Then Kurt turned towards Blaine and kissed him on the cheek, and Thomas had had enough. He threw back the rest of his whiskey, got a refill, and marched over to the table Blaine and Kurt were sitting at. Throwing himself down into the seat across from Kurt, he noticed the wary looks that they were giving them. Rolling his eyes, he took a swig of his drink and set down his glass.

"So, Blaine," he started, "Mike Rogers came over to me before, said his new neighbors daughter is quite the looker. How 'bout we introduce you two? Maybe you guys will really hit it off."

"Dad, are we really doing this right now?" Blaine inquired, and Thomas could hear the annoyance in his tone. He smiled innocently.

"Do what, son? I'm just figuring that if you can date Kurt, than you might as well try to date a girl. I mean Kurt practically is a girl." Blaine stood up so fast; he almost knocked the chair over. Kurt grabbed his arm to drag him back down.

"Blaine, please don't do this here. This is for Sophia. Just don't start anything. It's fine, really." Kurt started, trying to calm down his boyfriend. Blaine shook off Kurt's arm and walked around the table to get in his father's face. Thomas stood up, as Blaine came over to him.

"Look, I'm sorry if you can't seem to ACCEPT the fact that I'm in love with Kurt, but the least you can do is respect him. He did nothing to you. He's a wonderful person, and you won't even take a minute to get to know him!" Blaine stated, low so people didn't hear.

"I'm just trying to understand how you could date that girly little fag!" Thomas practically yelled, causing quite a few people to stare. Two things happened at that moment; Kurt ran out of the restaurant and Blaine lunged towards his father, punching him in the face. The force of the hit caused Thomas to fall to the ground in his drunken stupor.

"Kurt may be into fashion, music, and Broadway, but you will never be even half the man that he is! Grow up, dad! I'm gay! I like dick! It fucking happens!" Blaine shouted, before running out after his boyfriend, leaving his father slumped on the floor with the whole room staring.

Sophia ran over to her father to help him up. Glaring around to everyone staring, they all quickly turned around and busied themselves talking to each other.

She sat him down in the chair before and allowed himself to regain his bearings before laying into him.

"Dad, what the HELL were you thinking just then?" She hissed in a low, deadly tone.

"Oh Sophia, don't start. I'm sorry okay." He barely got out before grabbing his cheek and leaning against the table in pain.

"No, Dad. We are going to start. What you did was totally uncalled for. Disgusting, even. This is my ENGAGEMENT party for crying out loud. And you ruined it. You just had to get drunk! You had to mess everything up, yet again! Sean's parents are here, dad! For God's sake, get yourself together! You are such an embarrassment right now. And you know what? I'm glad Blaine punched you. You were totally out of line. Maybe this will teach you a lesson." Gloria sat across from them, eyes wide, fearful to say anything. She'd never seen Sophia like this.

Thomas mumbled something, rubbing his temples. He looked down to the floor, almost ashamed, but didn't clarify. Sophia sighed.

"Blaine's my baby brother. I'll protect him from anything and everything I have to. Even if that means our own father. I will, dad. I don't want to, but I will if I have to. You really need to reevaluate your actions because you're ripping this family apart. I hope you realize that." Sophia sat there for a long while, staring at her father. Willing him to say something, anything. Willing him to make this right.

* * *

><p>Blaine ran out onto the street, immediately finding his boyfriend sitting on the pavement against the building, head in his hands, shoulders shaking with sobs.<p>

Blaine sighed, walking over and sitting down next to his boyfriend. They sat there for a few moments, Kurt refusing to acknowledge Blaine's presence.

"Kurt?" Nothing.

"Babe? Please talk to me." Nothing. Blaine rested his head against the wall.

"Baby, I'm so, so, sorry. Please look at me, I feel terrible."

Blaine sighed, and reached for Kurt's arm.

"Baby, please let me apologize again for what he said to you."

Kurt sniffled. "It's fine. Although I probably should stop crying. He already thinks I'm girly enough."

Blaine looked shocked, wiping away one of Kurt's tears.

"Don't listen to him. He's been nothing but angry with me since I came out. This has nothing to do with you, it's him and me. And watching the way he treated you tonight made me realize something, Kurt. He doesn't matter to me. You do. Kurt, I'd give up the world for you. I love you so much, and you're the most important person in my life. If it came down to you or him, I'd pick you without a second thought."

Kurt's face was a combination of surprise and horror. A fresh wave of tears burst out.

"Kurt? What is it?" A sickening pit in Blaine's stomach grew. "Do you-"

"No, no, baby, I feel exactly the same way. But don't say you'd choose me over him."

Blaine still looked confused.

"Blaine, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone or anything-yes, including my McQueen boots." Kurt said, cracking a smile. "But you've never lost a parent. You can't say you'd choose me over him, he's your family, whether you like it or not. And deep down, I know he _has_ to love you. No matter what he says or does, I know your father cares about you so much, and eventually he'll come around. He has to see how happy you are with me, and no one would wish unhappiness on their own flesh and blood."

Blaine was flabbergasted.

"My father just publicly criticized you, and you're sitting here defending him."

Kurt nodded. "He's still a person, Blaine. He's just confused and drunk and angry."

Blaine cupped Kurt's face in his hands.

"You are the most amazing person on the planet." he whispered, kissing him softly. "One day, I hope you realize that."

Kurt smiled. "I think I'm gonna head home now. Call me tonight, okay? And tell Sophia that there is absolutely nothing unfashionable about having a second engagement party closer to the wedding."

He kissed Blaine goodbye and walked to the Navigator. Blaine watched him go before turning inside to go talk to his father.

Thomas was slumped in the chair next to the spot he had landed after Blaine had punched him. It looked like Sophia was saying something to their father, while Gloria stared.

"Dad." Blaine said simply. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"I know for whatever reason you don't like Kurt. But he makes my life worth living. It's sad that you wouldn't want me to be happy. I just want you to know that while I was tearing you down, Kurt stood up for you. He made valid reasons for your actions and accepted that you have things to be upset about. So next time you decide to rip apart the most decent, caring, kindhearted person on the planet, just remember that when even your family turned your back on you, he didn't."

With that, Blaine left the party before his father even had a chance to reply.

* * *

><p>Thomas had been silent the entire time he got scolded by his children. He didn't know what to say. The alcohol was slowly but surely wearing off and he had a headache. Mostly everyone had filtered out of the restaurant and the night was coming to a close. He wasn't sorry for not accepting Blaine and this <em>phase<em> he was going through. But he was sorry for ruining his daughter's engagement party. His baby girl was getting married, and tonight had been for her and her fiancée. He finally looked up from his lap and over to Sophia. Sean had come over to sit next to her and they were whispering to each other. He cleared his throat, interrupting their moment. Sophia glared over at her father.

"Soph, I just wanted to say sorry for ruining this night. I shouldn't have drank so much or acted the way that I did." Sophia stood up, grabbing Sean's hand.

Shaking her head, she looked down at her father. "You're apologizing to the wrong child, Dad. You need to apologize to Blaine. And Kurt for that matter. Make this right. I wasn't kidding about what I said before." She turned to her mother. "Mom, I'll call you tomorrow, alright? Thanks for coming out tonight." Her mother sighed, tears shining in her eyes, as Sophia and Sean headed towards the exit.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Blaine was packing.<p>

The end of June had flown, and he'd celebrated the Fourth of July in a whirlwind of watermelon, fireworks, and the Hummel-Hudsons. They'd extended their annual barbecue invitation to Blaine, Sophia, and Sean, and the three had had a blast. Sean had bonded with Finn over football while Carole dished wedding details with Sophia. Blaine and Kurt had spent the entire evening together, knowing it would be one of the last few they'd have.

Blaine had managed to evade the every-other-weekend portion of his summer agreement with his father in the aftermath of the party. Both had decided that maybe some time apart would be best. His father had muttered a half-hearted apology, and Blaine knew not to ask for anything more sincere. He'd learned to expect very little from his father.

A knock at the door paused his thoughts.

"Come in!" he called with his back to the door as he continued packing his suitcase. He didn't know why Sophia bothered knocking; she knew what he was doing.

Arms that certainly weren't Sophia's encircled his waist in an instant. Arms that were slender yet muscular, pale and smooth.

"Hi baby," he heard Kurt whisper into his ear before his lips worked their way down the back of his neck. He let Kurt's mouth move across the skin there for a few more seconds before he spun around to kiss him properly.

Kurt welcomed the shift in position, sliding his arms up Blaine's back as he opened his mouth. Nibbling on Blaine's bottom lip, he worked his tongue inside his boyfriend's warm mouth. Blaine responded by sucking lightly on Kurt's tongue. Kurt moaned slightly, becoming turned on by the second.

He broke away from his confused boyfriend.

"I heard you needed help packing," he explained, motioning to the half-packed suitcase on the bed. Blaine nodded.

"I have most of my clothes and stuff done. I'm only going to be gone for two weeks, and I'm working or anything, just hanging out with my friends and stuff. So I just need stuff to hang out in."

Kurt nodded, moving over to Blaine's closet. He pulled a couple of tee-shirts and button ups out, then expertly folded them. Blaine watched him raptly.

"What? I work in retail now. It's such a habit."

Blaine went into the bathroom to gather up toiletries as Kurt finished with his clothes. Finally, all the packing was done. Blaine laid back on the bed with relief as Kurt excused himself to go to the bathroom.

Nosy as ever, Kurt opened up the medicine cabinet to make sure Blaine had all the proper products packed. His eyes surveyed the scene quickly, before they caught on a small bottle on one of the top shelves. Smiling, he pulled it down, reading the label. His suspicions confirmed, he rolled it in his palm before returning with it to Blaine's room.

Blaine was still facedown on the bed. Kurt crossed the room and sank into the bed with him. He tapped Blaine on the shoulder, motioning for him to sit up. He pulled off his boyfriend's maroon polo, then had him stand so he could tug down his khaki shorts. Then he pushed Blaine back down into the bed on his stomach.

Blaine turned his head around, but Kurt merely placed his finger to the stunned boy's lips. Then Kurt held up the bottle of massage oil.

Blaine stuttered. "Uh, Kurt, I use that after my runs, for uh, my calves."

Kurt giggled. "Like I want to believe that. It isn't even open silly."

Blaine shook his head and flopped it back into the pillow. Kurt took the opportunity to pull off his own shirt and black jeans, not wanting to get anything on them. While he stood, he locked the door, though Sophia knew better than to interrupt them when they were in Blaine's room.

He came back to the bed and straddled Blaine. He groaned at the feeling of Kurt's already half-hard, clothed cock against his ass. Blaine heard the bottle pop open, and the aroma of lavender filled his senses as Kurt worked the oil between his hands. Then he felt the slick hands at his shoulders.

Blaine already knew the amazing things Kurt could do with his hands, but didn't know that the boy could do _this._ Kurt worked on the kinks in Blaine's back and shoulder blades, slowly caressing his way down. His thumbs worked circles into the small of Blaine's back, and he couldn't help but moan again. He was getting turned on and relaxed at the same time, and he was in love with the sensation.

Kurt ghosted his nearly-dry hands at his waistband for a second before pulling down the black boxer-briefs. Blaine lifted his legs so that Kurt could slide them off completely before he coated his hands again with oil and massaged him some more.

Kurt rubbed Blaine's butt with care before moving down to his muscular thighs and calves. When he finally reached Blaine's ankles, he lightly dragged his fingernails back up Blaine's legs and sides before kissing Blaine right in the center of his neck. Though he felt like his body was completely mush, Blaine managed to roll over in the bed and pull Kurt's head to his.

"That was amazing, baby," Blaine murmured between kisses, letting his tongue explain exactly what he was feeling. In case Kurt was still confused, Blaine's naked cock was rock-hard against his thigh, and Blaine rocked it up against him to emphasize his point.

Blaine finally pulled them up to sit facing each other, helping Kurt take off his own underwear. He eased Kurt back into a semi-sitting position, resting him back against his pillows. Leaning forward on his knees, Blaine grabbed the massage oil again. Coating his fingers, he eased one slowly inside. Arching it upwards, he felt it graze slightly against the tiny nub. With his free hand, he gently palmed Kurt's balls.

Kurt arched his back, his completely hard erection throbbing in pleasure. Blaine slid another finger in and the two scissored inside Kurt's hole.

Kurt was moaning openly, fisting Blaine's hair as his boyfriend added a third finger.

"Fuck, Blaine!" He groaned as Blaine found his prostate again.

Blaine slid his fingers out and scooted forward. Sitting cross-legged, he pulled Kurt into his lap. Kurt felt Blaine's head press lightly against his now-stretched hole.

Blaine slid inside a second later, and Kurt interlocked his legs around Blaine's waist. He thrust downward onto Blaine, digging his heels into Blaine's back and wrapping his arms around him. The feeling of Blaine's naked cock inside him was incredible, that trip to the clinic had definitely been worth it.

Chest to chest with Kurt, Blaine rocked his hips upward and Kurt threw his head backward.

"Ungh, Kurt, you feel amazing," he moaned.

"Blaine! Rightthererighttheredon'tstop!" Kurt replied as Blaine hit his prostate.

Blaine instantly sealed his lips to Kurt's, their tongues clashing. He swallowed Kurt's moans, loving the feeling of their skin against each other.

He fucked Kurt harder, hitting that spot every time. Kurt was writhing on top of him, forcing his hips to meet Blaine's. Blaine took one of his hands and ran it down Kurt's sides, causing him to buck again. He lightly groped Kurt's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"OH! Blaine! Baby, I'm so close, so fucking close!"

"Me too, baby, me too," Blaine replied, squeezing Kurt's cock.

"Fuck, Blaine, you look so sexy when you fuck me," Kurt groaned he felt the warmth in his stomach building. His words made Blaine's dick twitch and he moaned Kurt's name as he came inside his boyfriend.

The feeling of Blaine's warmth inside him made him shudder. He loved the feeling of Blaine inside him. He continued fucking Kurt until his dick couldn't handle it anymore, and a few pumps later, Kurt came all over Blaine's stomach. He let go of Kurt as the boy relaxed backward, moaning from his orgasm.

Kurt leaned over and licked his own come off of Blaine's stomach and chest, then kissed his boyfriend to give him a taste. Blaine felt himself trying to get hard again and grinned, deepening the kiss. Finally, he pulled off of Kurt and slumped on the bed next to him, winding his arms around his boyfriend's body and threading their fingers together. They slid under the blanket together.

"By the way," Kurt murmured, "Sophia told me to sleep over. Something about staying at Sean's and not wanting you all alone for your last night?"

Blaine grinned sleepily. "But Kurt, what will we do with the house to ourselves all night?"

Kurt yawned, then responded. "I can give you a couple ideas. But first, we nap."

Blaine made a noise of agreement, squeezing Kurt closer into his chest before the two fell asleep, both wishing they could stay like this forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's a little shorter than usual, we're already a little behind schedule and wanted to get this out to you as soon as we could!<strong>

**So we think next chapter is going to be the last chapter of We Call It Chemistry! It may take a little longer to get out, with Thanksgiving coming up next week and all, so hang tight! Thank you guys SO much for your continued support, you're simply awesome. We hope you'll come back for the sequel. It'll be up around mid-December!**

**xoxo Caitlyn&Allie**

**PS: Allie wrote a little Klaine one-shot under her penname, tomorrowneverkn0ws. Check it out!**

**We love you guys!**


	21. Chapter 21

**IMPORTANT A/N IS IMPORTANT: Welp, here it is! After much anticipation, we give you the final chapter of We Call It Chemistry. Seriously, you guys are amazing and we hope each and every one of you come back for the sequel! We've had so much fun writing this and we can't wait to continue! It's going to follow the two boys through their senior year of high school and possibly on to college (maybe a threequel? Depending on the response? We haven't decided 100% yet!) Make sure you put us (enjaycait and tomorrowneverkn0ws) on your author alerts as well so you know when the sequel comes out! We also may post little one-shots in the meanwhile. But if you forget to author alert us, don't fret, we will let you guys know via this story as well!**

**Twenty-one chapters later and we still don't own Glee, or the Beatles, or Katy Perry. But we use the characters and lyrics and wish we did.**

**Anyway, without further ado, we present to you the last chapter. As always: Read, Enjoy, Review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

It had been a week. One week since Blaine had been in Lima and he was going crazy. His dad had mumbled another half hearted apology on his arrival and Blaine had plastered on a strained smile to appease his mother. He was annoyed to find out that his parents had his days filled with activities and chores, keeping his texting to Kurt at a bare minimum. His dad even went as far to suggest that they rebuild another car together which Blaine promptly refused, albeit in the nicest way he could manage.

Even still, Thomas was spending an uncharacteristic amount of time away from his study trying to make small talk with Blaine. Blaine was confused by his father's change in character, but he didn't question it. He didn't want to start another war. He was only here for two weeks and he wanted them to go as smoothly as possible.

He found himself in bed on his seventh night after a long day of shopping and yard work with his parents, scrolling Facebook idly waiting for Kurt to sign onto Skype so they could video chat. He had clicked on Kurt's name and was going through all his pictures when he landed on one from about a month ago from when they had been swimming in his backyard.

Kurt was lounging in one of the chairs next to the pool. He was shirtless and dripping wet, sun glistening off his porcelain skin. He was predictably scowling at Blaine for even taking the picture in the first place. Blaine smiled as his eyes trailed down Kurt's body in the picture, stopping at the top of his swim suit, where the band dipped just below his waist line, his chest taut and defined. Blaine subconsciously licked his lips and dragged his hand down to palm his half-hard dick through his sweatpants. God, he missed Kurt. It had only been a week, but that was really a week too long to go without him. His smile, his laugh, his touch. He palmed himself a little more roughly, his erection growing rapidly. He dropped his head back onto his pillows, his eyes closing, letting out a quiet, breathy moan.

He was fully hard by the time his computer started ringing. Opening his eyes and removing his hand, he shook his head a little and clicked the Accept button, the face of his beautiful boyfriend popping up onto his screen.

"Hey handsome." Kurt's voice came through the screen. Blaine gave a strained looking smile and panted out a greeting in return, hoping Kurt wouldn't notice the blatant discomfort etched across his face as he tried to adjust his laptop, which kept nudging his aching hard-on. No such luck though. Kurt's eyebrows immediately furrowed.

"Blaine, what's wrong? You look like…really uncomfortable or something."

"I'm okay," Blaine managed, waiting to be caught in his lie because he knew his face betrayed his voice.

"No, you're not. You just winced. Are you hurt or something?" Blaine chuckled and sighed, looking away from the camera. "No, Kurt. I'm not hurt. I just, I um, _I'mkindofreallyhardrightnow_," Blaine finally rushed out, sparing a glance to his computer screen, only to be greeted by his boyfriend's wide eyes.

"Are you- what were you doing, um, before I called?" Kurt asked cautiously. Now it was Blaine's eyes that widened.

"You-you're serious right now?" Blaine asked, in shock. Kurt only nodded.

"Well," Blaine started, "I was going through your pictures on Facebook and I came across one of you from when we were swimming in your pool."

"And what did you do to yourself when you saw that picture Blaine? Did you touch yourself?" Blaine gulped. Holy. Shit. Where was this confidence coming from? Was Kurt really doing this right now?

"Uh, I was-" Blaine stammered and closed his eyes, collecting his thoughts. His dick was growing impossibly harder by the second. Confident Kurt was definitely sexy.

"Why don't you just show me instead?" Kurt asked innocently, as if Skype sex was something they did every day. Blaine raised his eyebrows, but didn't comment further. Instead, he placed his laptop on the bed, his whole body, including the obvious tenting in his sweatpants, now in full view of the camera.

"Wow you really weren't lying, were you Blaine?" He just shook his head. He was at a loss for words. His sweet, semi-innocent boyfriend had just initiated sex via webcam. Was he supposed to be keeping it together?

"So, are you going to show me? Show me how you were touching yourself, Blaine." Blaine took a hesitant hand and trailed it down to the erection in his pants, gently palming himself through his sweats. He closed his eyes, losing himself in the moment, and letting out a low, guttural moan. He heard a noise through the speakers and opened his eyes to find Kurt repositioning himself as well, mimicking Blaine's actions. Blaine stopped and watched Kurt, who looked up and caught his eyes. Kurt smirked and without breaking eye contact, slipped his hand inside the waist of his pants and brought them down to mid-thigh, causing his hard-on to spring free. He grabbed his dick and started pumping it, letting out a moan as he did so. Blaine was aching now and made quick work of his own pants, grabbing his cock and pumping quick strokes. They were both moaning wantonly at this point, and Kurt was chanting his boyfriend's name.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. Just let go, Blaine. Come for me, Blaine." Blaine practically growled at Kurt's breathless words and with one quick twist to his wrist, he was coming hard into his hand. Not long after, he heard Kurt release as well and the two rode out their orgasms together. Shortly after coming down from his orgasm induced high, he grabbed tissues from the night stand and cleaned up his mess. Shyly looking over at his boyfriend who was doing the same thing, he laughed.

"Well, that was new." Blaine commented, "What the hell got into you, Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt laughed and it echoed through the speakers. "I'm not really sure, actually. You telling me you were coming undone by just a picture of me, I don't know. It just did something to me, I guess. It was okay though right?" Kurt asked, worry suddenly coating his voice.

"Kurt, it was perfect. It was really hot. I loved it, really. And I love you. So much." Blaine smiled as relief flooded Kurt's face.

"Good. I love you too, and it really was kinda sexy, wasn't it?" Kurt smiled and blushed a little. "I really miss you, you know?"

Blaine smiled sadly, "Trust me, I know. I miss you so much, but I have really good news!" Blaine finished, suddenly remembered the reason for this Skype call.

"My mom and dad are going away on business for three days next week. Originally my dad thought that he could just go by himself, but it's some sort of spouse retreat, so my mom has to go with him!" Blaine grinned widely, but Kurt seemed a little hesitant.

"So they're not gonna be around for your birthday?" Kurt asked.

"Nope! But that's okay because that means you can be around for my birthday, and I'd much rather that! You can come spend the night, or two nights even. I know that Sophia and Sean are coming to stay over, but I'm sure Sophia won't mind if you join us."

Kurt smiled a little now, getting more excited by the minute at the possibility of seeing Blaine before the two weeks were up.

"That sounds really great, baby! I'm so excited to get to see you on your birthday!" Blaine chuckled.

"I'm excited too! Go talk to your dad about it now. Tell him he can call Sophia if he wants to talk to her about it. I'll call her and warn her okay?"

Kurt nodded excitedly. "All right. Let me go do that. I love you, Blaine. I'll call you later?"

"Of course, babe. Love you, too." Kurt smiled and waved, and the call ended. Blaine grinned, as he laid his head back against his headboard. It was going to be his first birthday with a boyfriend and he couldn't wait to celebrate it with him. He picked up his phone and anxiously hit the speed dial to call his sister.

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't remember looking forward to a birthday more. Last year, the days around his birthday had been a blur of him packing for his move, working at the Lima Bean, and hoping he'd get to see a pair of vibrant blue eyes. He'd had dinner at Breadstix with the New Directions and received a few generic presents from his parents and friends. The summer had been mostly focused on getting out of Lima, and that was perhaps the only similarity to this summer.<p>

Yes, he was stuck in his parent's house, a situation he thought he'd never see again. But he'd be spending his birthday with the best boyfriend ever, as well as Sophia and Sean. The four of them were going to go to the mall Kurt worked at to pick him up after work and then have dinner at one of the restaurants there.

Blaine woke up early the morning of his birthday to a phone call from Kurt, and afterward decided to go for a run. He could hear Sophia and Sean stirring in their room, so he called out his plans before blaring Katy Perry through his headphones. He figured giving them an hour or so of alone time would be a simple concession; he certainly had been in that position before. His mind roved around to try and imagine what Kurt would buy him for his gift. Blaine was the furthest thing from materialistic, but he knew Kurt loved to spoil him. His thoughts went toward clothes, cd's, movies. His boyfriend had impeccable taste and knew him better than anyone else, so he knew whatever he got from Kurt would be amazing.

* * *

><p>Across town, Kurt was pacing around his room, dressing up in his outfit for work. An ensemble for dinner was carefully placed into a garment bag, and he prayed that the stockroom of H&amp;M wouldn't cause wrinkles. There was a duffel bag at his feet, packed with his overnight skincare bottles and clothes for the next day.<p>

It hadn't been easy, but after a little begging and a couple phone calls to Sophia, Burt had finally said yes and Kurt had been granted permission to spend the night at the Anderson house. He knew that Blaine was lonely, even though Sophia and Sean were there. He missed Blaine more than anything; he'd become so accustomed to seeing him daily at Dalton, and then at the Lima Bean or one of their houses. Blaine's stay in Lima had certainly taken a toll on Kurt, but he was keeping busy with his own job. Nudging the duffel with his toe, he thought about the conversation he'd had with his father a few nights ago...

He'd just gotten off the phone with Sophia, who had him begged for a hint on his gift. He had somehow managed to fend off her interrogation, telling her that this secret would be too hard for her to keep. Sophia'd agreed begrudgingly, and they worked out their plans to meet up at Kurt's store around six-thirty. His shift ended at six, and that would give him ample time to primp.

A knock sounded at the door just as Kurt set his phone back down on the nightstand.

"Come in," Kurt said without looking up. His father opened the door slowly, crossed the room, and sat at the foot of Kurt's bed.

"Was that Blaine?" He asked. Kurt shook his head.

"No, Sophia," he replied. His father nodded.

"What's up with her these days?" Burt asked with a glimpse of a smile. He'd had a soft spot for Sophia after hearing everything she'd done for Blaine.

"Oh, you know, enjoying her engagement, helping me mastermind her whole entire wedding..."

"Oh yeah, well don't go overboard, Kurt. You don't wanna scare her away!" Kurt laughed and Burt continued, "And what about Blaine? His birthday's coming up, what are you guys doing? Especially since he's out in Lima."

Kurt hesitated.

"Well, I think we're going to get dinner at the mall after I get out of work with Sophia and Sean." he began.

"Are you going to go back to the Anderson's for cake or something afterward?" Burt replied.

Kurt hesitated again.

"Well, actually, I was wondering if I could spend the night down in Lima, Dad. It's going to be a kind of a late night, and it's a long drive. Plus, it's his birthday, and I haven't seen him in over a week."

"It's only been a couple of days, Kurt. Surely you guys aren't that, you know-"

"Dad!" Kurt interrupted, his face crimson. "Come on, that's not why I want to spend the night there. I just want to spend time with him."

"Well, I don't know how comfortable I feel with you in that house, Kurt. Especially after what Anderson said to you and then to me in the spring."

Kurt froze. He'd never heard the exact details of what had happened when Burt went to Lima. Judging by his father's expression, he wasn't going to get it tonight, either.

"B-but, Dad-"

"I don't want to hear it, Kurt. I know you love this boy and everything, and I think Blaine's a great kid when he's not being a dumb ass and thinkin' you're cheating on him. But the bottom line is, I don't want you at that house for a serious amount of time."

"But his parents won't even be home!" Kurt exclaimed, then shrank back into the bed.

Burt stood up sharply, considering his stature.

"You think I'm going to let you sleep there completely unsupervised, Kurt? What about that long talk we had? You matter kid, especially to me. You think I'm going to basically ship you off to Blaine's and what, buy you the condoms for good measure?"

Kurt was completely red.

"Dad, I swear to you, I don't want to stay the night with Blaine so we can have sex," He said. "Sophia and Sean will be there to supervise, and surprisingly, Blaine does have boundaries about doing...stuff when his sister's in the house."

Burt nodded slowly.

"Sophia's going to be there? You're being completely honest with me here."

Kurt nodded.

Burt held out his hand, gesturing toward Kurt's phone.

"Call Sophia, on speaker phone. Ask her if she's going to be there. I'd call her myself, but I know how you kids work, sayin' you're at one person's house and having your friend cover for ya." He sank back down on the bed.

Kurt swallowed slowly, tapping the most recent call and hitting send.

"Hey, Soph, so I was just talking to my Dad about spending the night, and uh, he wants to make sure that Blaine and I are going to be properly supervised."

"Oh, of course, Kurt sweetie," he heard her voice blare out from the speakers. "Sean doesn't wanna have to drive all the way back up to my place, plus I promised my parents, and you know Mrs. Walker next door would rat me out if my car wasn't there at 5am. Besides, I don't wanna leave Blainey completely alone. I mean, I know you'll be there, to keep him company in all those yummy ways that I can't-" If Kurt's face could have possibly gotten any redder, it did. He quickly took the phone off of speaker and rapidly hissed, "_OkaySophseeyouthenbye,_" before ending the call and dropping it on the bed next to him.

Turning to his father, he muttered "Satisfied?" as his father chuckled beside him. Sliding an arm around his son, Burt squeezed him lightly, before standing up. "Yeah, I'd say so. Have a good night with Blaine on Thursday. You have a gift picked out and everything? Need any money?"

Kurt shook his head. "Nope, I've earned this gift all by myself. Unless of course, you want to buy us these condoms you seem so keen to provide?"

Burt laughed again, murmuring "That'll be the day," before exiting the room.

* * *

><p>Now it was the morning of Blaine's birthday, and Kurt had already spoken to him twice. He'd called his boyfriend when the clock struck midnight to be the first to speak to him at age seventeen, and then had woke him up before he got into the shower. He put the final touches on his dinner outfit, tight black jeans, a white three-quarter sleeve Henley, and a charcoal-colored vest. His work outfit consisted of a tight gray pants and a black button down; very plain, but he dressed it up with an airplane brooch. He realized it was time to leave for work, so he dashed out the front door, toting his duffel and yelling that he'd see his parents tomorrow.<p>

Surprisingly, the day at work flew. Kurt had the blessing-in-disguise of working fitting room duty. While normally his coworkers hated it, it was one of his favorite jobs at the store. Not only did he get the hilarious mental images of really awfully-put together outfits, he got to give out fashion advice to all the customers-sometimes unrequited. The flurry of activity also made the time go much quicker than Kurt would expect, and before he knew it, it was six pm. He hurriedly hung up the last few garments before pressing them into Melanie, his replacement's, arms. Then he rushed through the store and into the back room, where he changed in the bathroom into his dinner outfit. He went through an abridged version of his skincare and hair routines, making sure he looked perfect for Blaine's dinner. He hauled his bags through the store, waving goodbye to the girls at the register. He made it outside the store at exactly 6:28. Perfect.

Sophia and Blaine, with Sean a few steps behind as always, met him a minute later. Kissing his boyfriend quickly, Kurt hugged Sophia and shook Sean's hand awkwardly before the four headed toward the restaurant section.

A new hibachi restaurant had opened in the beginning of the summer, and Blaine was dying to try it. While Kurt usually wasn't one for greasy foods, he'd oblige this once for his boyfriend's birthday. He could tell it was a smart decision merely minutes into the meal.

Blaine shrank backward like a child when the first flames shot up on the grill and clapped excitedly when the chef made a volcano from the onions and had fire spew out the top. He managed to catch both pieces of zucchini flung at him with the spatula. Kurt wasn't as lucky. He had gracefully ducked his head from the projectile, but it still ended up bonking him on the nose. Blaine caught it on the rebound and popped it into his mouth, lightly kissing the spot. They ended up having a ton of fun together. Even Kurt had laughed when the chef spritzed Sean with a light stream of water, squeezing Blaine's hand as Sophia carefully wiped her fiancée's face. The four had amazing chemistry as a group, and this definitely helped make Blaine's birthday a great night.

They all headed out to the parking lot together, but Blaine got into the car with Kurt so he wouldn't have to leave the Navigator overnight. They held hands in the car for the trip back to Lima, stealing quick kisses at red lights and stop signs.

It was truly a sign of their love; they hadn't seen each other in a week and a half, but sex was the last thing on either of their minds. More importantly, they wanted to spend time together, and to enjoy every second of that. The drive to the Anderson house was filled mostly with comfortable silence; they'd gotten their small talk out of the way at dinner.

Sophia had the cake all ready when they walked in. It was a simple chocolate-marble cake with chocolate frosting, and eighteen multicolored candles-one for good luck. Blaine surveyed the room as the birthday song drew to a close, Kurt's beautiful countertenor balancing out Sophia and Sean's off-key warbles. He thought of what he could possibly wish for to make his seventeenth year better, and locking eyes with Kurt, he honestly couldn't come up with anything.

_Let us have our happy ending_, he thought, winking to Kurt before blowing out the candles.

Sophia clapped as Sean went into the other room and brought out a small gift bag. Opening it, Blaine found a one-hundred-dollar gift card to a music store in Westerville.

"In case you need new picks, want a CD, whatever," Sean explained as Blaine knocked the wind out of his sister with a hug. He gave Sean a one-armed embrace as well. The group's attention shifted to Kurt, who hastily produced another small bag. Blaine looked at Kurt warily.

"Don't worry-it's not a gift card to the Music Note, too," Kurt joked, and Blaine slid a hand into the bag, producing a small box. Inside was a silver ring. It was fairly simple other than a small design, which was intricate and included a small stone that was a pretty blue-green color. In fact, it was a color Blaine had only seen once before in his life.

"This matches your eyes!" Blaine exclaimed, capturing Kurt's face in his hands to get a good look. Kurt nodded. Sophia passed a quick glimpse to Sean and the two quietly slipped out of the room.

"For those days we're forced to be apart, I figured you'd want a little piece of me. And look-" Kurt said, showing him the small engraving on the inside. It was their initials, followed by the word forever.

Blaine melted into a puddle on the floor. He kissed Kurt quickly, several light kisses before they broke apart breathlessly.

"It's not like an engagement ring or a promise ring or anything," Kurt blathered, "not that I don't want to promise you forever because the ring says forever and I obviously love you but this ring is for your birthday specifically, and you're so hard to shop for, and then I was in a jewelry store with Finn and I saw this ring and I was like, maybe Blaine would like this and he's always going on and on about my eyes and maybe this is close to my eyes and then the woman said she could engrave it so then I knew, I just knew-"

Blaine cut Kurt off with a deeper kiss, sliding the ring onto its rightful place on his finger.

"It's perfect, baby, just like you."

Kurt smiled, and they walked hand in hand up to Blaine's bedroom. As they passed Sophia's room, they saw the door was open, so they decided to go in and say goodnight.

"Now, Kurt," Sophia said in her best stern voice, "You'd better be on that couch when I wake up tomorrow, you hear me?" Kurt giggled.

"As long as I see Sean in the guest room, Soph," he replied, kissing her on the forehead. He followed Blaine into the bedroom next door, where they instantly sealed their lips together. Breaking apart with a grin, they helped each other undress down to their underwear before getting into the bed together.

As Blaine straddled Kurt and did magnificent things with his tongue (in Kurt's opinion), he heard a faint murmuring. Thinking it was Kurt, he continued kissing his way down his boyfriend's face, neck and chest. Suddenly, they heard the unmistakable slamming of a headboard against a wall, and a moaning that was most definitely not Kurt.

Blaine rolled off of his boyfriend with a groan.

"I'm sorry babe. But I can't get hard thinking about my sister having sex in the next room."

Kurt giggled, sliding his body into a semi-sitting position. "It's your night, baby. Sure you don't want any birthday sex?"

"As much as I do, I think it's just an impossibility right now." Blaine groaned, shifting himself so his face was snuggled into Kurt's chest. Kurt draped his arm around Blaine, lightly dragging his nails across his naked back.

"Would you sing to me, Kurt?" Blaine requested.

Kurt nodded. "Any requests?"

"Anything to drown out my sister's sex moans." Blaine replied.

Kurt giggled, then racked his brain for a minute.

"_Oh yeah, I´ll tell you something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand"_

At this, Kurt squeezed one of Blaine's hands. Blaine smiled in return.

_Oh, please, say to me_

_You'll let me be your man_

_and please, say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand_

_Now let me hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_And when I touch you i feel happy, inside_

_It's such a feeling_

_That my love_

_I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide!_

_Yeah you, got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_"

"Baby," he heard Blaine mutter sleepily, "You can always hold my hand. Always. Whenever you want."

Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's hair, whispering his love. He took the hand wearing Blaine's ring and clasped it tight, placing it to his boyfriend's chest. Blaine lifted their hands to his mouth and kissed them as well, before returning them to his heart.

"Happy Birthday, Blaine." Kurt murmured into Blaine's ear as the two boys fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Summer was almost over and Kurt was depressed. He was currently sitting on the chaise in his back yard waiting for Blaine to get off of work. He couldn't help but think that this had been, without a doubt, the best summer of his life. He and Blaine had experienced so much over the last few months and he never wanted it to end. He had spent almost every day with his boyfriend and while he knew things weren't going to change much, since Blaine was going to be boarding at Dalton this year, things were still going to be different. They'd be busy with school, work, and the Warblers. Sighing, he heaved himself out of his chair and into the kitchen to grab some lemonade, his thoughts still focused on the upcoming school year.<p>

Shaking his head after a long moment, he pushed the thought of school and work out of his mind, and went back to thinking of ways to make this the best night possible for Blaine. School started up in two days and Blaine had been stressing and packing all week. Kurt wanted to take him out and take his mind off of things. He had come up with a few options, and had finally decided on something that he knew Blaine would absolutely adore; The Lima County End Of Summer Fair. He remembered how much fun Blaine had when they went to the Boardwalk at the shore over Memorial Day and he knew that Blaine was going to love this.

Grabbing his lemonade, he made his way upstairs to take a shower quite literally running into Finn on his way up.

"Hey, Kurt!" Finn said, totally oblivious to the fact that he almost made Kurt spill is lemonade.

"What's up, Finn?" Kurt asked, an edge of irritation to his voice that Finn was also oblivious to.

"Nothing, man, just going to meet Rachel at the mall. What are you doing with Blaine tonight? Any special plans?" Kurt hesitated for a moment, not knowing if he wanted to bring Finn and Rachel along, but figured the more the merrier.

"Well actually, I was planning on taking him to the End of Summer Fair tonight. Would you and Rachel want to tag along?"

"Dude! That sounds awesome. I'll ask Rachel and let you know, but I'm sure she'll say yes! I'll call you later. See ya bro!" Finn yelled as he bounded down the stairs and out the front door.

Shaking his head, Kurt wandered up the rest of the stairs and into his bedroom, grabbing a towel and making his way into the shower. He had plenty of time to get ready and was excited to be able to pick out the perfect outfit and take his time. Blaine had been begging him all morning to tell him where they were going tonight, but Kurt refused. He didn't get to do much for Blaine and when he did, he always wanted to make sure it was absolutely perfect.

Blaine was anxious all day. He had almost finished up packing his bedroom at Sophia's and didn't have much to do besides that. His mind had been on college all week. It had been a subject that he and Kurt had continually avoided all summer, but senior year was beginning in two days and he knew they'd have to broach the subject eventually. He was dreading it. He knew Kurt was dying to go to New York, and Blaine had a few ideas rolling around in his head about it as well. He didn't know why his nerves cared to make themselves known now of all times, but he literally was sick to his stomach over the fact that this could be possibly the last year they'd get to see each other all the time

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he sent Kurt a quick text letting him know when he would be ready, and then hopped in the shower to get ready for their evening together. He pushed all the negative thoughts from his mind, letting the warm water wash down his body, knowing that there was a better time for them than now. He was going to enjoy his last night of summer with his boyfriend; he'd make sure of that. Kurt wouldn't tell him what they were doing, but if he knew Kurt, he knew it was going to nothing short of amazing. He finished showering quickly and meandered into his room to pick out an outfit for the evening.

* * *

><p>"Finn, I'm just going to pick up Blaine now from his sister's. We're going to grab something to eat and then we will meet you and Rach at the fair okay?"<p>

"Sounds good to me, bro! See ya in a little while." Kurt hung up as he walked to his car on his way to pick up his boyfriend. He put on his favorite car playlist and started bopping along to the Rihanna blasting through the speakers. Soon enough he was at Sophia's apartment. Blaine was coming down the sidewalk to meet him just as he pulled up to the curb. Kurt smiled as the passenger door opened and his gorgeous boyfriend slipped into the seat.

"Well hello, handsome. Aren't we looking dapper this evening?" Kurt commented looking over at his boyfriend in his rolled up jeans and striped polo with tan Sperry topsiders.

"Well I can't just walk around next to you looking like some sort of hobo, can I?" Kurt rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Well, I guess you're right, I am always fabulous."

Blaine laughed and grabbed his free hand as Kurt pulled away from the curb. Kissing Kurt's knuckles, Blaine looked over to his boyfriend.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going tonight?" Kurt shook his head.

"Nope, you'll find out soon enough though, so don't fret." Blaine just nodded and turned up the volume on radio. He knew better to argue with Kurt.

"Are you hungry?" Kurt asked turning off of Blaine's street and onto the main highway?

"Starving, actually. I haven't eaten since breakfast!"

"Well, we actually don't have a lot of time, but do you want to just stop by Panera and get a salad or something?"

Blaine nodded, "Sounds great, babe."

Panera Bread wasn't too far away from Blaine's house so they got there pretty quickly. Blaine hopped out and met Kurt around the driver's side, greeting his boyfriend properly with a kiss and hug. They got inside and both ordered salads and spent a little while catching up on their day. Kurt ended up having to rush Blaine to finish eating, since they were due to meet Finn and Rachel shortly and Blaine was talking too much and eating too slow.

"Blaine, sweetie, can you please hurry up? We have to go!"

"Why the rush, Kurt? Can't you just tell me where we're going?" He practically whined.

"Blaine Anderson, whining is not an attractive quality for you. Finish eating. Quickly." Kurt teasingly scolded him as he got up to bring his tray to the trash.

Blaine scarfed down the rest of his food and met his boyfriend over at the trash can and Kurt smiled and grabbed his hand to lead him out the door.

The two drove in silence the rest of the way to the surprise location, mostly because Blaine wanted to know where they were going and Kurt wouldn't budge. Finally, Kurt pulled down a bumpy road that was surprisingly filled with cars. Confusion layered Blaine's face as he looked over Kurt. Kurt caught the expression and rolled his eyes once more.

"Patience is a virtue, baby." Blaine scoffed and turned his head to look back out the window, cars parked on the side of the road passing by him quickly.

Coming to a stop sign, Blaine looked ahead and saw a huge Ferris Wheel. Suddenly, he remembered reading seeing something at work about some sort of fair. Immediately, a grin spread across his face. He looked over at Kurt who had a knowing smile on his face as he pulled into a parking lot and quickly found a spot. Blaine squealed in excitement as Kurt reached over to plant a kiss on his cheek. The two got out of the car and walked over to the tented entrance. Kurt insisted on paying since it was his idea and Blaine relented. Walking in, they quickly spotted Rachel and Finn, and Blaine ran over and gave his best friend a huge hug, having not seen her since he was back in Lima.

"Blainey!" Rachel squealed as Blaine twirled her around in a circle. Laughing, Blaine set his friend down and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Finn!" Blaine said, as Rachel linked arms and dragged him away from the other two and towards the ticket booth. Finn and Kurt watched and Rachel and Blaine giggled and skipped, catching up on the last month of their lives. Finn looked over at Kurt watching Blaine with nothing but adoration in his eyes.

"You really love him, don't you Kurt?" Kurt blushed slightly, but turned to his stepbrother.

"I really, really do." Kurt sighed, "How are things with you and Rach?"

Finn grinned, "Really great, man. I think I love her and it's crazy. She's crazy. We're so different, but I don't know dude, it just works for us?"

Kurt laughed nodding his head. "I think I can completely understand that." The two were finally caught up to their significant others who were waiting in line for tickets.

"Kuuurttt," Blaine whined, for the second time that night Kurt noted, "Can we go on the Zipper? Pleaasee!"

Kurt suppressed a sigh. "Blaine, that would completely ruin my hair!"

"But, Kurt! It's my favorite! I want to go on with you." Blaine sulked and walked closer to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms low on Kurt's waist. Leaning over slowly, he gave Kurt's ear a quick nibble.

"Please, baby, for me?" He whispered and Kurt nearly whimpered. How was he supposed to say no to that?

Kurt groaned in defeat, "I suppose, but I swear Blaine, my hair better be perfect!" Blaine smiled, happy he had won. He gave his boyfriend a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You always look perfect, Kurt." Kurt just laughed lightly as Blaine bought them tickets and the foursome made their way over to the rides.

After three cotton candy's, two rides on the Zipper, a walk through the Fun House, and one Ferris Wheel ride later, the group was exhausted. They walked lazily towards the exit and back to their respective cars.

"Well, this is our stop," Finn commented, stopping in front of his truck. Blaine turned to Rachel and gave her one last hug.

"I'll call you tomorrow, kay?" Rachel nodded and smiled.

"Sounds good! Love you, Blainey." Blaine winked over at his favorite girl.

"Love you too, Rach."

As they said their goodbye, Finn turned to Kurt to say goodbye as well.

"Hey I'm just dropping Rachel back off at her car and then I'm going to spend the night at Wes's house with Nick and Jeff. He just got a new Call of Duty game and all the guys wanna play."

"Sounds good to me, Finn. Make sure you let your mom know, though?" Finn nodded as he opened the passenger door for his girlfriend.

"Sure thing! Night guys!" The two boys said their goodnights and walked until they reached Kurt's Navigator.

Kurt leaned back against his car and Blaine situated himself in front of him, his hands on either side of Kurt's body.

"Now what?" Blaine asked, happy that it was dark out and there wasn't many people around. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's lips, who happily grinned into it, lazily allowing Blaine's tongue to swipe against his teeth. They broke away after a few moments and Kurt breathed into Blaine's ear.

"I think I have an idea. Let's go." Blaine nodded and the two boys climbed into the car.

* * *

><p>Kurt led Blaine by the hand through the backyard fence.<p>

"Dad's at a car convention in Dayton, Finn's at Wes's, and Carole has the night shift. What do you think about taking a swim?"

"But Kurt," Blaine responded, semi-teasing, "I didn't bring my swimsuit."

Kurt replied by placing a hard kiss on Blaine's mouth. He moaned into it, their teeth clacking slightly as their lips parted and tongues met. Blaine could feel himself getting hard, but tried to stop himself-they were in the backyard, after all.

Kurt went into the house to change, coming out a few minutes later wrapped in a towel. He held out another to Blaine, and when he returned outside, he saw Kurt swimming lazily in the shallow end. It was dark out, but the stars and moon provided perfect lighting for Blaine. It deeply was romantic, like the stars had all come out directly for them.

By the glow of the moon, Blaine could see every inch of Kurt's alabaster skin. His hands moved almost unconsciously to touch the hard muscles of Kurt's chest.

Their lips molded together without even a second thought, hands fisting in each other's hair as they fought to see who would deepen the kiss first. Kurt groaned and wrapped one leg around Blaine's waist. He could feel Blaine's growing erection press against the thigh he was standing on, and he rocked his own against him.

Blaine pushed them back against the pool wall. He pulled up Kurt's other leg so that he was completely wrapped around Blaine. He rutted his hips into Kurt's and his boyfriend dug his fingers into his back.

Blaine winced audibly at the pain, causing Kurt to release his hands. With a reassuring kiss Blaine told Kurt it was okay, and the other boy resumed his grip on Blaine's hair.

He slid one hand down Kurt's pale chest again, dragging his nails slightly. He moved his fingers in circles when they reached the bottom of Kurt's stomach.

Kurt arched his back at the feeling, inadvertently rutting into Blaine again. Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's completely hard cock, pumping it steadily. Kurt started fucking Blaine's hand, moaning wildly as he felt himself near his orgasm.

Crying out Blaine's name, he exploded into the pool. Blaine laughed quietly as Kurt came down from his high, giving him a questioning look.

"What is it, baby?" Kurt asked.

"It's just, when you come in the pool, I don't get to enjoy it as much," Blaine explained. "Plus it can't be good for the water."

It was Kurt's turn to laugh. "Who knew you were such a cumslut, Blaine?" he responded. Blaine shivered at the term, his hardness twitching in the water. Kurt looked down as he felt it move against his thigh.

"Well, Mister 'Concerned for the Water,' why don't you hop up on the concrete and I'll take care of you in a way that won't contaminate the chlorine."

Blaine obliged, sitting with his feet in the water. Kurt pushed Blaine's knees apart, thankful for the inky darkness. Though he didn't really think anyone would see him getting his boyfriend off this late at night, it would be an interesting chat with Burt if a neighbor did see. He knew he'd have to make this quick, and he knew exactly what worked best for Blaine.

Kissing up his boyfriend's calves, knees, and thighs, Kurt's fingers found Blaine's hardness. His tongue met them a few seconds later, and Blaine was convulsing on the patio. His feet splashed in the water as Kurt's mouth completely covered his cock.

He worked over Blaine's balls as he bobbed his head on Blaine's erection. He knew that his boyfriend was close, incredibly close. Blaine's fingers intertwined in Kurt's wet hair, tugging lightly. Kurt welcomed the slight pain as he sucked on Blaine's cock.

Blaine came hard into Kurt's mouth a second later. Kurt swallowed it all, pulling off of Blaine's softening cock only after he'd drank in every drop. Blaine leaned down for a kiss, enjoying the semi-weird taste of himself in Kurt's mouth.

"Who's the cumslut now, Kurt?" Blaine murmured as they pulled apart. Kurt felt his cock moving and saw he was already starting to get hard again. But his fingers were getting pruny, the chlorine would kill his skin, and he didn't chance another round outside. Seeing Blaine's eyes darken even in the low light, Kurt hauled himself out of the pool. He handed Blaine a towel, drying himself off as well. He stole several peeks at Blaine's taut, tanned skin in his towel, winking as Blaine caught him. Kurt led him around for a second time, this time into his house.

"Stay the night? Carole won't mind."

Blaine nodded without a second thought, shooting a quick text to his sister as he wandered into Kurt's bedroom. Sophia had Sean over almost every night to help her "pack," so she wouldn't mind much either.

He found Kurt laying on his bed, facedown in his semi-wet towel. Smacking Kurt's butt lightly, Blaine tugged at the fabric that was blocking his view in a most unfortunate way.

"Baby, you'll get your bed all wet," he reasoned, and Kurt hollowed his stomach inward so Blaine could pull the towel away. He ran his hands all over Kurt's smooth back, lightly digging his thumbs in a massage. When he reached Kurt's ass, Kurt rolled over, giving Blaine a nice view of his hardening cock.

"Wait," Kurt said, and Blaine pulled back. "I want to try something."

Blaine arched an angular eyebrow at him, clasping his hand and rubbing his thumb over Kurt's palm.

"Sure baby. What is it?"

Kurt mumbled a response.

"Come on Kurt, tell me. What, is it really kinky or something?" he asked, catching Kurt's hesitation. "...it isn't something really dirty, is it? Like, rubber suits or-"

"You've been watching too much AmericanHorrorStory, Blaine," Kurt finally replied with a laugh. "No, I just, um,"

"Kurt! Just say it!"

"Iwanttotop." Kurt said in one breath.

"You want to what?" Blaine said. He couldn't be sure, and his dick was getting hard at even a hope, but he thought he'd heard Kurt say he wanted to-

"TOP! I WANT TO TOP!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine's shocked expression was visible for a second, and Kurt caught it. He whimpered.

"No baby, not like that," Blaine said. He lowered his mouth to Kurt's for a few quick kisses, then scooted around him on the bed. Lying back against the pillows, Blaine let his body relax, giving Kurt a nod.

Kurt leaned forward on his hands and knees, bracing himself over Blaine's body. He peppered his boyfriend's chest with kisses, tweaking his left nipple with his fingers. Seeing Blaine writhe on the bed beneath him, Kurt replaced the fingers with his mouth, tonguing the bud. Blaine urged Kurt to move lower, his erection moving against Kurt's stomach. He momentarily ignored it, nibbling away at Blaine's other nipple.

Blaine was murmuring strings of curses intertwined with Kurt's name. Kurt hadn't even touched his cock yet, and he felt like his was already on the brink of his orgasm.

Kurt felt Blaine twitch again and realized he didn't want Blaine coming too soon, so he moved his attention to his cock. Lapping up the beads of pre-come with the tip of his tongue, Kurt kissed the crease of Blaine's thigh and groin. Kurt circled Blaine's hole with his tongue, pushing it in a second later. He fucked Blaine with his tongue a few times, then sat back up. Blaine whined at the lost, but realized that his boyfriend had plans for him.

Kurt sucked two fingers into his mouth, not wanting to waste time digging around his room for lube. Blaine groaned at the sight of Kurt's fingers disappearing between his pink lips. He finally rubbed against the opening with his fingertip, letting his nail drag just the slightest against the opening. Blaine hissed at the intrusion of Kurt's first finger, moaning "another, another," when Kurt starting rotating it inside. Kurt obliged, scissoring the two inside Blaine's tightness. He had a third join them the second he felt Blaine's muscles relax, until finally he found Blaine's prostate.

Blaine was becoming completely unraveled.

"More, baby, more!" Blaine panted, arching into Kurt's hand over and over again. Kurt pulled his fingers out of Blaine and moved up his body. He straddled Blaine's face, and his boyfriend knew immediately what to do. Sucking hard on Kurt's cock, Blaine coated it with saliva. Kurt pulled out of Blaine's mouth with a pop, holding his hand underneath his erection as he moved back down Blaine's body. Rubbing the makeshift lube all over his length, Kurt pressed the head of his cock against Blaine's opening.

He hesitated for just a second, but saw the hungry look in Blaine's eyes, urging him to continue. He pushed into Blaine's hole, waiting for his boyfriend to get used to the feeling. He knew he'd never get enough of the total tightness around him.

When Blaine finally nodded, Kurt slid out of him, letting just the tip remain inside. Moaning "Blaine!" Kurt pushed back in. Blaine nearly screamed at the intrusion, moving his hand down to fist his own cock.

Kurt slapped the hand away, grunting "mine!". Blaine chuckled, placing his hands behind his head, clutching into the pillow. Kurt thrust into Blaine with a fierceness Blaine never knew he had, pumping Blaine's hardness in time with his rhythm. Blaine moaned incessantly, knowing he was getting close.

"Baby, baby, almost there!" Blaine exclaimed, and Kurt reached his free hand up to squeeze Blaine's. Together, they fucked into each other, until finally Blaine came harder than he ever had in his life all over his stomach. It only took the look in his boyfriend's eyes after an orgasm to push Kurt over the edge as well. Riding out his high, Kurt called out Blaine's name, squeezing his hand as he released inside his boyfriend's heat.

Pulling out of Blaine's ass, Kurt chuckled lightly before collapsing on the bed next to him.

"That was amazing, Kurt, seriously," Blaine managed. Kurt nodded in response. They kissed lazily for a few seconds, not even bothering to let their tongues war. Pulling a blanket over them, they reasoned clothes were too much effort. Clutching Kurt to him, Blaine fell asleep instantly. Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's chest twice before sleep overtook him as well.

When Carole came home around six am, she checked on Kurt before she went to bed. She wasn't surprised at all to see another body in the bed. Smiling to herself, she felt immensely proud that she'd bought extra bagels on her way home.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up early the next morning, hearing Carole come in from work. He felt Blaine nuzzle further into his neck and couldn't help the smile that graced his face as he watched the beautiful boy next to him sleep. He didn't think he'd ever get over how happy Blaine made him. He had never met someone like Blaine, and he knew he'd never meet anyone else quite like him. Here in this bed, with their legs intertwined, Kurt knew that this was where he was supposed to be, who he was supposed to be with. For now, that was perfection. Re-situating himself slightly, he pressed a kiss to Blaine's ruffled hair. He let his eyes fall closed again and fell back to sleep with a blissful smile on his face.<p>

_I see the sun rise in your eyes_

_We've got a future full of blue skies_

_Even the seasons change_

_Our love still stays the same._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Don't mind us, we're just gonna sob now that our baby is finally complete.**

**Thank you all SO MUCH for your reviews and support, because you guys just are all sorts of awesome.**

**Please, please, please stick around for the sequel! We promise lots of smut, fluff, and drama!**

**Look out for the sequel mid-Decemberish! We love you all!**

**xoxo Caitlyn and Allie**


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys! The sequel is up! Go check it out! Xoxoxoxoxo Caitlyn and Allie


End file.
